Quand le soleil perce les nuages
by Nonori-chan
Summary: (Saison 3 - épisode 4 ) Quand ils étaient venus nous sauver, la première fois, j'avais bien compris que rien ne serait simple. Les interrogatoires, la méfiance... Je connaissais tout ça. Gwen aussi. Cependant, je ne m'étais pas du tout attendue à ce qui m'est arrivé. J'aurais pu tout prévoir, mais pas ça. J'aurais pu tout prévoir, mais pas lui.
1. Chapter 1

**! BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Alors voilà voilà ! Le premier chapitre de ma fic sur TWD ! Enfin posté \o/ Un bon début ! J'ai tellement d'inspiration pour cette fic que les chapitres défilent les uns après les autres :D J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira :3 J'essaierai de poster au moins une fois par semaine, mais je ne promets rien ^^' Je suis pas très réglo sur les délais ^^' Alors voilà :) Bonne lecture à tous :D

 **CHAPITRE 1**

\- GWEN ! Vas-y, continue ! CONTINUE !

Je me retournai et, d'un coup de couteau, je défonçai le crâne du zombie qui avait failli mordre Gwen. Le sang gicla, noir et épais, repeignant mon pull et mon visage. Je pinçai les lèvres et me retournai pour rejoindre Gwen, qui n'avait que quelques pas d'avance sur moi. Je l'attrapai par le bras et la poussai à avancer. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle tentait tant bien que mal de courir, les dents serrées. Sa jambe droite la faisait atrocement souffrir et j'avais peur que cette dernière ne soit fracturée, ou un truc dans le genre. Mais avec la bande de Mordeurs qu'on avait aux trousses, on n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça. Il fallait qu'elle avance, et vite.

Un grognement guttural se fit entendre derrière moi et je me retournai d'un bond. Trois Mordeurs arrivaient sur moi. Ma prise se raffermit sur mon couteau et je défonçai le crâne du premier zombie, que je balançai sur les deux autres. Ils tombèrent comme des dominos et cela ralentit considérablement l'avancée de ceux qui arrivaient derrière. Il en arrivait de partout, de tous les côtés. Il fallait qu'on se tire d'ici, sinon on allait finir en steak pour Cervelles Pourries ! Je me mis à marcher à reculons, maintenant le contact visuel avec les Mordeurs, histoire de ne pas être prise par surprise.

\- ROMANE ! Derrière toi !

Je me retournai d'un bond au cri de Gwen et me retrouvai nez à nez avec un Mordeur. Je reculai de plusieurs pas et balançai ma main tenant le couteau pour lui exploser le crâne. Le sang gicla une nouvelle fois et le corps s'effondra à mes pieds, inerte. Je ne pris pas le temps de vérifier s'il était complètement mort et je me mis à courir pour rejoindre mon amie, qui était en train d'achever tant bien que mal un autre Mordeur. Heureusement pour nous, ils arrivaient tous derrière nous, on pouvait donc avoir une petite chance de ne pas être pris entre deux hordes. Je m'accrochais désespérément à cet espoir.

Attrapant le bras de Gwen, je me remis à avancer, ralentit par la jambe de mon amie. J'ignorais consciencieusement ses petits gémissements de douleur et la faisais passer devant moi pour la faire avancer. Au loin, je pouvais voir que la forêt se terminait. Cela pouvait être notre chance comme notre perte. Si on parvenait à avancer plus rapidement, les zombies n'avaient que très peu de chance de nous rattraper. Cependant, si on se retrouvait nez à nez avec une autre bande, on était salement dans la merde. Et hors de question de devenir un morceau de chaire putréfié !

\- Vas-y Gwen ! Allez ! Tu peux le faire ! Encore un effort !

J'encourageais mon amie du mieux que je le pouvais. Je refusais de la voir mourir. Elle allait survivre et on allait s'en sortir, encore une fois ! Allez, encore une fois !

L'orée de la forêt apparut enfin devant nous et nous sortîmes de ce bois en courant tant bien que mal. Cependant, je me figeai comme une statue en voyant ce qui nous attendait. Une autre horde de Mordeurs était là, entourant un bâtiment immense. Notre sortie en trombe de la forêt semblait les avoir réveillés et ils se dirigeaient tous vers nous. L'adrénaline, déjà bien présente dans mon corps, augmenta d'un coup et je tirai Gwen sur le côté. Hors de question de mourir maintenant ! Je refusais catégoriquement cette fin ! Je fis passer Gwen devant moi et la poussais.

\- Continue ! Vas-y ! COURS !

Gwen me jeta un regard horrifié puis elle se tourna et commença à avancer péniblement. Déterminée, je rangeai mon couteau à ma ceinture, fis passer l'arc que j'avais dans le dos par-dessus ma tête, attrapai une flèche dans mon carquois, l'encochai et tirai, tout en restant suffisamment près de Gwen pour pouvoir la protéger. Ma flèche atteignit un Mordeur en pleine tête et, pendant une microseconde, un sentiment de fierté s'empara de moi. Il fut bien vite effacé quand je sentis une main décharnée se poser sur mon épaule. Je ne pus retenir un cri d'effroi quand je découvris la face putréfiée d'un Mordeur à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Ma vie entière défila devant mes yeux en l'espace de quelques secondes et je restai figée sur place quelques secondes.

\- ROMANE ! hurla Gwen, plus loin.

Sa voix fut comme un électrochoc. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule. Précipitamment, j'attrapai le couteau à ma ceinture, retenant le Mordeur grâce à mon bras droit, puis je lui défonçai le crâne. Il s'effondra devant moi dans un bruit ignoble et je reculais de plusieurs pas. Je regardai mon bras. Heureusement que j'avais une coque de protection, pensai-je, au bord des larmes.

D'autres râles de zombie me firent relever la tête et une sueur froide dégringola mon dos. J'allais bientôt être coincé entre cette horde et l'autre. De plus, mon arc ne me servait plus à rien. Il n'y avait pas assez de distance entre moi et ces choses pour que je puisse m'en servir. Repassant mon arme dans mon dos, je reculai un peu, couteau à la main. Il fallait que je réagisse, et vite ! Je tournai frénétiquement la tête à droite, à gauche, cherchant désespérément une solution pour me sortir de ce merdier. Soudain, je vis une brèche dans la horde qui me faisait face. Je n'aurais qu'à me débarrasser des trois zombies qui se tenaient un peu à l'écart et je pourrais passer. Après, il fallait sprinter, et les zombies, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, n'étaient pas doués dans cette discipline.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil du côté de Gwen. Apparemment, j'étais beaucoup plus appétissante qu'elle, vu que tous les Mordeurs avaient décidé de l'ignorer. D'un côté, ça m'arrangeait. J'étais en meilleure forme qu'elle, je pouvais plus facilement m'en tirer.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je me précipitai vers ma droite, là où se trouvaient les trois zombies, couteau à la main. Je n'avais que très peu de temps pour les tuer avant que tout le reste ne rapplique. Si je n'allais pas assez vite, les Mordeurs allaient se régaler. C'était quitte ou double.

\- Hé ! Bande de tas de viande pourrie ! Par ici ! Hé, les affreux ! Ici ! hurla alors Gwen.

De l'autre côté de la horde, elle se mit à agiter les bras pour attirer l'attention des zombies. Cela fonctionna pour plus de la moitié, mais le reste conserva son attention sur moi. Je ne pris pas le temps de les regarder. J'avais déjà explosé les crânes de deux des zombies, et j'achevais le troisième avec le pied. Je reculai de plusieurs pas lorsque l'un des Mordeurs s'approcha d'un peu trop près et je lui plantai mon couteau entre les deux yeux. Je tirai un coup sec pour le dégager et je piquai un sprint, m'éloignant au plus vite des deux hordes qui se rejoignaient. Je traversai tout l'espace découvert dans lequel nous étions et je me dépêchai de rejoindre Gwen, qui peinait à conserver son avance à cause de sa jambe.

Lorsque je fus enfin près d'elle, je l'attrapai par le bras.

\- Encore un petit effort ! Si on peut rentrer dans ce bâtiment, on aura la paix pendant quelques minutes !

De la sueur perlait sur le front de Gwen. Elle semblait à bout de forces, comme si elle allait tomber dans les pommes d'une seconde à l'autre. Je poussai un juron et m'arrêtai, l'attrapant par le bras pour la stopper à son tour.

\- Tu vas monter sur mon dos, déclarai-je d'un ton ferme.

\- Quoi ? Non !

Je regardai Gwen droit dans les yeux. Nous étions parvenues à distancer de quelques mètres les Mordeurs, mais avec la jambe de Gwen, on ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça.

\- Monte, j'te dis !

Gwen poussa un long soupir et je me baissai, lui laissant plus de facilité pour s'accrocher. Quand je me relevai, je grimaçai, mais repartis en courant, aussi vite que je le pouvais. Sur mon dos, Gwen glissait. Elle était mal calée à cause de mon arc et de mon carquois et, à cause de sa jambe, elle ne pouvait pas se stabiliser. Je n'allais pas pouvoir la porter bien loin, mais c'était déjà ça.

Alors que je me précipitais aussi vite que je le pouvais vers le grillage qui entourait le bâtiment, j'entendis derrière moi les râles agonisants des Mordeurs. Je ne parvenais pas à déterminer s'ils s'éloignaient ou s'ils se rapprochaient et je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter pour savoir.

\- Romane… Pose-moi… Laisse-moi là, je suis un poids mort… me souffla Gwen, à bout de forces.

\- Hors de question ! Ferme-la, idiote ! Comme si j'allais t'abandonner là ! pestai-je.

J'atteignis enfin le grillage du bâtiment et je posai Gwen aussi doucement que possible sur le sol. Elle se releva en me lançant un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu t'accroches au grillage et t'avances ! Démerde-toi, on n'a pas le temps !

Grimaçant sous la douleur, Gwen commença lentement à avancer. Je me mis dos à elle, prête à nous défendre. Les Mordeurs n'avaient pas perdu beaucoup d'avance. Ou plutôt, ceux qui avaient rejoint le troupeau faisaient qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu beaucoup d'avance. Il en sortait de partout, de tous les coins de cette maudite forêt ! On allait bientôt être submergé par le nombre !

Un des zombies arriva à s'avancer plus que les autres et se jeta sur moi. Je le repoussai avec mon bras droit, qui était protégé par une coque, et je plantai mon couteau dans un de ses yeux. Je pinçai fortement les lèvres quand le sang gicla et je me reculai, manquant faire tomber Gwen. Je la redressai rapidement, le souffle court. Je n'en pouvais plus. La fatigue cumulée, ces derniers jours, commençait à se faire durement sentir. Nous venions de courir sur plus d'un kilomètre, avec une jambe cassée pour Gwen, nous n'avions pas mangé depuis plus de trois jours et, en plus de ça, je sentais que j'étais en train de tomber malade. Les Mordeurs avaient vraiment choisi leur moment pour nous courser !

\- Romane…

La voix de Gwen vibrait d'inquiétude et je me tournai, après avoir retiré sèchement mon couteau d'un nouveau crâne. Lorsque je vis ce qui inquiétait tant mon amie, je faillis hurler. Nous arrivions sur une plaine plus grande que la précédente, et cette dernière était infestée de Mordeurs. Pour le moment, ils ne nous avaient pas vues ni entendues. Mais ça n'allait pas tarder avec le boucan que faisaient les autres steaks putrides !

J'échangeai un rapide regard avec Gwen. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Il fallait passer par là pour pouvoir nous tirer. La forêt n'était plus un lieu sûr. Les Mordeurs grouillaient dedans et, avec la jambe de Gwen, on ne pouvait même pas se réfugier dans les arbres. C'était un vrai merdier, le pire casse-tête de ma vie ! Perdue, je poussai Gwen à avancer.

\- Continue !

\- Mais je vais où ?! hurla-t-elle presque.

\- Je sais pas ! Je… je sais pas ! paniquai-je.

Je m'occupai d'un nouveau Mordeur, mais un autre surgit presque immédiatement derrière lui et je dus reculer en catastrophe. Je percutai violemment Gwen, qui chuta au sol en poussant un cri déchirant. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et je me précipitai pour la relever.

\- Pardon… Pardon ! Pardon !

Une fois qu'elle fut de nouveau sur pied, je l'agrippai par le bras et la tirai après moi le long du grillage. Elle se déplaçait presque à cloche-pied. Je devais avoir aggravé son état en la faisant tomber. Je poussai un nouveau juron et attrapai son bras droit pour le passer autour de mon cou et l'aider à avancer.

\- Me lâche pas Gwen ! dis-je, les dents serrées sous l'effort.

\- Humpf ...

Je tournai la tête vers Gwen. Elle papillonnait dangereusement des yeux et je la sentais perdre de plus en plus lien avec la réalité. Je resserrai ma prise sur son bras et je passai mon autre bras autour de ses hanches. Il fallait qu'on avance ! Les Mordeurs se rapprochaient de plus en plus, de tous les côtés, et il en arrivait toujours plus. Je regardai un peu plus loin sur le grillage, tout autour de moi, cherchant désespérément un moyen de nous sortir de cette merde. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout.

Un râlement guttural se fit entendre, plus proche que les précédents et je lâchai le bras de Gwen pour pouvoir nous défendre. Je me retournai et fis face à un Mordeur qui se jeta presque instantanément sur moi, toutes dents dehors. Mon couteau trouva facilement le chemin de son crâne et il vint s'empaler dessus tout seul dans une gerbe de sang. Je reculai de quelques pas. Bordel de merde, on était foutue ! Le piège commençait à se refermer sur nous ! Les Mordeurs commençaient à nous encercler ! On avait encore une chance de se tirer, sur le côté, mais il aurait fallu courir, et c'était impossible.

Rapidement, je rechargeai le pistolet. Je tuai deux Mordeurs qui s'étaient approchés un peu trop près de Gwen et me penchai pour la relever. Elle avait définitivement perdu connaissance. Je la serrai contre moi et passai son bras droit autour de mon cou. Un des hommes arriva vers nous, tirant une nouvelle fois sur un Mordeur trop téméraire.

\- Elle a été mordue ? me demanda-t-il sèchement en parlant de Gwen.

Je tirai sur un Mordeur.

\- Non ! Elle s'est blessée à la jambe et la douleur lui a fait perdre connaissance ! Aidez-nous, je vous en prie ! m'écriai-je en tirant sur un autre Mordeur.

Le recul de l'arme me tira un gémissement de douleur et je baissai le bras, m'occupant davantage de protéger Gwen. Je lançai un regard désespéré à l'homme en face de moi. Ce dernier me regarda bizarrement entre deux coups de feu, puis il se tourna vers la fille.

\- Maggie ! Aide-les à entrer ! On vous couvre ! hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit que faisaient les Mordeurs.

Je faillis fondre en larmes en entendant cette simple phrase et, raffermissant ma prise sur le bras et la taille de Gwen, je me déplaçai le plus vite possible vers la fille. Cette dernière recula rapidement et passa l'autre bras de Gwen autour de son cou pour m'aider à la porter. Elle me guida ensuite le long de la clôture jusqu'à un immense portail que je n'avais pas vu en passant. Immédiatement, ce dernier fut ouvert par une femme et un petit garçon et nous pûmes entrer. Le portail se referma quasiment de suite.

Encore poussée par l'adrénaline, je me précipitai vers un pan de clôture à l'abri de tous Mordeurs et déposai Gwen au sol avec l'aide de la fille. Je lui enlevai précipitamment les deux sacs à dos qu'elle portait et les balançai à côté.

\- Gwen ?! m'exclamai-je en posant deux doigts sur son coup et sur son poignet. Hé, Gwen !

La seule chose qui me rassurait, c'était le fait que, même s'il était faible, je sentais son pouls. Soupirant de soulagement, je me reculai légèrement de Gwen, l'allongeant sur le sol, et je me tournai vers la fille, qui était restés à côté de nous. L'effort me coûta, mais je me relevai.

\- Merci, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

\- De rien.

Elle serra ma main et afficha un léger sourire que je lui rendis avant de me tourner vers le portail. De l'autre côté, les trois hommes battaient en retraite pour rentrer à leur tour. Le petit garçon, qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années, tout au plus, ouvrit à nouveau le portail pour les laisser entrer, puis le referma. Les Mordeurs se précipitèrent vers le grillage, mais ce dernier tint bon et je me sentis immédiatement rassurée. J'étais en sécurité. Je poussai un profond soupir de soulagement et, lentement, je tombai accroupie, les mains dans mes cheveux. Je fermai les yeux et tentai de faire ralentir les battements de mon cœur. Je réalisai seulement à ce moment-là que je tremblais comme une feuille. Mes jambes étaient faibles et ma tête me tournait. La faim me donnait mal au ventre et la fatigue m'accabla totalement d'un seul coup, me mettant plus facilement K.O que deux hordes de Mordeurs.

\- Ça va ? me demanda la fille. Tu as été blessée ?

Je relevai la tête et la fixai droit dans les yeux. Je ne ressentais aucune douleur particulière.

\- Je n'ai pas été mordue, et Gwen non plus, déclarai-je simplement.

Je jetai un regard à mon amie. Elle était pâle comme la mort. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de couleur habituellement… Je poussai un profond soupir et me relevai péniblement. Les trois hommes arrivèrent à notre hauteur et celui à qui j'avais parlé s'avança. J'avais apparemment à faire au chef du groupe.

\- Merci de nous avoir sauvées, dis-je en lui tendant la main, retenant péniblement des larmes de soulagement. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, nous…

Je n'eus pas le courage de terminer ma phrase. Je clignai furieusement des yeux pour empêcher les gouttes salées de rouler le long de mes joues. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant des inconnus, même si je savais que cela n'avait rien de honteux. C'était juste que… je n'avais pas envie d'afficher mes faiblesses dès le premier contact.

L'homme en face de moi me regarda sans dire un mot et, au bout de quelques longues secondes, je baissai la main, comprenant qu'il ne la serrerait pas. Je lançai un regard aux autres, gênée, en profitant pour les détailler rapidement du regard. La fille se tenait à côté d'un Asiatique qui tenait un pistolet dans la main droite. Juste à côté, il y avait l'homme qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Il avait un air impassible plaqué sur le visage et ses yeux bleu-gris me fixaient sans cligner. Il avait une arbalète sur son épaule et j'en déduisis rapidement que c'était ça qui m'avait sauvé la vie.

Je reportai mon attention sur le chef. Il avait son regard planté dans le mien. Je maintins son regard azur, habitué à cet exercice. J'avais eu un bon entrainement et il en fallait plus pour m'impressionner. Je ne comprenais pas le comportement de cet homme. Il venait tout juste de me sauver la vie et, pourtant, il avait l'air de me détester ou, du moins, de désirer plus que tout que je m'en aye. Je ne comprenais plus rien et avec la fatigue, c'était encore moins facile de réfléchir correctement.

Je secouai légèrement la tête. Qu'importe, je m'en fichais de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

\- Je m'appelle Romane, et mon amie, c'est Gwen, dis-je, la voix tremblante de stress et de fatigue. Je… Est-ce que vous pouvez l'aider ? demandai-je, retrouvant soudain un semblant d'énergie. S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, si vous pouvez faire quelque chose, faites-le ! Je crois qu'elle s'est cassé la jambe, ou… Enfin, elle s'est blessée ! Si on ne fait rien, ça peut devenir grave et je…

Je pris une grande inspiration, me rendant compte de mon emportement. Il fallait que je me calme, que je parle posément. Diplomatie, calme, sérieux. Inspire, expire. J'étais en train de péter un plomb. Je venais de courir sur plus d'un kilomètre avec une horde de Cervelle Moisies au cul, une blessée dans les bras, deux sacs sur le dos, j'avais pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, j'avais pas dormi depuis deux nuits, je n'en pouvais plus et… Et j'étais en train de craquer devant un gars complètement muet et imperturbable !

\- D-Désolé… Je…

Je poussai un long soupir et regardai à nouveau l'homme droit dans les yeux. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, j'étais épuisée et je n'avais pas envie de me battre.

Il y eut un long moment de silence puis l'homme détourna les yeux et les posa sur Gwen. Je suivis son regard et je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, inquiète. Gwen pâlissait à vue d'œil. Il fallait faire quelque chose, c'était urgent. Je fixai l'homme, attendant qu'il décide ce qu'il allait faire de nous. Finalement, ce dernier se détourna de nous et passa à côté de moi.

\- Ramenez-les à l'intérieur, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Je retins un profond soupir de soulagement et retournai auprès de Gwen pour la remettre debout. J'acceptai l'aide de la fille, Maggie, et je les suivis, soutenant mon amie du mieux que je le pouvais. Je savais qu'une fois à l'intérieur, ils allaient nous interroger, nous demander d'où nous venions, ce que nous avions fait, ce genre de chose. Un interrogatoire en règle qui allait déterminer ce qu'ils allaient faire de nous.

C'était presque plus effrayant que de se faire courser par un Mordeurs.

 **! BLAB LA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Et voilà ! :) déjà la fin du premier chapitre :) J'espère franchement que ça vous a plu :) Si oui, une petite review ça coûte pas grand chose :) Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que pensent les lecteurs de votre travail :)

 **A bientôt ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**! BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Hello ! Alors me voilà de retour, pile à la date prévue :) J'ai même fait un post-it sur mon bureau pour ne pas oublier de poster la suite, c'est pour dire à quel point je tiens à poursuivre cette fic :D Alors, tout d'abors, j'ai été très heureuse des deux reviews que j'ai reçues :3 J'étais contente ! ( et je le suis toujours hein :D ). Donc, voilà les réponses :

Angle-La-Mordue : Comment dire... ? Ta review m'a énormément fait réfléchir sur mon personnage principale, à savoir Romane. J'ai relu mes chapitres, cherchant à savoir si j'avais dérivé vers le Mary-Sue, ou pas :) Ton avis m'a poussé à revoir mon personnage de fond en comble, à me pencher davantage dessus. J'avais vraiment peur d'avoir fait une Mary-Sue pour le coup :D Mais je pense que les défauts de mon personnage seront là. Je ne compte pas en faire une héroïne intouchable. Pour l'arc, sache que, outre le fait que je trouve ça très classe ( *.* ), il est là principalement pour... une raison que tu découvriras par la suite :D Mais sache juste que je n'en fais pas une professionnelle dans ce domaine :) ( Pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographe, elles ne devraient plus y être :) ).

Juste D : Aïe :/ Oui, en effet, je voulais faire comprendre "avancer le long du grillage". Sachant que Gwen est blessée, je la vois en train de se tenir au grillage pour s'aider à avancer :) J'espère que ça ne t'as pas empêchée d'apprécier le reste du texte. Merci pour le compliment sur mon passage d'action ( qui dure finalement tout le long du premier chapitre :D ), je suis contente de voir que j'ai su manier les sentiments de mon perso avec suffisament de facilité pour te permettre d'en avoir le souffle coupé :) Ravie également de savoir que j'ai réussi à rester fidèle au caractère des personnages :D Pour ce qui est de l'arc, je te renvois à la réponse que j'ai donnée à Angel, plus haut :) En tout cas, ton avis m'a également beaucoup aidé à remettre mon personnage en question. Merci :)

Voilà ! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas de page :)

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Lorsque nous fûmes à l'intérieur, d'autres personnes rejoignirent le groupe et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas laisser transparaitre ma surprise. Ils étaient combien ? Il y en avait déjà six qui étaient venus nous aider, et là, trois autres arrivaient, un homme et deux femmes. Est-ce qu'il y en avait d'autre ? Si c'était le cas, ce n'était plus un groupe isolé sur lequel nous venions de tomber, mais plutôt une vraie petite communauté. Si je ne tenais pas compte de l'homme qui semblait être le chef, nous avions peut-être des chances pour pouvoir rester ici pour quelque temps, voir même définitivement. Mais je ne voulais pas trop réfléchir à ça pour le moment. Il fallait d'abord que l'on s'occupe de Gwen. Elle était dans un sale état. Elle était très pâle et n'avait pas repris connaissance. Je la sentais trembler contre moi, comme si elle était en proie à une forte fièvre. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : la poser dans un endroit calme et m'occuper d'elle.

Alors que nous descendions péniblement une petite volée de marches, une fille blonde s'approcha de nous, l'air inquiet et tendu

\- Elle a été mordue ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, elle n'a pas été mordue ! répliquai-je, irritée qu'on me pose la question toutes les deux secondes.

La réponse avait été plus sèche que je ne l'avais voulu et je sentis immédiatement le froid que cela apporta. Je me raclai la gorge et dégageai Gwen des épaules de l'autre fille pour l'étendre au sol. Sans lancer un regard aux autres, j'enlevai ma veste en jean, la pliai grossièrement et la plaçai sous sa tête. Je m'agenouillai ensuite près de mon amie et plaçai deux doigts sur sa gorge. Pendant quelques secondes, je mesurai son pouls avec ma montre puis, soulagée, je dégageai la capuche du sweat de Gwen pour la rabattre sur sa tête. Elle détestait avoir trop de lumière quand elle se réveillait.

Lorsque je me relevai pour aller chercher de quoi m'occuper de mon amie, je sentis le canon d'un pistolet se poser sur mon crâne et je me figeai. Une sensation glacée me parcourut le dos et je déglutis péniblement. Je levai lentement les mains et me redressai complètement, ne souhaitant pas me recevoir une balle dans la tête. Je n'allais pas dire que je m'étais attendue à un accueil en fanfare, mais là… C'était la première fois qu'on me faisait le coup du pistolet avant même que j'ai pu dire un seul mot.

\- Tourne-toi, dit sèchement la voix du chef.

Mesurant mes gestes, je me tournai, les mains toujours levées, et je me retrouvai alors avec le canon du pistolet pointé pile entre mes deux yeux. Je clignai des paupières pour ne pas loucher et pris une inspiration pour tenter de calmer les battements de mon cœur, qui repartait déjà à cent à l'heure. Il fallait que je reste calme. Ce gars avait clairement l'air dérangé et je n'avais pas envie de savoir où se situaient ses limites.

\- Enlève toutes tes armes et pose-les sur la table, m'ordonna-t-il.

C'était un fait, je détestais toujours autant cette partie-là des présentations. Me séparer de mes armes et me trouver totalement à la merci des autres, c'était quelque chose que j'acceptai difficilement. Je n'avais pas le choix, bien sûr, mais c'était toujours aussi dur.

Serrant fermement les dents, je décidai de faire le plus difficile en premier. Je levai le bras pour attraper mon arc et je le fis passer par-dessus ma tête avant de m'avancer pour le poser sur la table. Je retirai mon carquois et le posai à côté. Je posai également mon couteau et le pistolet, ainsi que le dernier chargeur plein. Je me baissai ensuite et, de mes bottes, je sortis deux autres petits couteaux. Je retournai alors vers Gwen et entrepris de lui retirer ses armes également. Si je voulais qu'ils me fassent un minimum confiance, il fallait que je prouve que nous n'avions pas de mauvaises intentions. Je retirai donc la ceinture avec les deux flingues que portait Gwen, ses deux couteaux et les trois, quatre balles qui traînaient dans ses poches. Je pris ensuite tant bien que mal les trois bombes lacrymogènes réparties entre ma veste et le sweat de mon amie. Je posai le tout sur la table et croisai les bras, mal à l'aise.

\- Il y a encore deux chargeurs pleins dans le sac marron, ainsi que deux autres bombes lacrymogènes, déclarai-je faiblement. Nous n'avons rien d'autre.

\- Nous allons voir ça. Lève les mains, m'ordonna une nouvelle fois le chef.

Je fis docilement ce qu'il me demandait et il me fouilla. Comme je l'avais dit, je n'avais plus rien sur moi, et il se recula donc bredouille. Je me retins de lui lancer le petit regard du « je te l'avais bien dit », même si cela me démangeait sévèrement. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fière. Il s'occupa ensuite de Gwen, et je faillis lui hurler dessus quand je la vis grimacer dans son sommeil alors qu'il fouillait son pantalon au niveau de sa blessure. Je serrai fermement les dents et pinçai les lèvres pour me taire.

Finalement, il revint vers moi et, le pistolet toujours pointé sur ma tempe, il me dévisagea longuement. Je lui rendis son regard, malgré la fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir durement. J'avais les jambes qui tremblaient et je sentais mon sang battre contre mes tempes. J'avais un peu de mal à me concentrer et je luttais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me laisser aller. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour que je fasse un malaise, je le sentais.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici ? demanda alors l'homme en face de moi.

Je pris une grande inspiration et fermais les yeux un court instant avant de pointer le pistolet du doigt, irritée.

\- Je ne représente pas un danger pour vous alors si vous pouviez retirer ce truc de sous mon nez, ce serait sympa, déclarai-je.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel je regardai fixement le chef, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas décidé à accéder à ma requête. Je me promis intérieurement de dire à Gwen que j'avais trouvée plus buté que moi avant de pousser un long soupir.

\- Très bien…

\- Réponds à ma question.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux puis reculai d'un pas, me décalant légèrement pour mettre Gwen à la vue de tous.

\- Je peux d'abord m'occuper d'elle ? demandai-je, la voix soudain plus vive. S'il vous plaît, elle va très mal, elle a fait une chute très violente et elle s'est blessée ! Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça ! dis-je avec inquiétude.

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis la femme qui avait ouvert le portail s'approcha de l'homme.

\- Rick… ? souffla-t-elle, comme une demande muette.

\- Vas-y, répondit le dénommé Rick après un long moment de flottement.

La femme s'approcha alors de Gwen, accompagné de la fille blonde. J'esquissai un mouvement pour m'approcher d'eux, mais Rick appuya davantage son pistolet sur mon crâne pour bien me faire comprendre de ne pas bouger. Je lui jetai un regard affolé.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?! m'écriai-je en les voyant s'accroupir près de mon amie.

Je détestais laisser des inconnus s'approcher d'elle. Si eux se méfiaient de nous, j'en avais tout autant à leur service. Je ne savais pas qui ils étaient, et laisser Gwen entre leur main… Je n'aimais pas ça. La femme se tourna alors vers moi et m'adressa un regard calme et sûr.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'occuper de ton amie, assura-t-elle avec une voix douce. J'ai quelques petites notions de médecine qui lui seront sûrement très utiles.

Je ne réagis pas immédiatement, le temps que l'information s'imprime dans mon esprit. Quand l'information fut digérée, se fut comme si les valves que je maintenais fermé jusque-là s'ouvraient d'un coup et je tombai à genoux, les larmes aux yeux. Plusieurs franchirent la barrière de mes cils et dégringolèrent sur mes joues, mais pour le coup, je m'en fichais. Ma fierté était partie se ranger au placard. Gwen allait pouvoir recevoir des soins et c'était tout ce qui importait.

\- Merci… bredouillai-je. Merci, merci infiniment…

Je pleurais franchement désormais. Tant pis pour la fierté et tout ce qui m'en empêchait d'ordinaire. Le soulagement était trop fort, trop intense, il fallait que j'évacue sinon j'allais exploser. Le stress de ces derniers jours, la faim, la course-poursuite avec les Mordeurs, tout y passa, se transformant en perles salées sur mes joues. Mes nerfs lâchaient et, franchement, j'aurais pu rester comme ça pendant des heures, à pleurer tout mon soul. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ça qui allait faire avancer les choses. Je savais bien que, même s'il ne disait rien, Rick, le chef, ne reportait pas l'interrogatoire qu'il comptait me faire subir. Il attendait juste que je me reprenne. Aussi pris-je sur moi pour me calmer le plus rapidement possible avant de me relever, essuyant mes joues avec la manche de mon pull. Je me sentais bizarrement plus calme, moins à cran, même si ce n'était pas encore trop ça. Les larmes m'avaient été bénéfiques.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je ravalai mes derniers sanglots puis je me tournai à nouveau vers le chef du groupe. Je devais avoir l'air pitoyable avec mes yeux rouges et mes joues mouillées, mais au fond, je n'en avais presque rien à faire. Seul mon ego en prenait un coup.

\- Votre question, c'était « qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici ? » , n'est- ce pas ? demandai-je d'une voix encore faible. En fait… On a atterri ici complètement par hasard, déclarai-je en me passant une main sur le visage. Nous étions beaucoup plus loin, dans la forêt, quand nous sommes tombées sur une bande de Mordeurs. Nous avons fui, mais ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux, et c'est là que Gwen s'est cassé la jambe, expliquai-je, jetant un regard nerveux à mon amie.

Rick hocha lentement la tête puis abaissa son arme. Mon corps se détendit presque automatiquement quand la menace d'une balle dans la tête s'effaça.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, seules, dans la forêt ? C'est idiot de se balader dans ce genre d'endroit à deux, déclara-t-il froidement.

Je serrais violemment les dents et me retins de lui exposer clairement mon point de vue. Il venait de raviver des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré ne pas me remémorer en pleine journée, et ça faisait mal. De plus, sa remarque était de trop selon moi. Je n'aimais vraiment pas cet homme. Il était tellement impassible. Une pierre à la place du cœur et une façon d'agir aussi froide que la glace. Je détestais ce mec.

\- Nous n'étions pas seules au début, sifflai-je entre mes dents, retenant ma colère. Nous étions trois. Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi nous ne sommes plus que deux, ajoutai-je avec une ironie noire, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Vous demandez « ce qu'on faisait ? » ? C'est comme si je vous demandais « pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » , c'est la même chose. On cherche tous un abri et nous ne dérogeons pas à ce fait, déclarai-je, la voix rendue plus sûre par ma colère.

Il ne sembla pas apprécier ma réponse et fronça les sourcils, me dévisageant de son regard froid. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, pas déstabilisée pour autant. Ni tenant plus, je poussai un profond soupir et décidai de tout déballer d'un trait. Autant liquider la chose, j'avais l'impression que cela ne changerait rien de toute façon.

\- Si vous voulez tout savoir, nous venons d'un petit village pas loin de West Point. On a passé toute l'année qui s'est écoulée à essayer tant bien que mal de sauver notre peau, comme tous les autres. On avait entendu parler d'un centre de réfugiés à Atlanta, mais on a fait demi-tour avant même d'arriver à la capitale, soufflai-je, les souvenirs me revenant de plein fouet. On a été repoussée vers le sud, vers Newnan, puis vers l'est. On est resté quelque temps dans les alentours de Monticello avant d'être à nouveau obligé de bouger pour revenir vers l'ouest. Durant l'année, on a perdu les deux amis avec qui on avait réussi à se tirer et il ne reste plus que nous deux, déclarai-je, la voix tremblant légèrement sur la fin de la phrase. On n'est pas un danger, et on vous est reconnaissante, affirmai-je en plantant mon regard droit dans celui de Rick.

Encore une fois, ce dernier me dévisagea un long moment en silence, semblant réfléchir. Je ne détournai pas le regard, malgré la fatigue que je sentais revenir à la charge. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, il hocha la tête puis quitta la pièce sans un mot, emportant les armes avec lui. Il fut suivi de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, à l'exception de la femme et de la fille qui s'occupaient de Gwen. Je fronçai les sourcils et le regardai disparaitre derrière les grilles que le garçon referma derrière lui. J'étais totalement paumée, complètement incrédule. Je ne savais plus que faire, ni comment réagir. J'étais censé comprendre quoi dans ce hochement de tête ?

Perdue, je me tournai vers Gwen. La femme et la fille blonde s'occupaient toujours d'elle et je m'approchai pour comprendre.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que cela signifie ? demandai-je en pointant la porte par-dessus mon épaule. Je vous avouerai être un peu perdue.

La femme releva la tête vers moi et m'adressa un regard mi-méfiant, mi-compatissant.

\- Eh bien… Je pense que cela signifie que vous allez pouvoir vous reposer deux ou trois jours avant de reprendre la route, déclara-t-elle.

Je le fixai un moment dans les yeux, puis je me laissa choir par terre, épuisée. Je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête avec le groupe pour le moment, même si je savais que je devrais le faire tôt ou tard. Je jetai un coup d'œil fatigué à mon amie, puis à la femme.

\- Alors ? Elle va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je, espérant une réponse affirmative.

\- Je pense que oui, répondit-elle. Je ne suis pas une experte, mais demain, Hershel s'occupera d'elle. Il s'y connait plus que moi et il pourra mieux l'examiner. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une fracture.

Je me retins de lui demander pourquoi il ne s'occupait pas d'elle maintenant, et pinçai fortement les lèvres pour ne pas craquer à nouveau.

\- C'est ta sœur ? me demanda la fille.

\- Non… Enfin, oui. En quelque sorte, soufflai-je, fatiguée. On a vécu tellement de chose ensemble que l'absence de lien de sang n'as pas d'importance dans l'affection que je lui porte.

La fille hocha la tête et continua le bandage qu'elle faisait autour de la jambe droite de Gwen. Je m'approchai de mon amie et posai la main sur son front. Je grimaçai en la sentant fiévreuse. La douleur avait dû être atroce. Et je n'avais pas dû arranger les choses en la faisant tomber.

Alors que le remords m'enserrait la gorge, la femme se releva.

\- Ce Hershel, il ne peut pas s'occuper de mon amie maintenant ?

La question avait franchi mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse rien y faire et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en attendant la réaction. La femme me fit un petit sourire.

\- Il a perdu sa jambe récemment, il n'est pas encore totalement en état de bouger, déclara-t-elle.

Je déglutis difficilement. Perdu sa jambe… Je n'osais même pas imaginer l'état de l'homme. Un sentiment de dégoût m'enserra la gorge et je détournai les yeux, mal à l'aise.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il… ?

\- Il a été mordu. Pour ne pas que l'infection ne se répande, Rick a été obligé de l'amputer.

Je me raclai la gorge et hochai la tête, gênée. C'était le genre de chose que je ne supportais que très difficilement. C'était étrange comme mon cerveau séparait les vivants des morts. Tuer un mort d'une balle dans la tête, ou de toutes autres manières possibles et inimaginables ne me posait aucuns problèmes. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un vivant, les traitements infligés aux Mordeurs m'apparaissaient alors dans toute leur barbarie, me soulevant le cœur. C'était étrange, mais je me savais incapable de faire le moindre mal à un être humain encore vivant. Rien que le fait d'y penser me dégoûtait.

Soupirant franchement, je m'étendis au sol, épuisée. Mon ventre choisit cet instant pour se manifester, après de longs moments de silence. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et je me cachai le visage grâce à mon bras. La femme et la fille ne dirent rien, mais je sentis leur regard se poser sur moi. Ouais, je crevais la dalle. Ce n'était pas étonnant. La dernière chose que j'avais mangée, c'était une barre de céréale. Et encore, pas entière, puisque je l'avais partagée avec Gwen... Mon dernier repas remontait à trois jours, et c'était une moitié de barre de céréale. Pas étonnant que mon estomac crie famine.

Après un long moment, la femme et la fille se levèrent et partirent sans un mot, sûrement persuadées que j'avais fini par m'endormir. Quand j'entendis la porte de métal se refermer, j'entrouvris légèrement les yeux et tournai la tête à droite pour regarder mon amie. Elle semblait aller un tout petit peu mieux. Elle était à peine moins pâle, mais c'était déjà ça. Il lui aurait fallu un peu de nourriture, mais je n'avais rien sous la main. Vraiment, vraiment rien. J'étais désolé pour elle. Moi, je pouvais encore tenir le coup, mais elle… Gwen avait toujours était un peu plus faible sur le plan physique. Elle était petite, mince, pâle. Elle avait des airs de poupée de porcelaine fragile. Ses cheveux bruns et ondulés, qui lui descendaient jusqu'en bas du dos, et ses grands yeux verts ne faisaient qu'accentuer cet effet.

Soudain, alors que mes pensées dérivaient, des murmures me parvinrent de la pièce où s'était enfermé le groupe. Je tournais légèrement la tête, de manière à pouvoir écouter sans paraitre suspecte. Si j'arrivais à glaner quelques infos, c'était toujours ça de pris. Ils ne parlaient pas très fort, mais le silence ambiant rendait leurs paroles parfaitement audibles.

\- … ont l'air épuisées. C'était tout juste si cette fille tenait debout, déclara la voix de la femme.

\- Et l'autre ? demanda une voix d'homme que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Elle a la cheville foulée, ou fracturée, je crois… Je ne sais pas trop, répondit la femme. C'est un miracle qu'elle ait pu échapper aux Rôdeurs avec une telle blessure. Elle doit vraiment tenir à la vie.

Il y eut un moment de silence - encore - puis la voix de Rick s'éleva, plus forte.

\- Et alors quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi ? Ça ne ferait que deux bouches de plus à nourrir ! Et puis, je ne prendrais pas le risque de tous vous mettre en danger pour deux gamines.

\- Justement, Rick ! Elles sont jeunes ! Elles doivent avoir… Quoi ?... Deux, trois ans de plus que Beth, c'est tout ! Tu trouverais ça vraiment juste de les renvoyer avec les Rôdeurs alors que l'une d'elles ne peut pas se déplacer et qu'elles crèvent de faim ? demanda à nouveau la voix de la femme.

\- Eh bien, on les amène à la route, on leur trouve une voiture, on leur donne des vivres, et puis voilà. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque ! C'est à moi d'assurer votre sécurité et je fais ce que je juge être nécessaire ! Carol, je veux que tu les surveilles…

Je n'entendis pas le reste de la conversation. Je luttais depuis tellement longtemps contre la fatigue que je me rendis tout juste compte que j'étais en train de m'endormir. Lorsque, finalement, le sommeil se fit sentir tout proche, je rabattis ma capuche sur ma tête, croisai les bras et me tournai sur le côté, face à Gwen. Quelques secondes après, je sombrai dans un sommeil profond.

 **! BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Et voilà :) J'espère que ça vous a plu et que mon personnage ne fait pas Mary-Sue ( ouai, j'ai vraiment peur d'en faire une en fait, donc hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas :) ). Je ne sais pas si vous parviendrez à cerner mon personnage lors des premiers chapitres. Je la crée au fur et à mesure de l'histoire en fait :) Même si les reviews que j'ai reçu m'ont fait anticiper pas mal d'évènements qui l'ont marqués, je ne sais pas encore trop si c'est ça :) Donc, vraiment, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de Romane :) Et de Gwen également, même si elle n'est pas encore très présente :D

Voilà voilà :) A la prochaine ! :D ( et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ! ).


	3. Chapter 3

**! BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Holà tout le monde ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre :) Pour l'instant, je suis toujours régulière ( et vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis fière de moi :D ) ! J'espère que ça continuera :3 J'ai reçu des reviews très sympas et je suis vraiment contente \o/ Voilà donc les réponses :

Angle-la-Mordue : Bon, si Romane n'est pas Mary-Sue, je suis soulagé :) Et je suis contente de voir que j'arrive bien à retranscrire le comportement de Rick ( que j'adore, au passage :D ). Sur ce chapitre, Gwen est légèrement plus présente, mais pour le moment, ce ne sera pas encore trop ça. Il faudra attendre un peu pour découvrir Ma Gweny :3 Et je t'approuve totalement pour les fautes d'orthographes : ça me fait toujours grimacer quand j'en vois :P Merci pour ta review !

Juste D : Oh merci :3 Et oui, Romane n'est pas insensible, même si elle a été obligé de devenir forte :) Tant mieux si elle n'est pas Mary-Sue ( je suis rassurée ^^). En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début :) Et merci pour ta review o/

Guest : Totalement d'accord avec toi ! Et puis, franchement, l'arc, c'est la classe intégrale, on est d'accord :D Pas pour rien que Daryl est autant aimé ( même si c'est une arbalète, et pas un arc ) ! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes :) Merci pour ta review !

Voilà ! On se retrouve en bas de page ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 :

Le premier réveillé fut mon estomac. Lorsque je finis par m'extirper d'un sommeil trop court à mon goût, une odeur de nourriture régnait dans la pièce où j'étais. Je mis quelques secondes à me rappeler des évènements de la veille et, lorsque cela fut fait, je poussai un léger soupir. Je roulai alors sur le dos, le bras gauche sur mon visage pour me protéger de la lumière. Je n'étais pas du matin et je ne l'avais jamais été. M'extirper de la douce torpeur du sommeil était chaque fois une étape longue et pénible. Moins depuis que l'épidémie s'était répandue, mais ce n'était toujours pas dans la moyenne des gens normaux. Je prenais bien dix ou vingt minutes pour me réveiller totalement, à chaque fois. Je tenais ça de ma vie d'avant, sans doute. Avant que tout mon monde ne bascule, j'étais une paresseuse dans l'âme. Mon lit était mon repère et les grasses matinées étaient mon paradis.

Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant l'épidémie, avant que je ne perde toute ma famille, avant que je ne me retrouve à devoir me bouger pour assurer ma survie.

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, ma première pensée - après celle de mon ventre - fut de vérifier que Gwen allait bien. Je tournai la tête à ma droite et jetai un coup d'œil à mon amie. Elle avait repris quelques couleurs, même si elle était encore affreusement pâle. Le manque de nourriture devait jouer un grand rôle dans tout ça, c'était certain. Cela agissait déjà clairement sur moi, alors je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir. De plus, Gwen faisait partie de ces gens maigres qui pouvaient s'empiffrer à longueur de journée sans prendre un gramme, donc cela devait être encore plus dur.

Je poussai un long soupir puis décidai enfin de me lever. Lentement, je me redressai alors en position assise, la capuche de mon sweat toujours sur la tête. Je frottai mon visage avec mes mains, tentant désespérément d'accélérer mon processus de réveil. Sûr, dans une autre vie, j'avais dû être un ours ou une couleuvre, pas possible autrement. Je finis enfin par ouvrir de petits yeux embués de sommeil et je balayai la pièce du regard, cherchant la source de cette odeur qui emplissait la pièce et mon nez. Je tombai alors sur la femme qui s'était occupée de Gwen hier soir. Elle était en train de préparer à manger sur une sorte de petit coin cuisine. Elle avait des cheveux très courts sous un foulard bariolé et elle était, comme tout le monde, très maigre.

\- Bonjour, dis-je d'une voix encore totalement endormie.

Son regard se posa sur moi et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

J'haussai nonchalamment les épaules et me levai. J'avais dormi à même le sol, alors j'avais mal de partout, mais au moins, j'avais eu droit à quelques heures de repos. En regardant ma montre, je constatai même que j'avais dormi une nuit entière d'une seule traite, sans me réveiller toute les deux secondes. Heureusement que j'avais fait ça à l'abri, et non pas en pleine forêt. Ça aurait été horrible.

Je m'étirai un peu, essayant encore vainement de me réveiller plus vite, puis je revins vers Gwen pour poser une main sur son front. Je grimaçai en constatant que sa fièvre avait un peu augmenté. Elle devait souffrir le martyr.

\- J'ai parlé de son cas à Hershel, m'expliqua Carol. Apparemment, elle devrait vite s'en remettre, même si sa fièvre ne semble pas vouloir baisser pour le moment.

J'hochai la tête en me rappelant qu'Hershel était l'homme qui avait perdu sa jambe suite à une morsure. Je me redressai alors et parcourus la pièce du regard. Je remarquai, au bout d'un petit moment, que nos sacs avaient disparu et je me tournai vers la femme.

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous savez où sont nos sacs ? demandai-je.

Je les avais vu les emporter hier, quand on était entré dans le bâtiment. Ils devaient forcément les avoir et je comptais bien les récupérer. La totalité de nos affaires se trouvait dans ses deux sacs à dos, alors autant dire qu'on y tenait énormément. C'était même ce que nous avions de plus précieux.

\- Je crois que Rick les a mis dans l'autre pièce, déclara-t-elle. Désolé, mais vous voyez, on ne vous connaît pas et…

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, coupai-je. Je comprends. Du moment qu'on les récupère avec l'intégralité de nos affaires, tout ira parfaitement bien, déclarai-je avec un petit sourire fatigué.

Lorsqu'on arrivait dans un nouveau groupe, les menaces accompagnaient chacun de nos pas. Elles étaient là, planant au-dessus de nos têtes comme une épée de Damoclès. Parfois, elles étaient claires et nettes. D'autres fois, elles étaient sous-entendues, cachées, presque invisibles. C'était un véritable jeu de force, de stratégie et de réflexion. C'était à celui qui serait le plus malin et qui mettrait le plus de poids sur la balance. Au fil du temps, et des groupes, j'avais développé une certaine maitrise de ces discours brodés de mises en garde et de sous-entendus plus ou moins dangereux. J'avais appris à parler à un groupe. Je savais adopter le bon comportement quand il le fallait, et quand je le voulais, et c'était un atout non-négligeable qui nous avait sauvé la mise à plusieurs reprises. Et qui nous avait également foutues dans la merde à d'autres. J'étais une grande gueule, et, parfois, je ne savais pas quand il fallait la fermer.

Secouant la tête pour éviter de me plonger trop profondément dans mes pensées, ce qui ne ferait que me rendormir, je fis quelques pas dans la pièce, regardant autour de moi, inspectant les lieux. Depuis qu'on avait mis les pieds ici, je n'avais pas pris le temps de regarder autour de nous, d'examiner notre environnement. Mais maintenant que je le faisais, je remarquais l'étrangeté du lieu. Je me tournai une fois de plus vers la femme.

\- Où sommes-nous ici ? demandai-je en fourrant mes mains dans les poches de mon sweat.

\- Dans une prison. Oui, oui, une prison, répéta-t-elle avec un rire dans la voix en voyant mon air étonné. Ça peut paraitre bizarre, mais c'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé que nous ayons connus depuis longtemps.

Je la croyais sans peine. Il était difficile, de nos jours, de trouver un endroit sûr qui pouvait le rester longtemps. C'était une chance pour eux d'être tombé sur un tel bâtiment et, plus je réfléchissais, plus je me disais que c'était un endroit parfait pour rester. Je ne me faisais cependant pas trop d'illusions : nous ne serions pas les bienvenues ici. Pas facilement en tout cas. Les quelques bribes de la discussion que j'avais surprises hier soir me revenaient à l'esprit et je pensais ne pas me tromper en affirmant que leur groupe devait avoir perdu plus de monde qu'il n'en avait gagné.

\- Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda soudainement la femme.

\- Je m'appelle Romane, répondis-je, et elle, c'est Gwenaëlle. Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Gwen, ajoutai-je avec un léger sourire.

\- Enchantée, moi, c'est Carol.

La femme me tendit la main et je la serrai, heureuse de ne plus avoir à faire seulement à Rick et ses manières de glaçon. Au même moment, la porte en métal s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le petit garçon, la fille blonde, une femme brune et celle qui m'avait aidé à porter Gwen, Maggie. Je les saluai tous d'un signe de tête.

\- Je me disais bien que j'entendais Carol discuter, déclara la fille blonde avec un léger sourire. Tu vas mieux ? me demanda-t-elle.

J'haussai les épaules.

\- Ça va, répondis-je. Vous ne sauriez pas où sont nos sacs par hasard ?

La fille se tourna vers la femme brune.

\- Carl, tu peux aller chercher les sacs s'il te plaît ? demanda cette dernière avant de se tourner vers moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Moi, je n'avais pas envie de sourire. Mon regard venait de se poser sur le ventre rebondi de la femme et je n'en revenais pas. Elle était enceinte ?! Mais… comment pouvait-on avoir l'inconscience de concevoir un enfant en des temps pareils ? Je détournai la tête, l'estomac retourné, complètement choquée. C'était… inconcevable, pour moi. Si ce bébé ne mourait pas avant de naitre, il allait avoir une vie… horrible.

Lorsque le garçon revint, quelques instants après, je détournai soigneusement les yeux de la femme pour le regarder. Il s'approcha de moi et me donna nos sacs. Je le remerciai avant de les poser au sol et d'ouvrir le marron. J'en sortis une bouteille d'eau pleine ainsi qu'un gant qui avait sans doute connu des jours meilleurs. Je mis un peu d'eau sur le gant, de façon à ce que ce dernier en soit légèrement imbibé, puis le déposai délicatement sur le front de Gwen. Il fallait faire baisser sa fièvre, c'était le plus important pour le moment. Le plus important pour moi, en tout cas. Si je n'avais pas eu peur de lui faire mal, je lui aurais également enlevé son sweat, mais je n'avais pas envie d'essayer. Je m'en voulais déjà suffisamment pour l'avoir fait tomber, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

\- Tiens.

Je tournai la tête et tombai nez à nez avec une assiette contenant une petite quantité de pâte. Je relevai la tête et plantai mon regard dans celui de Carol, qui était penché vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je me relevai, sans pour autant toucher à l'assiette et je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Vous… Je… P-Pourquoi ? bredouillai-je, complètement perdue.

Dire que je ne m'étais pas attendue à cette action aurait été un euphémisme. J'étais à cent lieues d'imaginer une telle chose de leur part. Mon impression du groupe était peut-être faussée par le comportement de Rick à notre égard, mais je trouvais quand même cela surprenant que l'on nous donne « gratuitement » à manger. Nous n'avions rien fait pour mériter cela. Nous avions débarqué du jour au lendemain avec une blessée et ils nous avaient déjà aidés en nous sauvant la vie et en offrant des soins à Gwen. Alors… Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as faim, non ? demanda simplement Carol, me fourrant l'assiette dans les mains et repartant vers leur petit coin cuisine. Il y a une autre assiette pour Gwen, déclara-t-elle en mettant la dite assiette de côté.

Je la regardai un long moment, figée comme une statue, incapable de bouger et de parler. J'étais choquée. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je trouvais cela absolument impressionnant. Nous étions passées dans beaucoup d'autres groupes avant d'atterrir ici et, pour obtenir une assiette ou un peu de nourriture, il fallait faire quelque chose en échange. C'était un système qui me convenait et que j'avais intégré, que je comprenais. Là, j'avais juste l'impression qu'on m'imprimait une dette au fer rouge sur le corps. C'était quelque chose de lourd à porter que d'être redevable à quelqu'un. Cela partait sûrement d'un bon sentiment, mais, moi, j'avais juste l'impression d'accumuler les dettes. Comme quand on est au resto et que l'addition s'allonge, s'allonge. Si on ne l'arrête pas très vite, on peut rapidement se retrouver submergé.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'assiette. Mon estomac la réclamait de toutes ses maigres forces et je savais que refuser serait idiot. Si nous devions repartir rapidement, il fallait reprendre des forces. Aussi, après avoir hésité un long moment, je m'assis au sol, attrapai la fourchette qui était posée sur l'assiette, et me mis à manger. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas me jeter dessus comme un Mordeur se jetant sur un vivant, et je mangeai lentement, laissant le temps à mon corps d'intégrer chaque fourchette que j'avalais. J'étais gênée de manger devant ces gens, dont je sentais les regards se poser régulièrement sur moi, mais la faim était trop forte.

J'eus rapidement terminé l'assiette, que je posai alors au sol, les joues rouges de gêne. Je posai la fourchette avec et essuyai mes mains sur mon jean le plus discrètement possible. Je me raclai la gorge et, pour cacher ma gêne, je me tournai vers Gwen. Je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir la réveiller, mais il fallait que j'essaie. Il fallait qu'elle mange pour reprendre des forces et pouvoir se remettre correctement. Je posai alors une main sur son épaule et la secouai légèrement, le plus doucement possible.

\- Gwen ? Ohé, Gwen, c'est l'heure de se réveiller, soufflais-je. Gwenaëlle ? demandais-je, plus fort.

Pour seule réponse, mon amie lâcha un petit gémissement et papillonna faiblement des yeux. Je lui tapotai doucement la joue, histoire qu'elle ne replonge pas dans le sommeil, et, au bout d'un moment, elle finit par ouvrir de petits yeux voilés par la fièvre. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire soulagé d'étirer mes lèvres.

\- Salut, souffla-t-elle difficilement.

\- Salut, répondis-je. Tu te sens mieux ?

Je la vis bouger légèrement et tirer une grimace quand sa jambe bougea. Elle poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux pendant un court instant.

\- J'ai mal à la cheville, souffla-t-elle.

\- Elle est peut-être fracturée, l'informai-je. Avec un peu de chance, elle est juste foulée. Tu t'es pas loupée.

Elle planta son regard vert dans le mien et afficha un pâle sourire en coin.

\- Je fais toujours les choses à fond, tu devrais le savoir.

Je secouai la tête, blasée, devant sa tentative d'humour ratée. Elle était encore dans les vapes, mais au moins, j'étais sûre que ses facultés intellectuelles étaient intactes, pensai-je en souriant davantage.

\- Je vois que t'as l'air en forme. T'as la force de te redresser ? demandai-je.

\- Si tu m'aides, ça devrait pouvoir se faire…, souffla-t-elle en enlevant le gant que je lui avais mis sur le front.

J'hochai la tête et passai un bras sous sa nuque tandis qu'elle s'appuyait sur ses avant-bras pour se redresser. Je la vis pâlir légèrement et serrer les dents et je faillis m'arrêter, mais elle me lança un regard signifiant clairement que je n'avais pas intérêt à la rallonger. Une fois qu'elle fut totalement assise, je plaçai tant bien que mal nos sacs dans son dos pour qu'elle puisse s'y adosser un minimum. Je ne pouvais pas la déplacer, alors on ferait comme ça pour le moment. Je l'attrapai par les épaules et l'examinai pendant quelques instants, m'inquiétant de la pâleur de son visage.

\- Je sais que j'ai une sale tête, merci, souffla Gwen d'une voix épuisée.

\- Ça change pas de d'habitude, j'te rassure, répliquai-je, moqueuse.

Elle tenta de me foudroyer du regard, mais je détournai la tête, me tournant vers Carol et les autres, qui semblaient attendre quelque chose. Gwen suivit mon regard et je la vis rougir comme une tomate quand elle réalisa qu'elle était observée par des inconnus.

\- Bonjour, salua Carol.

Gwen hocha timidement la tête, mal à l'aise, puis elle me lança un regard perdu.

\- Ce sont ceux qui nous ont aidés hier, soufflai-je, en souriant légèrement à Carol.

Gwen sembla déconcertée un instant, puis un éclair de lucidité traversa son visage fatigué. Elle m'agrippa alors faiblement par la manche de mon pull et me tira vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu es blessée ? me demanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien, répondis-je calmement.

Gwen haussa un sourcil sceptique, pas l'air convaincu. Je levais les yeux au ciel et me relevais, écartant les bras.

\- J'ai l'air blessé ? demandai-je.

\- À première vue, non, souffla-t-elle.

Elle n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu. Je secouai la tête, blasée, puis croisais les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- On a failli mourir hier, déclarai-je, mais ça, tu devais sûrement l'avoir déjà compris. C'est grâce à eux si on est encore en vie, dis-je en faisant un signe de tête vers le petit groupe qui suivait notre échange sans rien dire. Ils sont venus nous aider et nous ont fait entrer dans le bâtiment qu'on longeait. En fait, c'est une prison, et c'est eux qui l'occupent, expliquai-je.

Gwen jeta un coup d'œil tout autour d'elle, observant les lieux, puis tourna la tête vers les autres et les regarda un instant, l'air perdu.

\- M-Merci…, bredouilla-t-elle, rouge comme une tomate.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Rick, suivit des hommes qui étaient venus nous aider hier. Je croisai le regard d'un des hommes et je le reconnus immédiatement comme étant celui qui m'avait sauvé la vie, hier, en abattant le Mordeurs qui m'avait coincé d'une flèche dans la tête. Il avait encore son arbalète sur l'épaule et me fixait exactement de la même manière que la veille. Je lui fis un petit signe de la tête, me promettant intérieurement de le remercier personnellement. Je reportai ensuite mon regard sur Rick, et je vis qu'il me regardait déjà. Je me tendis immédiatement, ce qui n'échappa pas à mon amie, qui fronça faiblement les sourcils. Je l'ignorai, gardant mon regard fixé sur le chef du groupe, resserrant davantage mes bras sur ma poitrine. Ce type me mettait réellement mal à l'aise, c'était insupportable.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, il posa son regard glacial sur Gwen, qui piqua un fard monumental malgré la pâleur due à la douleur. Elle n'était pas à l'aise lorsque toute l'attention se portait sur elle. Quand elle était avec des gens qu'elle connaissait, elle était intenable, mais en présence d'inconnus, elle se refermait comme une huître.

\- Je vois que tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Ta jambe ? demanda froidement Rick.

\- Ça va, souffla Gwen, une grimace sur les lèvres.

Je lui lançai un rapide regard. Elle était encore pâle, malgré la rougeur due à la gêne, et une fine pellicule de sueur commençait à se former sur son front. Elle n'allait pas bien, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué devant autant de monde. Rick l'examina également du regard puis hocha la tête. Encore une fois, le silence s'étira et, ne supportant plus ces longs moments de blancs, je m'avançai.

\- On veut faire quelque chose pour vous remercier, déclarai-je de but en blanc, captant immédiatement l'attention du groupe entier. Vous nous avez sauvé la vie, vous avez aidé Gwen, et vous êtes même prêt à nous offrir à manger. Je veux faire quelque chose pour vous aider à mon tour.

Gwen me lança un regard indescriptible puis reporta son regard sur Rick. Ce dernier me regardait, l'air un peu étonné. Je me sentis ridiculement fière d'être enfin parvenue à briser son expression de glace. Cependant, le chef du groupe se reprit rapidement.

\- Nous n'avons besoin de rien, déclara-t-il froidement.

\- On a toujours besoin de quelque chose, surtout en ce moment, répliquai-je. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que je peux faire. Je suis plutôt habile de mes doigts, ça peut être utile. Vous avez peut-être besoin d'aller chercher des vivres, je peux vous aider. Vous nous avez sauvé la vie, je veux juste vous rendre la pareille, expliquai-je, sûre de moi.

En fait… Oui, d'un côté, je voulais les aider pour les remercier de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour nous. S'ils avaient voulu, ils auraient pu ne rien faire du tout et nous laisser crever dehors. Après tout, ils ne nous connaissaient pas, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé pour eux ? Rien du tout. Et pourtant, ils étaient quand même venus. Mais j'avais autre chose derrière la tête. L'idée avait germé hier, et elle s'était clarifiée au réveil, quand je m'étais occupée de Gwen. Sa cheville ne serait pas guérie avant au moins 3 mois, si ce n'était plus. Si on retournait dehors, elle ne pourrait jamais se remettre correctement. Elle allait souffrir le martyr et je n'étais pas assez calée pour pouvoir lui apporter les soins nécessaires à un rétablissement correct. Cependant, si nous restions ici, elle pourrait bénéficier des soins nécessaires, d'un environnement sûr et de la sécurité d'un groupe. J'avais refusé d'y réfléchir hier, ne voulant pas me triturer les méninges, mais maintenant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser. Si on parvenait à se faire accepter, on serait en sécurité. Et c'était une chose pour laquelle j'étais prête à me battre. Proposer mes services, leur montrer qu'ils pouvaient nous faire confiance, c'était une des armes que j'avais en réserve. Il y en avait d'autre, bien sûr, mais chaque chose en son temps.

Cependant, Rick ne semblait pas décidé à me laisser les aider. Il s'approcha de moi, le regard planté dans le mien, et se pencha légèrement.

\- Nous n'avons besoin de rien, déclara-t-il sèchement.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez, désespérée par le comportement buté de l'homme que j'avais en face de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à communiquer avec lui. C'était un vrai mur de glace. Impénétrable et froid. Il refusait d'écouter et je ne pouvais rien faire dans ce cas-là. Résignée, je poussai un soupir et me détournai, une main sur les hanches. Je lançai un rapide regard à Gwen, fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils pour lui signifier qu'il me tapait sur le système. Les commissures de ses lèvres tressaillirent légèrement et elle détourna le regard pour ne pas sourire.

\- Très bien, soufflai-je. Mais si vous changez d'avis, n'hésitez pas.

Il me regarda un instant en plissant les yeux et je soutins son regard sans peine. S'il croyait m'impressionner, il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais une fille que j'avais peur de lui, bien au contraire. De plus, plus il tentait de m'impressionner, plus j'avais envie de le défier. Un petit problème de fierté mal placée.

Finalement, il détourna les yeux, balaya la salle du regard, puis ressortit. Les autres le suivirent. Passage éclair, pensai-je dans ma tête. De l'autre côté de la salle, le reste du groupe passa dans la seconde partie du bloc, nous laissant alors seules. J'entendis vaguement quelques paroles sur des béquilles, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je me tournai vers Gwen et m'assis face à elle. Elle me regarda, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas, le chef, pas vrai ?

\- Il m'insupporte, soufflai-je. On dirait un glaçon enfermé derrière une porte blindée. C'est impossible de négocier avec lui, il est encore plus buté que moi, murmurai-je.

Gwen lâcha un petit rire puis soupira. Elle avait l'air épuisé. Je me levai et attrapai la bouteille d'eau qu'il y avait dans le sac marron.

\- Tiens. Si tu veux faire baisser ta fièvre rapidement, faut que tu boives, dis-je en lui donnant la bouteille d'eau.

Je tenais ça de ma mère. Avant, quand je tombais malade, je tombais les litres d'eau. Un petit sourire amer étira mes lèvres et Gwen hocha la tête, portant la bouteille à ses lèvres. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule pour vérifier que personne ne nous écoutait, puis je poussai un petit soupir.

\- Ça a l'air chouette comme endroit, tu trouves pas ? demandai-je.

\- Tu veux essayer de nous faire rester ?

J'hochai la tête. Gwen poussa un long soupir et un petit gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle agrippa alors fermement sa cuisse avec sa main.

\- T'es mal en point. Ce serait un véritable soulagement si on pouvait se poser quelque part, expliquai-je le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas que les autres puissent nous entendre. La prison m'a l'air sûr. Et puis, dehors, on tiendrait pas deux jours avant de nous retrouver à nouveau dans la même situation qu'hier.

Gwen me regarda un moment sans rien dire puis elle poussa un petit soupir, les yeux mi-clos.

\- Ils ont pas l'air vraiment ok pour accueillir de nouvelles personnes. Regarde juste la façon dont ils ont réagi tout à l'heure. Il suffit que ce gars dise un truc, et ils disent tous « amen », soupira-t-elle. Je suis pas sûre que l'on puisse le convaincre, même en leur proposant des services.

\- Il le faudra bien, déclarai-je. Je ne te laisserais pas retourner dans la forêt dans cet état. Je ne tiens pas à…

Ma phrase resta en suspens, mais je savais que Gwen avait compris. Je ne voulais pas la perdre elle aussi. Depuis le début de l'épidémie, j'avais perdu énormément de proche. Nous étions seulement quatre à avoir pu nous échapper vivant de l'enfer qu'était devenu notre village une fois qu'il avait été contaminé. Aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus que moi et Gwen, et je ne voulais pas la perdre. Elle était devenue un peu comme ma petite sœur, même si nous avions le même âge. Je veillais sur elle comme l'aurait fait une grande sœur et j'avais décidé que cet endroit serait parfait pour elle. J'allais finir par trouver le moyen de nous faire accepter de ce groupe, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

\- Dis… Tu leur as donné toutes nos armes ? me demanda-t-elle soudainement, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux, puis je lui indiquai le sac noir d'un petit geste de la tête. S'ils n'avaient pas fouillé ce sac de fond en comble, ils ne devaient pas avoir trouvé le couteau qu'il y avait dedans. Ce sac contenait le peu de vêtements de rechange que nous avions ainsi que quelques affaires de toilettes et d'autres trucs dans le genre. Caché dans un de mes pulls, il y avait un poignard. Je ne l'avais pas dit au cas où la situation aurait un peu dérapé. Je me débrouillais toujours pour conserver une arme avec nous, pour pouvoir nous défendre.

Regardant autour de nous, je passai derrière Gwen et ouvris le sac noir pour vérifier que l'arme y était toujours. Je poussai deux ou trois vêtements pliés à la va-vite puis je tombai enfin sur mon pull bleu. J'enfonçai mon bras dans le sac et appuyai sur le vêtement. Mes doigts rencontrèrent une surface dure et je retins un soupir de soulagement. Je cherchai le col de mon pull à tâtons, puis je glissai ma main jusqu'à toucher la poignée froide de l'arme. Vérifiant que personne n'arrivait, j'attrapai rapidement l'arme et la glissai dans mon jean, à ma droite. Je fis ensuite redescendre mon pull et je refermai le sac. Je me relevai alors, ne pouvant plus vraiment rester assise. L'arme était assez longue. La lame partait de ma ceinture et atteignait sans peine le bas de ma poche. Cela m'empêchait de m'asseoir, mais ça ne me gênait pas.

Alors que je faisais un petit sourire à Gwen, la porte qui menait à l'autre partie du bloc s'ouvrit, laissant passer Carol, la femme enceinte, le petit garçon, la fille blonde et un homme âgé en béquille. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, et détaillai le vieil homme du regard. Il semblait épuisé et peu sûr des quelques pas qu'il parvenait à faire grâce aux béquilles. Mon regard se posa alors sur sa jambe et je déglutis péniblement. Son pantalon pendait lamentablement dans le vide, là où le reste de sa jambe aurait dû se trouver. Je me demandai alors comment il allait faire pour le reste de sa vie. Coursé par les Mordeurs, il ne tiendrait que très peu de temps. C'était un handicap affreux que de ne pouvoir se déplacer.

\- Ah. Vous devez être Romane, n'est-ce pas ?

Je relevai la tête, détachant mon regard de la jambe de l'homme et plantai mon regard dans le sien. J'hochai la tête.

\- C'est exact. Et vous, vous devez être Hershel. Enchantez de vous rencontrer, déclarai-je.

J'hésitai à lui tendre la main. Finalement, je ne le fis pas. Il n'avait pas encore l'air très sûr de son mode de déplacement. Je ne voulais pas le faire tomber ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Et vous, vous devez être Gwen, dit Hershel en se tournant difficilement vers mon amie.

\- Ouais, soupira cette dernière, les yeux mi-clos, les joues rouges.

\- Vous avez des notions de médecine d'après ce qu'on nous a dit. Vous pensez pouvoir faire quelque chose ? demandai-je, gênée de demander un tel service à une personne elle-même blessée.

Hershel raffermit sa prise sur ses béquilles et s'approcha tant bien que mal de Gwen. Je m'approchai à mon tour et m'accroupis tant bien que mal. Heureusement que mon pull faisait trois fois ma taille, pensai-je, soulagée d'avoir quelque chose pour cacher mon arme.

\- Pouvez-vous remonter la jambe de son pantalon ? me demanda Hershel.

J'hochai la tête et jetai un petit coup d'œil à Gwen, qui me fit signe que je pouvais le faire. Je félicitai mentalement mon amie de ne plus porter de slim et remontai lentement la jambe du pantalon large de Gwen, ignorant légèrement ses tremblements et ses gémissements. Une fois que toute la partie sous le genou fut découverte, je m'écartai légèrement, les lèvres pincées. Un hématome bleuâtre s'était formé depuis hier et recouvrait toute la cheville. Il semblait partir de plus bas sur son pied et s'être étendu sur toute la surface disponible. Je trouvais ça affreux et j'avais l'impression de ressentir moi-même la douleur de Gwen. Je relevai la tête et lançai un regard impuissant au médecin, qui observait la blessure sans rien dire.

\- Pas beau à voir hein ? murmura Gwen.

Elle avait l'air prête à retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Je lui lançai un regard inquiet. Elle n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette et il fallait examiner sa blessure. Ça allait être long, surtout pour elle.

\- Il faudrait lui retirer sa chaussure, m'expliqua Hershel en faisant un petit geste vers le pied de Gwen.

J'hochai la tête et jetai un petit regard désolé à mon amie avant de m'approcher de son pied. Avec le plus de douceur possible, je défis ses lacets, les retirant complètement pour ne prendre aucuns risques. Je pris ensuite une grande inspiration, soulevai doucement sa jambe, la bloquant avec mon pied à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, puis je retirai la chaussure. Gwen ne put retenir un petit gémissement de douleur et je serrai les dents. Une fois que la chaussure fut enlevée, j'écartai légèrement la chaussette de mon amie, dévoilant davantage son hématome. Sa cheville avait doublé de volume. Je relevai la tête, interrogeant Hershel du regard. Ce dernier me lança un petit regard puis pinça les lèvres.

\- Je pense que sa cheville doit être cassée, déclara-t-il alors, les sourcils froncés. Il faudrait lui faire une attelle. Hum…

\- Les bâtons, Romane… et la couverture, dans le sac… souffla Gwen, plus pâle qu'avant. Pour faire l'attelle… expliqua-t-elle devant mon regard interrogatif.

J'hochai la tête et me précipitai sur le sac. Je pouvais faire confiance à Gwen sur ce genre de chose. Son père était un médecin, avant, et elle avait grandi entouré de bouquin ne traitant que de ce sujet, entourée de discussion toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres sur diverses traitements et autre premiers soins. Certaines informations qu'elle avait retenues nous avaient été d'une aide précieuse durant l'année qui venait de passer.

\- Comment savez-vous cela jeune fille ? demanda Hershel, visiblement intéressé.

\- Son père était médecin, dis-je en tirant deux bâtons en bois du sac noir. Je m'étais toujours demandé à quoi pouvait bien servir ces bâtons, mais je n'avais jamais osé demander, avouai-je.

\- Toi et ta fierté mal placée… souffla Gwen.

Je la foudroyai du regard, tirant sèchement sur la couverture pour la sortir du sac à son tour. Je rapportai le tout devant elle sous le regard légèrement amusé d'Hershel, puis je lançai un regard interrogatif au médecin.

\- Je dois faire quoi avec ça ? demandai-je.

\- Pliez la couverture en deux et placez un bâton à chaque extrémité. Placez ensuite la couverture sous la jambe droite de votre amie et enroulez les bâtons pour qu'ils serrent bien contre cette dernière, m'expliqua-t-il, tandis que je suivais ses indications à la lettre. Maintenant, il faut fixer l'attelle avec des liens.

Je serrai l'attelle d'une seule main et tendis l'autre pour attraper le lacet de Gwen. Me débrouillant tant bien que mal, je réussis à faire passer le fil sous l'attelle et à le nouer pour faire tenir le tout.

\- Il faudrait deux autres liens pour maintenir le pied dans une position adéquate, m'expliqua Hershel.

Je sortis deux autres fils du sac noir et les nouai de la façon que m'indiqua Hershel. Pour cela, je dus bouger le pied de Gwen, et cette dernière poussa un long gémissement de souffrance avant de retomber dans les vapes. Je poussai un profond soupir et me relevai.

\- Merci, dis-je au médecin. Merci beaucoup.

Hershel hocha la tête. Il y eut ensuite un petit moment de malaise et, finalement, ils sortirent tous, nous laissant seules, moi et Gwen. Je me tournai alors vers mon amie. Elle était à nouveau sans connaissance. Je regrettai de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus pour elle. J'avais l'impression de… laisser couler. J'étais en train de brasser de l'air. Je ne pouvais rien faire, tout était en standby. Il fallait que j'attende pour Gwen, que j'attende pour le groupe, que j'attende, encore et encore ! Tous ces mois d'activité en étaient venus à me faire redouter et détester l'inaction, les moments d'accalmie. C'était étrange, mais c'était comme ça. J'avais l'horrible impression d'être inutile. En plus, je ne pouvais pas sortir de cette pièce. Personne ne l'avait dit, mais c'était tellement sous-entendu dans leur manière d'agir. Et puis, je ne voulais pas tenter le diable. Il y avait déjà peu de chance qu'ils nous acceptent dans leur groupe, pas la peine de les pousser à nous éjecter immédiatement.

Je poussai un profond soupir et laissai mon regard errer dans la pièce. Ils avaient l'air de s'être bien organisé. Ils avaient dû passer un sacré bout de temps pour débarrasser le bloc de tous les Mordeurs. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la chose tellement cela me paraissait surréaliste. Avec Gwen, on était capable de s'occuper d'une dizaine de Mordeurs chacune, assez facilement, mais tout un bloc… Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer ces steaks pourris quand ils formaient une horde. Ils avaient vite fait de prendre le dessus quand ils débarquaient en masse.

Je soupirai et m'approchai de Gwen, tentant de sortir de mes pensées moroses pour me concentrer sur autre chose. Je m'accroupis près d'elle, les coudes sur mes genoux. Puis un coup de feu brisa le silence de la pièce. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

Qui avait dit que tout était calme ?

 **! BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? On repart pour un peu d'action après deux chapitres de pause, mais si vous commencez à voir comment j'écris, vous deviez vous en douter :) Je vous retrouve donc dans une semaine avec un nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

**! BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Hello ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 de mon histoire ! Désolé de poster avec un jour de retard, mais je n'avais pas le temps hier :) J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrait pas trop :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres :) ( s'il vous plaît plus, c'est encore mieux ! ).

Juste D : Eh bien non ! Elles ne sont pas soeurs :3 Mais je pense qu'en effet, leur relation en est proche :) D'ailleur, cela va jouer un rôle important dans la suite de l'histoire... :D Pour ce qui est de Rick... tu verras bien :D Il aura son rôle à jouer auprès des filles ! En tout cas, encore merci pour ta review ! Comme toutes les autres, elle me fait plaisir ! :D

Voilà ! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Je me redressai d'un seul bond, la main sur la poignée de mon couteau, à travers mon pull. Je tendis l'oreille et des cris me parvinrent de l'autre côté de la porte. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait, et je sentais la panique monter en moi. Je jetai un regard à Gwen, paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Je les entendais crier, de l'autre côté de la porte. J'entendais des coups de feu, rendus moins puissant à cause de la porte de métal qui me séparait du dehors. Mais j'entendais également les grognements des Mordeurs.

Prise d'un excès de panique, je me précipitai sur Gwen et la relevai. Je passai un de ses bras autour de mon cou et me redressai. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant entrer Maggie, la femme enceinte et le garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? m'écriai-je.

\- Il y a des Rôdeurs ! Des Rôdeurs de partout ! s'exclama Maggie en se précipitant vers leur partie du bloc.

Je la vis alors reculer brutalement, trois Mordeurs à ses trousses. Je me figeai d'un coup. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant ce qui me sembla être plusieurs minutes. Mes mains se mirent à trembler et l'adrénaline se répandit presque instantanément dans mes veines. Tout était en train de recommencer, exactement comme hier. Maggie se détourna rapidement.

\- Demi-tour ! Demi-tour !

J'agrippai Gwen plus fermement et m'engouffrai par la porte vers laquelle Maggie se précipitait. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et la peur venait de se réveiller en moi. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule idée en tête : fuir et survivre.

La grille se referma derrière nous, et nous nous précipitâmes dans les couloirs. Heureusement pour nous, ces derniers étaient vides. Après plusieurs minutes à nous éloigner des Mordeurs, moi soutenant Gwen, un gémissement se fit entendre et toute l'attention se porta sur la femme enceinte.

\- T'arrives à suivre ? demanda Maggie.

\- Je crois que ça va pas ! s'exclama la femme.

\- T'as été mordue ? demanda Carl.

La femme secoua la tête, serrant les dents. Elle semblait aller très mal. Elle se tenait le ventre, les mains crispées. Je relevai la tête et écarquillai les yeux en la fixant, incrédule. Non, c'était pas possible ! Pas maintenant !

\- Lori ? appela Maggie.

\- Je crois que… Je crois que le bébé arrive ! s'exclama Lori, l'air désespéré.

Je faillis en lâcher Gwen. Non, c'était pas possible. Pas ici ! Pas alors qu'on était entourés de Mordeurs, prêts à se faire bouffer à tous moments !

\- Vous êtes sûre ?! m'écriai-je, la voix vibrante d'inquiétude.

Au même moment, une alarme se déclencha, agressant mes oreilles. Des râles se firent entendre au bout du couloir et une dizaine de Mordeurs firent alors leur apparition, augmentant la pression qui pesait déjà sur mes épaules. Je lâchai un juron et, d'un coup sec, je dégainai mon poignard. Hors de question de mourir comme ça ! Je me battrais, je ne les laisserai pas nous toucher !

\- On peut pas rester là ! s'exclama Maggie.

Je lui jetai un regard désespéré et emboîtai le pas de Carl, qui était passé devant. Derrière nous, les râles se faisaient de plus en plus forts. La situation était la même devant. Nous étions totalement encerclés par ses merdes ! Il n'y avait plus d'issues !

\- Mais ils sortent d'où ?! m'écriai-je, paniquée.

Je n'eus aucune réponse à ma question. Carl nous guidait à travers le dédale de couloirs, cherchant un endroit où se réfugier. Derrière nous, j'entendais les Mordeurs arriver. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches ! À côté de moi, Gwen semblait reprendre légèrement ses esprits. Elle était en train de se réveiller et je la sentais reprendre contact avec la réalité. Devant moi, Maggie, Lori et Carl avançaient rapidement. J'étais ralenti par le poids de Gwen, mais je refusais de la lâcher.

\- Romane… ? murmura Gwen.

\- Me lâche pas ! dis-je, les dents serrées sous l'effort.

\- Par ici ! s'exclama Carl en ouvrant une porte.

Je raffermis ma prise sur le bras de Gwen et me précipitai vers Carl. Maggie et Lori s'étaient déjà engouffrées dans la pièce. Derrière moi, les Mordeurs se rapprochaient. Je les entendais déjà se bousculer dans le couloir que nous venions de prendre. Mes nerfs étaient à vifs et je n'avançais pas assez rapidement. Je n'attendrais jamais la porte à temps ! Puisant dans mes dernières réserves, j'accélérai autant que je le pus et me projetai contre la porte. Dans le couloir, les Mordeurs arrivaient.

Ma décision fut prise en quelques secondes à peine.

D'un coup d'épaule, je fis passer Gwen par l'entrebâillement et je propulsai Carl avec elle. J'eus juste le temps de voir l'air incrédule de Gwen avant de refermer la porte et de détaler aussi vite que je le pouvais, les larmes aux yeux. Au bout du couloir, je tournai à droite, dans un couloir vide. Perdue, je tournai une nouvelle fois à droite, tentant de retrouver mon chemin dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs sombres. Ma respiration était saccadée, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de me tromper de couloir. Cela pouvait me coûter la vie et il était hors de question que je meurs en laissant Gwen toute seule.

Alors que je tournais à nouveau à l'angle d'un couloir, je tombai presque nez à nez avec six ou sept Mordeurs, qui s'arrêtèrent un instant avant de se précipiter sur moi. Je lâchai un gémissement désespéré et levai mon poignard, prête à me défendre. J'achevai sans problème les deux premiers zombies, qui s'écroulèrent par terre dans un borborygme répugnant. Je relevai à peine la tête que le troisième se jetait déjà sur moi. Je me protégeai à l'aide de mon bras, le levant à hauteur de mon visage, puis je lui plantai ma lame entre les deux yeux. Je le poussai ensuite sur les deux autres derrière lui aussi fort que je le pus, me libérant momentanément de leur présence pestilentielle. Le dernier se jeta alors sur moi, tentant sa chance également. Je reculai de plusieurs pas, puis ma lame trouva le chemin de son crâne, l'explosant dans une gerbe de sang. Je poussai un profond soupir et m'appuyai contre le mur. J'avais la tête qui tournait et ma respiration était de plus en plus chaotique. En plus, j'entendais des grognements inhumains retentir de partout, dans tous les couloirs. J'étais encerclé, et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'allais jamais retrouver mon chemin, c'était impossible ! J'allais mourir ici.

Tout à coup, je sentis un contact froid sur ma jambe et je poussai un hurlement terrifié en reculant brutalement. Je m'étalai alors au sol, de tout mon long, tandis que l'un des Mordeurs que je n'avais pas tué s'agrippait à ma jambe, grimpant pour essayer de me mordre. Je me débattis comme une folle. Dans la chute, j'avais fait tomber mon poignard. Il était à seulement quelques centimètres de ma main, mais je ne parvenais pas à l'attraper. Luttant comme une enragée, je réussis à dégager ma jambe droite et je donnai un grand coup dans la tête du zombie. Cela lui fit autant d'effet que si je lui avais donné une pichenette. Paniquée, je me débattis comme une folle, essayant désespérément de me soustraire à l'étau mortel de ce steak putride. Je poussai un hurlement de douleur quand ses doigts commencèrent à s'enfoncer trop profondément dans ma chair et je lui donnai un nouveau coup de pied, qui eut autant d'effet que le premier. Je serrai les dents, désespérée, les larmes aux yeux.

Un coup de feu retentit alors, et je sentis le corps du Mordeur s'affaler sur moi, inerte. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre, puis je me dégageai violemment, repoussant le corps à grand renfort de coup de pied. Je m'éloignai le plus possible de ce steak putride, attrapant mon couteau au passage. Je me relevai d'un bond et achevai le dernier Mordeur, qui se dégageait déjà de sous les corps.

Alors que je me reculais enfin, les yeux fixés sur les corps devant moi, une main m'agrippa violemment l'épaule et me plaqua contre le mur, me faisant me cogner la tête. Je me retrouvai alors nez à nez avec Rick et ses yeux fous.

\- Où sont-ils ?! OÙ ?! hurla-t-il, pointant son flingue entre mes deux yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas ! m'écriai-je, incapable de parler calmement. La dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils s'enfermaient dans une pièce avec Gwen, à l'abri des Mordeurs ! Je me suis sauvée en comprenant que je ne pourrai jamais entrer avec eux ! Je… C'est tout ! assurai-je, paniquée, en le sentant appuyer davantage sur mon front.

Rick me dévisagea un long moment avant de pousser un cri de rage et de se retourner pour frapper le mur derrière lui. Je pris une profonde inspiration et déglutis péniblement. Bordel, ils étaient tous tarés ici ! Je resserrai ma prise sur mon arme et pinçai les lèvres. Rick se ressaisit alors et se tourna vers un homme portant l'habit des prisonniers, m'ignorant totalement. Avec eux, il y avait également l'homme à l'arbalète, qui me dévisagea un instant avant de reporter son regard sur le prisonnier.

\- On va par où maintenant ?! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Par là…

Tout à coup, au bout du couloir, un groupe de Mordeurs déboula, toutes dents dehors. Mon cœur, qui s'était légèrement calmé, repartit à toute allure et je fis plusieurs pas en arrière.

\- Et merde ! m'écriai-je en levant mon poignard devant moi.

\- On y va ! cria Rick avant de partir en courant.

Il fit passer le prisonnier devant lui et je me retrouvai à l'arrière, avec l'homme à l'arbalète. Les Mordeurs se bousculaient dans le couloir, toujours plus nombreux, et j'accélérais toujours plus, poussant le prisonnier devant moi pour qu'il aille plus vite.

Au bout d'un moment, il prit un tournant à gauche et nous nous retrouvâmes dans un couloir affreusement étroit. Au bout, il y avait une seule et unique porte, fermée.

\- C'est là !

Rick se projeta sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit pile au moment où les Mordeurs nous rattrapaient. J'évitai de justesse une morsure mortelle et pénétrai dans la pièce à mon tour, me plaquant ensuite contre la porte avec l'homme à l'arbalète et le prisonnier. La pression augmentait de minutes en minutes, au fur et à mesure que le nombre de Mordeurs derrière la porte augmentait. Je serrai les dents et m'appuyai de tout mon poids contre le battant de métal, puisant dans toute mon énergie pour le maintenir fermé.

\- Comment on éteint ces trucs ?! hurla Rick.

Je tournai la tête et regardai la pièce où nous étions. C'était une sorte de salle des machines. Rick était devant l'une d'elles, l'air fou, complètement paniqué. À côté de moi, le prisonnier me jeta un regard incertain.

\- Vas-y, c'est bon, souffla une voix derrière moi.

Je tournai la tête et tombai nez à nez avec l'homme à l'arbalète. Nos regards se croisèrent et j'eus la surprise d'y voir une froide détermination, sans presque aucune trace de peur. Je le fixai pendant plusieurs secondes, toujours appuyée contre la porte, mais une impulsion plus forte que les autres me fit déraper et je me rattrapai de justesse en serrant les dents. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai alors sur mon effort contre la porte de métal.

Soudain, l'alarme qui retentissait depuis tout à l'heure cessa dans le bâtiment, laissant pour seul bruit de fond celui des grognements des Mordeurs derrière la porte et les battements acharnés de mon cœur qui résonnaient jusque dans mes oreilles. Je tournai la tête vers Rick et je vis alors un homme portant lui aussi l'uniforme des prisonniers sortir de derrière les machines, hache à la main.

\- Attention ! hurlai-je.

Rick se retourna et para de justesse le coup de hache qui lui était destiné. Au même moment, la pression derrière la porte s'accentua, me faisant glisser au sol. Dans la chute, ma tête se cogna contre la porte, produisant une vague de douleur dans mon crâne. Je poussai un gémissement plaintif et me relevai tant bien que mal, le monde tanguant autour de moi. J'avais l'impression que j'allais perdre connaissance d'un moment à l'autre. Je n'avais plus de force, mais je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner, aussi m'appuyai-je de nouveau contre la porte, avec cependant moins de force qu'avant. L'homme à l'arbalète me regarda, l'air aussi épuisé que moi. La pression se faisait de plus en plus forte. La force du nombre était en train de dépasser celle des vivants et nous ne pourrions bientôt plus tenir.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Rick tira un coup de feu sur l'homme qui l'avait attaqué puis le pistolet lui échappa des mains, glissant à plusieurs centimètres de lui.

Tout à coup, une nouvelle pression me fit tressauter contre la porte et je serrai les dents en sentant la douleur irradier dans mon crâne. Je croisai alors le regard de l'homme à l'arbalète.

\- Recule-toi ! cria-t-il.

Je lui obéis immédiatement et me reculai de la porte. Pendant quelques secondes, il maintint la porte fermée puis il lâcha prise, attrapant vivement son arbalète. La porte s'ouvrit sur les visages putréfiés des Mordeurs et une vague de dégoût me submergea. L'homme brandit son arbalète et tira une flèche dans un crâne, abattant un zombie. Raffermissant ma poigne sur le manche de mon poignard, je me jetai sur un Mordeur et le tuai en lui explosant le crâne. Je le poussai ensuite aussi fort que je le pus, bloquant le passage aux autres. Je me reculai et, presque immédiatement, l'homme à l'arbalète referma la porte. Je me plaquai à nouveau contre, jetant un regard déterminé à l'homme à côté de moi. Ce dernier hocha la tête et attrapa une de ses flèches. Il me poussa alors sur le côté et bloqua la porte. Je me redressai vivement et pris une grande inspiration, tentant de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête. Il me dévisagea un instant puis son regard se porta sur Rick et le prisonnier et je le vis sortir le couteau qu'il avait à sa ceinture tout en s'approchant d'eux. Je remarquai alors que le prisonnier qui nous avait guidés tenait le pistolet dans la main, pointé sur Rick et l'autre prisonnier. Je serrais davantage mon couteau dans ma main et m'approchais à mon tour. Le coup de feu partit alors, et explosa la tête du prisonnier à la hache, sous le regard interloqué de Rick.

Je reculai d'un bond, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mon regard était fixé sur le cadavre de l'homme qui venait d'être abattu et un immense dégoût m'envahit, presque instantanément. Tuer des Mordeurs ne me dérangeait pas. Pour moi, ces choses étaient déjà mortes. Mais tuer un être humain, aussi mauvais soit-il… C'était au-dessus de mes capacités. C'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas. Cela me répugnait au plus profond de mon être. Si les vivants se mettaient aussi à tuer le peu de gens qu'il restait, alors il n'y aurait bientôt plus aucun humain sur Terre.

Je me détendis légèrement lorsque le prisonnier tendit le pistolet à Rick, heureuse que l'arme lui soit retirée. Ce dernier le regarda un court instant puis hocha la tête. Je décidai de ne rien dire sur l'homme qui venait de se faire descendre. Malgré le fait que je ne tolérais pas ce geste, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire et j'avais plus à perdre qu'à y gagner au final.

\- On y va, déclara-t-il en reprenant l'arme.

Nous hochâmes tous la tête. Dans la salle, il y avait une deuxième entrée, qui menait dans une partie des couloirs qui était encore vide. Rick fit passer le prisonnier en premier, puis il lui emboîta le pas après avoir échangé un long regard avec l'homme à l'arbalète. Alors que j'allais passer à mon tour, une poigne puissante se referma sur mon poignet et me fit me retourner. Je me retrouvai alors nez à nez avec l'homme, le regard planté dans ses yeux perçants. Je le fixai un moment, les sourcils froncés, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Son regard se baissa alors sur ma main, celle qui tenait mon arme. Je sentis mes joues rougir légèrement, mais je me ressaisis rapidement et redressai la tête.

\- On a tous une personne à protéger, dis-je alors, les yeux fixés dans les siens. Chacun sa façon de faire.

Il ne dit rien, me fixant sévèrement, puis il me fit signe d'avancer. Je passai la porte avec soulagement. Le regard de cet homme donnait l'impression qu'il vous passait aux rayons X, qu'il pouvait voir au plus profond de vous-même. C'était déstabilisant. J'étais heureuse de ne plus devoir l'affronter directement en face. Il était presque plus déstabilisant que Rick et sa froideur, c'était pour dire.

Pressant le pas, je me dépêchai de rejoindre les deux autres, un peu plus loin, tandis que l'homme à l'arbalète refermait la porte derrière lui. Les couloirs semblaient vides, mais je restais sur mes gardes, prête à abattre le premier Mordeur qui montrerait sa face putréfiée.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le prisonnier nous guida dans le dédale sombre qui nous entourait. Rien ne se passait et tout était silencieux. Je trouvais ça trop louche. De l'autre côté, les couloirs grouillaient de Mordeurs, et là, rien. Absolument rien. C'était encore plus stressant que de se faire courser par toute une horde. L'attente était insupportable. Nous ne savions pas ce qu'il pouvait bien nous arriver et nous attendions que quelque chose nous tombe dessus, la peur au ventre. J'en venais presque à espérer l'apparition d'un Mordeur pour briser ce silence trop compacte.

Nous marchions chacun côte à côte. Le prisonnier était devant, surveillé de près par Rick, et j'étais derrière avec l'homme à l'arbalète. Je soupçonnais ce dernier de me surveiller à la demande du chef. J'avais très bien vu le regard qu'ils avaient échangé tout à l'heure. Il m'était destiné, et je le savais. Je le sentais. Ils ne me faisaient pas confiance. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, car je n'étais là que depuis la veille. Mais c'était frustrant de se sentir surveillé, soupçonné. Ce n'était pas la même chose quand j'étais seule avec Gwen.

Je serrai les dents en pensant à mon amie. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que j'avais fait le bon choix et qu'elle était encore en vie. Si ce n'était pas le cas… Non, je ne préférais pas y penser. Gwen était en vie et j'allais la retrouver. J'espérai juste que j'avais eu raison de faire confiance à Maggie, Lori et Carl. Je priais le ciel pour qu'ils ne l'aient pas laissé tomber quelque part sous l'assaut des Mordeurs. C'était ce dont j'avais le plus peur. Qu'ils l'aient abandonnée. Après tout, comme on ne cessait de nous le faire comprendre, nous ne faisions pas partit du groupe.

Alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, un râle se fit entendre dans un des couloirs du dédale. Je me stoppai alors, l'oreille aux aguets, la main crispée sur la poignée de mon arme, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Les autres se stoppèrent également. Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens, essayant de repérer d'où provenaient les sons, mais l'écho se propageait dans les couloirs. Les Mordeurs étaient là, quelque part, et ils approchaient, mais nous ne savions pas où est-ce qu'ils allaient nous tomber dessus. Nous étions dans un couloir simple et devant nous, il y avait deux entrées menant à d'autres couloirs. C'était la même chose derrière nous. Dans le pire des scénarios, on se retrouvait coincé entre deux groupes de Mordeurs. Mais il était inutile de se monter la tête avec ça, c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour perdre tous nos moyens.

\- Restez sur vos gardes, souffla Rick.

Je lui lançai un rapide regard puis raffermis ma prise sur mon couteau. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes et me concentrai. Il fallait que je me calme, que je calme les battements de mon cœur. Il fallait que je me débrouille pour desserrer cet étau qui m'enserrait la poitrine et la gorge. Je devais calmer ma respiration, pour la faire la plus silencieuse possible, et garder mon sang-froid. Si des Mordeurs nous tombaient dessus dans cet espace réduit, il fallait que je puisse m'en occuper sans piquer une crise de panique.

Le prisonnier continua à nous guider pendant plusieurs minutes sans que rien ne se passe. Nous avancions lentement, surveillant nos arrières et inspectant chaque couloir que nous traversions. Je redoutais assez le fait de tomber sur des Mordeurs dans un espace aussi réduit, où nos gestes pouvaient être limités. J'avais toujours eu l'habitude de me défendre dans des endroits plus grands. De plus, habituellement, j'avais toute mes armes sur moi. Mon arc, mon pistolet, ainsi que mes autres couteaux. Hors, là, je n'avais pour me défendre qu'une simple lame. Je sentais la panique me gagner rien qu'en pensant à ça.

Alors que nous tournions à l'angle d'un couloir, d'autres râles se firent entendre, plus près. Je me retournai d'un bond en même temps que l'homme à l'arbalète. Ils étaient là, tout près. Je sentais mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine. Mon sang battait contre mes tempes, m'embrumant légèrement l'esprit. Je luttais pour conserver mon sang-froid, mais le stress de l'attente et du silence ambiant usait mes nerfs au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Irritée, je tournai la tête vers le prisonnier.

\- On est bientôt dehors ? murmurai-je.

\- On n'est plus très loin de la sortie, me répondit-il.

J'avais envie de lui hurler dessus. Il nous disait la même chose depuis qu'on était sorti de cette fichue salle ! Je poussai un profond soupir rageur et me retournai pour surveiller nos arrières.

Et c'est là que je les vis.

Ils arrivaient en groupe. Ils étaient plusieurs, une bonne dizaine, peut-être même plus. Ils se bousculaient dans le couloir en grognant. Leurs râles résonnaient jusqu'à nous tandis qu'ils approchaient encore et encore.

Alors que je me préparais à attaquer, d'autres grognements se firent entendre de l'autre côté du couloir. Je tournai la tête et je me sentis pâlir. Un autre groupe de Mordeurs arrivait, aussi conséquent que le premier. C'était un cauchemar. Ils étaient une vingtaine contre quatre. Nous allions forcément être submergés par le nombre. Nous avions peut-être la vitalité et les reflex des vivants, mais les morts avaient l'avantage de la force et du nombre. Ce serait un réel miracle si aucun d'entre nous n'était blessé.

\- Et merde ! Tenez bon ! hurla Rick.

Au même moment, les Mordeurs attaquèrent.

Sans même regarder ce que je faisais, j'abattis mon bras, ma lame explosant un crâne complètement au hasard. Je me reculai alors, me retrouvant dos à dos avec le prisonnier. Le Mordeur que je venais de tuer s'effondra au sol, la tête en sang et je le regardai un moment, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Mes mains étaient moites, mon esprit était embrumé par la panique. Mon corps tremblait de peur et ma respiration était saccadée. J'étais au bord de l'implosion. Seule l'adrénaline qui courrait dans mes veines me permettait encore de tenir debout. Au fil du temps, elle était devenue une alliée bien plus précieuse que ce que je n'aurais pu imaginer avant.

À côté de moi, l'homme à l'arbalète tuait Mordeurs sur Mordeurs. Il ne leur laissait pas le temps de répliquer, même si certains lui donnaient un peu de fil à retordre. Néanmoins, dans son dos, son carquois se vidait à vue d'œil. C'était l'inconvénient des armes telles que l'arc ou l'arbalète. Elles faisaient des dégâts, mais les munitions s'épuisaient vite. Les armes à feu avaient le même problème, bien sûr, mais il y avait la frustration en moins. Quand on utilisait un pistolet, on savait qu'une fois la balle tirée, il n'y avait plus rien à en faire. Or, pour un arc ou une arbalète, nos munitions étaient réutilisables et on les avait là, sous le nez, à portée de main. Mais on ne pouvait malheureusement pas les atteindre. Pas le temps, trop d'ennemis. C'était contraignant.

Un nouveau zombie tomba sous ma lame, m'aspergeant de sang des pieds à la tête. Heureusement que je n'avais pas pris le temps de me changer la veille, pensai-je en me jetant sur un autre Mordeur. Le nombre ne semblait pas diminuer. En fait, il en arrivait toujours plus et quand un tombait, un autre apparaissait. J'avais l'impression de me battre avec de l'air. Tout ce que je faisais ne changeait rien et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Encore un de nos gros points faibles à nous, les vivants.

Derrière nous, la situation semblait être meilleure. J'entendais les corps tomber les uns après les autres et le prisonnier avançait. Je me collais à lui, profitant de son avance pour me reculer et me tenir hors de portée des Mordeurs avides de chair fraîche. Mon bras me faisait souffrir. Il était courbaturé. À chaque mouvement, j'étais obligé de serrer les dents pour ne pas lâcher un gémissement de douleur. Depuis plusieurs jours, le couteau était la seule arme que j'utilisais. Je voulais préserver mes flèches pour des situations plus risquées et je conservais un maximum les balles pour que Gwen puisse s'en servir. Je me débrouillais bien avec un couteau en main, mais là, je fatiguais beaucoup trop. C'était mauvais. Mes reflex devenaient moins bons et je le sentais. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me défaire des Mordeurs qui m'attaquaient continuellement. Néanmoins, je continuais à me battre, à attaquer. Il fallait que je défende ma vie coûte que coûte. Je devais continuer à vivre. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Gwen toute seule.

D'un mouvement circulaire du bras, je plantai ma lame dans le crâne d'un autre Mordeur, pile sur la tempe. Je relevai la tête et vis alors que le groupe devant nous commençait lentement à diminuer. Le flux de Mordeurs avait cessé et ils étaient tous en train de périr devant nous. De plus, Rick s'était joint à nous, laissant le prisonnier s'occuper des derniers Mordeurs qu'il restait de leur côté. Les coups de feu, les flèches et les coups de couteau pleuvaient. Je voyais enfin la fin de cette hécatombe quand un nouveau Mordeur se jeta sur moi alors que j'étais déjà en train de me débattre pour me défaire de l'emprise d'un autre. Je poussai un petit cri avant de serrer les dents et de le repousser. Je n'allais pas mourir aujourd'hui ! Déterminée, la rage au ventre, je plantai ma lame dans l'œil du Mordeur qui tentait de me bouffer depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes, puis je me tournai pour faire face aux autres. Je remarquai alors qu'il n'y en avait plus que trois.

Et ils étaient tous sur l'homme à l'arbalète.

Mon hésitation ne dura qu'une toute petite seconde avant que je ne me lance. J'attrapai le premier et lui perçai le crâne alors qu'il essayait désespérément de mordre le bras de l'homme. Ce dernier s'occupa de celui qui l'attaquait de front, et qu'il avait réussi à maintenir à distance grâce à son arbalète. Le troisième recula de quelques pas sous l'impulsion qu'avait prise l'homme pour tuer l'autre Mordeurs et resta stoïque pendant quelques secondes. J'en profitai et, au moment où l'homme allait le tuer, je plantai mon couteau à la base de sa nuque, à l'arrière de sa tête. Lame vers le haut. Le Mordeur mourut dans un borborygme répugnant et s'effondra au sol comme une masse. Dans le couloir, le silence était revenu, seulement brisé par nos respirations saccadées.

Je relevai la tête, la bouche sèche, essoufflée, et je plantai mon regard dans celui de l'homme en face de moi. Ce dernier hocha la tête, sans rien dire. Je détournai rapidement les yeux, n'arrivant pas à soutenir l'intensité de son regard, et me tournai vers Rick et le prisonnier. Le chef du groupe me lança un regard insondable puis hocha la tête à son tour. Je pris cela comme un remerciement, sans chercher à faire de complication. Peut-être que cela leur montrerait que nous n'étions pas un danger.

\- On se remet en route. Avec le boucan qu'on a fait, le reste va pas tarder à rappliquer, souffla Rick en faisant signe au prisonnier de repartir.

Quelques Mordeurs plus tard, nous atteignîmes une porte en métal coulissante que le prisonnier ouvrit sans mal. La lumière du jour nous aveugla et je levai une main devant mes yeux pour me protéger. Pourtant, malgré la lumière qui nous brûlait la rétine, nous nous précipitâmes dehors, nous retrouvant dans la cours de l'entrée. Là, le reste du groupe attendait. Mon regard parcourut rapidement les visages et un poids quitta mes épaules quand je vis Gwen. Je poussai une exclamation de joie et me précipitai vers elle. Elle était assise par terre, contre les escaliers qui menaient à la salle principale où nous avions passé la nuit. Je m'écroulai à côté d'elle et la pris dans mes bras, la serrant aussi fort que je le pus.

\- Romane ! s'écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Je me reculai, l'attrapant par les épaules, inquiète au possible. Je la détaillai rapidement, essayant de savoir si elle était blessée ou pas. Mais elle ne semblait pas avoir subi plus que ce qu'elle n'avait déjà au moment où nous nous étions séparées

\- Tu vas bien... murmurai-je. Tu vas bien…

Gwen hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Je fronçai les sourcils et la regardai de plus près. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je le sentais. Gwen n'était pas normale. Elle était pâle et ses joues étaient déjà mouillées, comme si elle venait tout juste de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient rouges et elle arborait un air triste. Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif. Pour seule réponse, Gwen tourna la tête vers Maggie, qui se tenait un peu plus loin, en retrait. Je tournai la tête et me figeai sur place, les yeux écarquillés.

Dans ses bras, bien serré contre elle, Maggie tenait un bébé. Le bébé. Celui de la femme, celui de Lori.

Mais Lori n'était pas là.

Les liens se firent rapidement dans mon esprit et je sentis un froid se répandre dans ma poitrine. Je tournai la tête, posant mon regard sur Carl. Je l'avais entendu appeler la femme « maman », tout à l'heure, quand j'étais encore avec eux. Le garçon affichait un visage impassible. Ses yeux étaient tels des glaçons et ses traits étaient figés. On pouvait voir qu'il serrait les dents et ses yeux étaient humides. Honnêtement, il me faisait peur. Je trouvais ça effrayant de ne pas le voir réagir. Je…

\- Il a tiré une balle dans la tête de sa mère, Romane.

Je reportai vivement mon regard sur Gwen, les yeux encore plus écarquillés, si c'était possible.

\- Quoi… ? Mais…

\- Elle est morte en mettant sa fille au monde, m'expliqua-t-elle, le regard voilé. Il y avait des complications et… du sang, et… la césarienne, c'était la seule solution, mais elle…

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Gwen et elle ferma les yeux. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, complètement sous le choc.

\- Il a dû lui tirer une balle dans la tête… Pour ne pas qu'elle… qu'elle devienne un Mordeur. Je… j'étais avec Maggie, je… j'ai rien pu faire, Romane, rien du tout ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle éclata alors en sanglots, s'écroulant dans mes bras. Je la serrai contre moi le plus fort que je pus. Par-dessus son épaule, je pus voir Rick apprendre la nouvelle. Il ne voulait pas y croire… Il refusait la mort de sa femme. Il hurlait. Son fils resta de marbre. Sa fille s'agita.

Et Gwen pleura.

 **! BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Voilà ! Une nouveau chapitre ! Donc on repart dans de l'action. Pour le moment, je reste très collé au scénario de la série, le temps d'encrer mon histoire, puis je me détacherai un peu plus par la suite. Enfin bref ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

**! BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Hello ! Me revoilà avec la suite de l'histoire ! Désolé pour le retard, mais je suis en train d'en prendre pas mal sur cette histoire. Je vais donc ralentir sur la fréquence des posts :) Une fois par mois, je pense :) Mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant cette histoire ! Voici donc la suite !

Chamonutella : Hey ! Contente que mon perso te plaise :) C'est ce sur quoi je travaille le plus dans cette histoire, je crois :D

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 5 :**

J'avais laissé Gwen avec la fille blonde, Beth, qui avait accepté de rester près d'elle. Je m'étais approché de Rick, constatant rapidement qu'il était en état de choc. L'annonce de la mort de sa femme semblait l'avoir complètement déboussolé. J'avais de la peine pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'il montrait des signes de faiblesse et je comprenais soudain son comportement. Sa froideur n'avait en fait d'autre but que de le protéger.

\- Rick ? Rick !

Devant le chef, l'homme à l'arbalète tentait vainement de le ramener à la réalité. Je le regardais faire, un étau m'enserrant la gorge. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Maggie, qui tenait toujours fermement le bébé dans ses bras. La petite s'agitait, commençait à pleurer. Je sentis alors comme un poids de plus s'abattre sur mes épaules. Si on ne faisait rien, cette petite allait mourir de faim. Il fallait trouver du lait, et vite, sinon ce bébé n'avait aucune chance de survivre. Il n'avait plus de mère, son père partait complètement en cacahuète, et ce n'était pas son frère qui allait pouvoir lui procurer tout ce dont elle allait avoir besoin.

\- Viens, fait-moi voir le bébé, demanda Hershel à Carl, qui venait de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Avec quoi on va le nourrir ? questionna sèchement l'homme à l'arbalète. On a quoi comme bouffe à lui donner ?

Je tournais la tête vers lui. Il avait l'air déterminé et indécis à la fois. Il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il fallait, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. À vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que quiconque eut une idée de ce qui devait être fait. Même moi, qui étais somme toute assez débrouillarde, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais là, les bras ballants, l'air complètement perdu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et j'enrageais de ce constat. J'avais honte de mon incapacité à agir.

\- La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle a l'air de bien se porter. Mais…

\- Il lui faut du lait, dis-je alors. Du lait pour bébé.

Tous les regards se tournèrent d'un coup vers moi et je pris sur moi pour ne pas rougir. À vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que quiconque eut une idée de ce qui devait être fait.

\- C'est exact, confirma Hershel en hochant la tête. Et vite. Sinon, elle n'y survivra pas.

Je sentis le poids s'alourdir davantage sur mes épaules et mon souffle se coupa brutalement pendant quelques secondes. Non. Hors de question de laisser ce bébé mourir ! C'était hors de question ! Il allait vivre, grandir et… ! Il n'allait pas mourir ! Je refusais cette possibilité. Sa mère n'était pas morte pour que cette petite meure à son tour quelques heures plus tard !

\- Non. Pas question. Pas elle. On a eu assez de morts : je vais essayer d'en trouver, déclara alors l'homme à l'arbalète en passant son arme dans son dos.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit Maggie.

\- Moi aussi.

Je regardais Glenn un moment, serrais les dents, jetai un regard à Gwen. J'étais en plein dilemme. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais pas quelle décision prendre. Je voulais aider ce bébé, mais j'étais inquiète du fait de devoir laisser Gwen derrière moi. C'était horrible. Mais… Mon regard se posa sur Beth, juste à côté de Gwen. Elle croisa mon regard un instant et je pus y lire sa tristesse, sa fatigue. Je regardais Gwen. Elle sembla lire dans mes pensées et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis elle hocha la tête, comme résignée. Elle m'approuvait.

J'hochai alors la tête, déterminée.

\- Je veux venir aussi, déclarai-je haut et fort.

Encore une fois, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Je posais alors la main sur le manche de mon couteau, passé à ma ceinture, et je défiai chaque membre du regard. J'avais pris ma décision, il allait leur falloir beaucoup plus de volonté que moi pour me faire changer d'avis.

\- Hors de question, trancha net l'homme à l'arbalète.

\- Je veux venir ! m'écriai-je. Je ne supporterais pas de voir ce bébé mourir alors que je peux faire quelque chose ! Je viens. Je vous ai bien prouvé que vous pouviez me faire confiance, non ?

J'étais déterminée et en colère. Dans ces moments-là, j'étais plus butée que n'importe qui, et personne ne pouvait me détourner de mon objectif. Certain aurait appelé ça de la bêtise. Ce n'était pas totalement faux. J'aurais pu rester ici, en sécurité. Mais je voulais aider ce bébé. S'ils voulaient essayer de m'en dissuader, et bien bon courage ! Je n'allais pas me laisser faire aussi facilement. J'avais décidé d'aider ce bébé, et je le ferai.

Le regard de l'homme à l'arbalète était planté dans le mien, dur et aussi déterminé que je l'étais. Je ne clignais pas des yeux, sachant pertinemment que tout se jouait maintenant. L'homme était en train de se demander si j'étais digne de confiance ou pas. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il se souvienne encore que je l'avais aidé dans les couloirs, face aux Mordeurs.

\- Elle pourrait venir, déclara Maggie. Plus on est, mieux c'est, Daryl.

Alors comme ça, il s'appelait Daryl, pensai-je. J'avais enfin un nom à mettre sur « l'homme à l'arbalète ». Ce dernier me regarda encore un instant, puis il hocha la tête.

\- Très bien. Tu viens avec nous. Mais fais gaffe ! Au moindre truc louche, j'te dégomme, dit-il en pointant un doigt menaçant vers moi.

Ma première réaction fut d'écarquiller les yeux et d'ouvrir la bouche, stupéfiée qu'ils acceptent enfin mon aide – et aussi légèrement choquée de la menace. Je me secouai cependant rapidement, ne souhaitant pas passer à côté de cette opportunité. C'était le moment ou jamais de leur prouver qu'ils pouvaient me faire entièrement confiance. J'avais peut-être une chance de nous faire rester à la prison, Gwen et moi. J'hochais alors la tête, soulagée qu'ils acceptent de me prendre avec eux. Je me tournais vers mon amie et lui fis un petit sourire confiant pour la rassurer. Elle me regardait avec des yeux remplit d'inquiétude, mais je décidais d'ignorer ce fait. J'avais pris ma décision et j'allais tout faire pour aider ce bébé.

\- Ok, réfléchissez où on peut aller, déclara alors Daryl en se dirigeant vers Beth.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira un peu à l'écart pour lui parler. Je me dirigeais immédiatement vers Maggy et Glen, sortant mon couteau de ma ceinture. Daryl revint rapidement vers nous.

\- Vous trois, à la grille ! S'ils sont amassés devant, ça va pas être facile de sortir !

Au même moment, alors que personne ne lui prêtait plus attention depuis un petit moment, Rick se releva rageusement et s'empara d'une hache, à quelques mètres de lui. J'eus un mouvement de recul devant ce geste et je le regardai, indécise. Ses yeux fous me dissuadaient totalement de tenter quoi que ce soit envers lui. Je tenais à ma vie, et la hache qu'il tenait dans ses mains ne me disait rien de bon.

\- Rick ! cria Maggie.

Il ne l'écouta pas et s'enfonça dans la prison. Je pinçais les lèvres, comprenant, et détournais les yeux. Il en venait à une extrémité que je m'étais toujours refusée. Se défouler sur les Mordeurs… Quand la haine devenait trop forte, cela devenait affreusement tentant. Combien de fois avais-je dû lutter contre cette envie ? Combien de fois avais-je dû contenir ma colère au plus profond de moi ?

\- Hé ! Occupez-vous de la grille ! s'écria Daryl en se dirigeant vers cette dernière. Allez ! On se magne avant que la nuit tombe !

Je suivis alors Glen et Maggie, laissant Rick là où il était. Ce n'était pas mon problème pour le moment. J'avais autre chose sur quoi me concentrer. Ma priorité était de trouver de quoi nourrir le bébé, j'aviserais la suite après.

\- Il y a un supermarché sur la route 85, dit Glen à Daryl, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non. Le rayon bébé a été vidé, expliqua Maggie. Lori m'avait demandé de jeter un coup d'œil, j'avais pas trouvé grand-chose.

Je me creusais la tête comme une dingue, cherchant un endroit où il nous serait possible de trouver du lait pour bébé. Rien ne me venait à l'esprit, malheureusement. Avec Gwen, nous nous étions contenté des maisons sur lesquelles on tombait de temps en temps dans la forêt. Nous n'avions pas tenté de nous rendre dans les magasins. À deux, cela aurait été suicidaire.

\- Y'a encore des coins qu'ont pas été dévalisés ? demanda Daryl, tendu au possible.

Je n'osais rien dire. Ma présence était déjà une chance incroyable, je ne voulais pas la gâcher en mettant mon grain de sel un peu partout. Je préférai fermer ma bouche et écouter, attendant le moment où je pourrai dire quelque chose d'utile.

\- On a vu des panneaux qui indiquaient un centre commercial, au Nord, indiqua Glen.

\- Oui, on les a vus aussi avec Gwen, dis-je, me souvenant de ça. Mais la route est complètement bouchée. Une voiture ne passera jamais.

Tous les regards se posèrent alors sur une moto, juste à côté de nous. Un silence s'abattit pendant quelques secondes puis, au moment où Maggie allait parler, Daryl se tourna vers moi, l'air sévère.

\- Toi, dit-il d'un ton menaçant. Vu que t'as l'air tellement décidée, tu vas v'nir avec moi, c'est clair ? J'veux t'avoir à l'œil. Vous, dit-il en désignant Glen et Maggie, vous allez rester ici. Vous vous occupez de la p'tite et de sa pote là.

\- Non ! Attends Daryl ! Je veux venir ! s'écria Maggie. Je dois venir. Pour Lori.

Il y eu un moment de flottement, un de ceux dont ils avaient tous le secret ici, et je poussais un léger soupir avant d'avancer d'un pas, un peu incertaine.

\- Je ne sais pas si mon avis aura beaucoup de poids, mais je pense que tu ferais mieux de rester. Le petit a l'air mal en point. Le chef a pas l'air dans son assiette non plus. Je ne servirais à rien ici, à part apporter des tensions. Dehors, je pourrais aider, me rendre utile, dis-je.

Et gagner ma place, pensai-je également. Maggie me regarda un moment puis hocha lentement la tête, enlevant son sac à dos pour me le donner. Je l'enfilais rapidement. Elle semblait le faire à contrecœur, et je ne pouvais que la comprendre. Cependant, les autres semblaient être d'accord avec moi. C'était une première, et je l'appréciais à sa juste valeur. De plus, j'étais déjà prête à partir. Mon cœur repartait à toute allure. Mon sang se remettait à battre contre mes tempes. L'adrénaline parcourait mes veines une fois de plus. Mon corps se mettait en condition de combat.

\- Bon, on y va.

J'hochais la tête et m'approchais de la moto. Daryl y monta en premier, s'installant devant le guidon. Gênée et soudainement maladroite, je passais une jambe par-dessus l'assise et m'installais, gardant une certaine distance entre lui et moi. D'aussi loin que je pouvais me souvenir, je n'avais jamais été une grande adepte des contacts physiques. J'étais câline seulement avec les gens que j'aimais, mais je gardais les inconnus très, très loin de moi, en règle générale. C'était… physique. C'était le mot. Je n'arrivais pas à me détendre quand j'entrais en contact avec un inconnu. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas le choix.

Trouvant rapidement la place pour mes pieds, je les calais et l'engin démarra alors en trombe. Décontenancée, je m'accrochais à l'homme devant moi, lâchant une petite exclamation de surprise. Le rouge me monta instantanément aux joues et je détournais la tête, bien qu'il ne puisse pas me voir. Je détestais vraiment, mais vraiment les contacts physiques de ce genre-là !

Nous passâmes les deux portails rapidement, puis la moto partit à toute allure. Je sentais le vent me fouetter de toute part, ébouriffant mes cheveux au passage. Je plissais les yeux, tentant de conserver mon regard fixé sur la route. Plus on avançait, plus je reconnaissais le paysage autour de nous. Nous étions restées plusieurs jours dans cette forêt, à tourner en rond entre la route et les arbres. Je pouvais limite m'y déplacer les yeux fermés. Je passais alors en revue tous les lieux où nous avions été. Plusieurs maisons me vinrent à l'esprit, mais aucune d'entre elles ne contenaient quoi que ce soit d'intéressant pour un bébé, ou même pour un adulte. Elles avaient été vidées depuis longtemps, et le peu qui avait survécu avait été ramassé, et consommé, par Gwen et moi. Il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant dans le coin. J'avais beau me creuser les méninges, rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Et ça m'énervait de plus en plus. J'avais l'impression que je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Mon cerveau ne voulait plus fonctionner, et malgré toute ma bonne volonté, rien n'y faisait.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je fermai les yeux un instant, tentant de me calmer. Si je restais dans cet état, je n'allais rien pouvoir faire. Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits, que j'empêche la panique de me monter à la tête. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je restais ainsi, bien accrochée à l'homme devant moi, les yeux fermés, à tenter de me concentrer du mieux que je le pouvais. Avant de tomber sur ces panneaux indiquant le centre-commercial, Gwen et moi avions remonté la route sur plusieurs kilomètres. On avait espéré tomber sur un petit village, quelque chose comme ça. Mais la seule chose sur laquelle nous étions tombé, c'était un sacré paquet de Mordeurs, ainsi que deux ou trois maisons et…

J'écarquillai soudainement les yeux. Non mais quelle idiote !

\- Hé ! Je sais où on peut trouver des trucs pour bébé ! criai-je alors à Daryl pour couvrir le bruit du moteur.

\- Où ?!

\- Plus loin sur la route, il y a une sorte de… une sorte de crèche, quelque chose comme ça ! On était tombé dessus avec Gwen ! Il reste encore plein de trucs pour bébé !

Daryl hocha la tête et accéléra brutalement, manquant me faire tomber. Je m'accrochais davantage à lui, le foudroyant du regard. J'avais l'impression qu'il tentait de me faire peur, de m'impressionner pour voir la façon dont j'allais réagir. Il me testait, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait me faire peur. J'arrivais encore à conserver un minimum de calme devant un Mordeur, ce n'était pas lui qui allait m'effrayer.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, nous arrivâmes enfin devant le petit bâtiment que j'avais indiqué à Daryl. Ce dernier arrêta enfin la moto et je me précipitais pour descendre. J'avais les fesses en compote ! Toutes ces accélérations et les irrégularités de la route m'avaient complètement démolies le derrière !

\- Oh putain… Et dire que y'a aussi le retour… soupirai-je suffisamment bas pour que l'homme n'entende pas.

\- On pourrait avoir d'la compagnie. Fais gaffe, j'ai pas envie de devoir te sauver la mise à chaque pas que tu f'ras, dit Daryl en descendant de la moto à son tour.

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Il avait touché ma fierté là, et mon ego le prenait assez mal.

\- Je sais me défendre, dis-je en sortant mon couteau de ma ceinture. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

Je lui passais alors devant et pénétrais dans la cour, là où se trouvaient tous les jeux d'extérieurs. Si je me rappelais bien, nous étions entrées là-dedans par une fenêtre, quelque part sur la lui passais alors devant et pénétrais dans la cour, là où se trouvaient tous les jeux d'extérieurs.

Je me trouvais maintenant dans une pièce qui avait dû être une salle de jeu chaleureuse à une autre époque. Je fis rapidement un tour, mais, comme je m'en doutais, il n'y avait rien qui puisse nous intéresser. Les articles pour bébé dont j'avais parlé se trouvaient dans une pièce, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Je me tournais, vérifiant que Daryl était bien entré. Il venait tout juste de passer par la fenêtre et avait son arbalète pointée devant lui. Je devais avouer qu'il avait la classe.

Faisant signe à l'homme qui me suivait, je me dirigeais vers le couloir. Ce dernier était vide, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Des Mordeurs pouvaient surgir à tous moments devant nous pour nous bouffer. C'était une chose que j'avais rapidement apprise au cours de l'année qui s'était écoulée.

Je commençais à avancer dans le couloir, me concentrant sur ma respiration pour la faire la plus silencieuse. J'avais mon couteau à l'horizontale, à hauteur de mon visage. J'étais prête à me défendre au moindre bruit suspect. J'essayais également de me rappeler où se trouvait la pièce qui contenait le nécessaire pour bébé. Normalement, elle se trouvait sur la droite, à deux portes de la pièce que nous venions de quitter. Du bout du pied, je poussai alors la porte que je croyais être la bonne et j'eus le soulagement de voir que, de un, j'avais raison, et de deux, il n'y avait pas de Mordeurs. Jackpot. Je me précipitais alors sur le placard en bois qu'il y avait pas loin de l'entrée et l'ouvrai. Dedans, il y avait des couches, un biberon et des vêtements pour bébés. J'ouvrai le sac et fourrai le tout dedans.

Alors que je me redressais, un bruit se fit entendre plus loin dans le bâtiment et je me figeai, attentive. Je tournais la tête vers l'homme qui m'accompagnait et il me fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit avant de ressortir dans le couloir, l'arbalète levée. Fou comme on pouvait plus facilement se comprendre quand on était en danger. Je refermai le sac, le passai à l'épaule et le suivis, prenant garde à où je posais mes pieds. Le couloir était vide. Lentement, nous avançâmes l'un derrière l'autre, sur nos gardes. Alors que j'avançais, je remarquai soudainement que Daryl était passé derrière moi. Je pinçai les lèvres et me retins de lui dire que si j'avais voulu le tuer, je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps. J'avais déjà vu des gens paranos, l'étant moi-même un peu. Mais quand ils nous voyaient, Gwen avec sa timidité presque maladive et moi avec ma fierté de merde, ils comprenaient rapidement que nous étions deux simples filles paumées dans un monde auquel elles avaient dû s'adapter. Nous n'étions pas des tueuses en séries ou je sais pas trop quelles autres conneries qu'ils étaient en train de s'imaginer. J'en avais marre de ressentir cette méfiance constante. Ils pourraient au moins faire semblant de nous faire confiance, ou au moins ne pas afficher clairement leur hostilité. Enfin quoi ! On avait déjà prouvé notre bonne foi et nous nous étions pliées à toutes les règles qu'ils nous avaient imposées, ou presque. On n'était pas des malades !

Je poussais un profond soupir et baissais mon couteau. J'étais au bout du couloir, et il n'y avait rien à signaler. Tout à coup, le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre et je me retournais d'un bloc, tous les muscles tendus. Ça venait d'une des pièces que nous venions de passer. Je m'approchais lentement. Daryl était déjà près de la porte, en face de moi. Lentement, il s'en approcha. La porte était en deux parties, et l'homme regarda à l'intérieur par la partie supérieure. Apparemment, il n'y avait rien. Il ouvrit alors doucement la porte et entra. Je le suivis, couteau levé. Le bruit venait d'un placard. Cela ne me rassurait pas. J'avais déjà fait un tour ici, les corps dans le couloir pouvant en attester, et cela n'avait pas été très dangereux. Mais me faire attaquer dans un espace aussi réduit... Je devais avouer que ça me faisait un peu peur.

Alors que j'avançais encore un peu, Daryl me fit signe de passer devant et d'ouvrir. Je déglutis péniblement et hochai la tête. Je faisais au moins confiance à son arbalète… Je m'approchais lentement et, d'un coup, j'ouvris la porte. La flèche fusa avant même que je ne puisse identifier l'animal que j'avais devant les yeux. Je me reculai alors d'un bond et me tournai vers l'homme qui venait de tirer.

\- Hé ! m'exclamai-je en pointant mon sweat tâché de sang du doigt. C'était mon dernier change propre ! grognai-je, irritée.

\- Ça m'fait une belle jambe, grommela-t-il en attrapant la bestiole.

Je le fixai un petit moment puis poussai un soupir excédé. J'en avais assez.

\- Vous n'en avez pas marre d'être désagréable ? claquai-je alors, lasse de ce comportement. Que vous ne nous fassiez pas confiance, je peux comprendre, mais un peu de savoir-vivre, ça fait pas de mal.

Je me tournais alors pour ouvrir les placards, qui contenaient à ma plus grande joie plusieurs pots de lait en poudre. J'en profitai pour cacher mes joues légèrement rouges. Je ne regrettais pas ce que je venais de dire, mais ça me faisait toujours aussi bizarre de remettre quelqu'un à sa place. Avant… avant, je n'aurais jamais osé.

\- On vous connait pas. Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on allait vous accueillir en déroulant l'tapis rouge peut-être ?

\- Si vous aviez fait ça, je serais parti en courant et en hurlant que vous étiez tous de gros tarés, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres, légèrement détendue. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si on avait été dangereuse, on aurait déjà tenté quelque chose, vous croyez pas ? C'était pas les occasions qui manquaient…

Je refermai le sac une fois que j'eus mis le dernier pot dedans, puis je me retournai pour faire face à Daryl. Ce dernier me regardait comme s'il réfléchissait. Je lui fis un petit sourire, refoulant ma gêne au plus profond de moi, et passai le sac sur mon épaule.

\- Allez. C'est pas deux pots qui vont la faire aller bien loin à cette petite, dis-je en passant à côté de lui pour sortir. En route pour le centre commercial.

Nous ressortîmes du bâtiment et lorsque nous fûmes devant la moto, je me permis de faire une petite remarque.

\- Au fait, si vous pouviez rouler plus calmement, mon derrière vous en serait très reconnaissant, soufflai-je en grimaçant

Je tentais un peu d'humour. J'avais l'impression, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec lui, que Daryl était légèrement plus accessible. Très légèrement. Alors j'essayai à mon tour de ne pas me refermer comme une huître. Pour seule réponse, Daryl afficha un léger, très léger sourire en coin. C'était un bon début, même si j'avais fortement l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi.

Alors j'essayai à mon tour de ne pas me refermer comme une huître. Cela me surprit tellement que je me mordis le bout de la langue. Je me retins de pousser un gémissement de douleur et foudroyai l'homme à l'arbalète du regard. Il le faisait exprès, j'en étais sûre et certaine.

Pour arriver au centre commercial, nous mîmes un petit peu moins d'une heure. Une fois devant le bâtiment, l'angoisse, qui m'avait laissé un peu de répit dans la crèche, revint à la charge. Le centre était sur deux étages. Plusieurs fenêtres étaient brisées et la porte d'entrée pendait sur ses gonds. Juste devant l'entrée, il y avait déjà deux Mordeurs. Je poussai un soupir et sortis mon couteau en avançant pour m'en débarrasser. Une flèche me frôla alors l'oreille, allant se planter dans le crâne du premier Mordeur, puis un couteau suivit le mouvement, tuant le deuxième. Je me tournai vers Daryl et le fixai un moment avant de baisser mon arme, à la fois frustrée et assez impressionnée par tant d'habileté. L'homme passa alors devant moi et ramassa sa flèche et son couteau pour les ranger. J'étais presque certaine qu'il faisait ça exprès aussi. Il essayait de me faire rager ? Il voulait me faire péter un plomb ? Ben il était sur la bonne voie. Un sourire en coin apparut rapidement sur mes lèvres avant que je ne le suive à l'intérieur du bâtiment, sans rien dire. Il avait décidé de jouer avec moi ? Il ne savait pas à qui il se frottait. J'étais la plus grande chieuse que ce monde ait jamais portée, et il allait rapidement le découvrir. Quand on me défiait, je répondais. Question de fierté.

Je poussai un léger soupir. Je poussai un léger soupir. Si nous trouvions quelque chose dans ce bordel, ce serait un vrai miracle. Tendant l'oreille, je passai dans le premier rayon que je vis et plaçai mon sac de façon à ce qu'il soit devant moi. Je l'ouvris discrètement, appuyant sur la fermeture pour atténuer le bruit. Une fois que cela fut fait, je commençais à le remplir de tout ce qui me paraissait utile pour le bébé. J'essayais notamment de trouver de l'eau en bouteille, une denrée devenue assez rare.

Alors que j'avais déjà parcouru la moitié des rayons, un bruit de verre écrasé se fit entendre dans le centre. Je tendis immédiatement l'oreille, figée, la main fermement serrée sur le manche de mon couteau. Tout à coup, un bruit se fit entendre derrière moi et je me retournais, envoyant mon poignard dans le crâne du Mordeur d'un mouvement circulaire du bras.

Je fus cependant stoppée net par une poigne ferme et je tombais alors nez à nez avec Daryl. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et me regarda comme si je n'avais absolument rien de crédible. Je rougis légèrement, gênée, et relâchai mon bras, les sourcils froncés, frustrée. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être horripilant ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas tombé sur quelqu'un comme lui ! Je baissai soudainement les yeux, remarquant qu'il avait les bras chargés de boîtes de lait en poudre. Je pinçai les lèvres et ouvris le sac, le laissant déposer son butin dedans. Il se détourna ensuite et repartit dans le couloir. J'étais en train de m'imaginer tout ça ou il se fichait vraiment de moi ? Je poussai un profond soupir. J'étais beaucoup trop fatiguée.

N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la sortie. Alors qu'on arrivait près de la porte d'entrée, je pilai net, faisant également s'arrêter Daryl, qui était juste derrière moi. Je reculai précipitamment pour me cacher derrière le mur, obligeant l'homme à faire de même. Ce dernier m'interrogea du regard, l'air passablement énervé. Je fis alors un signe de tête vers l'entrée.

\- Une bonne dizaine, soufflai-je le plus doucement que je pus.

Daryl fronça les sourcils, puis passa légèrement sa tête de l'autre côté du mur pour regarder. Je vis à son visage qu'il était plus las qu'apeuré et je me retins de ricaner à ce constat. Ce n'était plus la peur qui dominait maintenant, mais la lassitude. On aurait tout vu. Il me lança alors un regard, puis s'avança, se dirigeant droit sur les Mordeurs. Il leva son arbalète et tua le premier, l'air presque décontracté. Je le regardai faire, décontenancée. Non mais… Hors de question ! Je sortis à mon tour de derrière le mur et me précipitai sur les Mordeurs, couteau en main.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour venir à bout de ces steaks pourris. En tout, il y en avait eu dix. J'en avais tué cinq. Je grimaçais, pas satisfaite de cette égalité flagrante. Je lançais un regard noir à Daryl, mais ce dernier était déjà en train de sortir. Non mais c'était pas vrai ! Il se moquait vraiment de moi ! Rageusement, je me mis à le suivre, sortant à mon tour du centre commercial. Dehors, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Nous rentrerions avec la nuit, c'était plus que sûr. Daryl était déjà sur la moto quand je le rejoignis enfin et je montai derrière lui en prenant bien soin de garder une certaine distance entre nous. Je m'accrochai cependant fermement à lui, bien décidée à ne pas me faire surprendre par un démarrage en trombe.

La route de retour fut tout aussi douloureuse que l'allée. J'avais presque la certitude qu'il se débrouillait pour se prendre tous les trous qu'il y avait sur la route. J'avais l'impression de devenir complètement folle, parce qu'il ne montrait jamais aucune émotion sur son visage, je ne pouvais donc pas appuyer mes dires. J'aurai pourtant presque juré qu'il était passé de la phase « Montrons qui est le patron » à la phase « Faisons-la chier bien comme il faut ».

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin devant le portail de la prison, je ne sentais plus mes fesses depuis au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes. Nous passâmes l'entrée sans problèmes et une fois que la moto fut arrêtée, je m'éjectais loin de cet engin de malheur et de son propriétaire. Je me mis alors à me masser les fesses, aussi discrètement que possible, essayant de faire passer la douleur. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de passer d'aussi longs moments assise, et encore moins sur une moto avec un conducteur qui prenait plaisir à se prendre toutes les irrégularités de la route.

Je me précipitai alors dans la prison, aussi pressée de donner nos trouvailles pour le bébé que de revoir Gwen. Je déboulais dans la salle principale en enlevant le sac de mes épaules.

\- On a du lait, déclarai-je en le posant sur la table.

Je l'ouvris rapidement et sortis tous les pots qu'on avait pu ramener. En tout, il y en avait onze. C'était largement suffisant pour tenir un petit moment, à moins que ce bébé se montre glouton. Beth se précipita à côté de moi et ouvrit le premier pot sur lequel elle mit la main. Dans un coin de la salle, dans les bras de son frère, la petite pleurait à grand renfort de cris. Je tournais la tête vers elle, les lèvres pincées. Je croisais alors le regard soulagé de Gwen et je me précipitais vers elle. Elle était juste à côté de Carl, assise sur une chaise avec la jambe relevée. J'arrivai au même moment que Daryl, qui s'était précipité sur Carl en balançant ses affaires dans un coin.

\- Comment elle va ? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant le gamin.

Carl haussa les épaules. Il semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire et fut presque ravi de se débarrasser du nouveau-né pour le donner à Daryl. Je le regardai quelque seconde, puis je portais mon attention sur Gwen.

\- Ça va ? murmurai-je.

Gwen hocha la tête. Elle était encore un peu pâle, mais la fièvre ne semblait pas baisser. Je la regardais un instant, puis lui fis un petit sourire. Je me redressai ensuite et posai mon regard sur Daryl. J'écarquillai légèrement les yeux, étonnée, quand je vis l'homme tenir fermement le bébé d'un bras et le biberon dans l'autre main. Il allait lui donner son premier repas ? Je trouvais ça assez… surprenant. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé cet homme faire ça. Je l'aurais plutôt imaginé donner le biberon à Carl pour qu'il s'en occupe lui-même. C'était vraiment inattendu, pour moi.

\- Tu lui as trouvé un nom ? demanda-t-il à Carl, alors que la petite rassasiait sa faim tranquillement.

\- Pas encore, mais… je me disais peut-être… Sophia. Ou alors, Carol… ou… Andréa. Emi, Jacky, Patricia… Ou… Lori.

C'est là que je compris. Ma gorge se serra et je détournai les yeux. Il était en train de lister les noms des personnes mortes qu'ils avaient connues. Il y en avait… beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que je ne pourrai en citer. Ils avaient vraiment subi beaucoup de perte. Plus que je me l'étais imaginé.

\- J'en sais rien, finit par dire Carl en détournant la tête.

Il venait de se refermer. Son visage venait de perdre le peu de joie et de sentiment qu'avait suscité sa petite sœur. J'avais de la peine pour ce gosse. Il allait mal grandir. Il allait devenir quelqu'un de froid, j'en avais bien peur.

Daryl regarda Carl un instant, puis reporta son attention sur la petite. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres et je le fixais, incrédule. C'était une autre personne que j'avais devant moi. Une autre facette de cet homme. Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé si doux, si tendre avec qui que ce soit.

\- Oui… T'aimes bien, hein ? dit-il en souriant davantage. P'tite dure à cuire…

J'haussai un sourcil et un sourire amusé étira mes lèvres. P'tite dure à cuire ? Je jetai un regard à Gwen. Un petit sourire étirait également ses lèvres.

\- Bah alors ? C'est pas mal, non ? dit Daryl en relevant la tête. P'tite dure à cuire… Ça te plaît à toi ? demanda-t-il alors en regardant la petite.

Un petit rire se fit entendre dans le groupe et l'ambiance se détendit. Je posai mon regard sur le bébé. C'était un petit miracle. Un petit rayon de soleil.

J'espérai juste que les nuages n'allaient pas l'étouffer trop vite…


	6. Chapter 6

**! BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Salut tout le monde ! Et me revoilà de retour avec un nouvea chapitre :) Donc vous savez quoi ? Eh ben je vais faire une dernière modification dans ma fréquence de post : Je posterais quand je pourrais ! Voilà ! Parce qu'une fois par mois, c'est trop long, une fois par semaine, c'est trop court, alors je posterais au fur et à mesure que mon histoire avancera ! Je garderai toujours deux ou trois chapitres d'avance, pour ne pas me retrouver complètement à la bourre, donc voilà ! :) Dernier changement, promis !

Chamonutella : Haha ! Oui, je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire :D Et je peux te garantir que ce ne sera pas le cas ici :3 Ils ne seront pas ensemble tout de suite, Romane est un peu sauvage sur les bords, et ne parlons même pas de Daryl :) En tout cas, ravie que mon histoire te plaise :D Et ne t'en fais pas pour la fréquence de post ;) Merci !

Anthales : Merci :3 Le fait que tu me dises apprécier les scènes d'actions me fait énormément plaisir car ce sont les scènes où je passe le plus de temps et où, je l'avoue, j'avais un peu peur de me rater, car je n'avais encore jamais vraiment essayé d'en écrire :D Donc, merci !

Lollie Lovegood : Merci également à toi aussi ! Je suis dans la fanfiction depuis un petit moment maintenant ( même si je ne poste pas forcément tout ce que j'écris ), et ça aide pour pouvoir respecter les caractères des personnages originaux :) Et pour mes personnages, tu n'as pas encore finis de les découvrir, je peux te l'assurer ;)

Rosie : Merci :D

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Deux jours. Je n'avais jamais compris à quel point ce laps de temps pouvait paraitre long quand on n'avait strictement rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que quelque chose se passe. Je sentais chaque cellule de mon corps réclamer fermement un peu d'action. J'avais envie de bouger, de faire quelque chose. De plus, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Moi et Gwen étions adossées à un des murs du hall principal, côte à côte, tandis que le groupe était réuni autour de la table. Malgré l'expédition au centre commercial, la méfiance du groupe vis-à-vis de nous n'avait pas baissé d'un cran. A part Beth et un peu Hershel, personne ne nous adressait la parole. Un peu les prisonniers aussi, parfois. Celui avec la moustache, là, Axel, avait déjà tenté de nous approcher. Je l'avais méchamment envoyé balader quand j'avais vu son regard un peu trop insistant sur le peu que laissait voir le col de mon sweat à capuche. S'il pensait vraiment que j'avais que ça à foutre…

Je poussai un profond soupir et laissai ma tête retomber contre le mur, dans mon dos. À côté de moi, Gwen tourna la tête et m'adressa un tout petit sourire que je lui rendis. Elle semblait lire dans mes pensées et deviner que j'en avais plus que marre. J'avais vraiment passé trop de temps à l'extérieur. Je ne supportais plus de rester inactive désormais. J'avais l'impression de perdre mon temps. Il y avait tellement de choses à faire ! Aller chercher des vivres, des munitions, des outils ! Faire des patrouilles autour de la prison ! Tuer les Mordeurs qui traînaient encore dans les parages ! N'importe quoi…

\- J'en ai marre, murmurai-je, tournant la tête vers Gwen, à ma gauche. J'ai l'impression de… de… perdre mon temps ! Je… je veux sortir, chouinai-je.

\- Tu peux toujours demander, qui sait, dit Gwen, un petit rire dans la voix.

Je lui lançai un petit regard puis détournai la tête, posant mon regard sur le groupe. Ils étaient tous là, en train de finir de manger. Moi et Gwen, nous avions déjà fini depuis longtemps. Malgré notre envie de savourer ce maigre repas, nous n'avions pu contenir notre faim et l'assiette avait disparu en un clin d'œil.

Mon regard passa sur tous les visages, puis il se posa sur Daryl. Ce dernier semblait inquiet, et son regard revenait souvent se poser sur Carl. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Cet enfant m'inquiétait également. Il ne réagissait pas comme il aurait dû réagir. Il y avait une telle froideur dans ses yeux, une telle dureté… Ce n'était pas quelque chose à voir dans les yeux d'un enfant. Il grandissait mal, selon moi. Je comprenais parfaitement que les adultes veuillent l'endurcir pour qu'il puisse vivre dans ce monde, mais là… C'était beaucoup trop. J'avais l'impression qu'ils oubliaient parfois que ce garçon n'était encore qu'un môme. Heureusement que Beth était là. Elle avait une légèreté qui faisait plaisir à voir. Elle semblait prompte à sourire, et elle avait l'air de faire du bien à Carl. Elle le tempérait.

Alors que j'étais profondément enfouie dans mes pensées, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre me fit retomber brutalement sur terre, me faisant sursauter. Je tournais la tête, comme tout le reste du groupe. Nous eûmes alors la surprise de découvrir Rick, juste derrière la porte, complètement recouvert de sang. Je pinçai les lèvres et détournai la tête. Je n'avais pas envie de croiser ses yeux fous. De plus, et à ma plus grande stupeur, je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais développé un sentiment de colère envers cet homme. Au moment où sa famille avait le plus eu besoin de lui, il avait disparu, laissant sa fille et son fils livrés à eux-mêmes. Normalement, Daryl n'aurait jamais dû donner son premier repas à ce bébé. Cela aurait dû être Rick.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda alors Rick d'une voix rauque.

\- Oui, ça va, répondit Maggie.

Je le regardai avancer dans la pièce, le bruit de ses bottes résonnant dans l'espace clos. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir, et j'avais beau cligner des yeux, rien n'y faisait. C'était plus fort que moi.

\- Et toi ? demanda Hershel.

\- J'ai fait le ménage dans la chaufferie.

\- Y'en avait combien ?

Je détournai la tête, claquant ma langue pour exprimer mon ras-le-bol. Les regards de Beth et Maggie se posèrent sur moi et je pinçai les lèvres. Gwen posa sa main sur mon épaule et effectua une petite pression pour m'inciter à me calmer, puis elle adressa un petit sourire aux filles.

\- Est-ce que vous avez tous un flingue et un couteau ? demanda Rick en s'avançant vers Daryl.

Si je disais que je n'avais plus rien, est-ce qu'ils auraient au moins l'amabilité de me rendre mon couteau ? pensai-je en pinçant les lèvres pour me taire. Il fallait que je me contrôle, surtout en présence de ce dégénéré.

\- Ouais, répondit Daryl. Mais on sera bientôt à court de munitions.

\- Maggie et moi, on a prévu d'aller faire un tour en ville cet après-midi, intervint Glen. On a trouvé un annuaire. On sait où aller pour les balles et le lait pour l'bébé.

Mon attention fut immédiatement plus vive à la simple entente de cette phrase. Une sortie en ville ? Voilà enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. D'autant plus si cela impliquait le bien-être du bébé et des munitions. Avec un peu de chance, ils nous laisseraient en profiter également. Il fallait que j'y aille. Sortir en ville, bouger un peu… ça me ferait du bien. Ça me calmerait, sans aucun doute.

Je relevais la tête au moment où Rick repartait, fermant brutalement la grille derrière lui. Je pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer la colère qu'il m'inspirait. Il disait être venu pour voir Carl ? Se rendait-il seulement compte qu'il avait eu une fille ? Se rendait-il seulement compte qu'il avait maintenant deux enfants, et non plus un seul ? Je n'en avais pas l'impression.

\- Je me demande comment il va réagir quand il se retrouvera nez à nez avec sa fille, murmurai-je à Gwen. J'hésite encore entre « Oh mon dieu ! J'ai une fille ? » et entre, « C'est quoi ce truc ? ».

Gwen me lança un regard réprobateur et je secouai la tête, dépassée par la réaction du chef de groupe.

\- Il vient de perdre sa femme. Il s'en veut à mort, Romane. Tu peux le comprendre ça, non ? me demanda Gwen en fronçant les sourcils, un ton de reproche dans la voix.

\- … Ouai. Mais c'est pas une raison, soupirai-je. Si on réagissait tous comme ça, on deviendrait tous tarés. Aussi tarés que lui.

Gwen n'aimait pas mes paroles, et je le voyais bien. Mais c'était ce que je pensais, et on ne pouvait pas toujours être d'accord sur tout. Combien de fois nous étions nous disputées au cours de l'année qui venait de passer ? J'avais arrêté de compter depuis un long moment déjà.

Tournant la tête vers Gwen, je lui fis un petit sourire désolé, puis je détendis mes jambes, que j'avais repliées contre ma poitrine.

\- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée que j'aye avec Glen et Maggie ou pas ? demandai-je.

Habituellement, nous discutions ensemble de toutes les décisions prises. Cependant, depuis qu'on était arrivé dans la prison, trop de choses nous étaiten arrivées d'un seul coup, et j'avais l'impression de la jouer solo à chaque fois. Il fallait dire que la blessure de Gwen était un sérieux handicap pour cette dernière, et que cela amoindrissait donc considérablement ses possibilités d'action, mais je ne devais pas pour autant l'exclure de mes décisions. Depuis le début de l'épidémie, Gwen était un peu devenue une sorte de conscience pour moi. C'était elle qui me faisait redescendre sur terre quand je partais trop loin, elle qui calmait mes ardeurs et qui disait parfois clairement à ma fierté de la mettre en veilleuse quand elle estimait cela nécessaire. Je ne pouvais me passer d'elle et, sans ses conseils, je ne serais sûrement déjà plus de ce monde.

\- Si tu y vas, en plus de les aider en cas de Mordeurs, on aura peut-être une chance de rafler quelques munitions au passage, murmura-t-elle. Et on pourra aider le bébé, ce n'est pas négligeable. De plus, je pense que ça nous aiderait à nous intégrer davantage.

\- T'as décidé de rester ? demandai-je.

\- Apparemment, répondit mon amie. Mais… je préfèrerais que tu restes, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Je… Je ne me sens pas à l'aise, seule avec eux. J'ai l'impression d'être un meuble, quelque chose qu'on ignore la plupart du temps et qu'on remarque parfois quand on se cogne dedans.

Je grimaçai un instant. C'était vrai que cette fois-ci, nous n'avions pas fait les choses comme d'habitude. Cela venait principalement de la blessure de Gwen, encore une fois, mais également de l'attaque qu'on avait subi. On n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser, même si cela n'avait apparemment pas suffit à me calmer… Je me rendais bien compte que j'avais délaissé Gwen à trop vouloir nous faire accepter. Aussi pris-je la décision de me ranger de son côté, et de ne pas me proposer pour cette sortie en ville. J'allais bien trouver de quoi m'occuper ici, non ? Il y avait des choses à faire. En me débrouillant bien, je pouvais aider un peu, gagner un peu plus de confiance. C'était maintenant mon principal objectif. Il fallait que je leur montre qu'on pouvait être utile et que, s'ils nous permettaient de rester, nous ne serions pas un danger.

\- D'accord, je reste.

\- Merci, souffla Gwen en m'adressant un petit sourire.

J'eus un tout petit peu de mal à le lui rendre. Je ne restais que parce qu'elle me l'avait demandé. Si elle ne m'avait rien dit, j'aurais demandé à partir avec Maggie et Glenn. Mais Gwen passait avant tout. Depuis que nous n'étions plus que toutes les deux, je la faisais passer en priorité. Et quand nous étions encore quatre, c'était également elle qui passait en priorité. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais Gwen était plus faible. Elle l'avait toujours été. C'était physique. Petite, maigre, elle tombait assez facilement malade et elle perdait plus souvent connaissance que moi. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Elle savait se rendre utile, et elle n'était pas une faible sur le plan moral. Elle savait se servir assez bien d'un pistolet, elle avait quelques connaissances en premiers soins qui pouvaient se montrer parfois utiles et elle savait généralement prendre les bonnes décisions. C'était un atout non-négligeable quand on faisait équipe avec quelqu'un comme moi.

Une grimace amère passa sur mon visage quand une petite voix me chuchota que je n'avais pas toujours été aussi impulsive et je poussai un profond soupir. Je ne voulais pas me replonger dans le passé. Je n'étais plus la même personne qu'avant l'épidémie. J'avais changé. Tout avait changé. Ce n'était plus la peine d'en parler.

\- Tu sais à quoi je pense Romane ? me demanda soudainement Gwen, le regard dans le vide, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche. Gwen laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, contre le mur, les yeux mi-clos. Elle avait l'air encore épuisé.

\- Je pense à Julian.

Un étau m'enserra soudainement la gorge et je déglutis péniblement, des souvenirs ressurgissant brutalement devant mes yeux. Julian… Il nous avait accompagnées quand on était parti sur les routes après le début de l'épidémie. Pendant un bon moment, c'était lui qui nous avait protégées, avant que nous ne puissions finalement nous défendre, Gwen et moi. Il avait toujours été là pour nous, mais maintenant, il n'était plus de ce monde. Sa mort avait été affreusement lente et douloureuse et ça avait été une véritable épreuve, aussi bien pour moi que pour Gwen.

Nous étions encore dans la forêt quand tout était arrivé. C'était l'après-midi et nous étions tous les trois dans une maison abandonnée, crevés, courbaturés, affamés. Moi et Gwen, nous n'avions pas pu résister à l'appel de Morphée et nous avions sombré dans un sommeil particulièrement profond. Alors que Julian était censé monter la garde, il avait pris la décision de sortir faire un tour dans les maisons que nous n'avions pas encore visitées, espérant y trouver quelque chose. Les Mordeurs n'avaient pas tardé à rappliquer et, alors qu'il revenait, juste sur le pas de la porte, il s'était fait avoir. Alertées par le bruit, nous étions arrivées pile à ce moment-là. La seule chose que nous avions pu faire, ça avait été de l'allonger par terre. La pensée de l'amputer ne nous avait même pas effleuré l'esprit et nous avions rapidement compris que nous ne pourrions rien faire.

L'impuissance que j'avais ressentie à ce moment-là avait été telle que j'en avais pleuré. De rage, de tristesse, de honte. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de l'achever. Il ne m'en avait pas voulu. Pas une seule seconde, alors que moi, j'avais déjà commencé à nourrir le remords qui m'habitait encore aujourd'hui. Tuer un être humain était au-dessus de mes capacités, même quand c'était une nécessité.

Il avait résisté quelques jours avant de mourir. La fièvre l'avait rapidement touché. Je me rappelais encore de son visage. Ses cheveux blonds plaqués sur son front à cause de la sueur, ses yeux verts voilés par la fièvre. Il avait résisté longtemps contre la maladie. Puis son cœur s'était arrêté, pour redémarrer deux heures et douze minutes plus tard. Gwen avait alors levé son pistolet et lui avait tiré une balle dans la tête, comme il le lui avait demandé. Le sang avait giclé, éclaboussant les murs, moi et Gwen. Cette dernière avait alors lâché l'arme et s'était murée dans un silence profond pendant plusieurs jours.

Pinçant les lèvres face à ses souvenirs malheureux, je posai une main sur l'épaule de mon amie. La mort de Julian était encore récente et la douleur toujours présente.

\- Je me dis que… s'il était resté avec nous, il serait là maintenant. En sécurité, avec moi… souffla-t-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Je ne dis rien. La peine que me procurait la mort de Julian était immense, mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle que devait ressentir Gwen. Car Julian avait été son petit-ami. Durant presque toute l'année qui avait passée. Pendant tout le temps de leur relation, ils s'étaient soutenus mutuellement, s'apportant réconfort et protection. Ils avaient apporté de la bonne humeur dans le groupe, ils m'avaient permis de ne pas craquer en m'aidant, en me soutenant à plusieurs reprises. La perte de Julian avait beaucoup affecté Gwen et, dès qu'elle n'était plus active, elle se replongeait dans ses pensées, se repassait chaque souvenir qu'elle avait de lui. De ce grand gars blond, aux yeux verts, un peu fou mais tellement courageux. Il avait été un ami loyal, un homme sincère et doué de compassion. Sa mort en était d'autant plus douloureuse.

\- Il aurait sûrement été moins calme que moi, pensai-je, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il aurait gueulé un grand coup, j'en suis certaine.

Gwen afficha à son tour un petit sourire, ses yeux s'humidifiant davantage. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirai contre moi. Gwen posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je la sentis trembler violemment.

\- Oui, c'est sûr… Il n'aurait pas pu se taire… Il était comme ça…

Je me tus. Je savais qu'il était difficile pour Gwen de parler de Julian. Elle essayait souvent, mais elle ne parvenait jamais à aligner plus de deux ou trois phrases. Le flot de souvenirs qui accompagnait ces dernières était tellement intense qu'elle finissait inexorablement par se plonger dans ses pensées, devenant aussi muette qu'une tombe. Je ne pouvais que la comprendre. Parler des personnes disparues était toujours difficile. Moi, je ne le faisais pas. C'était trop difficile et je n'avais pas la force de supporter la peine. J'évitais même de penser aux personnes qui m'avaient quittée. C'était plus simple ainsi, je pouvais garder mon esprit clair et ne pas sombrer.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, adossées à un mur de la prison, la tête de Gwen sur mon épaule. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, Gwen se détacha de moi et s'étendit péniblement par terre, grimaçant lorsqu'elle devait bouger la jambe. Ce maigre effort la fit pâlir et la fatigua énormément, me provoquant un pincement au cœur. Une fois qu'elle fut allongée, elle poussa un long soupir et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête. Elle ne dit rien, mais je compris immédiatement qu'elle était fatiguée et que le sommeil devenait de plus en plus fort. Je faillis lui faire remarquer qu'elle m'avait demandé de rester avec elle et que, maintenant, elle allait dormir, mais je retins mes paroles. De un, sa blessure l'épuisait énormément. Je l'avais rarement vu aussi épuisée. Et de deux, je lui devais bien de rester près d'elle après l'avoir un peu abandonné depuis que nous avions intégré la prison. Aussi la laissais-je s'endormir, me contentant de veiller sur elle.

Je jetai alors un coup d'œil vers le groupe. Maggie et Glenn semblaient se préparer pour la sortie en ville. Je les regardais faire, me contentant de les suivre du regard, sans bouger. Si j'avais été seule avec Gwen, j'aurais pu me déplacer librement. J'aurais pu sortir, aller chercher des trucs, des soins, de la nourriture. Cela faisait un an que nous vivions au jour le jour, dans la nature, livrés à nous-même. Aujourd'hui, je ne supportais plus l'inactivité. C'était plus fort que moi. J'en venais même à la redouter, à en avoir peur. J'avais l'impression d'être constamment à cran, de toujours attendre que quelque chose nous tombe dessus tout en sachant que nous étions dans une relative sécurité. C'était insoutenable.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence et d'inactivité, je me tournais vers nos sacs, qui étaient juste à côté de moi, et le fis passer devant mes jambes, que j'avais repliées en tailleur. Cela faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas fait l'inventaire de nos biens et il était grand temps que je voie où nous en étions. Cela me permettrait de m'occuper un peu.

L'inventaire avait été instauré assez rapidement après le début de l'épidémie. C'était Julian qui en avait eu l'idée, et je l'avais vigoureusement appuyé sur ce point-là. Savoir ce que nous possédions, et ce, dont nous avions besoin était impératif pour pouvoir survivre. Cela nous permettait de ne pas perdre de temps dans les centres commerciales. De plus, étant donné que nous n'étions souvent que deux pour le ravitaillement, avant, c'était d'autant plus utile.

Je commençai par le sac noir. Je fouillai un instant dedans, puis j'en sortis un petit carnet, noir également. Ce dernier avait été dépouillé de plusieurs feuilles et il en restait moins que la moitié. Je l'ouvris à la première page et grimaçai. Plusieurs choses étaient barrées dans la dernière liste que nous avions établie, surtout en ce qui concernait la nourriture. Je décidai d'ignorer cette catégorie et me concentrai sur le reste. Nous avions toujours nos vêtements, ainsi que la plupart des objets que nous gardions avec nous en permanence. Je mis les armes entre parenthèses, ne sachant pas quand est-ce qu'elles nous seraient rendues, et j'en profitai pour modifier le nombre de flèches qu'il me restait. J'en avais tiré une lors de notre course-poursuite avec les Mordeurs, et elle était maintenant perdue dehors. Il ne m'en restait plus que neuf. C'était toujours ça, mais bon… Je tenais énormément à mon arc et à mes flèches, et le fait d'en avoir perdu une me restait en travers de la gorge.

Je passais un bon moment à remettre le sac noir en ordre, à ranger ce qu'il contenait de façon organisée. J'en vins même à oublier la présence des autres dans la pièce et je ne remarquai pas le départ de Maggie et Glenn. Je laissais mon esprit s'égarer sur mes souvenirs, sur toutes les petites pensées qui me traversaient la tête. Je ne faisais plus attention à ce qui m'entourait.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la pointe d'un couteau apparut devant mes yeux que je revins à moi de manière un peu brutale. À la vue de la lame aussi proche de moi, j'avais violemment reculé, me cognant durement la tête contre le mur de pierre dans mon dos. Plaquant mes mains sur mon crâne, à l'endroit où je m'étais cogné, je poussai un long gémissement de douleur.

\- Putain ! m'exclamai-je, ne pouvant me retenir.

J'entendis un petit soupir las et je relevai la tête, me retrouvant face à face avec le regard déconcertant de l'homme à l'arbalète. Je fronçais les sourcils. Non mais c'était quoi ça ?

\- Vous pointez souvent des couteaux sous le nez des gens ou c'est juste un traitement de faveur ? demandai-je, irritée par la douleur.

\- Te plains pas gamine, j'te l'rends ton couteau. Tu vas v'nir avec nous, on va aller nettoyer les couloirs inférieurs, déclara-t-il alors.

Pendant quelques secondes, j'affichai un air étonné, presque choqué. Il était sérieusement en train de me dire de venir les aider pour s'occuper des Mordeurs ? Est-ce que c'était… une marque de confiance ? C'était presque inespéré. Trop beau pour être vrai, pensai-je, incrédule.

\- Vous… vous êtes sérieux ? demandai-je quand même, incertaine.

J'avais du mal à le croire. Daryl se contenta de grogner.

\- Bon, tu l'prends ce couteau, oui ou non ? Décide-toi.

Je baissai les yeux sur la lame, les sourcils haussés. Je remarquai alors que c'était mon couteau que tenait Daryl et je grimaçais pour la forme avant de me redresser. Je ne voulais pas le montrer, mais j'étais ravi du fait qu'ils me demandent de venir les aider. De un, ça prouvait qu'ils commençaient à nous accepter, et de deux, ils nous faisaient maintenant suffisamment confiance pour nous rendre nos armes. Enfin, une, pour le moment. Mais c'était déjà ça.

\- D'accord, je vous suis.

Je remarquai alors que le prisonnier qui était venu avec nous en salle des machines semblait être de la partie également. Mais ce qui me décontenança, ce fut de voir que le garçon semblait également nous accompagner. Il tenait dans ses mains un pistolet avec un rajout au bout. Je me demandai rapidement à quoi cela pouvait bien servir, mais je repoussai vivement cette interrogation. Je fronçai les sourcils, interdite, et, tandis que je reprenais mon arme, je demandai.

\- Vous le laissez venir avec nous ? Il n'est pas trop petit ?

Je vis les yeux de Carl se poser sur moi et le regard haineux qu'il me lança m'interloqua.

\- De quoi j'me mêle ? répliqua alors vertement l'enfant.

J'accusai le coup en écarquillant légèrement les yeux et je fixai mon regard sur ce môme. Je mis quelques secondes à intégrer ce qu'il venait de dire et j'entrouvris la bouche, incrédule. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce sale gosse ? pensai-je, ahurie. Je sentis immédiatement une petite pointe de colère engourdir légèrement mon esprit et je refermai la bouche, serrant les dents. Je fronçai alors les sourcils et, avant même que Daryl ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, j'intervins.

\- Pardon ? dis-je, ma main se serrant légèrement sur le manche de mon arme. Hé gamin, on t'a jamais appris la politesse ? Crois pas que tu peux me parler comme tu veux juste parce que tu me connais pas. Je suis pas ta pote, c'est clair ? demandai-je en croisant les bras.

Non mais sérieusement ! Si je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il me parle comme ça ! Je l'avais toujours senti un peu méfiant et froid, mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que cette aversion se fasse si violemment sentir. En fait, j'étais plus choqué qu'en colère, mais c'était cette dernière que j'avais choisi d'exprimer. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire par un môme d'à peine une dizaine d'années !

Carl me fixa avec colère pendant un moment, puis il finit par détourner les yeux et s'engagea le premier dans le corridor. Je le regardai faire, totalement incrédule. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Daryl le suivit. Le prisonnier me lança un petit regard, puis il s'engagea à son tour dans les couloirs. Et pourquoi il le détestait pas lui ? pensai-je, un sentiment amer en travers de la gorge. Je poussai un profond soupir puis amorçai un mouvement pour les suivre. C'est là que je me souvins de Gwen, et je tournais la tête vers elle, soudainement hésitante.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. On va garder un œil sur elle.

Je tournai la tête vers la table, et je vis alors Hershel et Beth qui me regardaient en souriant légèrement. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et je lançai un petit regard à mon amie. Elle avait besoin de se reposer et on n'allait pas prendre très longtemps de toute façon. Enfin, je ne pensais pas. Je pesai rapidement le pour et le contre, puis je hochai la tête.

\- Merci, dis-je alors en hochant la tête, avant de m'engouffrer à la suite des garçons.

J'avais la légère impression de faire quelque chose de mal envers mon amie. Je lui avais dit que je restais avec elle, et je partais m'occuper des Mordeurs. Je me sentais légèrement coupable. Mais j'avais la ferme intention de revenir avant que Gwen ne se réveille, histoire qu'elle ne se sente pas trop isolée. Et qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas trop au passage.

Je retrouvai les garçons à un croisement. Ils étaient en train d'examiner une porte qui semblait bloquer des Mordeurs. Daryl me lança un regard indéchiffrable et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir légèrement avant de détourner les yeux. Je n'aimais vraiment pas son regard.

\- Bien. Carl, tu vas venir avec moi, on va aller à gauche. Vous deux, dit-il en nous pointant du doigt, moi et le prisonnier, vous prenez à droite. Je veux que ces couloirs soient vides à la fin de la journée.

Je hochai la tête et raffermis ma prise sur le manche de mon couteau. Daryl nous jeta un dernier regard entendu, puis il fit demi-tour et partit sur la gauche, suivit de Carl, qui m'ignora royalement. Je le regardais disparaître au coin, les sourcils froncés, irritée. Je poussai alors un petit soupir.

\- Bien. On y va ? fis-je à l'attention du prisonnier.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Nous prîmes le couloir de droite et, dans un silence particulièrement dense, nous nous mîmes à avancer.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes à arpenter les couloirs en silence, je jetai un petit regard à mon partenaire. Il semblait particulièrement tendu. Tous ceux qui avaient à faire à des Mordeurs étaient forcément tendus, c'était normal, mais là… Il me faisait penser à moi quand j'avais commencé à me défendre. Il semblait prêt à abattre la moindre chose qui produirait un bruit audible. J'évitais de rester trop près de lui, des fois que ses reflex ne le fassent se retourner contre moi.

\- Ça va ? finis-je par demander au bout d'un moment.

Ses doigts étaient en train de blanchir tellement il serrait fort son arme. L'homme tourna vivement la tête vers moi, en sursautant. Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas reculer d'un pas et je le dévisageai, un peu inquiète. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air nerveux. Je pinçai les lèvres et m'approchai un peu, la main ferment serrée sur mon arme.

\- Pas la peine de stresser, ils doivent pas être nombreux, dis-je, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

J'espérai franchement ne pas me tromper… L'homme me jeta un regard en coin et j'affichai un petit sourire. Il devait bien avoir une dizaine d'années de plus que moi, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'être la plus expérimentée. C'était étrange.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? finis-je par demander, histoire de faire la discussion.

\- Oscar, répondit l'homme au bout d'un moment de silence.

\- Moi, c'est Romane.

Le silence retomba et je sentis la tension s'apaiser légèrement dans le couloir. Oscar semblait moins à cran. J'avais moins peur de me prendre un coup perdu. C'était déjà ça.

Après une heure à ratisser les couloirs de notre côté, nous n'avions tué qu'une dizaine de Mordeurs. L'acharnement dont faisait preuve Oscar envers ces corps putrides était un peu effrayant, mais bon… La vue du sang ne me dégoûtait plus autant qu'au début. Je m'y étais faite, à force de voir des crânes exploser et des gens mourir.

Nous étions en train d'inspecter un des derniers couloirs quand un râle se fit entendre, plus loin dans le corridor. Je levais mon couteau maculé de sang devant moi et Oscar en fit de même. Le couloir était long et mal éclairé. Je n'étais pas très rassurée. Nous n'avions pas de lampe torche pour éclairer les endroits trop noirs et c'était stressant. J'aurais dû penser à emporter la mienne avant de m'engager dans les couloirs, pensai-je amèrement.

\- J'espère que c'est le dernier, grogna Oscar.

\- J'espère aussi.

Il était devenu plus bavard depuis tout à l'heure. Pas au point de faire une discussion très approfondie, mais on échangeait quelques phrases. Ça faisait un peu retomber la pression.

Suivant le bruit, nous nous engageâmes dans le couloir. J'essayai de regarder tout autour de nous et je priais pour que ma vue s'adapte vite à l'obscurité prononcée de ce couloir. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir de mauvaises surprises. À côté de moi, je sentis Oscar se rapprocher légèrement. Je retins une petite grimace en sentant son arme me frôler le bras et je me décalai légèrement sur la droite. Je butai alors sur quelque chose et je me reculai d'un bond, retenant difficilement un cri d'effroi. J'entendis alors très distinctement un grognement guttural, suivit d'une série de craquements affreux. Je vis alors une masse sombre se redresser contre le mur et, avant même qu'elle ne soit complètement debout, la hache d'Oscar se planta dans ce qui devait être sa tête. Un borborygme répugnant se fit entendre, et le Mordeur s'effondra à nouveau au sol. D'un coup de pied, mon partenaire lui défonça le crâne et je sentis la cervelle gicler jusque sur mon jean.

\- Ça va ? me demanda alors Oscar.

\- Ouais, dis-je, la voix légèrement tremblante. J'ai juste buté dedans.

Je poussai un profond soupir et me remis en route. Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre, parce que la peur devait encore se voir sur mon visage. Ce Mordeur m'avait fichu une de ces trouilles ! Mon cœur avait fait un tel bond dans ma poitrine que j'avais eu l'impression qu'il allait en sortir. J'avais beau avoir l'habitude de tomber sur ces choses constamment depuis maintenant plus d'un an, elles arrivaient encore à m'effrayer. C'était frustrant.

Alors que nous arrivions au bout du couloir, d'autres râles se firent entendre, et je ne pus retenir un soupir de lassitude. J'en avais marre. Mon bras me lançait. J'avais été blessée récemment et, à force de tuer des Mordeurs, la douleur se réveillait. Mais c'était encore supportable pour l'instant.

Ils étaient deux. Ça allait donc être simple. Un chacun, quelques secondes, un peu de sang et le tour était joué. Rien de plus facile. Un jeu d'enfant même. Rapidement, mon couteau partit exploser le crâne de celui qui me faisait face, tandis qu'Oscar s'occupait de l'autre, l'achevant en trois coups de hache. Je sentis le sang gicler jusque sur mon pull et je pinçai les lèvres. Bordel, il savait pas à quel point c'était dur de conserver des vêtements propres ?! Je poussais un profond soupir et m'avancer davantage.

Je me retrouvais alors face à face avec un Mordeur et, avant même d'avoir pu faire un geste, je me retrouvai à terre avec ce corps en décomposition sur moi. Je poussai un hurlement d'effroi et je me mis à me débattre pour repousser la mâchoire qui tentait de me mordre. Cependant, le Mordeur avait plus de force que ce que j'avais prévu et je n'arrivai pas à me dégager suffisamment pour pouvoir l'achever d'un coup de couteau.

\- OSCAR ! hurlai-je alors, la respiration courte. Aide-moi !

Je sentis alors le cadavre qui m'écrasait se soulever et je m'écartai d'un bond, butant contre le corps d'un des Mordeurs que nous venions de tuer. Je me relevai, les jambes tremblantes, et je vis Oscar maintenir fermement le Mordeur qui m'avait attaqué. J'agrippai alors le manche de mon couteau et j'explosai le crâne de ce mort-vivant. Le sang gicla et je fermais les yeux. Je sentis mon visage se couvrir du liquide visqueux et je me reculai. Le Mordeur s'écroula alors entre les bras du prisonnier. Oscar balança le corps un peu plus loin puis me regarda. Je pinçais les lèvres et m'essuyai sommairement le visage. J'étais couverte de sang de la tête aux pieds.

\- Merci, dis-je à Oscar. C'est décidément pas mon jour aujourd'hui, soupirai-je.

\- On est toujours en vie, c'est déjà ça.

J'affichai un tout petit sourire et hochai la tête. On était toujours en vie, oui… C'était déjà ça. J'essuyai mes mains sur mon pantalon puis raffermis ma prise sur mon arme.

\- Bon… On finit de nettoyer notre partie, puis on rentre. J'en ai marre de voir des Mordeurs.

Oscar afficha un petit rictus moqueur et nous continuâmes à arpenter les couloirs. J'étais davantage sur mes gardes. Je m'étais faite avoir deux fois par ces saletés, hors de question que je me fasse avoir une nouvelle fois. De plus, Oscar m'avait sauvé la vie deux fois. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour une personne que je ne connaissais pas.

Alors que nous arrivions dans le dernier couloir, de nouveaux bruits se firent entendre. J'espérais sincèrement que ce soient les derniers. La seule chose qui me remontait un peu le moral, c'était le fait que le chemin du retour allait être beaucoup plus simple et rapide.

Nous étions à un angle, et les bruits venaient de l'autre côté de ce coude. Oscar, qui était à ma gauche, se colla au mur, et alla se placer au bout, juste à l'angle. Je hochai la tête. Bonne idée. Je n'aimais pas trop jouer les appâts, mais c'était une bonne idée. Je me collais donc au mur de droite et m'avançai à mon tour. J'entendis alors des bruits de pas traînants et je plissai les yeux pour tenter de les voir avant qu'ils ne nous sentent. Mais il faisait trop sombre. On n'y voyait presque rien et ils étaient encore trop loin pour que je puisse les distinguer dans l'obscurité. Je raffermis ma prise sur mon arme et fis un signe à Oscar pour qu'il se tienne prêt. Ce dernier hocha la tête et leva sa hachette au-dessus de son épaule. Je pris une grande inspiration, puis je m'avançais dans le couloir.

Je distinguais maintenant les silhouettes. Elles étaient deux. Il y en avait une grande et une plus petite. Je fronçais les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi ne se précipitaient-ils pas sur moi ? Ils avaient dû me sentir pourtant… Pourquoi ne faisaient-ils rien ? Et puis, cette différence de taille… Je me concentrais davantage. Le bruit de pas… Il n'était pas du tout traînant.

L'évidence me frappa alors de pleins fouets. Ce n'était pas des Mordeurs.

C'était Carl et Daryl.

Et Oscar abattait sa hachette sur eux.

Je voulus crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. J'avais l'impression d'être complètement paralysée. Je voyais la hache décrire un large arc de cercle au-dessus d'Oscar. Et je voyais Carl qui avançait sans se soucier de rien.

Je retrouvais soudainement toute ma mobilité et, avant même que je ne puisse réfléchir, je me précipitai sur Carl. Tout se passa alors très vite et seule la douleur sourde que je ressentis ensuite dans le bras gauche et dans les genoux me permit d'affirmer que j'étais encore vivante.

Je mis un petit moment avant d'oser rouvrir les yeux, que j'avais fermés quand je m'étais précipité sur le garçon. Je tombais alors nez à nez avec le regard déconcerté de Carl et je m'écartais. J'avais mon bras droit autour de ses épaules et je l'avais serré contre moi. Nous étions tombés au sol sous la force de l'impact et mon bras et mes genoux avaient encaissé tout le choc. La rencontre avec la dalle en béton ne leur avait pas fait de bien. Tournant lentement la tête, je regardais alors Oscar, puis mon regard descendit sur ses bras pour finir sur la hachette. Cette dernière reposait au sol, le tranchant de la lame contre le béton.

À quelques centimètres de mon pied.

Oscar sembla réaliser la chose au même moment que moi et il se recula d'un bond, l'air passablement chamboulé. Il semblait comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et moi aussi. Je tremblais de partout et je sentais mes forces m'abandonner d'un coup. J'avais failli y passer. J'avais vraiment failli y passer. J'aurais pu mourir, le crâne ouvert en deux par un coup de hache.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

Je relevai la tête, m'attendant à voir cette phrase dirigée vers moi, mais je vis alors que Daryl l'adressait à Oscar, qui fronça les sourcils. Il semblait mal à l'aise, mais pas suffisamment pour se laisser faire.

\- C'était un accident, dit platement le prisonnier.

\- Un accident ? Tu t'rends compte que t'aurais pu le tuer ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Hé ! Et moi alors ? Comme s'il venait d'entendre mes pensées, l'homme à l'arbalète tourna son regard pénétrant vers moi et je me sentis pâlir davantage. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien, se contentant de me dévisager de haut en bas. Il sembla se radoucir et secoua la tête. Il s'approcha alors de nous et releva Carl. J'ôtai mon bras de ses épaules et tentai à mon tour de me relever. Je fronçai alors les sourcils, légèrement déconcertée. Je tentai une nouvelle fois de pousser sur mes jambes, mais je ne parvins pas à me mettre debout. Je poussai alors un petit soupir qui attira le regard de Daryl sur moi. Je me sentis rougir et je détournais les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je… j'arrive pas à me lever… Mes jambes…

Quelle honte… J'avais l'air de quoi ? Je me précipitai sur le gamin pour ensuite ne pas parvenir à me relever… Je devais avoir l'air faible. Je tentais une nouvelle fois de me relever, mais mes jambes étaient trop faibles. Je devais avoir eu plus peur que ce que je ne pensais. Je n'avais plus aucune force. J'avais l'impression d'avoir les jambes en guimauve.

Je fis une nouvelle tentative et, alors que je commençais à me demander si ce n'était pas plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait, je vis une main apparaître juste devant moi. Je relevai la tête et croisai le regard déconcertant de Daryl. Je déglutis péniblement et hésitai un instant à accepter son aide. Je n'avais pas envie de paraître faible, merci bien. Je n'étais pas incapable, et j'avais l'impression que cette journée s'acharnait à me prouver le contraire.

\- Bon, tu t'bouges ? On n'a pas toute la journée, claqua l'homme à l'arbalète, l'air irrité.

Je lui lançai un regard contrarié et attrapai sa main. Je m'y accrochai fermement et tirai pour me relever. Mes jambes étaient affreusement faibles et je me sentais vaciller. Mon corps avait besoin de repos. J'aurais peut-être dû rester avec Gwen finalement, comme elle me l'avait demandé. Ça m'aurait épargné tous ces désagréments. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, je parvins à reprendre un peu d'assurance. Daryl hocha la tête puis il se détourna et commença à s'enfoncer dans le couloir, sur le chemin du retour. Je haussai un sourcil légèrement interloqué, puis je décidais de ne pas en tenir compte. Cet homme ne semblait pas m'apprécier. Du moins, il ne semblait pas encore prêt à baisser sa garde. J'en venais même à me demander qui de lui ou de Rick était le plus réticent à nous laisser rester, moi et Gwen. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'ils formaient un bloc pour nous repousser. Mais, s'ils ne voulaient pas de nous, pourquoi étaient-ils venus nous aider devant le grillage de la prison ? Ces gens étaient totalement incompréhensibles… À moins que ce ne soient que les têtes pensantes, Daryl et Rick, qui étaient juste un peu trop méfiant ? Je pouvais comprendre, mais bon… Bon sang, c'était d'un compliqué tout ça… À s'en donner mal à la tête.

Sur le chemin du retour, la tension était palpable. Daryl ne semblait pas avoir décoléré et Oscar se tenait à l'écart, l'air totalement renfermé. Si j'avais réussi à lui arracher quelques mots lors de l'aller, je n'avais même pas l'audace d'essayer sur le retour. Il semblait totalement hermétique. Et puis, ce n'était pas les seuls à apporter des tensions. Je sentais également que le gamin n'était pas très à l'aise. Il se tenait le plus loin possible de moi, évitait tout contact, ne serait-ce que visuel. C'était tout juste s'il osait marcher devant moi. Il avait l'air impassible, mais il était agité. Il faisait tournoyer son pistolet entre ses mains et je le sentais moyen sur ce coup-là. Mes yeux ne lâchaient pas l'arme et si je n'avais pas eu peur de me prendre une balle, je la lui aurais ôté des mains. C'était dangereux bon sang ! Confier une arme à un gamin, non mais quelle idée…

Nous mîmes moins de temps à revenir à notre point de départ et en un peu moins d'une demi-heure, nous étions de retour au croisement. Je poussais alors un soupir particulièrement soulagé et je sentis mes muscles se détendre légèrement. Derrière les grilles, nous serions en sécurité. Bon, maintenant, nous l'étions aussi plus ou moins ici, puisque nous venions de faire le nettoyage, mais je me comprenais. Les grilles, c'était rassurant. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que nous passions les uns derrière les autres dans le couloir qui menait au hall de notre partie de la prison, un bruit de métal me fit me retourner en sursaut, poignard levé. Je me rendis alors compte que ce n'était rien d'autre que la porte que les garçons avaient examinée avant d'inspecter les couloirs. Je poussai un léger soupir.

\- Hé ! Faudrait pas s'occuper de ceux-là aussi ? demandai-je alors.

Le chef de notre petite troupe, Daryl, se tourna vers moi, l'air totalement impassible. Je haussai un sourcil interrogatif, attendant une réponse.

\- Ils ont pas l'air très vif. On peut s'en occuper plus tard.

\- Si on le fait maintenant, pas besoin d'y revenir, argumentai-je.

Je vis un tic agiter furtivement le visage de l'homme à l'arbalète et je détournais légèrement le regard, mal à l'aise. Je disais ça pour ne pas avoir à faire une autre descente dans les couloirs pour deux misérables Mordeurs. C'était pour ne pas avoir à faire de nouveaux efforts, inutiles, soit dit en passant. Mais apparemment, ça ne plaisait pas.

Détournant le regard davantage, je portai mon attention sur la porte. Elle cognait contre l'encadrement de façon irrégulière et le bruit résonnait dans le couloir en agressant mes tympans au passage. Je n'entendais que ça, le son résonnait jusqu'au plus profond de moi. C'était horripilant et extrêmement angoissant. J'avais du mal à en faire abstraction. De plus, j'étais presque certaine qu'on pouvait l'entendre du hall de la prison.

Soudain, alors que j'écoutais encore le bruit, quelque chose me parut bizarre. Lentement, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, je m'approchai de la porte.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je tournais légèrement la tête vers Daryl, les sourcils froncés, concentrée sur ce que j'entendais. Quelque chose clochait. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. C'était frustrant de ne pas savoir. Je m'approchais davantage de la porte et appuyais dessus. La porte ne bougea plus, mais je sentais une force s'exercer de l'autre côté. La porte ne butant plus contre son cadre en métal, le silence se fit dans le couloir, aussi insupportable que le claquement métallique. Je compris soudain ce qui clochait.

\- Il n'y a pas de râles… murmurai-je, plus pour moi-même que pour les autres.

\- Quoi ?

Je me tournais vers Oscar, la main toujours fermement appuyée contre la porte. Je regardai chacun des garçons.

\- Vous entendez ? Il n'y a aucun râle. Aucun grognement, rien du tout. C'est le silence total là-dedans.

Je vis Daryl froncer les sourcils et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être soulagée. Je n'étais pas la seule à trouver cela étrange. C'était pourtant l'une des premières choses que l'on apprenait au contact des Mordeurs : se fier à son ouïe. C'était la chose la plus sûre après les armes. Les Mordeurs se faisaient toujours entendre avant de se faire voir, c'était comme ça. Quand on était dehors, seul, on apprenait vite à remarquer ce genre de petite chose. C'était ce petit truc qui faisait qu'on pouvait avoir une chance de survivre face à une horde. Et c'était également ce petit truc qui me faisait penser de plus en plus que ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte était tout sauf un Mordeur. Pourtant, je ne fis rien. J'attendais la réaction du chef de notre petit groupe. Daryl fixait la porte du regard, impassible. Je me demandais ce à quoi il pouvait bien réfléchir. Je n'arrivais pas à le cerner et c'était assez déconcertant. Habituellement, j'étais assez douée pour comprendre les gens qui m'entouraient. Mais lui… Impossible. C'était frustrant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda alors Carl, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, attendant également la réponse. Je vis alors l'homme à l'arbalète pincer les lèvres et relever l'arbalète qu'il avait abaissé quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Poussez-vous.

J'obéis docilement et m'écartais de la porte. Je ressortis quand même mon couteau de la boucle de ma ceinture, là où je l'avais rangé juste après avoir repris le chemin du retour. Je me tenais prête à réagir en cas de problème. Je vis Daryl s'approcher de la porte et j'eus soudain peur de m'être trompé. Et si c'était vraiment un Mordeur ? Et si Daryl n'arrivait pas à réagir à temps ? Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir supporter le poids d'une telle faute, si faute il y avait. Sans trop m'en rendre compte, je me mis à prier pour ne pas m'être trompé et je raffermis ma prise sur mon arme, me rapprochant légèrement de l'homme à l'arbalète, au cas où. Je le vis alors prendre une rapide inspiration et ouvrir la porte d'un coup.

D'abord, je ne vis que le fond de ce qui semblait être un petit placard et je fronçais les sourcils, indécise. Ce ne fut qu'en baissant les yeux que je vis le corps faible et mal en point de Carol. L'information mit quelques secondes à parvenir à mon cerveau. J'avais du mal à régir. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Daryl se précipiter sur la femme qui semblait au bord de l'inconscience que je réagis, l'esprit embrouillé. Sans trop réfléchir, je me tournais vers Carl.

\- Va prévenir Hershel, dis-je, elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien !

Le gamin déguerpit en vitesse, l'air troublé, et je me précipitai à mon tour vers la femme étendu au sol. Daryl était déjà en train de la soulever. Carol était couverte de sang de la tête aux pieds et elle semblait extrêmement faible. En même temps, elle venait de passer un peu moins de quarante-huit heures sans manger ni boire. Je me demandais comment elle faisait pour être encore consciente.

Nous ignorant totalement, Oscar et moi, Daryl s'engagea alors à la suite de Carl, Carol dans les bras. Nous le suivîmes. Et là, tout à coup, comme si une porte s'ouvrait à la volée, l'information me percuta de plein fouet.

Carol était vivante.


	7. Chapter 7

**! BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Hello tout le monde :) Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre :D Et dans celui-là, je pense que vous découvrirez un peu plus ma petite Gwen :3 J'aime bien son caractère, mais il faudra attendre encore un peu pour le découvrir totalement :)

Chamonutella : Merci :) Et je trouve ça trop cool le tir à l'arc, tu as beaucoup de chance :3

Léonore : Haha :D Ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant :) C'est vraiment sympa :) Merci !

Et pour finir, un petit cadeau ! Un petit dessin de Romane, fait par moi :) Bon, je suis pas une très grande artiste, donc il y a quelques problème de proportions :) Mais je tenais à vous le faire voir :D

h...t...t...p...:.../.../...image....noelshack. **...** c **...** o **...** m **...** / **...** fichiers/2016/20/1463682941 **...** -twd-romane **...** 048. **...** j **...** p **...** g **...** ( Parce qu'on ne peut pas mettre les liens ici, j'ai bidouillé un petit système avec des points de suspension soulignés et en gras qu'il faudra faire attention à retirer ;) )

Voilà ! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et à bientôt :)

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Je ne savais pas ce qui l'emportait des divers sentiments que je ressentais en ce moment.

La joie ? Parce que, quand même, retrouver une personne qu'on pensait morte bouffée par les Mordeurs, ça procurait toujours de la joie. Et puis, Carol avait été la plus ouverte et la plus amicale, avec Beth et Hershel, alors oui, on pouvait clairement dire que j'étais heureuse de la savoir en vie.

L'amertume ? Parce que, en voyant Carol s'en tirer vivante alors qu'elle était censée être morte, je repensais à toutes les personnes que j'avais connues et qui étaient mortes. Et je savais qu'elles, elles ne reviendraient pas comme ça. Ces personnes-là ne s'étaient pas juste cachées et je n'allais pas les retrouver en ouvrant bêtement la porte d'un placard.

Ou alors, il restait la dernière solution, qui était un mélange de joie et de colère. Colère parce que – putain ! - pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient déplacé Gwen, qui était blessée ?! Et joie, parce qu'ils avaient déplacé Gwen dans une des cellules de l'étage et qu'elle se trouvait maintenant dans un des lits, avec un matelas sous les fesses et un oreiller dans le dos.

Franchement, j'étais perdue. Assise au pied du lit de mon amie, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, j'avais finalement opté pour le silence. Nous n'étions revenus que depuis quelques minutes. Carol avait été emmenée dans sa cellule et ils étaient en train de s'occuper d'elle. Moi, après avoir piqué ma petite crise de stress en constatant que Gwen n'était plus dans le hall, je m'étais précipité ici et je n'avais plus bougé depuis. Encore une fois, j'avais ce sentiment de rejet de la part du groupe, et je détestais ça.

\- Tu devrais aller voir comment elle va, suggéra Gwen.

Je secouai la tête, butée dans mon silence. Je commençais à en avoir ras-le-bol de toujours faire le premier pas. J'avais envie d'aller voir comment allait Carol, parce que je m'inquiétais quand même un peu, même si je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, mais je n'irais pas. Marre de me plier en quatre pour nous faire bien voir.

\- Tu boudes.

Je foudroyai mon amie du regard, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de lui faire beaucoup d'effet. Elle se contenta de me fixer, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Je poussai un profond soupir et m'adossai au mur.

\- Peut-être bien. Je… Carol a de la chance.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel je ne pus m'empêcher de me traiter d'idiote. J'avais le don de plomber les ambiances qui étaient déjà au plus bas.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… soupira Gwen. On n'a pas le droit de lui en vouloir Romane.

Je poussai un soupir et hochai la tête. Ouais, je savais bien qu'on n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir d'être toujours en vie. Elle avait juste eu plus de chance que d'autre. Au final, tout n'était qu'une question de chance dans ce monde dans lequel nous vivions. Si vous étiez doué avec une arme, vous aviez plus de chance de vous en sortir vivant. Mais cela ne garantissait pas votre survie à cent pour-cent. J'avais vu des anciens militaires capables d'abattre une cible à plus de cinquante mètres se faire dévorer par les Mordeurs. On pouvait avoir plus de chance, mais aucune garantie sur notre survie. C'était instable. On pouvait y passer à tous moments, et le moment n'était pas venu pour Carol. Alors nous n'avions pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui en vouloir.

Poussant un long soupir de lassitude, je me levai du lit de Gwen et balayai la pièce du regard. La cellule n'était pas bien grande. Juste la place pour un lit superposé et une petite table de nuit. C'était tout. Mais c'était déjà bien.

\- À ton avis, dis-je, tu crois que ça signifie quelque chose de bon pour nous qu'ils t'aient amenée ici ?

Gwen haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais pas. Mais, tu vois, je compte bien profiter. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas dormie sur un matelas !

Je me tournai vers mon amie, un léger sourire aux lèvres. J'étais contente de la voir aller un peu mieux, même si ce n'était pas encore trop ça. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Oh, bien sûr, je savais que sa guérison allait prendre du temps, mais j'avais du mal à me faire au fait que Gwen ne pouvait vraiment plus bouger. Depuis que cette satanée épidémie avait commencé, Gwen et moi avions toujours été ensemble, toujours côte à côte. Ce n'était pas pour me vanter, mais quand nous étions toutes les deux face à des Mordeurs, on était plutôt douée. Alors, ne plus l'avoir toujours à côté de moi… C'était étrange comme sensation. J'avais vraiment hâte qu'elle aye mieux.

\- Profites-en, t'as raison. Surtout que je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête. Ils pourraient décider de nous foutre dehors du jour au lendemain que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, dis-je en affichant une petite grimace.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils le feront. Tu les as bien aidés. Tu les as aidés quand les Mordeurs ont été lâchés dans la prison, quand il a fallu aller chercher du lait pour le bébé. Aujourd'hui encore, quand vous êtes descendus nettoyer les couloirs. C'est grâce à toi si Carol est de nouveau avec nous. Ils te doivent quand même quelques petits trucs, c'est pas rien.

Je fixai Gwen un moment, puis affichai un petit sourire satisfait. Cette fille avait un don pour voir constamment le bon côté des choses. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait avec tout ce qui nous arrivait en ce moment, mais j'étais heureuse qu'elle reste elle-même. Au moins, ça, ça ne changeait pas.

\- Ouais, t'as raison.

\- Tu devrais aller voir comment va Carol, répéta alors Gwen, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Autant ne pas perdre ce que nous avons gagné, tu ne crois pas ?

Je lâchai un petit rire et hochai la tête.

\- D'accord. J'y vais alors.

Gwen hocha la tête et je sortis de la cellule. J'entendais des voix provenir du hall et je descendis donc les escaliers pour les rejoindre. Je ne me sentais pas d'aller directement voir Carol, en fait. D'accord, j'allais prendre de ses nouvelles, mais je me voyais mal aller la voir alors que nous n'avions échangé que quelques mots. Et puis, je ne voulais pas la déranger. Je savais ce que ça faisait d'être dans l'état dans lequel elle était. C'était tout juste si nous avions la force d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler. C'était un miracle qu'elle ait trouvé la force de faire bouger cette porte. Elle devait vraiment tenir à la vie pour ça.

Lorsque je passai les grilles qui séparaient les cellules du hall, les discussions cessèrent et je vis tous les regards se tourner vers moi. Je sentis une vive rougeur envahir mes joues et je m'arrêtai sur le pas de la grille. Bon sang, je détestais quand les gens faisaient ça. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point ça pouvait être gênant ?

\- Hum… Je… Co-Comment va Carol ? bredouillai-je.

\- Elle est un peu faible, mais elle s'en remettra, me répondit Hershel.

J'hochai la tête et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. Ok. C'était très gênant. Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur le bébé que tenait le vieil homme et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'inquiétude, comme à chaque fois que je le voyais.

\- Et elle ? demandai-je en faisant un petit geste de la tête vers le bébé.

\- Elle va très bien.

Hershel me fit un petit sourire et je m'efforçai de le lui rendre. Ensuite, le silence se prolongea. J'étais très mal à l'aise. Je devais trouver un truc à dire, et vite.

\- Euh… Merci, lâchai-je. Pour Gwen. Et désolé de vous avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure, ajoutai-je en sentant mes joues me brûler légèrement.

Un petit rire parcourut les quelques personnes qui étaient là. Je souris à mon tour. C'est vrai, j'avais vraiment paniquée quand on était revenu des couloirs. Lorsque je n'avais pas vu Gwen, j'avais commencé à stresser et à gueuler. J'avais très bien fait comprendre que si je ne la retrouvai pas dans la seconde qui suivait, je faisais un malheur. Autant dire que je n'en étais que plus gênée, maintenant. Ça m'apprendrait à être trop émotive.

L'atmosphère se détendit légèrement après mes paroles et je me retins de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas encore trop ça, mais bon. Avec le temps, le malaise se dissiperait. Enfin, s'ils nous laissaient rester suffisamment longtemps pour ça.

Alors que le silence s'étirait, je me rendis soudainement compte que je portais toujours mon arme à la ceinture. Je la fixai un moment puis décidai de la jouer un peu à la roublarde. J'ôtai donc mon arme et m'approchai de Daryl, qui était assis sur les escaliers. Je lui montrai mon couteau.

\- Je vous le rends ? demandai-je.

Alors, là, soit il prenait mon couteau et je l'avais dans le baba, soit il me disait que ce n'était pas la peine et je pouvais donc en conclure qu'il nous faisait un minimum confiance désormais. L'homme à l'arbalète me fixa un moment puis il se leva et passa à côté de moi sans dire un mot. Je le regardai passer dans la partie des cellules et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un micro-soupir.

\- Ça vous arrive de répondre clairement parfois ? lâchai-je en appuyant mes mains sur mes hanches.

Hershel me lança un petit regard un peu moqueur puis reporta son attention sur le bébé. Je poussai un soupir et allais pour poser mon arme sur la table quand Daryl revînt. Lorsque je vis ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, j'en lâchais mon couteau. Le métal produisit un bruit désagréable qui, heureusement pour moi, ne sembla pas gêner le bébé.

\- Tiens, me dit alors l'homme à l'arbalète en me tendant mon arc et mes flèches, ainsi qu'un sac qui devait contenir nos autres armes.

Je pris le sac et le posai sur la table. Je m'en fichai un peu, à vrai dire. La seule chose qui m'importait, là, tout de suite, c'était mon arc. Je l'attrapai des mains de Daryl et l'observai sous toutes les coutures. Aucunes égratignures. Je passais mes mains sur le métal de l'armature et mes doigts sentirent une irrégularité familière qui me fit sourire. Je sortis une flèche du carquois, l'encochai et me mis en position. Un peu raide. Il allait falloir que je m'y remette sérieusement.

\- Tu sais t'en servir ?

Je me tournai vers Daryl en abaissant ma flèche. J'haussai les épaules.

\- Je sais atteindre une cible. J'ai déjà dégommé des zombies avec. Mais bon… J'ai encore des progrès à faire, ajoutai-je en rangeant ma flèche. Je me sers mieux de mon couteau.

\- Et d'un flingue ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et lançai un regard un peu perdu à l'homme à l'arbalète. Pourquoi ces questions ?

\- Le recul de l'arme me déstabilise et je n'arrive pas vraiment à viser avec un pistolet. Mais Gwen, elle, elle sait s'en servir. Les pistolets sont pour elle, même si je m'en sers parfois, en cas d'extrême urgence.

\- C'est pour quoi faire les bombes lacrymogènes ?

\- Le danger ne vient pas forcément des morts, lâchai-je simplement, le visage dur. Je n'aime pas gâcher des munitions.

Le silence s'installa. Je savais qu'ils comprenaient ce que je disais. Qui n'avait pas eu à faire à des hommes totalement dénués de morale et de compassion ? Personne. A un moment ou un autre, ils avaient forcément croisé la route d'une personne pas tout à fait nette. Peut-être l'avaient-ils tuée. Moi, je ne pouvais pas tuer, alors je me servais des bombes lacrymogènes.

Je me tournai vers Daryl. J'étais contente d'avoir retrouvé nos armes, mais cela faisait un nouveau « Merci » à ajouter à une liste qui ne cessait de s'allonger depuis qu'ils nous avaient sauvées la vie. Ça m'embêtait.

\- Merci. Encore.

L'homme à l'arbalète se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- On a besoin de personnes valides, donc bon…

Je mis un moment à comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

\- Q-Quoi ? Attendez, vous voulez dire que…

Avant que j'aie pu finir ma phrase, Daryl s'approcha de moi. Il était très près. Et très grand aussi. Il me dépassait d'au moins une demi-tête. J'étais obligé de lever légèrement le menton pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Cette soudaine proximité me mit mal à l'aise et je sentis mes joues reprendre encore un peu de couleurs. Néanmoins, je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. S'il pensait pouvoir m'impressionner, il se trompait.

\- Je te préviens. Un seul coup en traître, et ça se passera très mal pour vous.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le premier groupe qu'on intègre, répondis-je. Nous connaissons les règles.

L'homme me regarda de la tête aux pieds et je me sentis rougir davantage. J'espérai juste que j'arrivai encore à conserver un visage relativement neutre.

\- Ok. Alors arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression qu'tu parles à mon vieux...

Je haussai un sourcil et Daryl s'éloigna. Je restai plantée là quelques secondes avant de réagir. Je lançai alors un regard à chaque personne présente. Les prisonniers, Beth, Hershel, Carl. Bon sang. Un profond sentiment de soulagement m'envahit alors et je dus me retenir pour ne pas me laisser aller. Il fallait que je le dise à Gwenaëlle.

Au moment où je fis un pas en arrière pour aller voir mon amie, la grille qui menait au couloir s'ouvrit. Je me figeai et le silence s'abattit de nouveau sur la pièce tandis que Rick s'avançait lentement. Je le regardai faire. Il avait les yeux remplis de fantômes. Encore plus que la première fois que je l'avais vu. J'en venais presque à prendre pitié de lui. Presque. Alors que tout le monde le fixait, le chef s'avança vers Hershel, qui tenait toujours la petite dans ses bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me crisper quand je vis les grandes mains abîmées de Rick se refermer sur le petit corps fragile du bébé et je dus serrer fermement la mâchoire pour m'empêcher d'intervenir. Je n'avais décidément pas confiance en cet homme.

Ne souhaitant pas me faire remarquer plus que nécessaire par Rick, je profitai du fait qu'il sorte pour revenir auprès de Gwen, embarquant nos armes avec moi. Peut-être que les autres étaient ok pour nous garder. En attendant, j'avais saisi dès le départ que ce groupe ne reposait pas sur une démocratie, mais plutôt sur une dictature. Rick était le seul chef du groupe et, même si les conseillers tentaient parfois de le résonner, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était lui qui prenait les décisions, et personne d'autre. Alors autant me faire discrète, qu'il oublie ma présence et celle de Gwen. Comme ça, si nous parvenions à rester suffisamment longtemps, il n'aurait plus le pouvoir de nous éjecter comme bon lui semble. C'était une question de temps.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la cellule, Gwen était en train de lire un bouquin, qu'elle avait sûrement du prendre du sac marron, qui se trouvait au pied du lit.

\- Tu as bougé, constatai-je, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mmh. Je m'ennuyais.

Je posai le sac sur le sol, à côté du sac noir, et je l'ouvris. Cela attira l'attention de mon amie et lorsqu'elle vit mon arc posé contre le mur, elle me sauta presque dessus.

\- Ils nous en rendus nos armes ?!

\- Ouais ! À première vue, tout est là, et ils n'ont rien abîmé. Je pense qu'ils ont juste dû les poser dans un coin et les laisser.

Je sortis tout ce que contenait le sac. Il y avait les trois pistolets, les chargeurs, les bombes lacrymogènes et les couteaux. Tout était bien là.

\- Mince… On n'a plus beaucoup de balles, soupira Gwen en attrapant un des chargeurs vides. Tu crois que… ?

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Ce serait trop demander. Ils nous en donneront quand ils auront besoin qu'on les utilise. Pas avant.

Gwen poussa un petit soupir et se pencha pour tenter d'attraper un pistolet. Je vis alors son visage se tordre de douleur et je me redressai d'un bond.

\- Gwen ! Arrête de bouger, sifflai-je entre mes dents. Si tu continues à gigoter, ça prendra une éternité avant que tout ne se remette correctement en place.

Mon amie leva les yeux au ciel, mais se rallongea quand même calmement. Elle était redevenue pâle. Je poussai un léger soupir. J'avais parfois l'impression de me comporter comme sa mère, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, surtout depuis que nous n'étions plus que toutes les deux. Je me penchai alors et attrapai un pistolet avant de le lui tendre.

\- Merci maman.

\- Oh ça va hein !

Gwen lâcha un petit rire. Elle concentra ensuite son attention sur son arme. Au fil des groupes, nous avions acquis certaines connaissances auprès des survivants. Nous savions toutes les deux démonter une arme, la nettoyer, la remonter et la charger. Gwen avait même démonté un fusil une fois. Délicatement, elle commença donc à démonter le pistolet. Je m'assis à terre et sortis un chiffon d'une des petites poches du sac noir. Je le lui tendis et elle l'attrapa distraitement. J'en attrapai un autre et attrapai le premier couteau qui me tomba sous la main.

Nous passâmes plusieurs minutes à astiquer nos armes et à nous les réapproprier. Gwen repris ses deux pistolets, ainsi que les quelques balles isolées, et me donna le dernier, qui contenait le chargeur plein. Je replaçai mes couteaux à leur place, enfonçai le pistolet dans ma ceinture, dans mon dos, et plaçai le dernier couteau devant. Je poussai un léger soupir de satisfaction et me relevai. Là, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être forte.

\- Je te laisse mon arc, hein. Je ne crois pas que j'en aurais vraiment besoin à l'intérieur de la prison. Et puis… autant ne pas leur paraître trop dangereuse, tu crois pas ?

Gwen hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que j'allais m'asseoir sur le matelas, le bruit métallique de la porte d'entrée parvint jusqu'à nous et je me relevais d'un bond. Les voix des autres se firent entendre et je fronçai les sourcils. Bordel, c'était quoi ça ?

\- J'vais voir. Bouge pas, ordonnai-je à Gwen.

J'agrippai fermement mon couteau et sortis en trombe de la cellule. Je descendis rapidement les escaliers et arrivai devant un spectacle déroutant. Rick était en train d'allonger une personne, encore inconnue au bataillon, sur le sol du hall. C'était une femme à la peau noire. Je la détaillai rapidement du regard et remarquai vite sa blessure.

\- Elle a été mordue ? demandai-je en rangeant mon couteau et en m'approchant davantage.

Rick me lança un rapide regard et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Bonne nouvelle. Je remarquai alors l'arme au sol et j'écarquillai les yeux. Un katana ! Bon sang ! Je jetai un regard à la femme. Ça devait pas être une faiblarde, celle-là.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda Rick.

Pour toute réponse, la femme se jeta sur son arme. Rick la repoussa rapidement du pied et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me baissai et la ramassai. Je la posai ensuite sur la table.

\- On va pas te faire de mal, à condition que tu ne fasses pas un truc stupide, d'accord ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la prévenait à elle ? Nous, c'était tout juste s'il avait accepté de nous laisser un petit bout de sol pour nous soigner. Je foudroyai l'homme du regard. Quel con celui-là !

\- Rick.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Daryl, qui venait de sortir de la partie des cellules et je me rappelai soudainement de Carol. Je regardai Rick. Personne ne devait encore lui avoir dit. Il était venu et s'était occupé de sa fille. Personne n'avait dû vouloir briser un tel moment.

\- C'est qui elle ? demanda Daryl, l'air méfiant.

Rick se tourna à nouveau vers la femme et lui demanda plusieurs fois comment elle s'appelait. Seul le silence et un regard de glace lui répondirent. Finalement, il abandonna.

\- Hey, Rick, tu peux venir voir deux minutes ?

Rick se tourna vers Daryl.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda le chef.

\- Je veux juste te montrer un truc.

Je me demandai encore quelle réaction allait avoir l'homme au masque de glace. Est-ce qu'il allait juste regarder Carol et afficher un petit sourire, parce qu'il était quand même content ? Ou alors allait-il me surprendre avec une réaction un tant soit peu humaine ? À voir…

Tout le monde suivit alors Daryl, et je vis Carl emporter un panier rouge contenant du lait en poudre. Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était quoi ça ? J'attrapai le katana et suivis le mouvement. Daryl referma la grille sur la femme toujours muette et je lui lançai un regard à travers les barreaux. Elle ne semblait pas aller bien. Peut-être allaient-ils demander à Hershel de l'examiner, comme ils l'avaient fait pour Gwen, plus ou moins ?

Je n'osai pas suivre le groupe jusqu'à la cellule de Carol, aussi restai-je près de la porte. Je posai le katana contre le mur et l'observais un moment. Bon sang, c'était trop classe ! Si cette femme savait manier ce sabre… Ça devait être une tueuse ! Je lui lançai un rapide regard. Elle avait fermé les yeux et semblait souffrir. Je fis une petite moue navrée qu'elle ne vit pas et je me détournai. Je ne m'approchai toujours pas de la cellule de Carol. Mais j'entendis de petits sanglots et des « désolé ». Je vis également Carl reculer de quelques pas, chamboulé.

Je tournai la tête. Je fis un bond sur le côté en découvrant la femme à quelques mètres de moi, collée à la grille.

\- Bon sang ! Hé ! On fait pas ce genre de truc, vous êtes pas bien ! m'écriai-je en plaquant une main sur mon cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer Rick, Carol et les autres. Je suivis son regard et poussai un soupir quand je vis la tête du bébé dépasser. Vraiment, je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire. Je me tournai vers la femme.

\- Cool le katana.

Je remontai ensuite les escaliers illico presto et pénétrai dans la cellule de Gwen. Cette dernière me lança un regard interrogateur et je me laissai tomber sur le matelas, à ses pieds.

\- Une femme vient de débarquer.

\- Nouvelle tête ?

\- Ouais. Apparemment, elle est blessée. Je pense qu'ils vont demander à Hershel de regarder pour voir ce qu'il en est. Mais elle n'a pas été mordue. En tout cas, elle pète la classe ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle a un katana.

Gwen me regarda avec des yeux ronds. J'avais dû faire à peu près la même tête en voyant l'arme. Un katana, c'était classe ! Très classe ! Et super rare aussi ! Cette femme était chouette. Je l'appréciai déjà. Elle n'allait sûrement pas rester très longtemps, au vu de l'amabilité du groupe, mais bon… Je n'avais certainement pas mon mot à dire là-dessus. En fait, pendant un temps qui allait me sembler très long, je n'allais sûrement avoir mon mot à dire sur rien. Tout comme Gwen. J'allais devoir puiser dans mon stock de patience.

Poussant un profond soupir, je m'adossai au mur. Pour nous, l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne dans un groupe avait toujours été une bonne chose. Gwen et moi étions de ceux qui pensaient qu'avoir un groupe solide et capable de se battre était la meilleure façon de survivre. Apparemment, le groupe de Rick pensait d'une façon différente. Je ne voyais pas vraiment laquelle, car ils formaient un groupe, mais ils n'acceptaient pas de nouvelles personnes. Ils croyaient pouvoir survivre en restant seuls ? Mais ils ne l'étaient pas… Il n'y avait donc pas vraiment de logique à tout ça. Du moins, je ne voyais pas laquelle. Je me demandais donc comment ils allaient réagir face à cette nouvelle arrivante. La réaction qui s'imposait, si on suivait leur logique, c'était de la faire partir. Elle ne semblait pas gravement blessée, elle devait sûrement pouvoir reprendre la route. Mais, peut-être qu'ils la laisseraient rester ? Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je lui aurais posé des questions, puis je l'aurais laissé rester quelque temps pour voir si ce n'était pas une psychopathe. Ensuite, je l'aurais intégré au groupe. Une personne en plus capable de se battre, c'était toujours ça de pris. Enfin bon. Si j'avais un jour eu mon mot à dire sur le fonctionnement d'un groupe, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui.

\- Tu m'impressionneras toujours pour ça.

Je relevai la tête, sortant de mes pensées, et je lançai un regard interrogateur à Gwen.

\- Ça ?

\- Ta capacité à profiter de chaque seconde de calme pour réfléchir. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne réfléchir autant que toi. C'est fou, il te suffit de quelques secondes pour que tu te plonges profondément dans tes pensées ! s'exclama mon amie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

J'affichai un petit sourire. Oui, c'était vrai. J'étais une tête pensante. Mon cerveau ne se reposait pas, ou très peu. J'avais toujours matière à réfléchir, alors je réfléchissais. Il y avait toujours un problème à résoudre. Et puis, j'avais toujours été comme ça. Même avant l'épidémie.

\- Je me disais que ça allait prendre du temps avant qu'on puisse à nouveau se faire entendre.

\- Ça, c'est sûr, approuva Gwen. J'ai pas vraiment eu de contact avec eux, mais ils ont pas l'air commode. Surtout le chef, là… comment il s'appelle déjà ?

\- Rick ?

Gwen hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, lui. Il a pas l'air très aimable.

\- Il l'est pas, claquai-je, la mine renfrognée.

Gwen haussa un sourcil moqueur et je me sentis rougir légèrement. Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'être aussi cassante avec les autres. Généralement, je m'entendais bien avec tout le monde. Mais Rick… Non, je ne pouvais pas. C'était plus fort que moi. Je savais pas trop bien pourquoi je n'arrivai pas à l'apprécier, mais… c'était comme ça.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vue comme ça avec quelqu'un, c'était avec Allen, soupira Gwen, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Ah, ne me parle pas de cet abruti. Je pouvais pas le blairer.

Gwen lâcha un petit rire qui disparut rapidement, puis elle poussa un petit soupir, les yeux dans le vague. Je pouvais presque voir le cheminement de ses pensées dans son cerveau, et je devinai ce qu'elle allait dire avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que…

Soudain, le bruit de la grille nous parvint, encore une fois, et je me relevai. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient encore en bas ? Je m'approchai de la porte de la cellule et regardai rapidement. Oh bon sang.

\- Ils sont rapides ici. Ils commencent déjà à cuisiner la nouvelle, constatai-je.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Gwen, les sourcils haussés. Tu entends ce qu'ils disent ?

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche. Je n'entendais qu'un bruit un peu indistinct de discussion, c'était tout. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir Hershel, assis, et Rick, debout devant la femme, qui était également assise. Je voyais également les jambes d'un autre homme qui devait sûrement être Daryl. Il se tenait un peu en retrait.

\- Va voir ce qu'ils disent, me souffla Gwen.

Je me tournai vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Quoi ?

\- Tu veux que je me fasse tuer ?

\- Oh, allez ! Je veux savoir ce qu'ils disent !

\- On t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? demandai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Je savais déjà que j'allais le faire. Je ne savais pas dire non, et puis, j'avais envie de savoir également.

\- Ouais, mais on s'en fout. Vas-y, s'il te plaît ! me supplia Gwen en joignant les mains.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Elle avait vite repris du poil de la bête celle-là. À croire qu'elle avait joué la comédie. Je poussai un soupir et hochai la tête.

\- D'accord. J'y vais.

Gwen afficha un petit sourire et s'enfonça davantage dans l'oreiller qu'elle avait dans le dos, comme si elle allait assister à une représentation. Je haussai légèrement les sourcils de façon moqueuse et sortis de la pièce. Je passai sur la passerelle le plus silencieusement possible, puis je descendis les escaliers de la même manière. Je ne semblais pas attirer l'attention.

Je poussai un léger soupir et m'assis au bas des marches. Qu'est-ce que j'étais pas prête à faire pour Mademoiselle Gwen. De là où j'étais, je pouvais entendre ce qu'il se disait de l'autre côté de la grille sans paraître suspecte. Pour me donner une contenance, je sortis mon couteau de ma poche et commençai à jouer distraitement avec les yeux perdus dans le vague. De l'autre côté des barreaux, la situation semblait assez tendue. Maintenant, je pouvais voir que Daryl tenait fermement son arbalète et que Rick avait la main posée sur son arme. Ils ne semblaient pas rassurés. Tout ça pour une femme blessée et désarmée ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Rick.

\- Ils se sont fait attaquer ? renchérit Hershel.

Je fronçais les sourcils. De qui parlaient-ils ? Maggie et Glenn ? C'était les seuls pour qui Rick semblait s'inquiéter : ceux de son groupe. Il leur était arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Ils se sont fait enlever, précisa la femme.

J'écarquillai les yeux et relevai la tête. Quoi ?! Maggie et Glen s'étaient fait enlever ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?

\- Et par qui ? demanda Rick.

Il semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger et la main qui était posée sur son arme ne me disait rien qui vaille. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une cocotte-minute sous les yeux. Il y avait beaucoup trop de pression.

\- Par le fils de pute qui m'a tiré dans la jambe ! cracha la femme, l'air mauvais.

\- Hé, les deux jeunes, ils sont avec nous…

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je le sentais pas. Vraiment pas. Il s'approchait trop près de cette femme pour un simple interrogatoire. Je le vis alors s'approcher un peu plus de la femme et tendre la main. J'écarquillai les yeux. Non, il n'allait pas…

\- Dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, tout de suite ! s'écria alors Rick en appuyant durement sa main sur la blessure de la femme.

\- Hé !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, y compris celui de la femme, que j'avais coupé dans son élan pour sauter sur Rick et le tuer, sans doute. Je n'y prêtai pas attention et, sans réfléchir, comme souvent, j'ouvrai la grille et passai de l'autre côté.

\- Vous êtes sérieux là ?! m'écriai-je en venant me planter devant le chef. Vous croyez que c'est en employant ce genre de méthodes que vous allez obtenir quoi que ce soit ?!

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça !

\- Oh si je m'en mêle ! m'écriai-je, révoltée. Elle est blessée, putain ! Si elle sait où sont Maggie et Glenn, ce n'est certainement pas en la menaçant ou en la maltraitant que vous en saurez davantage !

\- Hé ! Retourne à ta place gamine, t'as pas ton mot à dire dans cette histoire.

Je tournai la tête vers Daryl et le défiai du regard. Il avait son arbalète levée et pointée sur la femme, qui s'était assise à nouveau. Je plissai légèrement les yeux et me tournai vers elle. Il y avait un truc chez moi, une sorte de règle, de code : quand on me disait de ne pas faire un truc, j'étais obligée de le faire.

\- Démerdez-vous pour les retrouver, me lança la femme en plantant son regard pour le mien.

Je poussai un léger soupir et posai mes mains sur mes hanches.

\- Écoutez… À votre place, je réagirai exactement de la même façon, dis-je en secouant légèrement la tête. Mais, vous voyez, les vies de deux des membres de ce groupe sont en jeu, alors… s'il vous plaît, est-ce que vous pourriez juste nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, ou, au moins, où est-ce qu'on peut trouver ces personnes ? demandai-je.

Le regard dur de la femme me fixa un long moment sans qu'elle ne cille un seul instant et je le soutins. Elle semblait peser le pour et le contre, réfléchir. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, elle poussa un petit soupir et détourna le regard.

\- Il y a une ville à côté… Woodburry… Environ soixante-quinze survivants. J'pense qu'ils ont été emmenés là-bas.

J'écarquillai les yeux et reculai soudainement de deux pas. Woodburry… ? Non… Impossible ! Ce n'était… Ce n'était pas possible ! Bon sang. Si Glenn et Maggie avaient été emmenés là-bas… Oh putain.

\- Une ville tout entière ? demanda Rick, complètement aveugle à mon brusque changement d'humeur.

\- Je confirme la chose, soufflai-je, plus pâle que quelques secondes auparavant.

Mes mains tremblaient et j'avais l'impression que mon sang se mettait à bouillonner dans mes veines. Woodburry… Le Gouverneur.

\- Attends… Tu sais de quoi elle parle ? demanda Rick en se tournant soudainement vers moi. Tu connais cette ville ?!

\- Je… Oui.

\- Comment ?! s'écria-t-il en me saisissant par les épaules.

Le contact de ses mains sur moi me sortit instantanément de la semi-torpeur dans laquelle la nouvelle m'avait plongée et je sortais mon couteau de ma ceinture avant de le pointer sur le chef du groupe pour le faire reculer.

\- Ne me touchez pas, sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Rick recula, les mains levées, et je rengainai immédiatement mon arme. Je poussai ensuite un petit soupir et relevai la tête.

\- Je connais cette ville. Je la connais parce que… parce qu'avec Gwen, on… on y a vécu, bredouillai-je. Pendant deux mois.

\- C'était pas dans le parcours que tu nous as raconté, ça, souligna Rick en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Toi mon gars, essais pas de jouer au plus fort avec moi. Tu me gonfles.

\- Vous vous méfiez de nous, mais j'en ai autant à votre service, lâchai-je en croisant les bras. Vous vouliez pas que je vous raconte ma première cuite non plus, si ? Ça ne me paraissait pas important, alors je ne l'ai pas dit, voilà tout.

Je jouais avec le feu, je le savais. Le chef n'allait sûrement pas apprécier ma façon de m'adresser à lui, surtout devant des membres de son groupe et une inconnue qui semblait en avoir dans le froc.

\- Surveille tes paroles, siffla Rick en s'avançant vers moi, l'air menaçant.

Bah tien ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Susceptible. Je fronçai davantage les sourcils.

\- Je vous parle comme je le désire. Vous avez encore de la chance que je vous accorde le vouvoiement, car ça signifie que je peux encore faire preuve d'un peu de respect, ce dont vous semblez totalement dénué. Depuis qu'on est ici, vous nous traitez comme de la merde, vous nous parlez comme à des moins-que-rien, dis-je, n'écoutant plus que mon antipathie pour ce type qui me faisait face. J'en ai ras-le-bol. Ok, vous êtes le chef, mais vous ne savez pas quand fermer votre grande boîte pour écouter les autres ! Cette femme et moi avons des informations sur l'endroit où sont peut-être Glenn et Maggie, alors, au lieu de nous faire chier, vous feriez mieux de la boucler et d'écouter sagement ce que l'on a à dire, c'est clair ?!

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce à la fin de ma tirade et je repris mon souffle. Mon dieu, que c'était bon de se lâcher ! Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir que la femme semblait partager mon sentiment, puisqu'elle affichait désormais un petit sourire en coin délicieusement horripilant. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants pour me calmer, puis je repris.

\- La ville de Wodburry est dirigée par un homme qui se fait appeler le Gouverneur. C'est un peu une sorte de guide, de protecteur. C'est lui le chef.

\- Ils sont armés ? demanda Daryl.

\- Ouais, et une milice qui se la joue commando, répondit la femme. Y'a des gardes armés sur chaque mur.

Je hochai la tête pour approuver. Putain… Le Gouverneur… Ce salopard. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas me laisser submerger par la haine que j'éprouvais envers ce type et poussai un long soupir.

\- Vous savez comment entrer ?

\- La ville est à l'abri des Rôdeurs, mais on pourrait se faufiler à l'intérieur.

\- La plupart des murs protecteurs ne sont que des amas de véhicules détruits et de morceaux de taule, ajoutai-je. Pas très résistant face à un cerveau.

Rick me lança un regard un peu vague. Il semblait réfléchir. Pour une fois qu'il utilisait son cerveau, je le laissais volontiers faire. Je pinçai les lèvres. Il fallait que j'arrête d'être aussi cassante. Je ne pouvais pas blairer ce mec, ok, mais je pouvais simplement décider de l'ignorer. J'avais pas besoin d'ennemis en plus, les Mordeurs me suffisaient déjà bien assez.

Finalement, le chef se tourna une fois de plus vers la femme.

\- Comment t'as su qu'on était ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ils ont parlé d'une prison. J'ai suivi le chemin par lequel ils étaient venus et c'est comme ça que je l'ai vue.

L'interrogatoire semblait terminé. Rick semblait être redescendu d'un cran. Il avait l'air plus calme, même s'il paraissait quand même encore un peu agité. Ses pensées semblaient s'être organisées dans son esprit, et il paraissait plus enclin à écouter, même s'il n'y avait désormais plus rien à entendre. J'espérais juste que ce calme relatif allait lui faire oublier mon petit emportement. Je ne tenais pas à nous faire mettre à la porte, Gwen et moi, à cause d'un léger problème d'antipathie.

\- Lui, c'est Hershel, dit finalement Rick en se tournant vers le vieil homme. C'est le père de la fille qui s'est fait enlever. Il va t'arranger ça.

La femme lui lança un regard impénétrable qui me donna des frissons dans le dos tant il était dur, mais Rick n'en fit pas cas et se détourna d'elle. Il échangea un regard avec Daryl puis, alors que j'allais retourner avec Gwen, il me retint par le bras. Je me tendis à ce contact, mais j'évitais de ressortir une nouvelle fois mon couteau. Je me contentai de me tourner vers lui, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Toi, tu viens avec moi. Il faut qu'on discute, je crois.

Il ne me donnait pas du tout envie de discuter, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas dire non. Je hochai donc la tête et je le suivis hors du hall de la prison. Daryl suivit le mouvement également, et je me tendis davantage. J'allais avoir droit à une entrevue privée avec les deux têtes pensantes de ce groupe. Il allait falloir la jouer plus fine que ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent. Si je voulais avoir une chance de rester, il fallait que je me montre plus aimable, mais il ne fallait pas pour autant que je perde de vue mes revendications. Je visais, entre autres, le respect et le droit à la parole. La liberté, quoi !

Je suivis donc les deux hommes jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent, de l'autre côté des escaliers. Nous nous trouvions juste sous la cellule de Gwen. S'ils avaient voulu un peu de discrétion, c'était raté.

\- Bien. Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au point, commença Rick, l'air aussi aimable qu'une des portes qui nous entouraient.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et relevai la tête. Ah, il voulait causer ? Très bien. Je commençais déjà à préparer mes arguments. Il allait s'en prendre plein la tête.

\- On a été bien sympa de vous aider, toi et ta pote, l'autre jour. On vous laisse rester, on vous a même donné une cellule. Mais, tu vois, je me demande de plus en plus si on ne devrait pas vous remettre sur la route, dit-il alors en se penchant légèrement sur moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils et reculai d'un pas.

\- Si vous pouviez garder vos distances, je vous en serais reconnaissante, dis-je, une légère grimace sur les lèvres. D'ailleurs, en parlant de reconnaissance, au cas où je n'aurais pas été claire les autres fois où je vais l'ai dit, nous vous sommes infiniment reconnaissantes. Mais la reconnaissance ne fait pas tout, vous devez bien le savoir. Depuis qu'on est ici, vous nous traitez comme des moins-que-rien. Vous en particulier, Monsieur le Chef, sifflai-je en plissant légèrement les yeux. Je ne veux pas passer pour une lèche-cul, mais à chaque fois que vous avez eu besoin de moi, j'ai répondu présente. Qui vous a aidé à repousser les Mordeurs quand ces derniers ont attaqué, le lendemain de notre arrivée ? Qui est allé chercher du lait pour votre bébé ? Qui est allé nettoyer les couloirs ? demandai-je.

\- Tu crois que ces actions t'accordent un droit particulier ?

\- Peut-être pas celui que vous sous-entendez, mais j'estime avoir au moins le droit au respect et à la parole. Nous ne vous connaissons pas, mais nous avons fait beaucoup pour votre groupe en très peu de temps. Si ce n'est pas suffisant pour se faire entendre, que vous faut-il de plus ? Excusez-moi, mais je ne suis pas prête à sacrifier ma vie pour l'un d'entre vous pour le moment.

Rick me regarda de la tête aux pieds, les sourcils froncés, l'air particulièrement contrarié. Il fallait dire que se faire remettre à sa place par une gamine qui devait avoir la moitié de son âge ne devait pas être particulièrement agréable. Mais pour moi, c'était jubilatoire. J'avais enfin l'occasion de déballer tout ce que je pensais, ou presque. Oui, presque, parce qu'il y avait certaines choses que j'aurais aimé dire, mais qui pouvaient faire affreusement mal. Je pensais, entre autres, à sa fille et à son comportement. Mais mieux valait me taire pour l'instant.

\- Tu veux le droit à la parole ? susurra alors Rick. Eh bien, vas-y, parle. Je t'écoute.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, rassemblai mes idées, et me lançai.

\- Très bien. D'abord, je voudrais parler de ce qui reste en suspens depuis que nous avons mis les pieds ici : Allons-nous pouvoir rester ici, ou pas ? Cette prison est très sécurisée et, malgré l'incident de la dernière fois, je dois avouer que j'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir m'y installer. Cela me permettrait de souffler un peu et Gwen pourrait se remettre sans avoir constamment peur de se faire bouffer par des Mordeurs. De plus, comme je l'ai déjà dit, on cherche tous un endroit où l'on puisse être en sécurité. Mais je sais pertinemment que vous ne nous laisserez pas rester comme ça, juste parce qu'on vous le demande, soupirai-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez. Alors, s'il vous plaît, je vous demande juste de réfléchir deux secondes. J'ai déjà prouvé plusieurs fois que je savais me défendre et que je n'avais pas peur des Cervelles Pourries. Je sais me servir d'un couteau, d'un arc et je sais utiliser un pistolet. Gwen aussi sait se battre. Alors, imaginez. Si vous nous laissez rester, vous gagnez deux combattantes supplémentaires.

\- Dont une avec une cheville cassée, souligna Rick.

Je retins une grimace d'irritation et clignai fermement des yeux pour me contrôler.

\- Je vous parle sur du long terme. Je pense qu'avec l'arrivée d'un bébé parmi vous, deux personnes en plus sachant manier les armes n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, non ?

L'argument du bébé. Mon dieu, j'avais osé le sortir. C'était bien le meilleur argument que j'avais en réserve. J'espérais franchement toucher l'instinct paternel de Rick avec ça. S'il pensait un peu à son gosse, il accepterait, par pure logique. Une personne de plus, c'était une chance de plus que cet enfant continue à vivre. Nous étions deux. Le calcul était vite fait.

\- Je vois. D'autres choses à dire ? demanda Rick, l'air légèrement condescendant.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas terminé. Mais ce que je vais dire n'a rien à voir avec le groupe, je pense que si vous accédez à ma demande et que vous nous laissez rester, le reste suivra. Alors, ce dont je souhaite vous parler maintenant, c'est Woodburry.

Je vis les deux hommes devant moi se tendre et je fus également gagné par une certaine anxiété, largement dissimulée sous la couche de colère qui venait de se former à la mention du nom de la ville.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur cette ville ? demanda Daryl, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue.

\- Ce que j'en sais, et j'en sais pas mal. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous voulez faire une descente dans la ville pour tenter de récupérer Maggie et Glenn, c'est bien ça ?

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, soudain plus attentifs. Je retins le petit sourire moqueur qui me vint aux lèvres et repoussai loin de moi l'idée de ne rien dire de plus et de les laisser poireauter. Si je faisais ça, j'irais rejoindre les Cervelles Pourries en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Mordeurs ».

\- C'est bien beau de vouloir sauver vos amis, mais vous n'arriverez à rien si vous ne savez pas où aller, soulignai-je. La ville est plutôt grande, même si on ne dirait pas au premier coup d'œil. De plus, il y a des gens qui la protègent, et même si la plupart sont des gens sachant à peine comment tenir un pistolet, il y en a d'autre qui savent parfaitement viser et qui pourraient vous dégommer avant même que vous n'aillez fait un pas de l'autre côté du mur.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? maugréa l'homme à l'arbalète.

\- Je veux venir.

Rick me regarda un moment, puis afficha un petit sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser rester ici alors que tu semblais connaître la ville comme ta poche ?

Je haussai les sourcils puis affichai un sourire moqueur.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que je serai armé et que je pourrai être amenée à couvrir vos arrières ? Vous n'avez plus peur que je vous tue ?

Rick se tourna vers Daryl et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je lui fais confiance pour que ma prise de risque ne se solde pas par ma mort.

Il me lança ensuite un regard particulièrement éloquent, puis s'en alla. Je le regardai s'éloigner, puis je tournai la tête vers Daryl. Il tenait toujours son arbalète à la main, et il affichait un très léger sourire en coin. Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je.

\- On peut dire que tu sais te faire écouter, gamine, souffla-t-il, un rire dans la voix.

L'homme à l'arbalète me fit alors un petit signe de tête, puis s'en alla à son tour. Je ne la lâchais pas du regard, un peu perdue. C'était pas un compliment qu'il venait de me faire là ? Au ton de sa voix, je pouvais penser que si, mais… mais c'était l'homme à l'arbalète quoi. L'homme aux yeux comme des rayons X, totalement insondable. Et puis, c'était un homme tout court, et je n'avais jamais réussi à comprendre cette espèce pourtant particulièrement répandue.

Je poussai un profond soupir et secouai la tête. Mon dieu, que c'était épuisant de réfléchir. Je m'étirai légèrement, puis je remontai les escaliers pour retourner voir Gwen, l'esprit plus léger.

Note pour plus tard : engueuler quelqu'un, ça fait du bien. À refaire.


	8. Chapter 8

**! BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Et voilàààà ! :D Un nouveau chapitre ! :D Le huitième ! :o Je m'impressionne moi-même ! C'est la première fois que je tiens une fic aussi longtemps :D D'habitude, je ne dépasse pas le poste des deux premiers chapitres :) Je suis plutôt contente :) Surtout que vos review me font très plaisir, donc ça me donne très envie de continuer :) Bref ! Réponses aux reviews ! :D

Chamonutella : Bon anniversaire ! :D Il est 23h 25, tu verras sûrement pas ce poste avant demain ou plus, mais je le poste quand même pile à la bonne date :D Et encore merci pour ta review, elle fait toujours très plaisir ( surtout le petit commentaire pour le dessin :3 ).

Léonore : Romane et Rick :D Mon dieu, je m'éclate avec cette relation :3 Un peu sadique sur les bords, mais bon, je respecte juste les caractères, n'est-ce pas ? ;) En tout cas, ravie de te voir attendre la suite avec autant d'impatience :D Ça me fait très plaisir :)

Bref ! Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre :) Rendez-vous au chap n°9 !

 **Chapitre 8**

Je fermai les yeux et poussai un profond soupir. Ok, j'en avais marre.

\- Gwen. Je te dis que cette putain de baraque se trouve à gauche du croisement de l'épicerie ! m'écriai-je en me penchant davantage sur le papier qui était posé sur le lit, juste devant mes yeux.

Gwen me foudroya du regard et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, l'air buté.

\- Je maintiens que c'est à droite !

Je poussai un profond soupir et me relevai. J'attrapai le papier posé sur le lit et le fourrai dans ma poche. Ça faisait plusieurs minutes que nous planchions sur ce schéma de la ville de Woodburry. Nous avions tenté de rassembler nos souvenirs et de dresser le plus fidèlement possible un plan avec l'emplacement des grands bâtiments. Nous avions également entouré en rouge les bâtiments où il y avait une chance de trouver Glenn et Maggie. Mais ça commençait sérieusement à me gonfler

\- Bon. De toute façon, on n'a plus le temps de tergiverser là-dessus. Je verrai une fois sur place.

Je m'approchai de l'entrée de la cellule et attrapai mon carquois et mon arc. Je passai mes flèches dans mon dos et mon arc à l'épaule, puis je me tournai vers Gwen. Mon amie me regardait avec une grande appréhension dans le regard et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir anxieuse à mon tour.

\- Romane… S'il te plaît, fais attention, souffla Gwen. Je sais que tu dois y aller, mais… S'il te met la main dessus… Il te fera payer ce que tu lui as fait.

Ma main se resserra sur mon arc et je sentis une pointe de peur se glisser dans ma poitrine. J'affichai un sourire que j'espérai rassurant et m'approchai de mon amie. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle.

\- Je ne compte pas mourir aujourd'hui. Ne t'en fais pas, on rentre, on prend Maggie et Glen, et on sort. Rien de plus simple.

Gwen me lança un regard très éloquent sur ce qu'elle pensait de cette « facilité » et j'affichai un petit sourire désolé. Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux que dédramatiser un peu la situation. Et puis, comme je l'avais dit, je ne comptais pas mourir aujourd'hui.

\- J'aurai aimé pouvoir venir avec toi. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Comme si ça n'était pas normal de nous séparer durant un combat, soupira Gwen.

Je ressentais la même chose. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me battre sans Gwen, et c'était étrange de se défaire de ses habitudes. Mais, de toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix. Je voyais mal Gwen me suivre avec sa cheville cassée… J'affichai alors un petit sourire réconfortant et poussai un soupir las. Je me relevai ensuite une nouvelle fois et lui fis un dernier sourire avant de sortir de la cellule, le cœur serré.

En bas, tout le monde s'agitait. On préparait le départ. J'ajustais mon arc sur mon épaule et passai la grille qui séparait la partie des cellules du hall. Presque aussitôt, un sac atterrit dans mes bras et je tentai de le rattraper du mieux que je pus avant de relever la tête. Devant moi, Daryl affichait un air particulièrement sérieux.

\- Va mettre ça dans la voiture.

Je fronçai les sourcils et le regardai s'éloigner la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il me prenait pour qui ? Sa bonniche ? Non mais franchement… Je poussai un petit soupir et agrippai mieux le sac avant de sortir.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas profité des rayons du soleil et la lumière du jour agressa légèrement mes yeux. Je clignai un moment des paupières pour m'habituer, et mon regard balaya alors la cour. La plupart des membres du groupe étaient rassemblés autour d'une voiture et chargeaient son coffre de différents sacs. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je n'étais pas certaine que s'embarrasser d'autant de matériel soit une très bonne idée, mais je décidais de ne rien dire. Je me contentai d'apporter le sac à la voiture et de le poser avec le reste. Je vis alors Daryl arriver avec deux autres sacs.

\- J'ai pris les grenades incapacitantes et les lacrymo. On sait jamais, ça peut servir.

\- Tu sais même pas à quel point, soufflai-je, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Nous échangeâmes un regard et je haussai un sourcil interrogateur. Quoi ? Il m'avait bien dit de le tutoyer, non ? Je me détournai et m'éloignai. J'avais encore un peu de mal à me faire au regard perçant de ce gars. Il avait vraiment un truc quand il vous regardait, comme s'il pouvait lire en vous. Je n'aimais pas ça, et en même temps, je trouvais ça fascinant. Il avait de très beaux yeux. Je fronçai les sourcils. Mais à quoi je pensais moi ? Non mais vraiment, comme si c'était le moment de penser à ce genre de choses totalement ridicules…

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je m'approchai de Carol, qui tenait la petite dans ses bras. Je n'étais pas allée la voir quand elle était dans sa cellule, mais maintenant je ne voyais rien qui m'empêchait de prendre de ses nouvelles. Qui semblaient être assez bonnes, puisqu'elle se tenait debout avec un poids dans les bras.

\- Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, dis-je en m'arrêtant devant elle.

\- Oui. Hershel s'est bien occupé de moi, souffla-t-elle, l'air encore un peu faible. Je devrais me remettre totalement d'ici très peu de temps.

Je hochai la tête, heureuse d'apprendre que tout allait presque bien. Carol me fit un petit sourire.

\- Tu sais te servir de cet arc ? demanda-t-elle, l'air vaguement intéressé.

\- Je sais m'en servir, oui. Pas très bien, mais j'arrive à toucher mes cibles, avec un peu de concentration. Je ne garantis pas de la précision du tir, mais bon… J'ai encore besoin d'entraînement, terminai-je avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est déjà bien. Et puis, ton arc, c'est comme l'arbalète de Daryl. Tu peux tirer et ramasser tes flèches pour t'en resservir ensuite. Tu ne gaspilles pas tes munitions.

\- C'est vrai que l'arc à certains avantages, acquiesçai-je. Et puis, avec ça, j'ai la classe au moins, ajoutai-je en rigolant.

Carol joignit son rire au mien et je lui lançai un petit sourire. Elle était vraiment sympa. Ça changeait de Rick ou de Daryl, c'était agréable.

\- Hé !

Je me retournai et Oscar s'avança vers moi.

\- On va pas tarder à y aller.

\- Ok.

Je me tournais alors vers Carol et pinçai légèrement les lèvres, gênée.

\- Hum… Est-ce que vous pourriez… enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas, est-ce que vous pourriez… garder un œil sur Gwen ? Elle s'inquiète, et j'aime pas la laisser seule quand elle est comme ça, je…

Carol leva une main pour me faire taire et hocha doucement la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je le lui rendis.

\- Merci, soufflai-je.

Je hochai la tête pour lui dire au revoir et m'approchai de la voiture. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Daryl s'approcher de Carol, mais je détournai la tête. Ils semblaient proches. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont Daryl avait emmené Carol quand on l'avait retrouvé. J'avais vu le soulagement et la joie se peindre quelques instants sur son visage, avant de s'atténuer derrière son masque neutre. Il devait beaucoup tenir à elle.

Alors que j'ouvrai la porte arrière de la voiture, je vis Rick secouer la tête de l'autre côté.

\- Non, toi, tu passes devant. Tu vas nous indiquer la route.

Je retins une grimace de résignation et pris donc place à l'avant, côté passager. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu prendre le volant à ce compte-là. J'ôtai mon carquois et le posai sur mes genoux pour ne pas être gênée. Une fois que tout le monde fut dans la voiture, Rick démarra et nous sortîmes de la prison.

Le trajet dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes, durant lesquelles je ne cessai d'indiquer la route à prendre, tentant de me repérer par rapport à la ville. C'était assez compliqué, mais j'arrivai finalement à nous mettre sur la bonne route.

Alors que nous suivions la route menant directement à Woodburry, la femme nous recommanda de nous garer sur le bas-côté de la route, et je l'approuvai. Elle avait raison, c'était plus prudent.

\- Ils font des patrouilles, c'est plus prudent d'y aller à pied, expliqua-t-elle une fois que tout le monde fut descendu.

\- Et c'est loin ? demanda Rick. La nuit va bientôt tomber.

\- Un kilomètre, peut-être deux.

Du gâteau. En deux heures, je pouvais engloutir pas moins de quatre kilomètres. La seule chose qui pouvait nous faire perdre un peu de temps, c'était les Mordeurs, et c'était sûr que nous allions en croiser. Il y en avait un juste derrière nous, pour preuve.

\- Tiens.

Je me tournais vers Daryl et pris sans rechigner le sac qu'il me tendit. Je l'enfilai par-dessus mon carquois et arrangeais ce dernier pour que je puisse atteindre mes flèches sans problèmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? demandai-je.

\- Les grenades. T'as l'air de t'y connaître en lacrymogène et autres trucs dans le genre.

\- Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment. C'est juste que c'est particulièrement utile, soulignai-je.

\- C'est pareil.

Je lâchai un petit rire et emboîtai le pas de l'homme à l'arbalète, couteau en main.

La forêt paraissait totalement calme. On entendait juste le bruissement des arbres et le léger souffle du vent. C'était agréable après plusieurs jours passés entre les quatre murs d'une prison. J'aurais presque pu être détendu si j'avais fait abstraction de notre but et du fait que j'avais failli mourir plus d'une fois dans cette forêt. Je savais que le calme n'était que passager. Bientôt, nous allions tomber sur les premiers Mordeurs et le combat allait s'engager. Nous allions devoir faire gicler le sang. Encore.

J'étais à l'avant, à côté d'Oscar, quand j'entendis Rick parler à Daryl. J'aurais pu faire comme la femme et Oscar et avancer davantage, mais je restais où j'étais. S'ils ne voulaient pas se faire entendre, ils n'avaient qu'à baisser la voix.

\- On m'a dit ce que t'as fait pour moi, pour mon bébé, quand j'étais… en train de faire le point.

Je haussai un sourcil sceptique. Faire le point ? Drôle de façon de faire le point. Mais j'étais contente qu'il prenne enfin conscience qu'il avait une fille. C'était une bonne chose pour la gamine. Elle allait peut-être pouvoir compter sur son père finalement.

\- Merci.

\- Quoi ? C'est normal, on s'entraide, répondis Daryl.

Cette petite phrase me ramena quelques souvenirs que je balayais rapidement de mon esprit. Pas le moment de penser à ça.

Après quelques pas supplémentaires dans un silence trop pesant, les premiers râles se firent entendre et les Mordeurs firent leur apparition. Je levais mon couteau devant moi, prête à attaquer. Bon sang, ils empestaient comme pas possible. Une odeur de chaire en décomposition et de sang. C'était dégueu. Heureusement que j'avais l'estomac bien accroché. Et que je m'étais habituée aussi. C'était surtout ça.

\- À terre ! s'écria Rick.

Je suivis le mouvement, bien que trouvant cela complètement inutile. Ils n'avaient toujours pas compris qu'ils nous avaient à l'odeur, et que même s'ils ne nous voyaient pas, ça ne les empêchait pas de nous pister ?

\- En formation. Pas de flingue.

Puis il se jeta dans la mêlée, abattant le premier zombie qui passa à proximité. Mon cœur se mit alors à battre plus vite et je sentis mes sens s'engourdir légèrement, comme à chaque fois que je me lançai dans un combat contre un Mordeurs. L'adrénaline était de retour. Je me relevai alors et dégommai à mon tour la première face putréfiée que je vis. Aussitôt, deux autres surgirent derrière et je compris immédiatement qu'ils étaient trop nombreux. J'abattis néanmoins tous les zombis qui passaient à portée de main.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux, déclara Daryl en sortant un couteau de sa poche.

\- Par là.

Je lançai un rapide regard dans la direction qu'indiquait Rick, puis je suivis le mouvement à reculons, histoire de ne pas tourner le dos à des choses prêtes à me bouffer à la moindre occasion. Nous nous précipitâmes alors vers une petite maison qui paraissait abandonnée.

\- Là-dedans, vite !

Je me précipitai vers la maison et, une fois que Rick l'eut ouverte à l'aide d'un grand coup de pied, j'entrai dedans, refermant la porte derrière la femme, qui boitait légèrement. L'intérieur de la bicoque empestait le mort et je plaçai la manche de mon pull sur mon nez pour éviter de respirer cette odeur infecte.

\- On dirait un clébard, fit remarquer Daryl lorsque sa lampe torche illumina un corps en décomposition. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste. Lacy a été fidèle.

Je jetai un regard dégoûté au pauvre animal puis détournai la tête. Soudain, la porte se mit à trembler et je sursautai. Les Mordeurs commençaient déjà à s'acharner sur la maison.

\- On ne pourra pas rester ici très longtemps, soufflai-je à travers ma manche. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir sans se faire bouffer.

\- Une idée ? Je suis preneur, rétorqua Rick.

Je fronçais les sourcils et lui tirai la langue, toujours cachée derrière ma manche. Crétin. Le chef nous fit alors signe de rappliquer et je relevais mon couteau devant moi pour ne pas être prise par surprise. Dans un coin de la pièce, sur un lit, une forme indistincte se trouvait sous une couverture. Un Mordeur ? Possible. Parfois, certains d'entre eux étaient comme « endormis », mais ils se réveillaient rapidement à l'odeur de la chair fraîche. Rick s'approcha lentement, prudemment, puis retira la couette d'un geste vif, reculant en même temps. Nous eûmes alors la surprise de voir se redresser un homme, bien vivant malgré son air de déterré, et je reculai davantage. Ce n'était pas plus rassurant, au contraire.

\- Vous êtes qui ? paniqua l'inconnu.

\- On vous veut pas de mal !

\- Sortez de chez-moi !

Le gars n'avait pas l'air très calme et je resserrai ma prise sur mon couteau. Je ne le tuerais pas, mais assommer quelqu'un n'était pas exclu de mes futures actions.

\- D'accord, d'accord, tempéra Rick en tendant les mains. On va sortir, mais pas tout de suite, pas tout de suite !

\- Dehors ! s'écria l'homme.

\- Faites-le taire cet abruti ! siffla la femme.

J'étais plutôt d'accord avec elle. S'il ne la fermait pas rapidement, il allait exciter davantage les Mordeurs et leur donner encore plus envie de nous bouffer. Et j'avais promis de ne pas mourir aujourd'hui, alors il fallait qu'il la ferme, et rapidement.

\- Sortez ! Sortez tout de suite !

\- Y'a des Rôdeurs partout à l'extérieur !

Je lançai un regard un peu inquiet à Rick. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de calmer un gars visiblement pas très net dans sa tête. Lui dire qu'il allait peut-être crever sous peu, c'était pas top pour apaiser les nerfs de quelqu'un, je savais de quoi je parlais. L'homme nous regarda tous tour à tour, puis il se tourna vers Rick, le regard fou.

\- Je vais appeler la police !

\- Je suis de la police ! murmura Rick. Allez, je vous demande de baisser votre fusil. Faites pas de bêtises.

L'homme semblait complètement terrorisé. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu de contact avec quelqu'un ? Depuis combien de temps vivait-il ici, seul, avec le cadavre de son chien pour seule compagnie ? Il y avait vraiment de quoi péter les plombs, je pouvais presque le comprendre.

\- Tout va bien d'accord ? On n'a aucun besoin de s'énerver, déclara Rick d'une voix calme, d'accord ?

\- Montrez-moi votre plaque ! demanda soudainement l'homme en relevant son fusil, que Rick avait réussi à lui faire baisser.

Oh, génial. Je n'eus même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir la suite. Pas de plaque, donc neutralisation de l'homme. Rick écarta le fusil et tenta de maintenir l'homme en l'enserrant de ses bras. Peine perdue. Déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire, l'homme mordit Rick et se dégagea de sa prise pour se précipiter vers la porte en hurlant à l'aide. Alors qu'il passait juste à côté de moi, je levais mon couteau pour l'assommer, mais le sang m'aspergea avant même que je n'ai le temps d'abaisser le manche de mon arme. Je vis alors le corps de l'homme s'effondrer au sol et le silence revint. Je m'écartai du corps d'un bond et une sensation de dégoût me prit à la gorge. Mon dieu. Je posai mon regard sur la femme à côté de moi et je la vis faire un petit geste sec pour débarrasser son katana du sang de l'homme. Je détournai le regard. Oh bon sang. C'était affreux. Elle venait de tuer un homme, comme ça, sans plus de problèmes qu'un peu de sang sur son arme. C'était… horrible.

Alors que je m'éloignai du corps, Daryl, lui se précipita vers la porte pour regarder dehors. On était mal barré, je n'avais même pas besoin de l'entendre dire.

\- Daryl, dit soudain Rick, aide-moi, prends-le.

Je tournai la tête, choquée. Quoi ?!

\- Non, c'est une blague, lâcha Oscar, l'air aussi perdu que moi.

\- Vous n'allez pas vraiment faire ça ? Bon sang, vous venez de tuer cet homme, ça ne vous suffit pas ? demandai-je, incrédule.

Rick planta son regard dans le mien.

\- C'est un cadavre !

Ses paroles me transpercèrent et je les regardais faire, horrifiée. Jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée de me servir d'un homme mort pour me couvrir. Surtout si je venais de le tuer. J'avais encore un peu de respect pour le genre humain. Bordel, c'était pas un vulgaire steak !

\- Va voir à l'arrière, demanda Rick à Oscar.

\- La voie est libre.

Je les regardais faire, les bras ballants.

\- Un, deux, trois !

Et le corps disparut dans une marée de bras et de visages en décomposition, destiné à se faire bouffer par des morts. Je fermais les yeux un instant pour tenter d'estomper la scène, puis je me détournai et rejoignis Oscar. Je ne devais pas m'attarder sur ça. Je ne devais pas laisser des pensées parasites venir m'engourdir l'esprit. Je n'en avais pas le droit.

L'arrière de la maison était libre et nous pûmes sortir sans encombre. Les Mordeurs, trop occupés à savourer le festin si généreusement offert, ne nous remarquèrent même pas. J'évitais soigneusement de poser mon regard sur ce qu'il restait désormais de l'homme et je traçais avec les autres. Si j'avais cru en Dieu, j'aurais pu faire une petite prière pour ce pauvre bougre, mais hélas, je ne croyais pas au Divin. Dommage pour lui.

Nous ne nous arrêtâmes que plusieurs minutes après, lorsque nous fûmes sûrs de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises dans l'immédiat. Je poussai alors un profond soupir et fermai les yeux quelques instants, la main sur mon visage. Putain. Je voyais encore ce gars se faire jeter en pâture au Mordeurs. C'était affreux.

\- Hé, on s'arrête pas, il faut qu'on atteigne la ville avant que la nuit ne tombe ! rappela Rick.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me remis en route. Nous marchions en silence. Oscar et la femme étaient devant, Rick et Daryl derrière. J'étais au milieu, la tête baissée. Bon sang, je n'arrivai pas à effacer la vision de cet homme.

\- Hey, ça va gamine ?

Je relevai la tête et la tournai en direction de Daryl.

\- Vous plaisantez ? demandai-je, la voix légèrement tremblante malgré les efforts que je faisais pour la maîtriser. Ça ne vous fait rien, à vous, la mort de cet homme ?

L'homme à l'arbalète haussa les épaules, l'air complètement indifférent.

\- Il est mort, et alors ? T'as jamais vu personne mourir ?

\- Si, dis-je, les dents serrées. Mais je n'ai jamais tué personne. Je trouve ça horrible.

\- T'as jamais tué personne, vraiment ? demanda Rick, l'air étonné.

\- Jamais, confirmai-je. Je me suis toujours débrouillée pour faire autrement. Assommer les gens est tout aussi efficace.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Rick reprit la parole.

\- Vous êtes assez étranges, toi et ton amie.

\- Ah bon ? demandai-je, incrédule.

\- Oui. Vous ne tuez pas, vous vous baladez avec des bombes lacrymogènes, vous aidez sans vraiment compter. Vous êtes conscientes que nous sommes dans un monde où seul le plus fort peu survivre ? demanda alors le chef, l'air sceptique.

Je me tournai vers lui et m'arrêtai, les forçant à faire de même.

\- Parce que, pour vous, les plus forts sont forcément les plus cruels, égoïstes et barbares de tous ? Drôle de définition de la force. Je la confondrais presque avec celle du connard parfait.

Romane : 1. Rick : 0. Que c'était bon de clouer le bec de quelqu'un, surtout quand on n'appréciait pas la personne ! J'affichai un léger sourire en coin, puis je me retournai et repris la route. Je me mis à la même hauteur qu'Oscar, et ne dis plus un mot de tout le trajet, me plongeant dans mes pensées, qui se tournèrent alors vers notre but.

Woodburry. Quand on en était partis, Julian était encore avec nous. C'était lui, d'ailleurs, qui nous avait poussés à quitter cet endroit. J'avais été la plus difficile à convaincre. Lorsque nous étions arrivés dans la ville, nous étions affamés, déshydraté, épuisés. C'était l'hiver, nous étions à bout de forces. La ville de Woodburry nous était alors apparue comme un havre de paix, le sanctuaire que nous cherchions depuis si longtemps. Nous avions vu l'espoir se répandre à nouveau dans nos cœurs. Les deux premiers mois s'étaient très bien passés. Bon sang, je me rappelais encore notre euphorie presque constante, notre bonne humeur. On avait à manger, à boire, on pouvait de nouveau se laver, se brosser les dents. Nos habits ne sentaient plus la mort, on ne voyait presque plus de Mordeurs. Nos côtes disparaissaient à nouveau sous une fine couche de graisse. C'était le paradis. Mais le troisième mois avait vu l'effondrement du rêve, l'effacement des illusions. Julian avait été le premier à voir que tout n'était pas si beau dans cette ville. Il avait tenté de nous ouvrir les yeux. Si Gwen avait finalement décidé de le croire, après de longues heures d'interminables explications de la part de son copain, moi, j'étais restée campée sur mes positions et j'avais refusé d'ouvrir les yeux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je sois obligée de voir la vérité. Nous avions alors fuis la ville et le Gouverneur, qui avait ensuite lancé ses gardes à nos trousses. Pendant plus d'une semaine, nous avions joué au chat et à la souris dans la forêt, avec nous dans le rôle de la souris. Et puis, ils avaient abandonné, nous croyant sûrement mort grâce à un subterfuge que nous avions mis en place. Aujourd'hui, retourner à Woodburry, pour moi, c'était risqué. Pour cette femme également, si elle avait, comme je le soupçonnais, fuis la ville à son tour. Le Gouverneur n'était pas du genre à pardonner ou à oublier. Et il avait des chiens de chasse très doués. Un en particulier, qui m'avait laissé un souvenir assez marquant.

Je poussai un tout petit soupir, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention des autres, puis je secouai légèrement la tête pour tenter de disperser les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. Je l'avais déjà dit : ce n'était pas le moment de m'embrouiller l'esprit en pensant à ces choses-là. Il fallait que je reste concentrée sur ma mission, qui était de sauver Maggie et Glenn. Je ne devais penser à rien d'autre.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, nous arrivâmes enfin à la ville, après plusieurs détours et des dizaines de Mordeurs abattus. Pliés en deux, nous avancions lentement, cachés par les voitures garées à l'avant du grand mur. Moi et la femme étions à l'avant, pour guider. Nous nous arrêtâmes alors, une fois que nous fûmes suffisamment proches pour pouvoir voir les gardes sur le mur. Je reconnus immédiatement le portail comme étant le portail principal de la ville. Tant mieux. Avec Gwen, nous avions fait notre plan en fonction de ce portail, qui était le seul que nous avions emprunté lors de notre séjour dans la ville. J'aurais eu du mal à me repérer si nous étions arrivé par un autre côté.

Accroupie derrière une voiture, je sentis alors un mouvement sur ma gauche et lorsque je me tournai, la main crispée sur mon couteau, je vis la femme partir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire elle ?

\- Hé ! siffla Rick. Putain… !

Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise. Mais il ne pouvait pas être aussi mal que moi. Je ressentais autant de colère que de peur. Mes mains tremblaient légèrement et je les serrais fermement sur le manche de mon couteau pour ne pas le sentir. De plus, je sentais une sueur froide le long de ma colonne vertébrale, comme si je m'apprêtai à me rendre à ma propre exécution. C'était horrible. Et le départ de la femme et, surtout, de son katana ne m'aidait pas à rester calme.

\- Il va falloir qu'on s'allège, souffla Rick, apparemment décidé à ne pas faire cas de l'absence de la femme.

Je lui lançais un regard indiquant clairement ce que je pensai de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il ne dut pas le voir avec l'obscurité. Je me débarrassais donc de mon sac à dos et l'ouvris. S'alléger ? D'accord. Abandonner totalement les grenades ? Hors de questions. En piochant au hasard dans le sac, j'en glissai deux dans les poches de mon sweat et une dans ma capuche.

\- On pourra jamais aller voir dans tous les bâtiments, fit Daryl. Y'a des gardes partout.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au mur. Il y avait plus de gardes que dans mes souvenirs. Je me posais franchement la question de savoir s'ils étaient là pour empêcher les Mordeurs d'entrer, ou pour empêcher les habitants de sortir. Peut-être le Gouverneur avait-il fait renforcer la sécurité après notre départ ?

Soudain, un bruit de branchage se fit entendre derrière nous, et je me retournai d'un bond, imitant les trois hommes, le couteau levé. Ce n'était que la femme qui revenait. Je retins un juron et la dévisageai d'un air irrité. Discrètement, elle nous indiqua alors une direction du doigt et ses lèvres formèrent silencieusement les mots « par ici ». Apparemment, elle avait trouvé un autre chemin. Cool. Nous échangeâmes tous un regard plus ou moins agacé, puis nous lui emboitâmes le pas aussi silencieusement que possible.

Franchir le mur, là où nous l'indiqua la femme, fut un jeu d'enfant. Il n'y eut qu'à se glisser entre deux morceaux de taule. Ensuite, nous pénétrâmes dans le premier bâtiment accessible en crochetant la serrure. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute ma vie. Je ne ressentais aucune appréhension reliée à mes actions. En fait, j'aurais pu être très sereine si nous n'avions pas été à Woodburry. Or, nous étions bien dans cette ville, alors autant dire que je n'étais absolument pas sereine.

Le bâtiment dans lequel nous nous trouvions me disait fortement quelque chose, mais je n'aurais pas su dire quoi, et je n'avais pas le temps de m'arrêter pour chercher. Toujours en silence, nous avançâmes un peu plus dans la pièce.

\- C'est ici qu'ils t'ont enfermée ? demanda alors Rick.

\- Ils m'ont interrogée, répondit la femme.

Durant le trajet, elle nous avait raconté son séjour à Woodburry. Du moins, elle nous avait dit ce qu'elle jugeait nécessaire pour nous aider dans notre mission. Cela ne m'avait pas étonné de voir que le Gouverneur tentait toujours de retourner le cerveau des gens. Je me rappelais encore avec précision comment il s'y était pris avec moi quand il avait commencé à sentir que nous nous éloignions de plus en plus de lui et de la ville. Il était doué pour embrouiller les esprits, pour utiliser les faiblesses des gens. Je m'étais laissé prendre dans ses filets, et ça, je n'étais pas prête de le lui pardonner. Il avait joué avec moi comme avec une simple marionnette. Cette simple idée me dégoutait encore aujourd'hui.

\- Vous auriez pas une idée d'où est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien garder les prisonniers ? demanda alors Rick en s'adressant à la femme et moi.

M'accroupissant près d'une table, je sortis le papier où nous avions vite fait dessiné un plan de la ville avec Gwen et y jetais un coup d'œil. Il y avait plusieurs endroits qui auraient pu faire l'affaire. Ce n'était pas facile de savoir. Je n'avais jamais réussi à cerner le Gouverneur, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, et je ne pouvais donc pas réfléchir au mieux pour savoir où son esprit tordu aurait eu l'idée de placer les prisonniers. Pour moi, la cachette la plus évidente restait le bâtiment principal, mais je ne pouvais pas être totalement sûre de moi.

\- Il devait pas y'avoir de couvre-feu ?

Je relevai la tête et m'approchai discrètement de la fenêtre.

\- C'est des retardataires, normalement y'a personne dehors le soir.

\- Ils devaient être chez d'autres personnes, c'est tout, tempérai-je, ne désirant pas supporter des tensions supplémentaires.

Le regard de Daryl se planta dans le mien et je déglutis péniblement. Il était juste en face de moi, difficile d'éviter ses deux orbes sombres qui me fixaient. Je toussai légèrement pour me donner une contenance et je reposai mon regard sur la rue. Les gens avaient disparu. Bonne nouvelle.

\- On peut pas rester là. Si quelqu'un entre, on est des proies faciles, expliqua Rick.

\- Ils sont peut-être chez le Gouverneur ? proposa soudainement la femme.

Je me tournai vers elle et la regardais, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne pense pas, dis-je. Il doit vouloir garder les prisonniers près de lui, mais de là à les garder chez lui…

\- Je pense qu'on devrait commencer par-là, insista la femme.

\- Et s'ils y sont pas ? demanda Daryl en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Alors on cherchera autre part.

\- Vous aviez dit que vous pourriez nous aider, dit Rick, l'air mauvais.

Je le foudroyai du regard, mais ne répondis pas. Crétin. On essayait de se creuser la tête pour l'aider et encore, il était pas content ? Non mais c'était trop facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres. S'il avait été un peu plus présent pour sa fille après la mort de sa femme, peut-être que Glenn et Maggie n'auraient jamais eu à partir seuls et ils ne se seraient pas fait enlever ! Je pouvais rejeter la faute sur lui moi aussi !

\- Hé ! Je fais ce que je peux ! Ok ?

\- Alors trouve où ils sont, rétorqua Oscar.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et me mis à réfléchir de toutes mes forces. Bon sang, mes souvenirs étaient flous dans ma tête, je n'arrivai pas à les rassembler correctement. C'était très, très irritant, sachant que j'avais traversé cette ville en long, en large, et en travers.

Soudain, Oscar m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna un peu à l'écart, avec Rick et Daryl. Je fronçais les sourcils, un peu décontenancée.

\- Si ça tourne mal, chacun pour soi, elle se débrouille toute seule, déclara alors le chef en faisant un signe de tête vers la femme.

\- Quoi ? soufflai-je. Vous êtes pas sérieux, si ?

\- Oh si.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle nous a tendu un piège ? demanda Oscar.

\- En se tirant dans la jambe pour que ça fasse plus réaliste et en se baladant comme ça au milieu des Mordeurs ? demandai-je, sceptique.

Non mais vraiment… J'étais donc la seule ici à ne pas vouloir me débarrasser d'elle ? Ils ne voyaient donc pas qu'elle pourrait nous être très utile plus tard ? Ils étaient tous complètement idiots ou quoi ?! Bon sang, j'en avais marre. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien à la logique masculine. Un vrai mystère pour moi.

\- Elle sait pas plus que nous où sont Maggie et Glenn. Vaut mieux se séparer, proposa Daryl.

\- Je pense que…

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase. Des coups furent tapés à la porte et nous nous figeâmes tous, nos cœurs battant à cent à l'heure. Ma main se serra davantage sur le manche de mon couteau et je pris une profonde inspiration. Les problèmes commençaient enfin à pointer le bout de leur nez. Je me disais aussi que c'était encore trop calme pour une ville censée être sous protection maximale. J'échangeai un regard avec Rick et ce dernier nous fit signe à tous de nous replier le plus discrètement possible vers l'arrière. Je passai en première et me plaquai au fond de la pièce, dans l'ombre. J'avais passé plusieurs mois ici. Je ne tenais pas à ce que le premier crétin que nous croiserions puisse me reconnaître au premier coup d'œil pour ensuite tout balancer au Gouverneur. Merci, mais je tenais quand même à ma vie.

Alors que la femme venait tout juste de se cacher à son tour, la porte s'ouvrit. Je sentis chacun de mes muscles se tendre et mon souffle se fit plus court. J'aurais pu courir un marathon, là, sûre et certaine. J'étais sur mes gardes et j'avais l'impression d'entendre le moindre son, de voir le moindre mouvement que les autres pouvaient faire. J'avais l'impression que mes sens étaient tous décuplés.

\- Je sais que y'a quelqu'un, j'ai vu que ça remuait à l'intérieur… Allez, sortez, vous savez bien que vous avez pas le droit d'être là, dit l'homme tout en s'avançant droit sur nous.

Il se jetait droit dans la gueule du loup. Alors qu'il arrivait pile devant Rick, je vis ce dernier se jeter sur l'homme et lui pointer son flingue sous le nez.

\- Tu la fermes ! À genoux ! s'écria le chef. Mains dans le dos ! Bouge pas !

Toujours dans l'ombre, on aurait pu croire que le dernier ordre de Rick s'adressait à moi. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un poil. Je connaissais cet homme. Je ne me rappelai plus de son prénom, mais je le connaissais. C'était un miracle qu'il ne m'ait pas vu, je ne comptais pas lui donner l'occasion de se rappeler de mon visage.

\- Attache-lui les mains ! me lança soudainement Rick, le pistolet toujours pointé sur l'homme.

Daryl me fit passer de quoi faire et je m'approchai de l'homme en prenant soin de toujours rester bien derrière lui. Je foudroyais discrètement Rick au passage, parce que si je me faisais griller, ce serait de sa faute. Il ne savait pas les risques que je prenais en revenant ici.

\- Où sont les prisonniers ? demanda alors Rick de but en blanc.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Vous avez capturé des membres de notre groupe ! Où est-ce qu'ils se trouvent ?! s'énerva le chef.

\- J'en sais rien ! balbutia l'homme, l'air paniqué.

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite. Il ne savait rien. Ça se voyait. Il n'était de toute façon pas suffisamment important pour que le Gouverneur lui fournisse de telles informations. Rick sembla s'en rendre compte également.

\- Ouvre la bouche, ordonna-t-il.

Il lui enfonça ensuite un chiffon pour l'empêcher de faire du bruit, puis Daryl l'assomma avec son arbalète et je tirai une grimace. Ils auraient pu y aller en douceur quand même. Le pauvre gars avait rien demandé. Bon, au moins, ils ne l'avaient pas tué, c'était déjà ça. Ça devait être leur vision de la compassion. Ils le tirèrent ensuite dans la pièce où nous nous étions cachés et le laissèrent là.

\- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? demandai-je une fois que nous fûmes à nouveau tous dans la pièce principale. J'ai bien deux ou trois idées d'où pourraient être Maggie et Glenn, mais…

Soudain, des coups de feu retentirent dans la rue et je me crispai. Ça, c'était pas censé être au programme pour le moment. Je me précipitai à la fenêtre et observai la rue. Les deniers retardataires se mettaient à courir dans tous les sens, affolés par les tirs. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais apparemment, eux non plus. Daryl m'écarta soudainement de la fenêtre et me lança un regard furibond.

\- Suis le mouvement, me dit-il.

Je remarquai alors que Rick venait d'ouvrir la porte et que nous commencions à sortir dans la rue. Je hochai la tête et dégageai mon poignet de la poigne de fer de l'homme à l'arbalète. Ce n'était pas le moment, mais une gêne assez forte venait de s'emparer de moi à ce contact et j'étais heureuse de m'en défaire. Je rejoignis ensuite Oscar et lui emboitai le pas. Au moins, lui, il ne me déstabilisait pas.

\- Est-ce que vous avez une idée d'où venaient les coups de feu ? demanda Rick, légèrement sur les nerfs.

\- J'crois que ça venait du bâtiment, là-bas, indiqua Daryl en pointant le dit bâtiment de son arbalète.

J'étais trop occupée à faire attention à ce qu'on ne soit pas repéré pour voir quel bâtiment il désignait. Je me contentais de suivre Oscar, la main crispée sur mon couteau. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalisais qu'un couteau n'était peut-être pas l'arme la plus adaptée. Je regardai les autres armes. Ils semblaient tous adeptes des armes à feu. Tous, sauf Daryl. Hésitant un moment, je finis quand même par ranger mon couteau dans ma ceinture et par prendre mon arc. Je sortis une flèche de mon carquois et l'encochais, prête à tirer. Quand je relevai la tête, je croisai soudainement le regard de Daryl et je me sentis rougir. J'avais l'impression d'être soudain totalement maladroite, incapable. C'était extrêmement désagréable. Je détournai la tête et re concentrai mon attention sur ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Nous étions maintenant devant une porte, que Rick s'acharnait à ouvrir. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, la porte céda sous les coups de crosse du fusil et nous pûmes entrer.

J'étais sûre et certaine de ne jamais avoir mis les pieds ici. C'était peut-être là que j'aurais atterri si le Gouverneur nous avait mis la main dessus, mais j'avais eu de la chance et je ne connaissais donc pas cet endroit. Les murs étaient froids et humides et le sol était craquelé. Des lampes pendaient lamentablement du plafond. Oui, ça correspondait plutôt à l'image que je me faisais de cellules « made in Gouverneur ».

Rick était en tête, suivit de Daryl, moi, Oscar et la femme. Soudain, alors que nous arrivions à une intersection, Rick s'arrêta et se colla contre le mur. Je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite dans ma poitrine et je pris une grande inspiration pour tenter de me calmer. Finalement, après un petit regard, le chef traversa l'espace dégagé et nous le suivîmes, nous mettant à couvert derrière un autre mur. Au-dessus de nous, il y avait une petite fenêtre. Outre le fait que je trouvais totalement débile de mettre une fenêtre à l'intérieur, elle pouvait nous être très utile. Soudain, des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Ils s'approchaient. Je sentis soudain l'adrénaline se répandre en moi et ce fut tout juste si je sentis la main de Daryl venir prendre une des grenades que j'avais dans les poches de mon sweat. J'attrapais la deuxième, la dégoupillai et la lançai, sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je faisais. Nous déguerpîmes ensuite en vitesse pour nous mettre à l'abri et seul le bruit de l'explosion nous permit de savoir que les grenades avaient fonctionné. Nous nous précipitâmes ensuite dans la mêlée. Apparemment, nous avions lancé une grenade lacrymogène et une incapacitante. Les effets combinés semblaient être assez efficaces, puisque les gardes semblaient avoir du mal à s'en remettre. Pour ne pas ressentir trop les effets de la grenade lacrymogène, je rabattis la capuche de mon sweat sur ma tête et tirai sur un des côtés pour me couvrir le visage. Je me précipitais alors à la suite de Daryl, pénétrant dans la fumée. Je n'arrivai pas à voir à plus de deux mètres devant moi. Heureusement pour moi, Maggie et Glenn étaient juste dans mon champ de vision, et je n'eus donc pas de mal à les repérer. J'attrapai rapidement la main de Maggie et la tirai hors de la fumée, laissant le soin à Daryl de couvrir nos arrières. Alors que nous repartions en sens inverse, je sentis une balle me frôler la joue et je retins un grognement de douleur. Bon sang !

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'extérieur et je me dépêchais d'enlever le sac qui recouvrait la tête de Maggie. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, je vis la surprise passer sur son visage et j'affichai un léger sourire en coin.

\- Bah quoi ? Chacun son tour d'être sauvé. Allez, viens !

Rick et Oscar soutenaient Glenn devant nous, et ce dernier semblait mal en point. Maggie ne semblait pas avoir trop souffert, mais elle ne semblait pas aller bien non plus. Je laissai à Daryl et la femme le soin de nous protéger et poussai Maggie à avancer devant moi. Il n'était pas envisageable de repartir par où nous étions venus. Mais le problème, c'était que je ne voyais aucune autre possibilité à part les portails, et cette option-là n'était à utiliser qu'en dernier recours. Nous étions piégés, car ils devaient sûrement déjà être en train de sécuriser les entrées principales. Bon sang ! C'était un vrai casse-tête ! Il fallait pourtant bien que l'on trouve une solution, sinon, nous pouvions dire adieu à nos vies !

\- Par ici ! souffla Rick en désignant un bâtiment sur notre droite. À l'intérieur, vite !

Nous pénétrâmes tous dans le bâtiment et je me précipitai pour asseoir Maggie par terre.

\- Ça va ? demandai-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Maggie hocha la tête puis se précipita sur Glenn, qui semblait franchement mal en point. Je me relevai alors, mon arc toujours à la main, et m'approchai d'une fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Nous étions franchement mal barrés.

\- On pourra pas sortir par derrière, déclara Daryl.

\- Vous nous avez retrouvés comment ? demanda Maggie.

\- On vous a retrouvé grâce à…

Je me retournais et me retrouvai face au vide. Je balayai la pièce du regard, mais aucune trace de la femme. Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Hé ! Elle est où la femme ? Elle était juste derrière nous !

Rick releva la tête et me lança un rapide regard avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce. Il se leva ensuite et se précipita sur la fenêtre devant laquelle je me trouvais pour regarder la rue.

\- Ils l'ont peut-être repéré ? proposa Oscar.

\- Je vais la chercher ? demanda Daryl.

\- Non. Il faut qu'on les sorte de là ! répondit Rick en désignant Maggie et Glenn. Elle a qu'à se débrouiller.

Je m'éloignai de la fenêtre, les lèvres pincées, et m'approchai de Glenn. Il semblait franchement mal en point. Il avait le visage couvert de sang et un œil au beurre noir était déjà en train de se former.

\- Ça va aller ? demandai-je. Tu vas pouvoir suivre ?

\- Bien sûr, souffla-t-il.

Bon. Au moins, la rage de vivre était toujours là, c'était déjà ça. Soudain, Glenn se redressa contre le comptoir auquel il était appuyé et se pencha vers Daryl.

\- Daryl… C'est Merle qui nous a capturés. C'est lui qui m'a fait ça, souffla Glenn

Mon sang se figea soudain dans mes veines et j'eus du mal à respirer. Merle. Tout à coup, comme si la simple mention de ce nom suffisait à la réveiller, ma cicatrice au bras me démangea et je plaquai ma main là où la lame de cet enfoiré m'avait transpercé le bras. Bon sang. Moi qui avais espéré ne pas avoir à faire à lui en venant ici… C'était raté. Je regardais le visage de Glenn. Il ne l'avait pas raté, lui non plus.

\- Tu l'as vu ? demanda Rick.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Non, Merle l'avait tabassé à distance, caché derrière un mur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était con ce gars…

\- Ouais, d'un peu trop près. Il a lâché un Rôdeur sur moi et… il allait nous exécuter.

Ma gorge se serra et je me relevai pour m'éloigner un peu. Je jetai alors un coup d'œil à Daryl et fronçai les sourcils. Il fixait Glenn comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il semblait un peu sonné. Son fusil était pointé vers le bas, comme s'il ne se rappelait même plus qu'il le tenait.

Et puis là, il demanda.

\- Alors c'est mon frère le Gouverneur ?

\- Quoi ?! m'écriai-je, incrédule.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, mais moi, je ne regardais que Daryl. Bon, d'accord, cette soudaine attention m'avait quand même un peu fait rougir.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Attends. Merle est… Merle est ton frère ? demandai-je, totalement perdue.

\- Ouais. Et alors ? répliqua Daryl. Tu le connais ?

\- Si je le connais ? Tu plaisantes ?

Je relevais la manche de mon sweat jusqu'au coude et montrai ma cicatrice. Elle n'était pas nette. Merle ne s'était pas contenté d'enfoncer la lame juste comme ça. Non. Il avait bien « remué le couteau dans la plaie », comme on dit. Ma cicatrice ressemblait plus à une grosse tâche blanche sur le côté droit de mon bras. Heureusement, il n'avait pas touché l'artère ou quelque chose de très important. Mais j'avais pissé le sang pendant un long moment.

\- Ton frère m'a laissé un cadeau d'adieux quand je me suis barré d'ici ! Bordel, il a juré ma mort ! Si ce gars met la main sur moi, je suis morte !

Daryl avait le regard fixé sur ma cicatrice. Soudain gênée, je baissai la manche de mon pull. Daryl cligna des yeux, me lança un regard indéchiffrable, puis se tourna vers Maggie et Glen.

\- Merle sait que je suis avec vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Maintenant, oui.

Daryl semblait tout retourné. Moi, j'étais en train de paniquer. Merde, si Daryl était le frère de Merle, il n'oserait jamais s'en prendre à lui. Des liens de sang se retrouvaient en plein milieu de notre affaire, et ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose. Surtout pour moi. Bon sang, j'étais mal. Ils m'avaient sauvé la vie une fois, si Merle me mettait la main dessus, pas sûr que les autres soient assez fous pour recommencer l'exploit. Merde ! J'étais toute seule là. Complètement dans la merde, et toute seule. Ma main se resserra sur mon arc. Il allait falloir que je surveille moi-même mes arrières.

\- Désolé, Rick, on lui a dit où était la prison, on n'a pas eu le choix, expliqua Glenn.

\- Arrête ! Pas la peine de t'excuser !

Rick s'approcha ensuite de la fenêtre et regarda dehors, à l'affût du moindre signe montrant qu'on nous avait repéré.

Bon, bon, bon ! Pas de panique. Il ne fallait pas que je panique. On était dans la merde, si je me m'étais à paniquer, on le serait encore plus, et j'avais promis à Gwen, de revenir vivante. Il fallait que je me calme. Je me détournai de Glenn, Maggie et Daryl et pris une grande inspiration. Pour me détendre, je me mis alors à jouer avec ma flèche, la faisant tourner entre mes doigts. Bon. Pas de panique. On allait sortir de là et retourner à la prison. Il suffisait juste de trouver comment.

\- Ils vont nous chercher ! s'exclama Maggie.

\- Oui. Oui, il faut partir, déclara Rick. Tu peux marcher ? demanda-t-il à Glenn. La voiture est à un ou deux kilomètres.

\- Ça ira.

Je lançai un regard inquiet à Glenn. Il n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme et j'avais du mal à le croire quand il disait que ça irait. Mais bon. On n'avait pas le choix. Je m'avançai pour aider Rick et Maggie à mettre Glenn debout. Il fallait qu'on se dépêche.

\- Mais… Si Merle est ici, il faut que je le voie, dit alors Daryl, l'air un peu perdue.

Je savais ce qu'il s'était passé. Merle était du genre bruyant quand il parlait de ses « exploits ». Si je me souvenais bien de ce que j'avais entendu, le « fils de pute » de policier, que je supposais être Rick, l'avait attaché sur le toit d'un immeuble avant de l'abandonner à son propre sort, l'obligeant à se couper la main pour s'échapper. Sûrement, le groupe l'avait-il cru mort, voilà pourquoi Daryl paraissait si chamboulé. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce que cela faisait de ressentir ça, pensai-je avec amertume.

\- C'est pas le moment, on est en territoire hostile là, répliqua directement Rick.

\- C'est mon frangin, il est pas…

\- T'as vu dans quel état il a mis Glenn ? coupa Rick, l'ai passablement en colère. Il faut qu'on s'en aille tout de suite !

\- J'vais lui parler, on va trouver un arrangement…

\- Non, non, non ! T'as pas les idées claires ! s'exclama précipitamment Rick, l'air totalement sur les nerfs

Je regardai Daryl défendre son frère, le cœur lourd. Merde. Maintenant, je me sentais coupable de m'être emporté contre ce con qu'était Merle. Daryl semblait avoir tellement envie de le voir. Il avait de l'espoir au fond des yeux. On aurait dit qu'il redevenait un gosse. Il n'était plus aussi dur que le Daryl qui avait balancé les grenades, seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. Il semblait tout à coup… touché. Et je ne pouvais que comprendre ce que l'on ressentait dans ce genre de situation.

\- Regarde ! Tu vois bien qu'ils sont blessés. Glen peut à peine marcher. On va faire comment si, d'un coup, on est encerclé par les Rodeurs et que le Gouverneur nous rattrape ? demanda Rick. J'ai besoin de toi… ! Alors ? Tu restes avec nous ?

Le comportement de Rick me dégoûtait. Il utilisait les bons sentiments et l'affection de Daryl pour l'obliger à rester avec nous. J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec Rick sur le fait que Daryl ne pouvait pas nous lâcher maintenant, mais… bon sang, c'était son frère ! Il ne pouvait donc pas le comprendre ? Je posai mon regard sur l'homme à l'arbalète. Il allait céder. Je le voyais sur son visage.

\- Ouais, finit par lâcher Daryl, l'air plus dur.

Je secouai légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, incrédule. Franchement, si Daryl était parti pour rejoindre son frère, je ne crois pas que je lui en aurais voulu. Un peu sur le coup, car il nous aurait lâchés pour un con, mais après, je ne lui en aurais pas voulu. J'aurais compris. Je comprenais sûrement Daryl mieux que personne en ce moment.

Alors que ce dernier s'éloignait, Rick se retourna et croisa mon regard. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas vous encadrer, soufflai-je, dégoûtée.

Je me détournais ensuite de lui et retournai près de la fenêtre pour surveiller la rue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Rick ? demanda alors Maggie. Comment est-ce qu'on sort d'ici ? Y'a des gens partout dans les rues.

\- On a des grenades, dis-je sans lâcher la rue des yeux. On pourrait s'en servir pour nous couvrir.

\- Ça dévoilerait notre position, objecta Oscar.

Je me tournai vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment pouvoir sortir sans qu'on nous grille direct ? On n'aura pas fait un pas en dehors de ce bâtiment que les chiens de garde du Gouverneur nous tomberons dessus. Autant prendre les devants et les asphyxier un bon coup avant de passer en force pour rejoindre le mur le plus proche et se tirer, dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Elle a raison, déclara Rick. On va ouvrir la porte et balancer une grenade lacrymogène le plus loin possible. Daryl, tu t'en occupes.

\- Ok.

Je pinçai les lèvres et sortis la grenade qui était toujours dans la capuche de mon sweat. Je l'agitais en direction de Daryl.

\- Incapacitante ou lacrymogène ? demandai-je.

L'homme à l'arbalète s'approcha de moi et observa la grenade avant de l'attraper.

\- Lacrymogène. Merci.

Je ne lâchai pas la grenade lorsqu'il tira pour la prendre et Daryl planta son regard dans le mien, l'air irrité. Je pris une petite inspiration.

\- Je comprends. Pour ton frère. Désolé.

Pourquoi je m'excusais ? Je ne savais pas trop en fait. Je détestais Merle. Ce gars avait juré ma mort et, si je n'avais pas toujours refusé de tuer, j'en aurais fait autant. Mais… Oui, je comprenais. J'étais peut-être trop compatissante. Ou trop concernée. Aucune idée, mais j'avais quand même tenu à m'excuser. Daryl m'adressa un regard un peu incertain, prit la grenade et se détourna. Au moins, il ne m'avait pas envoyé bouler. C'était déjà ça.

Nous nous rassemblâmes tous devant la porte et Daryl agrippa davantage la grenade. Au dernier moment, Rick lui en donna une autre. D'accord. On y allait fort là.

\- À trois, tenez-vous prêt, ordonna Rick. Un, deux, trois !

Daryl ouvrit alors la porte et balança les deux grenades dans la rue. Heureusement, leur déclenchement ne produisit pas beaucoup de bruit. Rick attendit quelques minutes avant de nous dire de foncer. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Je le sentais jusque dans ma tête. J'avais l'impression que le bruit était tellement fort que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Ma respiration était rapide, saccadée. Et je regardais de tous les côtés, faisant avancer Maggie qui se trouvait juste devant moi. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : partir d'ici et rentrer à la prison. Mais, malheureusement, à peine avions-nous fait quelques pas que les gardes nous repérèrent et commencèrent à ouvrir le feu. Les gars passèrent en premier et arrosèrent les gardes de coup de feu. Moi, je restais avec Maggie et Glenn, attendant que la première vague soit passée pour m'approcher. Les armes à feu étaient plus efficaces au premier round. On verrait pour mon arc au deuxième.

Dès que j'eus trouvé un passage, je fis passer Maggie et Glenn et, tout en soutenant ce dernier, je me mis à suivre Rick et les autres, tentant d'éviter les balles perdues. Le bruit des tirs résonnait de façon très désagréable à mes oreilles et je serrais les dents, autant pour tenter de rester concentré que sous l'effort que je devais fournir pour soutenir Glenn. Il n'était pas léger, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, et même s'il tentait de marcher, il s'appuyait quand même sur moi.

Tout à coup, alors que nous progressions plutôt bien, une balle explosa le béton juste à mes pieds et je me stoppais, relevant la tête. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres du mur et l'un des gardes encore en vie venait de nous griller. Je poussai Maggie et Glenn à se rabattre contre le mur et posai Glenn à terre. J'attrapais ensuite mon arc, une flèche, me mis en position et tirai. Je sentis la corde glisser de mes doigts, la flèche partir et, en un peu moins d'une seconde l'homme était à terre, se tenant la jambe à deux mains.

\- Suivez-moi ! criai-je à Maggie et Glenn pour couvrir le bruit des tirs.

Maggie aidait Glenn à avancer, tandis que je me démenai pour nous couvrir.

Alors que nous avions presque atteint le mur, je sentis une balle m'érafler profondément le bras et je criai de douleur, en lâchant presque mon arc. Je me retournai et écarquillai les yeux. Des renforts étaient arrivés et nous prenaient à revers. Nous étions bloqués entre le mur, désormais libéré, et les tireurs. Si nous voulions passer le mur, nous allions être obligés de nous mettre à découvert, et donc à portée de tir. Je poussai un juron et décidai d'ignorer ma blessure. On verrait après pour ça, ce n'était pas le plus important. Je me tournai vers Glenn et Maggie et les poussai à se mettre à l'abri. Presque immédiatement, les autres nous rejoignirent.

\- Combien ils sont ?! demanda Rick en hurlant.

\- J'ai pas pu voir ! répondit Oscar.

\- Peu importe, faut dégager, déclara Daryl en rechargeant son arme. Plus ça ira et plus ils seront nombreux.

\- Je m'occupe de Maggie et de Glenn, dis-je en sortant une autre flèche de mon carquois. Je les ferais passer le mur, puis je reviendrais vous aider.

Daryl hocha la tête.

\- Il nous reste encore des grenades ? demanda Rick. Alors prépare-les ! ajouta-t-il quand Daryl hocha à nouveau la tête. Faut qu'on atteigne le mur !

Je m'accroupis à côté de Daryl et l'aidai à préparer les grenades. Mes mains tremblaient un peu, mais ça pouvait encore aller.

\- Tu t'es pris une balle ? demanda-t-il en m'attrapant le bras pour me stopper.

\- C'est rien, elle m'a juste éraflé, répondis-je en me dégageant.

Mes joues venaient de prendre une teinte rosée que, je l'espérais, l'obscurité dissimulait. Je n'aimais pas les contacts avec les gens que je ne connaissais pas bien. Mais avec lui, c'était pire. J'évitai donc son regard et sortis la dernière grenade pour la lui donner puis je me relevai.

\- Allez-y, magnez-vous, je reste derrière pour vous couvrir, dit alors l'homme à l'arbalète.

\- Il faut qu'on reste ensemble ! répliqua Maggie.

\- Je suis d'accord avec elle, se séparer est une mauvaise idée, appuyai-je en lançant un regard inquiet à Daryl.

Bon sang, c'était pas le moment de jouer au super-héros !

\- Non, c'est trop risqué. Je serais juste derrière vous.

Non. Mauvaise idée. Très, très mauvaise idée. Si on faisait ça, l'un d'entre nous allait forcément y rester, et on ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un membre pour deux autres de sauvés. Je m'avançai vers Daryl pour lui dire ma façon de penser, mais au même moment, ce dernier se redressa et jeta la première grenade. Je le regardais faire, regrettant déjà son geste, et n'eus d'autres choix que de suivre son plan foireux. Je me précipitais alors vers le mur, poussant Maggie. Oscar aidait Glenn à marcher. Nous arrivâmes rapidement aux bus qui formaient le mur et je me hissai sur le premier, suivie d'Oscar. Le premier à monter fut Glenn. Chacun attrapa un bras et nous le hissâmes sur le véhicule. Juste au moment où Glenn se stabilisait, une balle explosa sur la vitre du bus. Je me retournais et vis un des gardes nous arroser de balles. Heureusement pour nous, il n'avait pas l'air de trop savoir viser. Je me tournai vers Oscar et sortis le pistolet de ma ceinture.

\- Couvre-nous ! criai-je en lui fourrant l'arme dans les mains.

Le prisonnier hocha la tête et redescendit du véhicule. Je tendis alors la main à Maggie pour la monter à son tour.

\- Allez, on se bouge, il faut passer de l'autre côté maintenant !

Je me tournais vers Glenn et fis signe à Maggie de venir m'aider. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider à monter en haut du bus toute seule. Nous l'aidâmes à monter du mieux qu'on le put, le laissant faire une partie du travail tout seul malgré son état. Maggie monta ensuite, tandis que je l'aidais en lui faisant la courte échelle. Je tournai alors la tête pour voir où en étaient les autres.

Je vis la balle trop tard, malheureusement, et je ne pus pas l'éviter. J'eus juste le temps de m'écarter légèrement avant de ressentir une vive douleur dans l'épaule. Je me sentis tomber en poussant un cri de douleur et m'écroulai au sol, la main serrée sur l'impact de la balle. Devant mes yeux, je voyais danser une multitude de petits points noirs et je me sentis tourner de l'œil. Merde ! Non, pas maintenant ! Je serrai les dents et tentai de me relever. Je n'y parvins pas. La douleur irradiait de mon épaule et me prenait jusque dans la tête. J'avais l'impression qu'un venin se répandait dans mon corps à chaque fois que je faisais un mouvement. C'était affreux. Je n'arrivai plus à penser correctement. Je savais juste qu'il ne fallait pas que je reste là. Je sentis alors des mains me redresser et me mettre debout. Je ne pus retenir un nouveau cri de douleur quand une des mains se posa sur mon épaule. Je voyais flou, ma respiration était saccadée et je sentais mon esprit partir totalement à la dérive. J'eus tout juste conscience qu'on m'aidait à me hisser sur une surface froide. Ensuite, d'autres mains arrivèrent en renfort pour me hisser encore.

Puis plus rien. Je venais de perdre connaissance.


	9. Chapter 9

**! BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Hello tout le monde :) Me voilà de retour avec le neuvième chapitre ! :) Je dois avouer que c'est pas mon préféré, mais bon... Donc, dans ce chapitre, Merle débarque ! :) Vous savez déjà qu'entre Merle et Romane, c'est pas trop ça. Mais faudra attendre un peu avant de vraiment pouvoir assister à tout "l'amour" qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre ;)

Chamonutella : Derien pour ton anniversaire ;) Et merci pour la review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir :)

Rosie : Une des meilleures fics ? :o Ah bah là, je suis franchement touchée ^^ Merci, ça me fait très plaisir :)

Léonore : Haha :D C'est vrai que j'aurais moi-même été déçue de m'arrêter au deuxième chapitre :) Mais faut croire que, vu comment les choses sont parties, ce sera ma première histoire à laquelle je pourrais apposer le mot " fin" ;) Pour le Background avec Merle, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^ Merle est un perso que j'adore et que je déteste à la fois :) Mais pour "l'explosion des retrouvailles", faudra attendre encore un peu :P

Axel : Merci ! :)

Lucie : Merci ! Contente de pouvoir compter une nouvelle personne dans la liste de ceux qui suivent l'histoire :3

Voilà, voilà ! Je vous laisse donc lire tranquillement le chapitre maintenant :D Rendez-vous au chapitre 10 ! :D

 **Chapitre 9 :**

J'avais mal. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà eu autant mal. Ah, si en fait. Une fois. Quand ce connard de Merle m'avait planté sa lame dans le bras et qu'il avait pris un malin plaisir à la faire bouger dans tous les sens pour bien me faire ressentir toutes les nuances de la douleur. Je m'étais débarrassé de lui en lui donnant un grand coup dans ses bijoux de famille. Mais la douleur était restée. J'étais tombé dans les pommes à l'instant même où la lame avait quitté mon bras. Julian s'était occupé du reste avec Gwen. J'avais pissé le sang pendant des jours, et ce, au moindre mouvement que je faisais. Et là, je sentais bien que c'était la même chose. Malgré le fait que j'avais les yeux fermés, je pouvais sentir le bandage humide de sang frais qui m'entourait l'épaule. Je sentais aussi très bien la douleur atroce qui se répandait de la blessure jusqu'au bout de mes doigts et qui passait également par ma tête. J'avais un de ces maux de crâne ! J'avais l'impression que j'allais à nouveau tomber dans les vapes. J'étais à bout de forces. C'était pour ça que je n'avais même pas fait l'effort d'ouvrir un œil quand je m'étais réveillé. Je savais déjà où j'étais de toute façon. Si je tenais compte du matelas que je sentais sous moi, nous étions de retour à la prison. C'était une plutôt bonne nouvelle. Après, il restait à savoir si d'autres que moi avaient été touchés.

Alors que je flottais encore dans ma demi-conscience, j'entendis des bruits de pas s'approcher et je sentis immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Ce fut ce qui me poussa à ouvrir les yeux. Je tombais alors sur un plafond gris, comme je m'y étais attendu, mais ce plafond ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je tournais la tête sur le côté, et je tombais nez à nez avec le dos d'un fauteuil. Merde. Où est-ce que j'étais moi ? Légèrement en panique, j'essayai de me relever, mais mon épaule se rappela immédiatement à moi et je poussais un cri de douleur que je tentai quand même d'étouffer en serrant les dents. Presque immédiatement, une ombre apparut dans l'encadrement de la portière et je posai les yeux sur elle. C'était Glenn. J'étais dans la voiture. Il faisait jour. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Je tentai à nouveau de me redresser, mais la douleur se fit à nouveau sentir et j'abandonnai l'idée de pouvoir me relever.

\- Hé ! Bouge pas ! m'ordonna Glenn. Tu t'es fait tirer une balle dans l'épaule, si tu bouges, ça va pas s'arranger.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandai-je. Où sont les autres ?

Glenn poussa un petit soupir et s'appuya à la portière.

\- Quand tu t'es fait tirer dessus, on t'a emmené avec Maggie pour te mettre à l'abri. Ensuite, les autres nous ont rejoints, mais…

Je n'aimais pas ce « mais ». Je ne l'aimais pas du tout. Je relevais la tête et fixai un regard fiévreux sur Glenn.

\- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un est mort ? demandai-je.

\- Non. Non… mais Daryl s'est fait prendre. Les autres sont retournés le chercher après nous avoir déposés ici, expliqua Glenn, l'air anxieux.

Je basculai la tête en arrière, dépitée. Non. Non, non, non ! Retourner là-bas, c'était du suicide ! Le Gouverneur… Le Gouverneur allait tous les faires tuer. Et Daryl ! Quel crétin ! Bon sang, on lui avait dit pourtant que son idée était mauvaise ! On le lui avait dit ! Bordel !

\- Putain, mais quelle bande de cons ! m'exclamai-je.

J'étais vulgaire en ce moment. Cela signifiait, chez moi, que je n'allais pas bien. Depuis qu'on était tombé sur ce groupe, tout partait en cacahuète. Ils avaient autant de bons que de mauvais côtés. Autant, c'était chouette d'avoir un abri, un endroit où on pouvait enfin être un minimum en sécurité, de la nourriture, de la compagnie et tout, autant, c'était désagréable de tout le temps avoir quelqu'un à sauver, à aider ou un truc dans le genre. Ça leur arrivait jamais de vivre en paix ? Je poussai un soupir excédé et tendis la main vers Glenn.

\- Tu peux m'aider à me redresser, s'il te plaît ? demandai-je.

\- Tu ne devrais pas bouger dans l'état où tu es.

Je relevai la tête et vis la femme, qui se trouvait juste derrière Glenn. Je lui adressai un regard blasé et agitai la main.

\- Je veux me redresser, soufflai-je.

Je me sentais déjà faible, mais je voulais me redresser. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, allongée, là, à l'arrière d'une bagnole, avec deux personnes me regardant comme ça alors que je ne pouvais strictement rien faire. Je voulais me redresser.

Poussant un léger soupir, la femme obligea Glenn à se décaler et attrapa ma main avant de tirer à elle. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas pousser de cri de douleur et fermai les yeux, le temps de me sentir mieux une fois que je fus assise. Je respirai vite et je devinais ma pâleur aux légers picotements qui me parcouraient le visage. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, ma vue était un peu trouble, mais ça pouvait aller. Je poussai un profond soupir et pris ensuite une grande inspiration. Je fis ça plusieurs fois pour faire passer la légère nausée qui m'avait pris puis je relevais la tête. Glenn se tenait là, debout, l'air un peu inquiet. Il n'avait plus de sang sur le visage.

\- Ça va mieux ? demandai-je.

\- Je tiens debout, c'est déjà ça.

Je hochai la tête et poussai un soupir. Tout à coup, une pensée me traversa l'esprit et je relevai la tête, un peu trop vite au goût de mon épaule.

\- Où sont… Aïe… ! Où sont mes armes, Glenn ?

\- T'en fais pas, on a tout récupéré avant de partir. Ton arc et tes flèches sont là, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête sur sa droite. Oscar a gardé le pistolet. Le reste est toujours à la même place, ajouta-t-il en désignant le poignard qui dépassait de ma ceinture.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et laissai ma tête basculer contre l'encadrement de la portière. Bon sang, ce que j'avais mal !

\- Glenn !

Je redressai la tête. C'était la voix de Rick ça. Je vis Glenn relever la tête et se précipiter à la rencontre du chef, suivit de la femme. Serrant les dents, je me levais à mon tour. Je fus tout à coup prise de vertige et je me rattrapais de justesse à la portière à l'aide de mon bras gauche, qui était resté intacte. Je poussai un gémissement étouffé, mais je me redressai quand même.

\- Rick ! Oh, dieu soit loué…

Je contournais la voiture et avançai lentement dans la direction du groupe qui arrivait. Je vis alors Rick arriver, les mains tendues et je compris immédiatement ce qu'il essayait de faire. Quand il tendait ainsi les mains devant lui, c'était pour tenter de calmer le jeu. Il y avait un problème. Je pouvais le sentir même avec ces putains de points noirs qui dansaient devant mes yeux. Je m'approchai davantage.

\- Bon, on a un problème, va falloir que vous reculiez…

Et là, je le vis. Derrière Daryl. Merle. Je me figeai net, insensible aux cris d'indignation que commençaient à pousser Glenn et la femme. Je sentis l'appréhension et la colère monter en moi aussi sûrement que la douleur se diffusait dans mon bras. Je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard de l'homme qui était en train de se planquer derrière Daryl, avec l'air de quelqu'un de très fier de lui. Je fronçai les sourcils, indignée à mon tour, en colère, anxieuse, fatiguée. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient foutu ? Je vis alors la femme sortir son sabre de son fourreau et je m'avançai davantage, espérant calmer le jeu. La main sur ma blessure, je me postai aux côtés de la femme et posai l'autre main sur son bras pour lui faire baisser son arme.

\- Ce salaud a essayé de me tuer ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Range ton sabre ! rétorqua Rick.

De l'autre côté, Glenn faisait face à Daryl, l'air particulièrement remonté. Je regardais dans tous les sens, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour les calmer. J'étais totalement perdue. Entre la douleur que je ressentais dans mon épaule, les cris qui résonnaient encore dans ma tête, la panique dû à la vision de Merle et… tout le reste, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

\- Hé ! Il nous a aidé à nous échapper alors tu baisses d'un ton ! s'écria Daryl en repoussant Glenn.

\- Ouai, après t'avoir défoncé la tronche ! répliqua Rick.

\- Hé, ça va ! On a dégusté tous les deux vieux !

J'avais espéré ne plus jamais entendre cette voix. C'était raté. Comme beaucoup de choses en ce moment. Je poussai un soupir et foudroyai Merle du regard. Par un heureux miracle, il ne semblait pas m'avoir encore remarqué. Je ne pensai pas du tout que le fait que j'étais à moitié en train de me cacher derrière la femme y soit pour quelque chose. Ni le fait qu'Oscar soit légèrement devant lui également.

Les paroles de Merle déclenchèrent immédiatement un concert de protestations et de cris et je serrai les dents. Ma migraine empirait de minutes en minutes. S'ils ne la fermaient pas, j'allais la leur faire fermer moi.

Le calme revint rapidement et le rire rauque de Merle résonna dans les bois.

\- T'es devenu un vrai sauvage frangin !

\- Toi, tu peux parler, qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec l'autre timbré ? demanda Daryl en se détournant de Glenn, l'air remonté.

\- Oh, lui ? Bah… C'est un charmeur, faut dire ce qui est, répondit son frère. Même que ça a fait son effet sur ta copine Andréa et…

Son regard se posa alors sur moi et je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Les points noirs devant mes yeux se firent plus présent durant une seconde, comme s'ils m'incitaient à retomber dans les vapes pour ne pas avoir à affronter ça, mais je restai consciente.

\- Toi… siffla Merle en me désignant de sa main encore valide. T'étais censée être morte ! s'écria-t-il en avançant d'un pas dans ma direction.

\- Je suis… plus coriace que j'en ai l'air, soufflai-je en reculant d'un pas à mon tour.

\- Ah ouais ? Et elle est où ta petite bande ? demanda alors Merle. S'ils sont pas avec toi, c'est qu'ils doivent être en train de gambader dans la forêt à la recherche d'un vivant à bouffer. Ou alors, ils sont six pieds sous terre, c'est ça ?

Je serrai les dents et lui lançai un regard noir. Il venait d'enfoncer une pointe dans mon cœur. Ça faisait mal.

\- Ferme ta gueule ! Je… !

\- J'ai pas oublié, ma belle ! Je conserve encore précieusement la cicatrice à l'endroit où ta flèche m'a touché, sale garce ! s'exclama-t-il en tapotant sa cuisse gauche. Je te jure que si je t'attrape… !

\- Ferme-la Merle ! Reste où tu es !

Daryl s'avança davantage vers son frère et se plaça de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus me voir. Je serrai les dents et reculai d'un autre pas, épuisée. Merle affronta un instant son frère du regard, puis il retrouva son sourire hautain et fier de lui. Putain, quel con !

\- Du calme frérot. C'était juste pour rigoler. Je la toucherai pas.

Au regard qu'il me lança, je pus presque entendre le « pas encore » qu'il se retint d'ajouter. Je déglutis péniblement et détournai le regard, pas rassurée. Il y eut alors un moment de silence tendu, puis Glenn avança d'un pas, rapidement bloqué par Daryl.

\- T'as dit qu'Andréa était à Woodburry ?

\- Ouais, en bonne place avec le Gouverneur, lâcha Daryl, toujours sur ses gardes.

J'eus juste le temps de me décaler sur le côté avant de me faire bousculer par la femme qui se précipitait sur Daryl cette fois-ci. Apparemment, on touchait pas à son amie. Je poussai un gémissement étouffé quand elle me donna un coup dans l'épaule au passage. Je tombai à genoux, aveuglée par les points noirs qui se multipliaient rapidement. J'avais la tête qui me tournait et je n'entendais plus qu'un long bourdonnement. Je sentais mon sang battre à mes tempes et j'avais la nausée. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout, et j'avais l'impression de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Cependant, quand je repris connaissance, j'étais juste à terre, couchée sur mon côté gauche, mon bras droit recroquevillé contre moi. Je sentais le sang couler sur ma poitrine. Le bandage ne le retenait plus suffisamment. En relevant la tête, je vis Glenn, Maggie, Oscar et Rick au-dessus de moi. Ils me disaient des choses, mais j'avais trop mal pour faire l'effort de les écouter. Maggie me redressa et je poussai un nouveau gémissement. Ok, j'aurais vraiment pas dû bouger de cette bagnole. Je le regrettai amèrement maintenant.

\- Merde, ça saigne à nouveau ! Il faut pas qu'on s'attarde ici, sinon elle va perdre trop de sang ! s'écria Maggie.

\- Ça… ça va, soufflai-je.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est tout juste si tu restes encore consciente.

Je me relevais tant bien que mal avec l'aide d'Oscar et Maggie passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour m'aider à rester debout, tout en prenant bien garde à ne pas appuyer sur ma blessure.

\- Coriace, hein ? se moqua Merle.

Je relevai la tête et plantai mon regard dans le sien, tentant de lui faire passer toute la haine que j'avais pour lui. Je n'avais pas la force de répondre.

\- Maggie, emmène-la à la voiture, ordonna Rick avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la femme pour la questionner au sujet de cette Andréa qu'ils semblaient connaitre.

Maggie hocha la tête et m'aida alors à marcher jusqu'à la voiture, où elle m'aida également à m'asseoir. Mon sweat commençait à se tâcher de sang. Je voyais le rouge se répandre de plus en plus sur le tissu tandis que mes forces m'abandonnaient.

\- Hé, faut que tu tiennes le coup, d'accord ?

\- J'ai… promis de rentrer, soufflai-je, les yeux fermés. Si je le fais pas, Gwen viendra me botter les fesses, même si elle ne peut pas marcher, et même si je suis morte.

Maggie ne répondit pas et, quelques instants plus tard, je l'entendis repartir. La voiture atténuait le bruit des cris qui se faisaient toujours entendre et je me sentais plonger dans une sorte de semi-conscience douloureuse, où seule ma blessure me fait encore sentir que j'étais éveillée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir deux cœurs : celui qui battait dans ma poitrine et un autre, plus petit, dans mon épaule. Ma blessure pulsait, crachant du sang qui s'écoulait ensuite sur mon bras et ma poitrine, tâchant mon pull au passage. C'était gênant de ne rien pouvoir faire pour ôter ce liquide qui me coulait sur tout le corps. C'était désagréable. Mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Alors que je sombrais de plus en plus dans l'inconscience, le silence me parvint enfin et je luttai pour relever la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Merle avait-il tué tout le monde, ou était-ce l'inverse ? Je poussai un profond soupir, puis une ombre vint à nouveau se placer dans l'encadrement de la portière. Je relevais légèrement la tête et croisai le regard froid de Rick.

\- Comment tu vas ?

J'avais pas envie de lui répondre, alors je détournais la tête en grimaçant sous la douleur. J'entendis des bruits de pas, et je vis du coin de l'œil le reste du groupe approcher. Je lançai un rapide regard à Daryl. Bon, il avait l'air plutôt calme, alors Merle devait encore être en vie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandai-je.

\- Merle a ouvert sa grande gueule, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! rétorqua Glenn, l'air remonté. Il a foutu la merde, comme d'habitude !

\- Hé ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ! C'est de mon frère dont tu parles là ! s'emporta Daryl.

Le ton monta rapidement entre les deux hommes. Leurs cris me vrillaient les tympans. Ils se tenaient juste à côté de moi, en train de gueuler, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Je sentais une sensation sourde monter dans ma poitrine et j'avais de plus en plus envie de leur foutre un coup-de-poing à chacun. Finalement, alors que Daryl posait sa main sur son arbalète, Rick intervint.

\- Hé ! On se calme, d'accord ?! C'est pas en s'engueulant qu'on va trouver une solution à ce… problème.

Pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec lui. Et puis, je n'aurais pas pu supporter une minute de cris supplémentaire. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien, presque autant que ma blessure, et j'exagérais à peine. Daryl et Glenn se turent, se dévisageant l'un l'autre avec une certaine rancune. Ils semblaient s'en vouloir mutuellement de ne pas se comprendre comme d'habitude. C'était étrange, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien ressentir. Pour une fois. Je poussai un profond soupir et tournai la tête vers Rick.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- C'est assez clair, non ? intervint immédiatement Daryl. On ramène Merle à la prison avec nous.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit alors sur notre petit groupe, mais Daryl ne sembla pas se démonter et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il semblait prêt à défendre son frère à n'importe quel prix. Je le regardai fixement, un peu de tristesse dans les yeux. Bon sang… Pas maintenant…

\- Ça marchera pas, déclara alors Rick d'un ton étonnamment calme.

Bon sang, j'allais finir par croire que je pouvais comprendre cet homme ! J'étais encore totalement d'accord avec lui. Intégrer Merle au groupe était une très mauvaise idée. C'était un homme instable, égoïste, exécrable, misogyne et affreusement raciste. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter constamment plus d'une journée. Et puis, je n'avais pas envie d'avoir à dormir à nouveau avec un couteau sous mon oreiller et un flingue sous mon matelas. J'avais déjà vécu ça pendant les quelque temps où il nous avait traqués comme des bêtes, je n'avais pas envie de recommencer, merci bien ! Et puis, nous venions tout juste de nous faire une petite place dans le groupe. Merle était capable de tout foutre en l'air avec seulement quelques paroles. Et je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver à nouveau à devoir me démerder dans la forêt, seule avec Gwen et sa cheville cassée.

Pour être plus claire, je ne voulais pas de Merle à la prison. Je ne voulais pas de Merle tout court.

\- Faudra bien, rétorqua Daryl, l'air toujours aussi déterminé.

\- Il va encore foutre la merde, avança Rick.

\- Le Gouverneur est sûrement en route pour la prison à l'heure qu'il est. Merle le connaît bien, et ça nous ferait un homme de plus.

Aïe. Un point pour Daryl. L'atout qu'il venait d'avancer était non-négligeable. Si je savais quelques trucs sur le Gouverneur, je n'en savais pas assez pour pouvoir contrer ses plans. J'étais encore très loin de pouvoir deviner ce que son esprit tordu pouvait bien imaginer. Mais Merle, lui, il savait peut-être. Il avait été le chien de garde favori du Gouverneur. Il était tout le temps derrière lui, en train d'exécuter le moindre de ses ordres. C'était d'ailleurs la seule et unique personne qu'il était capable d'écouter. Avoir Merle dans nos rangs pourrait apporter au groupe… mais il y avait trop de poids de l'autre côté de la balance pour que cette dernière puisse pencher en sa faveur.

\- Il n'est pas question qu'on le prenne avec nous.

\- Il allait nous tuer ! s'exclama Glenn. Tu veux vraiment qu'il dorme dans le même bloc que Carol ou Beth ?

\- C'est pas un violeur, rétorqua Daryl.

Je sentais la nouvelle joute verbale arriver à grands pas. Lasse, je laissai ma tête aller contre l'encadrement de la portière. Bon sang, j'étais épuisée. Mais je n'avais pas suffisamment confiance en mes maigres forces pour me laisser aller au repos. Et si je tombais dans les vapes plus profondément et que ça partait sur un coma ? Ouais, parfois, réfléchir, c'était pas la solution idéale pour être tranquille.

\- Son pote en est un, claqua Glenn, les yeux brillants d'une colère contenue.

\- Non, c'est plus son pote. Plus depuis hier soir, déclara Daryl en lançant un regard appuyé à Rick.

\- Non, on peut pas le prendre avec nous, il finirait par nous monter les uns contre les autres, dis alors le chef.

Il venait de prendre sa décision. Du peu que je savais sur Rick, je pensais pouvoir affirmer sans problème qu'il ne comptait plus changer d'avis sur le sujet. Daryl se battait désormais pour une cause perdue. S'il voulait faire changer d'avis Rick, il allait lui falloir de très, très bons arguments. Et j'avais un doute sur le fait qu'il en ait en stock. Il semblait acculé contre un mur, avec un nombre de possibilités d'action très restreint. Je ne pouvais que compatir. Avec lui, hein. Je n'aurais jamais pu compatir pour Merle.

\- Tu vas lâcher mon frangin et ramener le dernier samouraï à la prison ? demanda alors l'homme à l'arbalète en désignant la femme qui faisait les cent pas, plus loin.

Je réalisais alors une chose incroyable. J'étais là, ils étaient tous là également, et ils prenaient des décisions. Ils étaient venus ici, à l'endroit où je me trouvais, et ils avaient commencé à parler de choses importantes pour la survie du groupe. J'étais en train de rêver, ou est-ce que c'était un signe de plus d'une potentielle acceptation ? Je ne pouvais empêcher mes pensées d'aller dans ce sens et j'étais plutôt heureuse de la chose. Bon sang ! On avait peut-être une chance, finalement !

\- Non, elle rentre pas avec nous.

Je relevai la tête vers Rick et écarquillai légèrement les yeux. Quoi ?

\- Attendez une minute, vous êtes sérieux ? demandai-je malgré la faiblesse de ma voix. Le Gouverneur est peut-être aux portes de la prison et... vous allez dégager une femme qui sait se battre ? Mais vous réfléchissez avant de... de parler ?

\- Je sais ce que je fais, claqua Rick en me foudroyant du regard. Elle ne rentre pas avec nous.

\- Dans l'état où elle est, elle survivra pas toute seule, avança Maggie.

\- C'est elle qui vous a conduit à nous.

Je hochai la tête. Elle avait fait des choses pour le groupe, pour Maggie et Glenn. C'était grâce à elle qu'on avait pu savoir où ils étaient, qu'on avait pu entrer dans la ville sans se faire griller. Le groupe avait une dette à honorer, bien trop importante pour être effacée par quelques soins apportés à une blessure par balle.

\- Ouais, et ensuite, elle s'est tirée, dit Rick, l'air buté.

\- Laisse au moins mon père la soigner, insista Maggie.

\- Elle est trop imprévisible, lâcha finalement Rick.

\- Ouais, on sait pas qui elle est, renchérit Daryl.

J'en avais marre. La fatigue commençait vraiment à reprendre le dessus et je me sentais partir de plus en plus. La douleur était toujours présente et j'avais du mal à en faire abstraction. Écouter leurs âneries me donnait mal à la tête en plus. S'ils avaient si peur que ça, eh bien, ils n'avaient qu'à la laisser là. Et laisser Merle avec, par la même occasion. Et quand le Gouverneur se ramènerait avec ses chiens de garde, nous n'aurions plus qu'à lever le drapeau blanc et à sortir à la file indienne pour se faire descendre un par un. Avec un peu de chance, il prendrait pitié de la petite et de Beth. Peut-être même qu'il garderait Hershel pour ses connaissances en médecine, si ce dernier avait le temps de l'en informer. Ou alors, il n'aurait pitié de personne et il nous dégommerait tous. C'était une option fortement envisageable.

\- Merle, par contre, c'est un des nôtres, dit alors Daryl, revenant à la charge.

\- Non ! Merle, c'est ton frangin, intervint Glenn. Pas le mien ! Ma famille à moi, tu l'as devant les yeux ! Et le reste nous attend à la prison !

\- T'en fais partie de cette famille !

Non mais j'étais en train d'halluciner là ! Rick était encore en train de prendre Daryl par les sentiments ? Cet homme n'avait vraiment aucune honte. Il n'hésitait pas à se servir de la compassion et de la bonté des autres ! Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, mais ce gars me faisait de plus en plus penser au Gouverneur. Il cherchait toujours à maintenir les gens sous sa coupe. Il me dégoûtait. Vraiment. Mon aversion était de plus en plus importante. Parfois, il pouvait se montrer humain, mais son cœur était aussi dur que de la pierre et il n'éprouvait pas le moindre remords à chasser des gens pour se préserver. Il pensait sauver son groupe comme ça ? Il se plantait royalement. Il ne faisait que le mener droit dans le mur. Il attirait les problèmes comme un aimant.

\- Mais pas lui. Pas lui, dit Rick en secouant la tête, l'air toujours aussi déterminé.

Je lançai un coup d'œil à Daryl à travers mes paupières mi-closes. Il avait l'air de douter. Rick avait réussi à faire flancher sa détermination. J'avais de la peine pour Daryl et j'éprouvais une immense colère envers Rick. Ok, je détestais Merle. Du plus profond de mon être. Mais Rick n'avait pas le droit d'obliger Daryl à choisir entre le groupe et son frère. C'était inhumain. Je voyais bien l'impasse dans laquelle on était. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que je trouvais la façon de faire absolument atroce. Rick aurait pu amener les choses d'une autre façon, au lieu de confronter directement Daryl à un ultimatum, car il y en avait clairement un, même s'il était sous-entendu. J'en avais marre.

\- Je t'avoue, je sais plus, lâcha alors Daryl, l'air un peu perdu.

Il avait l'air de s'embrouiller avec ses propres pensées. Je n'osais même pas imaginer le bordel qu'il devait y avoir dans sa tête. Il devait être en train de se mélanger les pinceaux entre le groupe et Merle. Rick, lui, ne semblait absolument pas perturbé. Au contraire, il semblait attendre patiemment la décision de Daryl. Cet homme avait beau être un con de première, je voyais bien qu'il tenait quand même à Daryl. Je pouvais comprendre le fait qu'il veuille le faire rester à la prison tout en écartant le problème « Merle ». Mais je n'approuvais pas la façon dont il mettait tout ça en place. Si j'avais été à la place de Daryl, j'aurais déjà fait mon choix, au détriment de Rick.

\- D'accord, trancha soudainement Daryl. Alors on se démerdera tous seuls.

Malgré mon état, je me redressai sur le siège arrière, faisant irradier la douleur dans tout mon bras et m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur au passage. Je tentai d'ignorer ma douleur et lançai un regard paniqué au petit groupe qui m'entourait. Bon sang, j'avais envisagé la possibilité que Daryl parte, mais… mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y penserait aussi ! Il ne fallait absolument pas le laisser faire !

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, intervint immédiatement Glenn. T'as pas à te sentir…

\- C'est nous deux, ou rien, trancha Daryl.

Daryl avait totalement retourné la situation. Ce n'était plus Rick qui menait la danse, c'était lui. C'était lui qui posait l'ultimatum désormais, et il semblait déterminé à avoir gain de cause. Dans tous les cas, il resterait avec son frère. Je pouvais parfaitement comprendre la situation, mais… Merde, si ça avait été un autre que Merle, j'aurais été prête à le soutenir dans sa démarche, mais là… non, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. C'était au-dessus de mes capacités. Je détestais trop Merle pour pouvoir l'aider, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.

\- J'avais jamais eu qu'Merle, alors…

\- Arrête…, souffla Magie.

\- T'es sérieux ? Tu vas te tirer comme ça ?

Je lançai un regard interloqué à Glenn. C'était plutôt à lui qu'on aurait dû poser la question. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que Daryl ne veuille pas se séparer de son frère qu'il avait sûrement dû croire mort pendant plusieurs mois ? Je pouvais comprendre qu'ils ne veuillent pas de Merle dans la prison, et je me rangeais de leur côté pour ce point. Mais qu'ils considèrent les liens fraternels qui unissaient Merle et Daryl comme une trahison était, pour moi, inconcevable. Je pouvais comprendre l'irritation, voire la colère qu'ils pouvaient ressentir à voir Daryl s'en aller, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement le droit de rejeter la faute sur lui. Je trouvais la situation injuste et révoltante, mais j'étais épuisée et je me sentais plonger de plus en plus dans un état de semi-conscience. Je ne pouvais pas faire part de ma façon de penser.

\- Tu diras au revoir à ton père pour moi, lâcha alors l'homme à l'arbalète en s'adressant à Maggie.

Je poussai un profond soupir. Merde ! Non, il pouvait pas partir ! Il devait forcément y avoir une autre solution ! Je me tournai vers l'extérieur de la voiture pour pouvoir voir la scène qui se passait, pour tenter de retenir Daryl. Il fallait que quelqu'un trouve une solution ! Mais je sentis alors un éclat de douleur fulgurant me traverser l'épaule et, avant même de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je retombais dans les vapes.


	10. Chapter 10

**! BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Hello tout le monde ! Alors désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre, mais le dernier que j'étais en train d'écrire m'a donné énormément de fil à retordre :o Donc du coup, désolé ! Mais le voilà, le chapitre dix est là :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! On en découvre un petit peu plus sur la vie de Romane, alors j'espère que vous aimerez !

Chamonutella : Haha :D Eh bien, voilà la suite, avec un peu de retard, désolé :)

Lucie : Oui, je sais, ce chapitre es un peu plus court que les autres :/ Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai eu un plus de mal à l'écrire :) Pour ma fréquence de post, en fait, je ne poste pas "par semaineé. J'ai essayé au début, mais en fait, c'était un délai trop court pour moi ^^' Alors du coup, je fais autrement. Je conserve toujours deux chapitres d'avance sur celui que je poste. Donc, quand je termine le deuxième chapitre d'avance, je poste un chapitre. Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair, mais c'est comme ça que je fonctionne ^^' Donc, en fait, je poste en fonction de mon avancement dans l'histoire.

Lonore : Merci :D En toute franchise, ce qui m'éclate le plus dans cette histoire, c'est les relations entre les persos ( surtout Rick et Romane ;) ). En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que Romane et Gwen s'intègrent bien :D Merci !

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :) Rendez-vous au chapitre 11 ! ( déjà ?! :o )

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Quand je repris connaissance pour la deuxième fois, je me trouvais à l'arrière de la voiture, allongée. À en juger par les mouvements que je pouvais sentir, nous étions en train de rouler. Je tournai légèrement la tête sur la gauche, mais la douleur qui s'ensuivit dans mon bras me fit renoncer à toutes tentatives de bouger. Bon sang ! Je pouvais presque sentir la balle dans mon épaule ! C'était affreux ! Je poussai un long gémissement de douleur et fermai les yeux. J'étais toute moite, je le sentais. Mon pull me collait à la peau d'une façon très désagréable. J'avais également la respiration saccadée, la douleur m'essoufflait complètement. Et pour ne rien gâcher, j'avais l'impression de flotter dans un entre-deux totalement délirant. Je sentais la fièvre s'emparer lentement de mon esprit. J'étais à moitié en train de délirer.

\- … dépêcher, elle va pas bien.

\- On arrive.

À travers le brouillard créé par la fièvre, je pus reconnaître la voix de Maggie et celle de Rick. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais raté ? Où était Daryl ? Et l'autre abruti de Merle ? J'avais mal à la tête. Je me sentais mal. J'entrouvris les yeux et, à mon plus grand étonnement, je tombais directement sur le visage de Maggie. Vu d'en bas. Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Maggie baissa les yeux vers moi et je compris alors que j'avais la tête sur ses genoux. Si je n'étais pas déjà rouge de fièvre, je devais sûrement être en train de rougir. C'était gênant. Relevant légèrement, je vis alors que j'avais les jambes repliées au-dessus de la femme au katana et que mes pieds reposaient sur les jambes d'Oscar. Je poussai un gémissement de douleur en laissant ma tête se reposer sur les genoux de la femme, morte de honte. Je détestais les contacts de ce genre.

\- Hé, souffla Maggie. Reste tranquille, on arrive à la prison. Mon père va s'occuper de toi.

Je répondis par un vague grognement, incapable de former une réponse correcte. Je n'avais plus de forces. Je me sentais partir toutes les deux minutes, comme si une force invisible tentait par tous les moyens de me faire reperdre connaissance. Je luttais de toutes mes forces, ne souhaitant pas perdre le contrôle une nouvelle fois. Pas la peine de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans cette situation plus que gênante.

Finalement, je sentis la voiture s'arrêter. Je plissai légèrement les yeux, la respiration rapide. J'avais chaud. Affreusement chaud. Ma tête tournait comme une toupie. Et j'avais cette affreuse envie de vomir qui me prenait aux tripes. Mon estomac voulait désespérément rendre le peu qu'il contenait. Oh bon dieu, que ce calvaire cesse ! Je n'en pouvais plus !

Quand la voiture s'arrêta définitivement après avoir passé le portail d'entrée de la prison, je serrai fermement les dents, sachant déjà que la douleur allait être difficile à supporter. J'entendis les portières claquer, des bruits de discussions, de pas. Finalement, la portière du côté d'Oscar s'ouvrit et je sentis ce dernier se dégager pour sortir, suivit de la femme. Je relevai légèrement la tête et reconnus vaguement Rick.

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche. Maggie, aide-la à se redresser.

Les dents serrées à m'en faire mal, je me relevais alors d'un coup. Je poussai un petit cri de douleur sous les regards surpris de Maggie, Rick et Oscar. Une nuée de point noir troubla ma vue et je sentis des larmes de douleur venir s'ajouter au reste. Je me sentis alors partir en avant sans rien pouvoir y faire, mais deux mains me retinrent au niveau des bras pour m'empêcher de m'étaler par terre. Je poussai un gémissement de douleur. Bon sang ! J'aurais peut-être dû y aller plus doucement. Moi qui avais pensé qu'y aller franchement ferait passer la douleur plus vite.

\- Hé, vas-y doucement ! Ça va ? demanda Maggie.

\- Je… Non, soufflai-je péniblement.

\- Elle est brûlante de fièvre. Il faut qu'on se dépêche, déclara Rick. Tu peux marcher ?

Si j'en avais été capable, j'aurais balancé une remarque acerbe à Rick en lui faisant clairement comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur pour ses questions débiles. Sauf que, malheureusement, je n'en étais pas capable. J'étais beaucoup trop faible pour cela. Je n'arrivai même pas à lui lancer un regard noir, c'était pour dire. La seule chose que je pus faire, ce fut de lâcher un nouveau gémissement de douleur. Rick soupira fortement.

\- D'accord, alors qu'est-ce qu'on… ?

\- Pousse-toi.

Je relevais la tête. Oscar s'approcha alors de moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul en le voyant approcher ses mains, mais je ne pus l'éviter. Je me sentis alors soulever et la douleur m'aveugla quelques secondes. Je résistai de toutes mes forces pour ne pas retomber dans les vapes et, quand je repris pied dans la réalité, je me trouvais dans les bras d'Oscar, fermement serrée contre lui. J'eus un mouvement pour m'éloigner de lui, mais la douleur se fit à nouveau sentir et je renonçai à établir une distance entre nous. De plus, le prisonnier me serrait beaucoup trop fermement pour que je puisse tenter de m'échapper de son étreinte particulièrement gênante.

\- Hé ! Reste calme ! Je vais pas te bouffer. Et tu risques de te faire mal.

Désolé, mais rester calme alors que j'étais dans les bras d'un inconnu qui avait fait de la prison, c'était pas vraiment dans mes cordes. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas le choix. Mon état ne me permettait pas de l'obliger à me lâcher. Je me résignais donc à ne pas bouger.

Alors qu'Oscar me portait jusqu'à la prison, j'entendis vaguement des voix autour de nous. Mais c'était vague. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait enfoncé du coton dans les oreilles. J'entendais mal, je voyais mal, je respirais mal. Bon sang, je maudissais le gars qui m'avait tiré dessus ! Je lui souhaitais toutes les tortures du monde !

Finalement, après un moment qui me sembla durer des heures, j'entendis la porte en métal de la prison s'ouvrir et le soleil disparut, remplacé par la lumière diffuse de la prison. Les marches furent un réel supplice, mais je serrai les dents, les yeux fermés.

\- Hé ! Doc, on a besoin de vous ! s'exclama Oscar.

Je sentis alors que ce dernier m'étendit sur le sol et je poussai encore une fois un gémissement de douleur. Ma tête me lançait affreusement. Et j'avais tellement envie de vomir. Mais d'un autre côté, la fraîcheur de la prison me faisait un bien fou. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais plaqué mon front contre la dalle de béton.

\- Romane ! s'exclamèrent alors plusieurs voix.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils et entrouvris les yeux. J'avais reconnu la voix de Gwen, bien entendu, et c'était déjà inquiétant en soit, car cela signifiait qu'ils l'avaient déplacé. Mais il y avait d'autres voix avec. D'autres voix que j'avais crues ne plus jamais entendre. Je croisai alors le regard inquiet de deux personnes que je n'avais plus vu depuis bien longtemps et, malgré la douleur, un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. Une larme franchit alors la barrière de mes cils et roula sur ma joue tandis que mon cœur explosait de joie. Plusieurs sentiments vinrent alors se mêler dans mon esprit embrumé et je papillonnais des yeux pour tenter de rester consciente.

\- Tyreese… Sacha… !

Bon sang ! C'était impossible ! Un vrai miracle ! Et moi qui les avais crus morts ! Une vague de soulagement me submergea et mes nerfs cédèrent sous la pression. Trop de choses, il fallait que je lâche un peu de lest. Alors je laissai les larmes s'écouler lentement sur mes joues, les lèvres pincées pour ne pas laisser échapper de sanglots.

\- Blessure par balle ? demanda soudainement la voix d'Hershel.

\- Ouais. Elle est pas ressortie.

Je tournai la tête sur la droite et vis les béquilles d'Hershel devant mes yeux. Je sentis alors une pointe de douleur me traverser le crâne et la réalité s'effaça autour de moi.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je flottais dans cet état de semi-conscience, entre la réalité et le monde noir qui m'attirait de plus en plus. J'avais envie de me reposer, de ne plus ressentir cette douleur insupportable. Lorsque je repris conscience de ce qui m'entourait, je me trouvais sur un lit, en débardeur, Hershel à mes côtés. Je regardai rapidement autour de moi, puis je lançai un regard au médecin, qui ne me rassurait pas le moins du monde avec le couteau qu'il tenait à la main. Je savais ce qu'il allait dire, et faire. Et je devais avouer ne pas être très emballé par l'idée. Lorsqu'Hershel se rendit compte que j'avais repris connaissance, il m'adressa un regard compatissant et je secouai légèrement la tête.

\- Vous… Non…

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut enlever la balle. Tu perds trop de sang, il faut stopper l'écoulement, et, pour ça, il faut un bandage. Mais je ne peux pas le faire tant que la balle est dans ton épaule.

\- Merde… sifflai-je.

Je pris une grande inspiration et hochai la tête. Je savais bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. Il fallait l'enlever. Hershel me tendit alors un chiffon bleu. Je ne compris pas immédiatement à quoi cela pouvait bien me servir, mais une fois fait, je grimaçai. J'attrapai le chiffon avec le bras gauche et le roulai un peu avant de le serrer fermement entre mes dents.

\- Vous allez souffrir, déclara alors Hershel avant de se pencher sur ma blessure.

L'extraction de la balle fut un véritable supplice. Pire encore que tout ce que j'avais ressentis jusque-là. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait un fer chauffé à blanc dans l'épaule et qu'on s'amusait à le tourner, encore et encore. Mes cris résonnaient dans toute la prison, brisant le lourd silence qui s'était installé. Le chiffon ne parvenait pas vraiment à les étouffer. Plusieurs fois, Hershel dut s'arrêter pour m'immobiliser et, finalement, au bout d'un moment qui me parut interminable, un petit tintement indiqua que la balle avait finalement perdue la bataille et était allée s'échouer sur le sol. Je poussai alors un profond soupir et entrouvris faiblement les yeux. Hershel s'essuyait les mains avec un morceau de tissu qui se retrouva tâché de rouge. Une fois qu'il eut les mains propres, il s'attela à nettoyer ma plaie du mieux qu'il le put. Une fois fait, il me redressa contre le barreau du lit superposé, m'arrachant une grimace et un gémissement de douleur. Je lui lançai un regard suppliant, lui demandant implicitement de faire vite. Il me rendit mon regard, les lèvres pincées.

\- Je vais devoir te retirer ton haut pour pouvoir faire le bandage. Il va falloir que tu m'aides à faire passer ton bras, d'accord ?

Je piquai un fard monumental et détournai la tête, gênée au possible. Bon sang ! Non, pas ça. Je détestais montrer mon corps. C'était déjà tout juste si je supportais de me balader en débardeur, alors me mettre en soutien-gorge devant un homme, même âgé de plus de soixante ans, c'était presque mission impossible.

\- Romane, je regrette, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut faire ce bandage, déclara alors Hershel, la voix autoritaire.

J'eus soudain l'impression de redevenir la jeune adulte que j'étais censée être. Je tournai mon regard vers Hershel. J'avais totalement perdu l'habitude de devoir me plier à l'autorité d'un adulte plus âgé et expérimenté que moi. Entendre ce ton dans la bouche d'Hershel me rappela soudainement que je n'avais finalement que vingt ans. Bientôt vingt et un, mais cela restait quand même jeune. Alors, les lèvres pincées et les joues rouges, je hochais la tête et me laissai faire. Une fois le débardeur enlevé, Hershel me fit le bandage autour de l'épaule, tandis que je regardais fixement le mur sur ma droite. J'avais toujours l'esprit embrumé, mais malheureusement pas assez pour ne pas me rendre compte de ce que faisait le médecin. Malgré son statut par rapport à moi, je ne pouvais empêcher certains mauvais souvenirs de remonter, et la gêne devenait alors de plus en plus forte. Ce que je pouvais avoir honte ! C'était idiot, mais je ne pouvais empêcher cette ancienne compagne de revenir me hanter en ce moment précis.

Une fois le bandage terminé, le médecin s'occupa de mes autres blessures, après m'avoir aidé à remettre mon haut. Une fois que j'eus l'air d'aller un peu mieux, Hershel s'écarta un peu sur le petit tabouret où il était assis et m'adressa un sourire compatissant. Je tentai de le lui rendre.

\- Tu ne devras pas bouger ton bras pendant quelque temps. Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, je t'interdis de faire de gros efforts, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Je hochai la tête. Hershel se leva alors à l'aide de ses béquilles. Je tendis alors le bras et lui attrapai la manche, me souvenant d'une chose.

\- Attendez… Quand je suis arrivé dans la prison, il y avait bien deux personnes avec vous, je n'ai pas rêvé ? demandai-je, la voix faible.

\- Oui, c'est exact.

\- Je pourrais les voir ?

Mon cœur faisait des bonds dans ma poitrine et l'impatience me gagnait. Tyreese et Sacha… Depuis combien de temps m'étais-je fait une raison quant à leur sort ? Depuis combien de temps les pensais-je mort ? Et là, les voilà, vivants, l'air plutôt en forme. Comme j'étais contente ! J'étais tellement heureuse que je me sentais presque la force de me lever et d'aller les voir. Mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de faire bouger mon bras pour l'instant. Une sorte de fourmillement le parcourait, comme s'il était anesthésié, et je n'avais pas envie de tenter le diable.

Je vis cependant l'expression d'Hershel changer en quelques secondes après ma question et je fronçais les sourcils, inquiète. Pourquoi prenait-il cet air gêné ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Depuis combien de temps étais-je dans les vapes avant de reprendre connaissance ?

\- Quoi ? demandai-je simplement, la voix légèrement rauque.

\- Eh bien… Ils… Ils ne sont plus là, bredouilla alors l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Ils sont partis.

J'eus l'impression qu'on me vidait un seau d'eau sur la tête. Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi seraient-ils partis ? Non, c'était impossible ! Tyreese et Sacha n'auraient jamais pu partir comme ça, alors qu'ils savaient que j'étais là. Tyreese, Sacha, Gwen et moi étions liés par un passé commun. Pendant plusieurs mois, nous avions fait partie du même groupe. Mieux, nous en avions été à la tête. C'était eux qui nous avaient appris la plupart des choses qui nous avaient permis de rester en vie lorsque nous avions été séparés, un mois et demie avant que l'on ne tombe sur Woodbury. Alors je refusais de penser qu'ils aient pu juste partir avant même que j'ai pu les revoir. Non, c'était impossible. Ce n'était pas…

Soudain, une pensée me traversa l'esprit et je sentis les traits de mon visage se durcir. Je posai alors un regard noir sur Hershel, qui pinça légèrement les lèvres, gêné.

\- C'est Rick, n'est-ce pas ? sifflai-je, de la haine dans la voix. C'est lui qui les a chassés !

\- Romane, nous ne pouvons pas…

\- Non ! Non, c'est bon, ne me servez pas vos salades, stoppai-je. Vous voulez me faire croire que vous avez votre mot à dire dans les décisions ? C'te blague…

Hershel ne répondit pas. Il finit alors par pousser un profond soupir et revint s'asseoir sur le tabouret en face de moi. Je pinçai les lèvres et détournai le regard, rongé par la tristesse et la colère. Bon sang. J'avais envie de pleurer tellement je regrettai. Tellement j'avais envie de les voir. J'avais été tellement heureuse de les revoir, même brièvement. J'avais senti mon cœur se gonfler de joie et voilà que, avant même que je ne puisse les serrer dans mes bras, ils disparaissaient à nouveau.

\- Romane… Je pense que tu ne comprends pas ce que Rick représente pour nous.

\- A part un dictateur, vous voulez dire ?

C'était fou comme la colère pouvait être un carburant efficace. J'avais l'impression de ne plus ressentir que légèrement la douleur dans mon épaule et l'engourdissement dans mon bras, et j'étais prête à démonter Rick. Enfin… Je savais bien, quand même, que ce sentiment de force ne durerait pas.

\- Il n'est pas un dictateur, Romane, souffla doucement Hershel. Il prend les décisions, c'est vrai. Mais c'est parce qu'il sait ce qui est le mieux pour nous. Nous avons un passé. Étant donné que tu ne le connais pas, je pense que tu ne peux pas juger.

Je lui lançai un regard buté et détournai la tête. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de cet homme. Cet homme qui m'avait ôté la possibilité de revoir des personnes qui comptaient énormément pour moi. Ce… ce salaud, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. J'en venais presque à me demander si Merle n'avait pas raison quand il parlait de ce « fils de pute de flic ». Poussant un profond soupir, je secouai la tête.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais voir Gwen ? demandai-je.

Hershel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma, se contentant de hocher la tête. Il se releva en s'aidant de ses béquilles et, lentement, disparut hors de la cellule. Je fermais alors mes paupières et pinçai mes lèvres, retenant à grande peine les larmes qui voulaient passer la barrière de mes cils. Je ne devais pas pleurer. Je ne devais pas pleurer ! Pas maintenant, pas après tout ce que j'avais déjà vécu. Ce n'était rien, ça allait passer. J'allais m'en remettre. Ce n'était qu'une déception parmi beaucoup d'autres. Qu'un coup au cœur parmi tant d'autres.

Alors que je tentais encore de me contenir, Gwen entra dans la cellule, soutenue par Beth, et elle se laissa alors lourdement tomber sur le matelas où j'étais. Je grimaçai de douleur et elle me lança rapidement un regard désolé. Beth nous fit un petit sourire, puis elle nous laissa. Elle avait dû sentir ma mauvaise humeur.

\- Ça va mieux ? me demanda doucement Gwen en se calant de l'autre côté du lit superposé, en face de moi, étendant sa jambe sur le matelas.

Je hochai la tête. Gwen pinça les lèvres et poussa ensuite un long soupir, qui trembla légèrement sur la fin.

\- Je ne pensais pas que… Quand ils sont arrivés, j'ai cru que j'étais en train d'halluciner. Ils sont vivants, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire incrédule.

\- Mais Rick les a foutus dehors. Il les a peut-être condamnés à une mort certaine en les renvoyant dans cette forêt, sifflai-je.

Gwen fronça légèrement les sourcils. Je vis un léger éclat de colère passer dans ses yeux, rapidement effacé par une grande tristesse. Gwen n'était pas du genre à se mettre facilement en colère. Du moins, plus maintenant. Avant, peut-être. Aujourd'hui, la tristesse était plus forte. Je tendis la main et Gwen la saisit. Immédiatement, je me sentis un peu mieux. Nous avions besoin de ce contact. Nous avions besoin de nous sentir présentes l'une pour l'autre. On venait de nous arracher des personnes qu'on nous avait déjà prises une fois. Nous étions mal en point. Nous avions besoin de ressouder nos liens.

\- Je… Ils m'ont dit de te dire que… qu'ils étaient heureux de nous savoir en vie. Ils te disent de surtout ne pas penser qu'ils ne voulaient pas te voir. Tu sais, ils ont été obligés…

\- T'inquiète, coupai-je, la voix dure. Je sais qui tenir pour responsable.

Gwen hocha la tête. Je poussai un profond soupir et papillonnai des yeux pour tenter de faire passer mon envie de pleurer. Il fallait que je me reprenne ! Bon sang ! J'en avais marre de perdre le contrôle de mes émotions ! Là, c'était trop, j'en avais marre, marre, marre ! Il fallait que je me reprenne ! Il fallait que je retrouve mon sang-froid !

\- Tu sais…, intervint alors Gwen, captant à nouveau mon attention. Je crois que… Je crois que Rick ne va pas bien.

\- Non, tu crois ? sifflai-je, haineuse.

\- Romane… Je parle sérieusement, dit mon amie, un air de reproche dans la voix. J'ai l'impression qu'il… qu'il voit des choses.

Je fronçai les sourcils et lançai un regard interrogatif. Il voyait des choses ? Genre, il avait des hallucinations ?

\- T'en es sûre ? demandai-je.

\- Eh ben… Quand il… Quand il a chassé Tyreese et Sacha, j'avais l'impression… qu'il ne s'adressait pas vraiment à eux. Ou, du moins, pas totalement, bredouilla Gwen. Comment dire… ? Il avait l'air perturbé. Comme si… comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

Je fronçai les sourcils et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Comme s'il voyait un fantôme ? C'était étrange. Très étrange. Mais ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment de la part de Rick. Je n'étais pas plus étonné que ça d'apprendre que tout ne tournait pas rond dans son cerveau. Pour moi, cet homme était taré, complètement fou à lier. Alors ça ne me choquait pas. C'était un peu comme si on me disait quelque chose que je savais déjà.

Nous discutâmes encore quelques instants de tout ça, tandis que je sentais mes forces s'affaiblirent de plus en plus. Finalement, je m'allongeai entièrement sur le lit, tandis que Gwen prenait place sur le tabouret.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse te reposer ? me demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite. Non, je ne voulais pas. Pas maintenant. Le silence s'étira et, alors que j'étais en train de plonger dans un repos bien mérité, des pas se firent entendre à l'entrée de la cellule. Je relevai légèrement la tête, clignant des paupières pour me réveiller. C'était Oscar. Gwen releva la tête vers lui, les joues légèrement rouges, et le dévisagea un instant, l'air pas très rassuré. Moi, je haussai les sourcils, surprise de le voir là. C'était étrange.

\- Hum… Je suis venu voir comment t'allais. Je… Ça va mieux ? me demanda-t-il soudain, l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais… soufflai-je. Merci pour… pour tout à l'heure.

Oscar hocha la tête et me lança un regard légèrement gêné. C'était étrange de voir le prisonnier avec ce genre d'expression. Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui en temps normal, et, là encore, malgré sa gêne perceptible, il gardait un air plutôt impassible. Je lui fis un sourire un peu bancal, gênée par sa présence.

\- Oh, euh… Tiens, fit-il alors en sortant le pistolet que je lui avais donné à Woodburry. Je te le rends…

\- Merci, soufflai-je.

Oscar hocha la tête, lança un petit regard à Gwen, puis fit demi-tour et s'en alla. J'échangeai alors un regard intrigué avec Gwen.

\- C'est vrai qu'il t'a porté jusqu'ici quand vous êtes arrivé, déclara Gwen, en haussant un sourcil légèrement interrogateur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à ce souvenir plus que gênant. Ouais, il m'avait amené jusqu'à l'intérieur de la prison en me portant dans ses bras, je m'en souvenais parfaitement. Et moi, trop épuisé par ma blessure, je n'avais pas pu instaurer de réelles distances. Et du coup, y'avait eu contact. Et je détestais les contacts de ce genre. Je poussai un grognement vague pour approuver, puis me laissai retomber sur le matelas après avoir posé le pistolet par terre, à côté de mon lit.

\- Et… ? C'est tout ? demanda Gwen, l'air un peu interloqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y ait de plus ? demandai-je en haussant à mon tour un sourcil. J'étais incapable de tenir debout et je n'ai donc pas eu d'autres choix que de le laisser me porter, soufflai-je.

Gwen haussa les épaules, puis un petit sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

\- J'aurais tout donné pour voir ta tête quand il t'a soulevé, se moqua-t-elle alors gentiment. Ça devait être un mélange de gêne, de choc et d'incompréhension très comique !

Je lâchai un petit rire. C'était à peu près ça.

\- Bon, il faut que tu te reposes maintenant, lâcha soudainement Gwen en se levant maladroitement du tabouret. Je te laisse dormir tranquille.

Je hochai la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Gwen me rendit mon sourire puis, lentement, à cloche-pied, sortit de la cellule, avant d'appeler Beth d'une voix soudain beaucoup plus timide. Je poussai un profond soupir et posai mon bras gauche sur mes yeux. J'étais épuisé. J'avais mal, je me sentais faible, et la fatigue n'arrangeait rien. J'avais envie de dormir. Mais d'un autre côté, je me sentais mal à l'aise de faire ça, alors que les autres étaient à côté, tout aussi épuisés que moi, tout aussi usés. Alors j'étais gênée de me laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Il me fuyait pourtant depuis un bon moment, j'aurais dû être contente de pouvoir enfin le rejoindre. Mais non. En fait, j'avais presque l'impression de pouvoir me lever et aider les autres, sans faire cas de mon bras. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas, bien entendu. C'était juste ma volonté d'agir qui voulait me pousser à bouger. Mon corps, lui, réclamait fermement quelques heures d'un sommeil amplement mérité. Je poussai un nouveau soupir et grimaçai légèrement. Mon épaule me brûlait, comme si j'avais un tout petit morceau de braise coincé dans la plaie. Je sentais le sang couler et imbiber le bandage. J'avais mal, mais je n'y faisais pas tellement attention. Maintenant que la balle n'était plus là, la douleur n'était plus tellement forte. Du moins, tant que je ne bougeais pas. Mais c'était déjà ça.

Tout doucement, mes pensées dérivèrent et je me retrouvais rapidement dans un entre-deux, flottant entre le sommeil et la réalité. Des images se mirent alors à apparaître sur l'écran de mes paupières. D'abord un peu floues, elles se précisèrent ensuite, créant des formes, des couleurs. Je pus alors voir distinctement ce qui m'entourait. J'étais dans une maison abandonnée, assise devant une fenêtre, mon couteau sur les genoux. Je montais la garde. Dehors, tout était calme. Il n'y avait rien à craindre. Mais j'avais une angoisse sourde qui grondait dans ma poitrine, comme si je savais que quelque chose d'affreux allait arriver. Soudain, un bruit dans mon dos brisa le silence. Je tournai la tête avec une lenteur effrayante, mon cœur battant de plus en plus vite. Mon regard se posa alors sur un homme, qui se tenait là, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je ne réagis pas, me contentant de le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Il vint alors s'asseoir à côté de moi, sans rien dire. Je le dévisageai toujours, impassible à l'extérieur, de plus en plus paniquée intérieurement. Il se mit à son tour à regarder par la fenêtre. Il avait un arc sur les genoux. Je fixai mon regard sur son visage et le détaillai. Ses cheveux bruns légèrement trop longs lui tombaient devant les yeux, sans le gêner pour autant. Ses orbes bruns semblaient voir plus loin que le paysage qui s'étendait derrière la fenêtre, comme s'il pouvait voir l'avenir. Son visage fin aux joues creusées par la faim était à moitié dans l'ombre, à moitié dans la lumière. Il était beau, paisible et inquiétant à la fois. Je clignai des yeux et détournai la tête. La peur me grignotait le ventre. J'avais envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, de fuir la présence pourtant tranquille de cet homme. Mais mon corps refusait de bouger. Je ne pouvais faire un seul mouvement. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas pour me rassurer, au contraire.

\- Tu as fait du chemin, Romane, dit soudainement l'homme.

Il avait une voix grave, profonde. Un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale, mais je ne décrochai pas mon regard de la fenêtre. Je sentais une sueur froide dégouliner dans mon dos, conséquence de ma peur panique incontrôlable.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute pour Julian. Tu n'y pouvais rien.

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, tandis que ma vue se brouillait. Des images passèrent rapidement devant mes yeux, faisant remonter des souvenirs encore trop frais à mon goût. Une larme passa la barrière de mes cils et roula sur ma joue, tandis que je continuais à rester parfaitement immobile, aussi figée qu'une statue de sel.

\- Ce n'était pas non plus ta faute pour Gwen. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu.

Je tournais la tête vers l'homme. Il ne regardait plus dehors. Il avait le regard fixé sur quelque chose à l'intérieur de la maison, l'air triste. Je suivis son regard. Je vis alors le corps de Gwen étalé sur le sol de la maison, immobile au milieu d'une flaque de sang. Je sentis mon sang se figer dans mes veines et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mais je ne bougeais pas. Mon amie était là, les yeux grands ouverts, le pistolet encore dans la main. Du sang s'étalait sur son ventre, à travers ses vêtements, par terre, sur son visage. Il y en avait partout. Du rouge partout. Partout. Partout. Mon corps se mit à trembler.

\- Tu sais Romane… Ce n'était pas ta faute non plus pour moi.

Je ne bougeai pas. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. J'avais peur, je voulais partir. Je ne voulais plus voir le corps sans vie de Gwen. Je ne voulais plus me souvenir des yeux vides de Julian. Et je ne voulais pas voir la suite. Je ne voulais pas voir ce qui allait se passer. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas !

\- Mais…

La main de l'homme se posa sur mon poignet. Je réalisai alors que je tenais mon couteau dans ma main. D'une légère pression, il porta alors ma main jusqu'à lui. Je ne le regardais toujours pas. Je ne voulais pas voir. Je ne voulais pas voir ça. Pas encore. Pas une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu n'as pas pu le faire. Ça… Ça, c'est ta faute. Ta faute, Romane.

Je tournai brusquement la tête vers l'homme qui me faisait face. Son visage était maintenant livide, creux, froid. Ses yeux étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule blanchâtre. Ses cheveux sales tombaient devant, projetant une ombre effrayante sur ce visage sortit tout droit de mes plus profonds cauchemars. J'étais complètement en panique, mais mon corps refusait toujours de faire le moindre mouvement. Je voulais me dégager de la poigne de cet homme qui n'en était plus un. Je voulais m'enfuir. Je ne voulais pas entendre la suite. Je voulais partir. Maintenant ! Je ne voulais pas !

\- Regarde ce que tu m'as fait Romane. Regarde ce que tu m'as laissé devenir.

Un sanglot franchit alors mes lèvres. Un sourire tordu étira les lèvres craquelées de la chose qui me faisait face et, soudain, un râle rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. Sa prise sur mon poignet se resserra alors et son regard changea. Il se vida totalement et, sans que je ne puisse réagir, il se jeta sur moi. Je sentis ses dents s'enfoncer dans mon cou et je lâchai alors un hurlement strident, tandis que des larmes d'impuissance et de tristesse me montaient aux yeux.

Ma tête heurta alors une surface dure et j'ouvris les yeux. Quelqu'un était en train de hurler, et je mis un certain temps à comprendre que c'était moi qui m'époumonais comme une possédée. Je ne pus pas m'arrêter pour autant. Je voyais toujours ce visage devant mes yeux. Je sentais toujours les dents dans mon cou. Je voyais toujours le sang. Le sang. Le sang !

\- NON ! hurlai-je. PARDON ! PARDON ! JE T'EN PRIS !

J'eus tout juste conscience que quelqu'un déboulait soudainement dans la cellule. J'étais encore dans mon rêve. Ce dernier se superposait à la réalité. La peur se répandait dans chaque cellule de mon être. La tristesse, le remords, les regrets, le désespoir. Tout se déversait dans mon corps. J'allais exploser. J'allais mourir sous le poids de toutes ces choses que je devais supporter. J'allais mourir là.

Soudain, je ressentis une vive douleur au niveau de l'épaule, puis une autre suivit, plus faible, au niveau du visage. Un visage apparut alors devant moi. C'était Gwen. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux puis, quand l'information atteignit mon cerveau, je reculai d'un bond, percutant douloureusement le mur. La douleur irradia immédiatement dans mon crâne, ainsi que dans mon épaule. Des points noirs vinrent danser devant mes yeux et je portai une main à mon visage. Je tremblais. Et je pleurai. Qu'est-ce que… ? Un rêve ? Je relevai la tête et plantai mon regard dans celui de mon amie. Gwen était à moitié assise sur mon lit, autant quele lui permettait sa jambe. J'étais adossée contre le mur contre lequel était collé ce dernier. San plus réfléchir, je me jetai dans les bras de mon amie, les yeux écarquillés, les images de mon rêve défilant toujours dans ma tête. Gwen referma maladroitement ses bras autour de moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Glenn et Maggie à l'entrée de la cellule, mais je n'y fis pas attention.

Je me mis soudain à pleurer. Comme une enfant. De longs sanglots déchirants, comme je n'en avais plus lâché depuis longtemps. De grosses larmes coulaient sur mes joues, mouillant le tee-shirt de Gwen au passage. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

\- Romane, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda alors doucement mon amie.

\- Je…

Mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité quand les images s'intensifièrent devant mes yeux et je m'accrochai davantage à mon amie, la serrant fermement contre moi. Non, c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas en parler. Je ne pouvais pas rendre ça totalement vrai. Ça l'était déjà beaucoup trop.

\- Romane, s'il te plait, parle-moi.

Je fermai les yeux le plus fort que je pus, tentant de faire disparaître les traces de ce cauchemar trop vrai. Je ne voulais plus y penser. Je ne voulais plus jamais revoir ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était apparu ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

\- Romane…

\- C'était lui ! m'écriai-je soudainement. C'était… Ce… C'était…

Un sanglot brisa ma voix et je fondis une nouvelle fois en larme. Je ne parvenais pas à me calmer. Je ne pouvais pas. C'était impossible. Trop de souvenirs. Trop de souvenirs. Une image me revint soudainement, comme un flash. Le visage de cet homme, paisible, entre l'ombre et la lumière.

Entre la vie et le mort.

Je lâchai finalement un mot, dans une longue plainte déchirante qui sortit du plus profond de mon être.

\- Djun ! m'écriai-je, comme si je crachai enfin ce qui me pesait. Pourquoi… ?! soufflai-je ensuite, le visage caché dans le cou de mon amie.

Gwen s'était tendue à l'entente du nom. Elle comprenait. Elle savait. Lentement, mon amie resserra alors son étreinte, me serrant davantage contre elle. Mes pleurs augmentèrent encore. Oh oui, elle savait. Elle était la dernière à savoir. La dernière à se souvenir, en dehors de moi. Elle était la dernière à se souvenir de Djun.

La dernière à se souvenir de mon frère.


	11. Chapter 11

**! BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Hello tout le monde ! :) Comment ça va ? Bon, alors voilà le nouveau chapitre :) J'ai mis un peu moins de temps que la dernière fois, parce que le dernier chapitre est passé tout seul ^^ Je l'ai écris très rapidement :) Alors voilà, le chapitre 11 est là ! Mon dieu, j'en reviens pas d'être arrivé jusque là ! Merci en tout cas, car c'est vos reviews qui font que je me donne la peine de continuer à poster mon histoire :) Voilà, voilà !

Lucie : Eh bien, la voilà ;)

Chamonutella : Est-ce que je parle de Daryl dans ce chapitre ... ? Un peu, si on veut :) En tout cas, ne t'en fais pas, je suis en train de tout mettre en place. Ça avance. Difficilement, mais ça avance ! :D En tout cas, merci pour ta review :) Elle fait toujours plaisr ;)

Voilà, voilà ! Je vous laisse donc profiter de ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne journée ! :D

 **Chapitre 11 :**

Djun avait toujours été un grand frère exemplaire. Malgré ma difficulté à partager mes sentiments, même avec lui, il avait toujours été là. Quand j'étais plus petite, à une époque de ma vie dont je ne voulais pas me souvenir, mon frère avait été là pour moi quand tous les autres me rejetaient. Il avait joué à la fois le rôle de parent, de grand-frère, de meilleur ami et de confident. Il avait tout été pour moi. Depuis toute petite, depuis aussi loin que je pouvais me souvenir, Djun avait toujours été un soutien inébranlable que j'avais cru éternel.

Aujourd'hui, je savais que j'avais eu tort.

Quand nous étions partis de notre village, quand ce dernier avait été touché par l'épidémie, nous étions quatre. Gwen, Julian, moi et Djun. On s'était retrouvé ensemble un peu par hasard et on avait fini par sauter dans la première voiture qu'on avait trouvée, avant de partir en trombe, fuyant le carnage qu'était devenue notre ville.

Pendant plusieurs mois, c'était les garçons qui avaient géré les choses. Ils étaient forts, ils étaient doués avec les armes. Mon frère était archer. Le meilleur que je n'avais jamais vu. Il s'occupait de nous protéger, tout en prenant le temps de m'aider à perfectionner ma propre technique. Lui et Julian nous avaient alors appris à nous servir plus ou moins bien de nos armes. Puis on avait tout doucement commencé à s'investir, Gwen et moi.

Mais un jour, on avait été attaqué. Djun nous avait protégés. Tous. Parce que Julian avait perdu son arme. Parce que Gwen était trop faible. Et parce que je n'avais pas réussi à faire taire ma peur. On avait subi l'attaque, se protégeant du mieux qu'on le pouvait. On avait finalement réussi à s'en tirer, à s'enfuir. J'avais cru, sur le moment, que tout était fini. Tout allait bien, le pire était passé. Sauf que, quand je m'étais tourné vers mon frère, j'avais vu le sang sur son bras. J'avais vu la morsure. J'avais vu son air pâle, les premiers symptômes de la fièvre mortelle. J'avais senti mon monde s'écrouler tout autour de moi. Bêtement, j'avais pensé qu'on s'en sortirait tous. Bêtement, ce jour-là, j'avais pensé que tout s'était terminé, que le pire était passé. Je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde au fait que mon frère, mon puissant et inébranlable grand frère, puisse se faire mordre. Je n'avais jamais imaginé la mort de mon frère. Et à ce moment-là, j'avais juste fait comme tous les autres. J'avais éclaté en sanglots en serrant mon frère dans mes bras, en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer, qu'on allait trouver une solution. Je lui avais murmuré des paroles d'espoir auxquelles moi-même je ne croyais plus depuis peu. Et j'avais attendu. Impuissante, j'avais attendu que la mort vienne chercher mon frère. Il avait tenu cinq jours et demi contre la maladie. Puis son cœur avait cessé de battre. Je l'avais senti ralentir puis se stopper complètement, car j'avais gardé la main posée sur son torse. Bêtement, un espoir fou avait subsisté. Je m'étais dit que, peut-être, mon frère n'allait pas mourir. Peut-être avait-il quelque chose de différent qui le ferait rester en vie ? Cet espoir s'était brisé quand son cœur avait cessé de battre. J'avais ensuite continué d'attendre, tenant fermement le corps sans vie de mon frère dans mes bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Puis je l'avais senti remuer. Faiblement. Juste assez pour que je sache qu'il était revenu. Ou, plutôt, que « la chose » était là. Je m'étais éloignée. Je l'avais regardé se relever, s'avancer vers moi. J'avais regardé ses yeux vitreux, son teint pâle comme la mort qui l'habitait. Puis j'avais levé un pistolet et je lui avais tiré une balle dans la tête. Comme il me l'avait demandé juste avant de mourir. Je n'avais pas pu lui éviter la souffrance de la transformation, mais je l'avais empêché d'errer pour toujours sous cette forme.

C'était alors la première fois que l'un de nous tirait pour tuer. Pour tuer vraiment, pour abattre un Mordeur.

Le lendemain, quand Julian et Gwen s'étaient réveillés, j'étais déjà debout. Je portais l'arc de mon frère, qui était aujourd'hui le mien, et son carquois, ainsi que les couteaux que je traînais encore avec moi aujourd'hui. Ce jour-là, j'avais pris la décision de tenir la promesse faite à mon frère. Il m'avait demandé de vivre, de continuer à me battre. C'était ce que j'allais faire.

Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point cela allait être difficile.

Aujourd'hui, prostrée dans ma cellule, assise sur mon lit, je le réalisai pleinement, pour l'énième fois depuis la mort de mon frère. Le cauchemar m'avait bouleversé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ce genre de songe. Mais depuis plusieurs mois, ils m'avaient laissé relativement tranquille. J'avais commencé à me faire à des nuits très courtes et désagréables, certes, mais sans cauchemars. Et là, alors que je commençais à me dire que tout n'allait pas si mal, finalement, la vie me rappelait brutalement dans quel monde nous vivions. C'était encore plus brutal qu'une balle dans l'épaule. Encore plus efficace.

Je poussai un profond soupir et clignai furieusement des yeux pour ne pas laisser les larmes prendre le dessus. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Je m'étais déjà relevée à plusieurs reprises. J'allais le faire encore une fois. Parce qu'il y avait Gwen, que je ne pouvais pas la laisser et que je n'avais de toute façon pas le droit d'abandonner. Je n'avais pas le droit de baisser les bras. J'avais promis.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Je relevais lentement la tête. Hershel était là, à l'entrée de la cellule. Je le regardai un instant sans rien dire, puis je détournai la tête. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire. Ils avaient dû poser des questions à Gwen. Elle avait dû leur dire pour mon frère. Hershel allait sûrement essayer de m'en parler, de me faire parler. Il avait sûrement dû ignorer la mise en garde de mon amie à ce sujet. Je ne parlerais pas. Pas de ça. Même Gwen n'était jamais parvenue à m'arracher une parole à ce sujet. Tout ce qui concernait mon frère, je le gardais pour moi. Je ne voulais pas en parler. À personne.

Le bruit des béquilles d'Hershel se fit entendre dans la cellule et il prit ensuite place sur le tabouret, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis hier. Je ne bougeai toujours pas. Je n'avais pas envie de croiser un regard empli de compassion, de pitié. J'avais déjà suffisamment honte d'avoir perdu le contrôle comme je l'avais fait, devant tout le monde, alors subir en plus la pitié des autres… Non, merci.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Hershel.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de lui lancer un regard neutre, le visage impassible. Je le jugeai un instant. Il semblait fatigué. Ses yeux étaient cernés. Il avait l'air blasé, comme s'il en avait déjà trop vu. En fait, c'était presque moi qui en venais à avoir pitié de lui. Son âge, sa jambe, ses fantômes… Tout ça pesait sur ses épaules de façon trop continue, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il ne parvenait pas à souffler, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Oui, vraiment, j'en venais à avoir pitié de sa vie. Il en avait trop vu, trop vécu.

\- Ton bras va mieux ?

Je haussai faiblement les épaules, apportant une vague de douleur à l'endroit de ma blessure. Je grimaçai. Ok, question crédibilité, on repassera. Hershel me fit un petit sourire, puis il sortit un tissu de sa poche. Il le déplia, puis me le tendit. C'était une sorte de... corde de tissu faite un peu à la va-vite. Je lançai un regard interrogateur au médecin.

\- C'est pour ton bras. Cela te permettra de te lever sans qu'il ne bouge et sans que tu souffres de trop.

Je hochai la tête et passai tant bien que mal le tissu autour de mon bras pour avoir ce dernier en écharpe. Je grimaçai légèrement, mais, une fois que ce fut fait, je me sentis plus libre. Mes mouvements n'étaient plus autant gênés qu'avec le bras. Je relevai la tête vers Hershel.

\- Merci.

Il me répondit par un sourire. Je détournai les yeux. Un long silence s'installa et je me sentis assez gênée. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne savais même pas s'il fallait que je dise quelque chose.

\- Gwen m'a parlé de…

\- Gwen n'aurait jamais dû vous en parler, tranchai-je, la voix sèche.

Hershel me lança un regard un peu interloqué. Je serrai les dents et détournai une fois de plus le regard.

\- Elle n'avait pas à le faire, soufflai-je, les sourcils froncés. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Je savais qu'elle le ferait. Je ne veux pas en parler, ajoutai-je en plantant à nouveau mon regard dans celui d'Hershel.

\- Je… peux comprendre. Oui, je peux comprendre…, souffla-t-il, les yeux soudain dans le vague.

Des fantômes venaient de passer dans ses yeux. Je pinçai les lèvres, légèrement gênée. Dur de vivre. Dur de voir les autres mourir, partir. Dur de rester là, sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que les regarder. Je comprenais. Trop, peut-être ? Sûrement. Un sourire moqueur et amer naquit au bord de mes lèvres.

\- Ils doivent bien se foutre de notre gueule de là où ils sont, soupirai-je. On les pleure, on les plaint. Au final, c'est nous qui sommes à plaindre. On craque complètement. On perd les pédales.

Hershel me lança un regard peiné. J'avais les larmes au bord des yeux, mais je les ravalai. Je relevai la tête, les lèvres pincées pour ne pas pleurer. Un long silence s'étendit entre nous, tandis que les souvenirs nous assaillaient. J'en avais marre de penser à ça. Ce n'était pas une façon d'avancer. En pensant au passé, on oubliait le présent et on perdait notre avenir. Je refusais de tomber dans cet engrenage.

Je poussai soudain un profond soupir et posai mon regard sur le médecin.

\- J'ai raté des choses ? demandai-je, désirant changer de sujet.

\- Non. Nous nous contentons d'attendre, sans trop savoir ce que nous attendons exactement, souffla Hershel.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Soudain, mes souvenirs s'évaporèrent, laissant la situation reprendre ses droits sur moi. Il fallait que je réfléchisse. On était allé à Woodburry et on avait semé la pagaille. Le Gouverneur savait où se trouvait la prison. Il allait forcément venir. Ça, c'était une des choses dont j'étais sûre. Restait à savoir quand, et, surtout, avec quoi. Il allait nous dégommer, mais comment ? Il avait des moyens. Plus que nous. Il pouvait sans problèmes se permettre d'arriver ici avec une dizaine d'hommes, de défoncer la porte et de buter tout le monde. Malheureusement, on n'était pas en état de riposter. Gwen ne pouvait pas bouger, j'avais le bras immobilisé, on avait un bébé… On était mal. Franchement mal. Je pinçai les lèvres, légèrement stressée.

\- Je peux me lever ? demandai-je.

\- Bien sûr. Mais ne force pas trop.

Lentement, je me laissai glisser jusqu'au bord du lit et, quand mes pieds touchèrent le sol, je me levai. Des fourmis me parcouraient le bras droit, et c'était très désagréable. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des milliers de petites aiguilles qui se plantaient dans mon bras. Mais une fois debout, je me sentis mieux. J'avais l'impression de respirer plus librement, comme si je me libérais d'un poids. Je poussai un léger soupir et arrangeai l'écharpe autour de mon bras.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de bouger tout de suite, me dit Hershel. Tu peux encore te reposer.

Je secouai la tête.

\- J'ai juste pris une balle. Vous vous êtes fait amputer la jambe, et cela ne vous a pourtant pas empêché de continuer à aider les autres.

Hershel hocha la tête, puis se leva à son tour. Je lui fis un sourire puis me baissai pour attraper le pistolet qui se trouvait toujours à la tête de mon lit et le mettre dans ma ceinture. Je me relevai alors aussi lentement que je m'étais baissée. Je contournai ensuite Hershel de la même manière et sortis de la cellule, prenant garde à ne pas aller trop vite. À chaque pas que je faisais, une décharge se faisait sentir dans mon épaule. C'était douloureux, mais supportable. Bonne nouvelle. Au moins, je pouvais bouger.

Lentement, je me dirigeai donc vers le hall. Il n'y avait que Beth, Axel, Carol, la femme et Gwen. Cette dernière était assise sur une chaise, la jambe surélevée à l'aide d'une autre. En me voyant, elle me fit un grand sourire, et je pus voir le soulagement dans son regard. Carol et Beth me firent également un sourire, l'air légèrement gêné, et je tentai maladroitement de le leur rendre.

\- Où sont les autres ? demandai-je alors.

Un silence gêné s'abattit alors sur la pièce et je fronçai les sourcils. Je regardai chacune des personnes présentes, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Quand mon regard croisa celui de Carol, cette dernière poussa un profond soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Difficile à dire, soupira-t-elle. Rick est dehors et Glenn, Oscar et Carl sont en bas. Ils essaient de voir où se trouve la brèche qui a permis d'entrer à Ty…

Je me tendis et Carol arrêta immédiatement de parler, me lançant un regard légèrement désolé. Je pinçai les lèvres pour ne rien dire et hochai la tête. Ouais. Je l'avais toujours en travers de la gorge celle-là.

\- Ok…

Je vins me placer à côté de Gwen, la mâchoire serrée, j'avais vraiment du mal à encaisser le fait de n'avoir même pas pu parler à Tyreese et Sacha. Mais il fallait que je pense à autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, du coup ? demandai-je. Je pense que le Gouverneur ne devrait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez, alors il faudrait s'organiser.

Je sentis à nouveau un malaise s'installer et je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit encore ? Ils agissaient tous bizarrement. Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Gwen, qui pinça les lèvres en baissant la tête. Je sentis l'irritation monter en moi et je dévisageai chacune des personnes présentes.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi dès que je dis quelque chose, j'ai l'impression de dire une connerie, lâchai-je alors, pas vraiment d'humeur patiente.

\- Les avis sont, comme qui dirait, partagés, déclara alors Hershel.

Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Glenn souhaite organiser la riposte de la prison. Mais je pense que… que le mieux serait qu'on parte.

J'eus l'impression de me recevoir un seau d'eau sur la tête. Je sentis chacun de mes muscles se tendre, ma respiration se coupa pendant quelques secondes. Quoi ? Quitter la prison ? Je consultais les autres du regard, interloquée. Pensaient-ils vraiment que c'était une solution ? Je lançai un regard perdu à Gwen. Elle ne le soutint pas. Elle était d'accord avec Hershel.

\- Vous êtes pas sérieux ? soufflai-je. Quitter la prison ? Et pour aller où ? demandai-je. Vous… vous êtes pas sérieux…

\- On a déjà réussi à tenir tout un hiver dehors.

Je me tournai vers Hershel, l'air perdu.

\- Vous avez… Mais… Vous avez plus qu'une jambe, soufflai-je. Rick perd complètement la boule, Daryl est parti avec l'autre con, on a Judith, et Gwen…

Je m'arrêtai soudainement de parler et lançai un regard méfiant à Hershel.

\- Quand vous dites « le mieux serait qu'on parte »… de qui voulez-vous parler au juste ? demandai-je.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Gwen relever brusquement la tête et dévisager Hershel, l'air perdu à son tour. Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Je parle de toutes les personnes présentes ici. Vous venez avec nous, toutes les deux.

La peur qui m'avait enserrée la poitrine se dissipa et je pinçai les lèvres, me morigénant pour avoir affiché mon manque de confiance, désormais flagrant. Je ne l'avais pas joué fine sur ce coup-là. Mais j'avais eu tellement peur, d'un coup, de devoir à nouveau me débrouiller seule avec Gwen. Bien sûr, maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, il était évident qu'ils ne nous auraient pas laissés. S'ils avaient eu l'intention de le faire, ils m'auraient laissé à Woodburry.

\- Pardon, je… Ouais… soufflai-je, soudain mal à l'aise. Mais alors c'est encore pire, il faut rajouter la jambe de Gwen et mon bras dans la balance, ajoutai-je. On pourra pas s'en sortir dehors. Notre seule chance, c'est de défendre la prison, soufflai-je.

\- Vous savez mieux que nous que ce Gouverneur est beaucoup mieux armé, répondit Hershel en nous désignant, moi, Gwen et la femme. Si on reste, on ne pourra pas l'empêcher d'entrer.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Bon, ok, mettons les choses sur pause. Qu'est-ce qu'avait le Gouverneur ? Des hommes, des armes, l'emplacement de la prison. Il pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment et attaquer, rapidement et en faisait un vrai massacre. Ok. Et nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on avait ? En homme valide, on avait... Oscar. Glenn, aussi. Et, apparemment, Carl. Si Rick avait un éclair de lucidité, on pouvait également compter sur lui. Et il y avait Maggie aussi. Je pouvais être utile également, si on ne m'en demandait pas trop. On n'avait pas beaucoup de munitions, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Mais on avait un avantage : on savait que le Gouverneur allait attaquer.

\- Si on se prépare, on peut le prendre par surprise, finis-je par souffler.

\- Quoi ? demanda Carol.

Je relevai la tête et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

\- Ok, le Gouverneur sait où on est, il a des hommes et des armes. Mais nous, on a l'effet de surprise. On sait qu'il va attaquer. On ne sait pas vraiment quand, mais on peut prévoir. On a du temps devant nous. Mettons-le à profit pour se préparer à le recevoir comme il se doit, ajoutai-je un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

\- C'est beaucoup trop risqué, trancha Hershel, inébranlable.

Je n'étais pas du tout d'accord avec lui. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurai déjà envoyé tout le monde mettre en place une défense et une riposte. Cependant… je n'avais pas envie de tenter le diable. Forcer les choses ne me mènerait nulle part, sauf peut-être hors de la prison. Je ne pouvais donc rien tenter. De plus, je connaissais bien l'air qu'arborait le vieil homme en ce moment. Cette détermination farouche, je la ressentais à chaque fois qu'on devait prendre une décision concernant Gwen. J'étais prête à tout pour la protéger, et c'était également le cas d'Hershel. Il voulait protéger sa famille. Alors je ne pouvais rien faire, si ce n'était espérer que l'idée fasse son chemin dans son esprit. Je haussai donc les épaules, laissant Hershel remporter cette manche. Je me rattraperais plus tard.

Soudain, des bruits de course se firent entendre et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte menant aux couloirs. Beth se précipita sur la grille, les clefs en main, et ouvrit, juste au moment où Oscar, Glenn et Carl revenaient, essoufflés. Je m'approchais rapidement d'eux, légèrement inquiète en voyant l'état de Carl. Bon sang, ce n'était qu'un gosse !

\- La zone de la chaufferie a de nouveau été envahie, déclara immédiatement Glenn.

J'écarquillai les yeux. La chaufferie ?

\- Attends ! C'est pas le coin qu'on a pris trois plombes à nettoyer, la chaufferie ? demandai-je.

\- Tout juste, répondit Oscar, l'air contrarié.

\- Ça grouille de Rôdeurs, déclara Carl. Et ils continuent à entrer.

\- On perd du temps. Le Gouverneur est probablement déjà en chemin et on est coincé ici avec des Rôdeurs

Je me tournai vers Hershel, les lèvres pincées. La balance se mettait à pencher de plus en plus en sa faveur. Si on était bloqué entre le Gouverneur et des Mordeurs, on était salement dans la merde. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Je lançai un regard à Glenn. Il semblait contrarié.

\- En gros, on est pris entre le marteau et l'enclume, ajouta Carol.

\- Je le répéterais pas ! On n'abandonnera pas la prison !

Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai Glenn plus attentivement. Il portait un gilet pare-balle avec du sang dessus, il avait les cheveux en pétards, trempés de sueur. Cette vision me rappela soudainement un évènement qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt. Rick sortant de ce même couloir, dans le même état, les yeux fous. Je pinçai les lèvres. Était-ce donc ça que faisaient les responsabilités quand elles tombaient entre les mains des hommes ? Elles les rendaient fous et aveugles ?

\- Si les Rôdeurs ont trouvé un moyen d'entrer, ils vont peut-être pas tarder à arriver ici.

\- Ou d'autres feront tomber une grille, rajouta Beth, appuyant les propos de Carol.

\- Si une horde passait par là, ils entreraient tous, souligna Axel.

\- On pourrait pas lutter, on n'est pas assez.

Je ne pouvais que leur donner raison. Si une horde nous tombait dessus… on n'avait aucune chance. Un endroit clos, des dizaines de Mordeurs, et peu de personnes valides… On n'avait vraiment aucune chance.

\- Ouais, souffla Glenn. Alors on doit… on doit explorer l'autre côté de la prison, et trouver d'où ils viennent.

\- Tu vas sortir ? demanda Hershel, l'air légèrement inquiet.

\- Ce sera rapide en voiture.

\- Je conduis, déclara Axel.

\- Non. Reste ici, aide-les avec… les fortifications. J'emmène Maggie.

\- Et tu crois qu'elle acceptera ?

Je tournais la tête vers Hershel, un sourcil haussé en signe d'interrogation. Pourquoi Maggie refuserait-elle d'accompagner Glenn ? Ils étaient pas ensemble ces deux-là ? Il s'était passé un truc que je savais pas ? Je lançai un regard à Glenn. Ce dernier secoua légèrement la tête, puis fit demi-tour et s'en alla dans la prison.

Un long silence s'étira une fois qu'il ne fut plus dans la pièce. Je lançai un regard aux personnes présentes puis poussai un léger soupir.

\- On doit fortifier la prison. Et rapidement. Comme vous l'avez dit, Hershel, le Gouverneur doit déjà être en route. Il faut se dépêcher.

\- Je vais m'occuper du passage extérieur, déclara Carol.

\- Je viens t'aider.

\- Moi aussi

Carol, Oscar et Axel partirent et je lançai un regard aux autres. Je ne connaissais pas bien la prison. Je ne savais pas ce qu'on pouvait faire. Je lançai un rapide regard à Beth. Cette dernière me fit un petit sourire.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait les laisser faire, déclara-t-elle doucement.

Je pinçai les lèvres. Je n'aimais pas rester là à ne rien faire. Mais j'étais totalement inutile. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était brasser de l'air. Je lançai un regard à Gwen, qui haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Je poussai alors un profond soupir, tirai une chaise et me laissai tomber dessus. La douleur se réveilla soudainement dans mon épaule et je poussai un grognement de douleur.

\- Doucement, Romane, dit Hershel en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Je me sentais déjà suffisamment impuissante, il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Soudain, une pensée me traversa l'esprit, et je relevai la tête.

\- Où est Rick ? demandai-je.

\- Dehors, répondis Beth.

Je pinçai encore une fois les lèvres. Tout le monde se démenait pour garder la prison, même si certains le faisaient sans trop y croire, et lui, il était dehors, à faire on ne savait quoi. Il avait vraiment rien d'autre à foutre ?

\- Je vais le chercher, déclarai-je soudainement en me levant.

Je me repoussai ma chaise quand je sentis quelqu'un me retenir par le poignet. Je me retournai et mon regard croisa celui de Gwen. Cette dernière fronçait les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas l'air trop d'accord.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est une mauvaise idée, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil très explicite. Tu ne le supportes pas, et j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que c'est assez réciproque.

\- T'inquiètes pas Gwen, soufflai-je. Je sais garder mon sang-froid.

\- Je sais, mais…

Son regard se porta derrière moi et je me retournai. Glenn, l'air contrarié, traversa la prison et sortit en trombe, claquant la porte derrière lui. Je haussai un sourcil sceptique et lançai un coup d'œil à Hershel. Ce dernier soupira et le suivit lentement. Lorsque la porte claqua à nouveau derrière lui, je reportai mon regard sur Gwen. Cette dernière secoua légèrement la tête puis reporta son attention sur moi.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée. Ça ne va faire qu'empirer les choses, souffla-t-elle.

Je poussai un soupir et passai une main sur mon visage.

\- Gwen… Ok, je déteste Rick. Mais il doit comprendre que le groupe a besoin de lui, soufflai-je. On a besoin de toutes les personnes en état de se battre, et il en fait partie. Du moins, physiquement parlant, ne pus-je m'empêcher de rajouter.

Gwen me lança un regard qui me disait « tu vois ? » , mais je décidai de l'ignorer. Je lui fis un petit sourire.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Oui, j'étais fourbe. Je savais qu'en utilisant cette phrase, Gwen me laisserait faire ce que je voulais. Comme je l'avais prévu, mon amie pinça les lèvres puis relâcha mon poignet. Je lui tapai dans la main en lui faisant un petit sourire, puis je sortis à mon tour de la prison.

Dehors, je vis Glenn et Hershel parler ensemble, de façon plutôt sérieuse. Je les contournais soigneusement, prenant garde à ne pas me faire remarquer plus que nécessaire. Glenn avait une attitude complètement à l'opposé de celle que j'avais pu voir jusque-là. Je n'avais pas trop envie de l'expérimenter plus que nécessaire. Une fois devant le portail, je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour ouvrir avec une seule main, mais je finis par y arriver et je passai de l'autre côté. Rapidement, mon regard balaya la surface plane et je repérai alors Rick, de l'autre côté de la clôture. Je m'avançai vers lui, déterminée à le ramener, mais plus je m'approchais, plus j'allais doucement. Je finis par me stopper à quelques mètres de la clôture, les sourcils froncés, indécise. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ce que je voyais. Rick semblait perdu. Je le voyais faire des allers-retours dans le petit bois, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Je m'avançai un peu plus, jusqu'à être juste devant la clôture. Il ne semblait même pas me voir. On aurait dit qu'il était sur une autre planète, dans un monde parallèle.

\- Rick ? l'appelai-je, incertaine.

Il ne montra aucun signe qui aurait pu laisser croire qu'il m'avait entendu. Il continua à tourner en rond, cherchant quelque chose sans le trouver. Des bruits derrière moi me firent soudain me retourner et je vis Hershel arriver. C'était sûrement la personne la plus capable de ramener Rick parmi nous. Arrivé à quelques pas de moi, il me lança un regard interrogateur. Je fis un petit geste de tête vers Rick et le regard inquiet d'Hershel se posa sur lui.

\- Il a pas l'air dans son état… euh… normal, bredouillai-je, faute de trouver d'autres mots.

\- Je vois ça… Rick ! s'écria alors le vieil homme pour capter son attention.

L'homme sembla enfin se rendre compte que quelqu'un s'adressait à lui et tourna la tête vers nous. Je fronçai les sourcils et eus un mouvement de recul incontrôlé. Il faisait peur à voir. Ses yeux étaient fous et il avait l'air instable. Je me demandai finalement s'il ne valait pas mieux le laisser en dehors de… tout ça. Qui savait ce qui pourrait lui traverser l'esprit lorsqu'il se retrouverait devant le danger ? Allait-il devenir fou furieux ? Ou bien fuir comme un lâche ? Non… Rick n'avait pas l'air d'un lâche. Un salaud buté et prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, mais pas un lâche. Il avait du courage, c'était certain. Et sûrement plein d'autres qualités. Mais, personnellement, ses défauts l'emportaient largement.

\- Je vais lui parler, me dit soudain Hershel. Tu pourrais nous laisser seuls ? Je pense que… il m'écoutera plus si tu n'es pas là. Tu vois ce que je…

\- Oui, coupai-je. Je comprends parfaitement. Je vais vous laisser.

En fait, ça m'arrangeait. Secouer Rick était nécessaire, mais si quelqu'un d'autre que moi pouvait s'en charger, alors c'était parfait. Je fis un rapide sourire au vieil homme puis m'éloignai, longeant la grille. Une fois que je fus à une bonne distance de Rick et Hershel, je m'arrêtai et balayai le paysage du regard. Tout semblait tellement… calme. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que la tempête qui allait arriver allait être brutale. Aussi brutale que ce calme était intense. J'avais l'impression que les Mordeurs s'étaient donné le mot pour se la fermer, pour se faire tout petit. Ils étaient réunis vers l'entrée, aussi calme qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Je fronçai les sourcils. Un mauvais pressentiment montait en moi, comme si je pouvais sentir une ombre s'abattre lentement sur la prison. L'ombre du Gouverneur, sûrement. J'avais peur, il fallait bien l'avouer. Cet homme était capable de tout. Quand on était parti de Woodburry, il n'avait pas hésité à nous faire traquer pour une information que je détenais et qu'il ne voulait pas voir s'ébruiter. Maintenant, avec le bordel qu'on avait mis dans sa ville et le coup qu'on avait porté à son ego, je ne savais pas de quoi il pouvait être capable. En tout cas, ce dont j'étais sûre, c'était qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à laisser couler. Il se vengeait toujours. Toujours.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour ôter les images qui venaient de surgir devant mes yeux et tournai la tête vers la prison. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir Oscar, ainsi que Carol et Axel, plus loin dans la cours. Ces deux-là discutaient ensemble. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. Ils avaient l'air d'être rapidement devenus assez… proches. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, je le voyais. J'avais toujours été douée pour voir les relations naître entre les gens. Je sentais toujours quand des personnes étaient faites pour s'entendre ou pas. J'aimais observer les gens qui m'entouraient, c'était peut-être pour ça. Ne pas parvenir à cerner quelqu'un me procurait une sensation de gêne assez désagréable. Comme avec Daryl, par exemple. Lui, je ne parvenais pas du tout à le cerner. Il avait une certaine… aura autour de lui. Quelque chose de mystérieux, d'un peu sombre. Il semblait constamment trainer un poids derrière lui. Quelque chose de lourd, de pénible. C'était très intriguant. Je devais bien avouer que cet homme attisait beaucoup ma curiosité.

Soudainement consciente de mes pensées, je secouai la tête, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres. Non mais… qu'est-ce qui me passait par la tête, sérieusement ? Comme si c'était le moment de penser à ça ! Le Gouverneur allait sûrement attaquer d'une minute à l'autre, et moi, je m'encombrai inutilement les pensées en réfléchissant à un homme avec qui j'avais tout juste échangé quelques paroles ! Lâchant un petit rire moqueur, je secouai une nouvelle fois la tête et entrepris de remonter vers la cours. Je voyais toujours Carol et Axel discuter. Ils semblaient bien rire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Axel s'effondre soudainement, juste après un coup de feu retentissant.

Mon premier réflexe fut de me baisser le plus bas possible. Je lâchai une petite grimace quand mon bras cogna contre ma jambe, mais je décidai d'ignorer la douleur. Je me tournai alors vers le portail. Ce que je vis manqua de me faire avoir un infarctus.

Des hommes avaient, par je ne savais quel tour de force, prit place sur les tours de la prison et ils se mettaient à nous canarder allégrement avec leurs armes automatiques. Je me plaquai davantage au sol quand je vis une arme se tourner vers moi. Une pluie de balle m'arrosa alors et je me recroquevillai au maximum. Je ne sais pas si je devais remercier ma chance ou le manque de visibilité, mais aucune balle ne me toucha. Cependant, quand l'une d'entre elles explosa juste devant ma tête, je roulai sur le côté, poussant un cri de douleur quand mon bras s'écrasa contre le sol. Une décharge se répandit dans tout mon côté droit et je serrai les dents pour ne pas perdre mes moyens. Je profitai d'un creux du sol pour me mettre un minimum à l'abri derrière une ridicule petite bute de terre. Je serrai les dents. Je sentais le sang se remettre à couler de ma blessure. Le bandage devait déjà être rouge.

Lorsque les tirs cessèrent, je relevais légèrement la tête et regardai autour de moi. Je n'étais pas très loin de l'endroit où se trouvait Hershel. Malheureusement, tenter de le rejoindre aurait été trop dangereux, surtout avec les tireurs en hauteur sur les tours. J'étais bloqué. Je ne pouvais pas bouger.

\- Merde, sifflai-je.

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils entrent dans la prison. Si le Gouverneur mettait la main sur Gwen… Blessée ou pas, il ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux.

\- Hershel, appelai-je, ça va ?

\- Je… Oui, ça va.

Je ne voyais de l'homme qu'une vague tâche blanche parmi les touffes d'herbe et j'étais rassuré de l'entendre me répondre.

Des cris se firent alors entendre en provenance de la cours et je relevais la tête. Je ne voyais pas tout à cause des herbes, mais je distinguai quand même Maggie courir avec deux armes automatiques qu'elle distribua avant de se cacher derrière un meuble, les tirs pleuvant sur elle. Je serrai les dents. Putain, on était salement dans la merde. Ils allaient entrer et nous mettre KO en un claquement de doigts. Et le pire, c'était qu'on n'allait rien pourvoir faire. De rage, j'abattis mon poing sur le sol. Bon sang, quelle poisse !

Soudain, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre, grandissant de seconde en seconde. Je relevai la tête, tentant de voir par-dessus les herbes. Un camion blanc et orange arrivait droit sur la prison. Droit sur le portail. Et il ne semblait pas ralentir d'un pouce. J'écarquillai les yeux. Je ne pus qu'assister, impuissante, à la destruction des portails. Le camion continua à rouler jusque devant le portail séparant la cours du reste de la prison. Je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite dans ma poitrine. Hershel et moi n'étions qu'à quelques mètres du véhicule. Nous serions forcément les premiers touchés. Hershel allait être descendu d'une balle dans la tête sans autre forme de procès. Et moi, on allait m'amener au Gouverneur, et j'allais passer un sale moment. Il allait me faire payer ma trahison.

Soudain, dans un grand fracas métallique, la grille qui se trouvait à l'arrière du camion tomba. Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale et je passai ma main dans mon dos pour sortir mon pistolet de ma ceinture. Je ne savais pas ce qu'avait prévu ce taré, mais je ne pouvais pas l'affronter sans arme, c'était certain. Je relevais alors la tête et retins le cri qui faillit sortir de ma poitrine.

Des Mordeurs. C'était des Mordeurs qu'il y avait dans ce camion. Et ils étaient en train de les déverser dans la prison. Droit sur Hershel. Droit sur moi.

Précipitamment, oubliant les tireurs sur les tours, je me redressai sur les genoux et me précipitai vers le vieil homme, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Merde. Merde, merde, merde ! Je me laissai tomber à plat ventre à côté du médecin, tandis que les tirs reprenaient dans mon dos, et je croisai son regard.

\- Faut qu'on bouge, soufflai-je, paniquée. On peut pas rester là, on va crever.

\- Hershel, Romane ! hurla alors Rick. Dégagez de là !

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et me redressais, oubliant totalement le danger des autres tireurs. Les Mordeurs arrivaient déjà sur nous. Serrant les dents, je levai mon arme et tentai de viser la tête du Mordeur le plus près. Ce n'était déjà pas facile avec une seule main, alors en plus que je n'étais pas doué avec les armes à feu... Je tremblais comme une folle et je ne parvenais pas à vraiment fixer une cible. Aussi, lorsque j'appuyai sur la détente, ce fut un vrai miracle que ma balle atteigne le Mordeur que je visais. Je me tournai vers Hershel et l'incitai à se lever. Il fallait qu'on bouge de là, et rapidement. Les Mordeurs se rapprochaient de plus en plus, je n'avais pas envie de les voir de plus près. Du coin de l'œil, je vis alors Maggie ouvrir le portail de la prison et, tandis que je ratais un autre Mordeur, une voiture grise entra dans mon champ de vision. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. C'était Glenn. Oh, dieu merci, c'était Glenn ! La voiture s'arrêta près de nous et je me tournai immédiatement vers Hershel pour l'aider à se remettre debout et à avancer vers la voiture.

Mon regard se posa alors sur Rick. Rick, qui se battait contre les Mordeurs, en dehors des grilles. Rick, qui ne se battait pas tout seul. Rick, qui se battait en ce moment-même avec un autre homme à ses côtés. Un poids s'ôta de mes épaules et je montai dans la voiture sans lâcher les hommes du regard.

Daryl était de retour.

Bon sang, Daryl était de retour.


	12. Chapter 12

**! BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Je reviens donc avec un nouveau chapitre : le 12 ! Alors, petite annonce qui, j'en suis sûre, va énormément faire plaisir à certaines, il y a du Daryl dans ce chapitre :D Alors, pour tout vous dire, j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire le passage (vous le reconnaîtrez), c'est pour ça que j'avais eu un peu de retard à un moment :) Mais voilà, le chapitre 12 est là, et je vais bientôt vous laisser lire tranquillement ;)

Shitada : Merci pour tous les compliments :D Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies autant mon histoire :) Et surtout mes OCs :3 C'est mes petits bébés, donc je suis fière qu'ils plaisent :3 En tout cas, j'espère que tu continueras à suivre l'histoire ;)

Chamonutella : Et oui, je te l'avais dit :/ Mais je me rattrappe avec ce chapitre :D Et tu verras, ça ira en s'améliorant sur ce point-là :3 Et je suis ravie de voir toujours autant d'engouement pour mon histoire de ta part :D Merci de me suivre depuis le début ;)

Leonore : Merci :D Pour le background, j'ai une idée très précise de ce qu'a été la vie de Romane et de Gwen avant l'épidémie, mais je révèlerais de plus en plus d'info au fil de l'histoire :) Ravie de savoir que tu attends impatiemment la suite de l'histoire :D Et pour ce qui est du retour de Daryl, dans la série, j'étais pareil *.* J'étais trop heureuse :3 Encore Merci ;)

Lucie : Merci ;)

Juste D : Romane et Rick... Une longue histoire qui n'est pas prête de s'améliorer :D En tous cas, je suis super contente de savoir que tu continue à suivre l'histoire :D Ça me fait plaisir :3 Merci ;)

Voilà, maintenant, je vous libère ! Bonne lecture ! ;)

 **Chapitre 12 :**

Là, la seule chose dont j'avais envie, c'était de la musique. J'avais envie d'enfoncer une paire d'écouteurs dans mes oreilles et de me saouler avec une musique au volume maximum. J'avais envie de me couper du monde, seulement l'espace de quelques minutes. Juste le temps de me reprendre, de me ressaisir, ce que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à faire. Mes nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. On avait perdu Axel, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la prison. Des Mordeurs rôdaient tout près. On ne pouvait plus sortir. Les vivres s'épuisaient, tout comme les munitions. On ne pouvait plus rien faire. On était pris au piège comme des rats. Le Gouverneur était sûrement en train de nous attendre de pied ferme aux portes de la prison, prêt à nous cueillir. Il n'attendait sûrement que ça. Et moi, tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de rester là, les bras ballants, à attendre. Je ne pouvais être utile à rien. Avec mon bras immobilisé, je ne pouvais participer à aucune activité. Je ne pouvais même pas faire la vaisselle ! C'était pour dire ! J'avais voulu aider Carol, hier soir, après le maigre repas qu'on avait avalé à la va-vite, mais elle m'avait gentiment fait comprendre que je n'en étais pas capable. Ça avait été la touche finale qui avait terminé de pourrir ma journée. Parce que, après la matinée hantée par le souvenir de mon frère, le retour à la réalité accompagné d'une touche de Gouverneur et de Mordeur, il y avait eu le retour entre les murs protecteurs de la prison et les prises de tête. Pour la plupart, elles tournaient toutes autour d'un seul et même sujet.

Merle.

Si le retour de Daryl avait été vu par tout le monde comme un miracle inespéré, le fait qu'il soit accompagné de Merle avait franchement refroidit l'enthousiasme des membres du groupe. Le mien peut-être plus que celui des autres. J'avais été tellement soulage du retour de Daryl que je n'avais même pas vu Merle à côté de lui. Je n'avais réalisé sa présence que lorsqu'on était tous rentré dans la prison, juste après le carnage. Autant dire que les « retrouvailles » ne s'étaient pas passées dans la joie et la bonne humeur. On en était presque venus à se battre. J'avais pointé mon flingue sur lui, tandis que Merle avait tenté de me découper en rondelle avec sa lame. Sans l'intervention de Daryl, Glenn et Hershel, on se serait sûrement entretué. Finalement, j'étais parti passer le reste de la soirée dans ma cellule. Je n'étais redescendu que pour le repas, que chacun avait passé dans son coin. Bien sûr, les regards noirs avaient fusé, mais j'avais ignoré avec plus ou moins de facilité la plupart des remarques de Merle, que même son frère ne parvenait pas à faire taire. J'étais ensuite retourné dans la cellule, avec Gwen, qui n'avait pas pu supporter l'ambiance non plus.

Mais, malheureusement, rien ne s'était amélioré.

La nuit que je venais de passer avait été affreuse. Les quelques heures de sommeil que Morphée avait daigné m'accorder avaient été peuplées de cauchemars. Mon frère revenait hanter mes nuits. Comme avant. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait déclenché ce retour soudain de mes cauchemars, mais il fallait que cela cesse. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais tout fait pour repousser ces souvenirs au plus profond de moi, et voilà qu'ils remontaient à chaque fois que je pouvais me reposer un peu. J'avais l'impression que tout était fait pour user mes nerfs jusqu'à ce que je craque, en ce moment.

Poussant un profond soupir, je pris appui sur mon bras gauche et me redressai en position assise sur mon lit. Ma tête frôla le plafond et je la baissai légèrement, plus par réflexe que par réel besoin. Étant donné que Gwen ne pouvait absolument pas se hisser sur le lit du haut, c'était moi qui en avais hérité. J'aurais préféré avoir un lit en bas, mais on n'avait plus de place. Ce n'était pas simple, surtout pour monter, mais je ne me plaignais pas. Dans deux, trois semaines, je pourrais à nouveau bouger normalement. Gwen allait mettre un peu plus de temps à se remettre. Alors bon… S'il fallait que je galère un peu pendant encore une quinzaine de jours, c'était pas tellement grave. Tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je m'approchai du bord de lit, là où il y avait l'échelle, et je descendis. Heureusement pour moi, les nuits de Gwen étaient bien plus profondes que les miennes. Mon amie ne se réveilla donc pas quand je mis difficilement le pied à terre. Je la regardai dormir quelques instants. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Un sourire passa brièvement sur mes lèvres, puis je sortis discrètement de la cellule.

Le jour pointait tout juste le bout de son nez dans la prison. Du haut de la passerelle qui reliait les cellules de l'étage, je laissais mon regard errer dans la pièce. J'avais toujours apprécié l'ambiance qu'il y avait quand tout le monde dormait. Une sorte de silence tranquille, apaisant, mais marqué malgré tout par la présence des autres. Je savourais ces quelques instants de solitude. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu la possibilité de m'isoler un peu. C'était toujours comme ça dans les groupes, je le savais bien. On avait constamment quelque chose à faire, et on pouvait difficilement trouver du temps libre pour s'éclipser sans que cela ne se répercute sur les autres. Mais là, je pouvais en profiter, alors je le faisais. Et, bon sang, c'était dix fois plus reposant qu'une de mes nuits !

Soudain, alors que je profitai encore du silence, un bruit mat se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la grille qui séparait les deux parties de la prison. Je tournai vivement la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son et me crispai. Là, assis par terre, un sourire hautain et moqueur aux lèvres, Merle me regardait. Bon sang, je croyais qu'il dormait encore lui ! Toujours là pour tout gâcher, pensai-je, irritée. Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais et me détournai, prête à retourner dans ma cellule, quand le bruit d'une grille qu'on ouvre se fit entendre. Je me penchai par-dessus la rambarde de la passerelle et jetai un coup d'œil pour voir qui arrivait. C'était Rick. Je grimaçai. Entre lui et Merle, j'étais gâtée. Je poussai un soupir et m'accoudai à nouveau à la rambarde. Retourner dans ma cellule n'était plus nécessaire. Rick s'occuperait de Merle si ce dernier cherchait trop la merde. Je poussai néanmoins un profond soupir. C'était l'heure de se réveiller. Adieu moment de paix. Bonjour tensions.

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour que Carol et Hershel se lèvent à leur tour et ne se rendent dans le hall de la prison pour commencer à vaquer à leurs occupations. Je me cachai légèrement derrière les barreaux de la passerelle, histoire de rester tranquille un peu plus longtemps. Quand les premières paroles s'échangèrent dans la pièce d'à côté, je poussai un profond soupir et décidai de descendre rejoindre les autres.

\- Bonjour Romane, me salua Carol quand je passai la grille.

\- Bonjour.

Je sentis immédiatement le regard noir de Merle se poser sur moi. La tension déjà présente dans la pièce s'alourdit d'une charge supplémentaire tandis que je m'asseyais à la table, juste en face de Rick et d'Hershel. À la vue de ce dernier, une pensée me traversa l'esprit et je me raclai la gorge.

\- Hershel, je… Je crois que mon bandage est à refaire, soupirai-je en tirant un peu sur l'épaule de mon pull, dévoilant un bandage tâché de rouge.

\- Ah oui, en effet.

Je lui fis un sourire un peu crispé puis relâchai mon pull. Dans un coin de la pièce, un rire moqueur se fit entendre et je me crispai. Je me forçai à respirer profondément pour ne pas me laisser emporter par la colère qui montait en moi et tournai la tête dans la direction opposée à Merle. Au même moment, la grille s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et je sentis l'atmosphère se détendre. Je compris rapidement que Daryl venait d'arriver, avant même de tourner la tête et de le voir.

\- Ah ! Frangin ! Je croyais que t'allais jamais arrêter de pioncer ! s'exclama Merle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et détournai la tête. Daryl était un élément essentiel du groupe. Il ne s'arrêtait presque jamais. Normal qu'il soit crevé et qu'il ait peut-être envie de trainer un peu au lit. En plus, en ce moment, c'était un peu la seule personne capable du groupe.

\- Calme-toi, grogna Daryl en regardant dans notre direction.

Son regard se posa sur moi plus longtemps que sur les autres. Je hochai discrètement la tête. Hier, il n'avait pas été ravi de me voir menacer son frère d'une balle dans la tête. Hershel avait réussi à apaiser les tensions naissantes, et j'avais dit que je ne répondrais plus aux piques de Merle si, en contrepartie, Daryl tenait son frère en place. Je faisais peser un poids de plus sur ses épaules, j'en étais consciente, mais je n'avais pas réellement le choix. Si personne ne bridait un peu cet abruti, on allait s'entretuer.

\- Bon, il va falloir s'organiser, coupa soudainement Rick.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce tournèrent la tête vers lui. S'organiser ? D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'on fasse ? Si j'étais d'accord pour bouger, je ne voyais en revanche pas ce que l'on pouvait bien faire. Le Gouverneur devait sûrement avoir planqué des hommes dehors, un peu partout autour de la prison. Il n'allait pas nous laisser riposter aussi facilement.

\- Carol, je veux que tu restes ici, déclara Rick. Reste avec Oscar, Hershel et les autres, au cas où. Et repose-toi.

Carol hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hershel, tu diras à Glenn que je veux lui parler dès qu'il se réveille, d'accord ?

Le vieil homme hocha également la tête et je haussais les sourcils. C'était la première fois que je voyais Rick gérer ce groupe. Là, je pouvais réellement dire que je faisais face à un chef. C'était étrange et rassurant à la fois. Peut-être que sa fille avait une chance de pouvoir compter sur son père, finalement. Et puis, Rick allait peut-être enfin se rendre compte que son fils se baladait constamment avec un flingue, qu'il prenait part à des expéditions dangereuses contre des Mordeurs et qu'il partait complètement en cacahuète. Presque que des points positifs. Presque, parce que si Rick se souvenait de sa place, on pouvait dire adieu à notre liberté. De penser comme d'agir.

\- Daryl… Je veux te parler. Et toi aussi, ajouta-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien. Maintenant.

Je me crispai d'appréhension. Moi ? Je me redressai maladroitement dans ma chaise, mal à l'aise. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas tellement envie de me retrouver seule avec le chef du groupe. Surtout pas après la scène d'hier soir. Parce que, oui, je savais parfaitement que Rick allait aborder le sujet Merle avec moi. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Et ça ne me rassurait pas beaucoup, bien au contraire. Je hochai cependant la tête, quand même obligé d'accepter de le suivre.

\- Mmmh ! Une petite discussion privée, hein ? intervint l'autre abruti, la voix pleine de sous-entendus horribles.

Je tournai vivement la tête vers Merle, qui me regardait en souriant, l'air moqueur. Je lui envoyais mon regard le plus noir et plissai légèrement les yeux, sourcils froncés.

\- Ferme-la, abruti, sifflai-je.

L'expression de Merle changea en quelques secondes. Ses traits se durcirent, son sourire disparut et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il se leva rapidement et fit quelques pas vers moi, menaçant.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, sale… ?

\- Hé ! Vous allez pas recommencer ! intervint Daryl en retenant Merle par le bras.

\- Daryl a raison, ajouta Rick. On ne va pas continuer comme ça. Romane, tu me suis.

Rick avait déjà utilisé mon prénom, mais ça me faisait toujours aussi bizarre de l'entendre dans sa bouche. Je retins une légère grimace puis finis par me lever, lançant au passage un regard noir à l'abruti que Daryl retenait encore. Bon sang, mais quel crétin !

Rick me mena jusqu'au poste d'observation, barricadé à la va-vite hier soir, puis il se tourna ensuite vers moi. Je grimaçai. Il était plus grand que moi de plusieurs centimètres, et je n'aimais pas ça. Je me sentais trop petite.

\- Bien. Je pense que tu sais de quoi je vais te parler, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

Je hochai simplement la tête.

\- Merle est déjà un problème en soi, mais si, en plus, vous ne pouvez pas rester plus de dix minutes ensemble dans une pièce, ça ne va pas être possible. Il va falloir régler la situation rapidement.

\- Tenez-le éloigné de moi et vous vous rendrez rapidement compte qu'il n'y aura plus aucun problème, sifflai-je.

Rick soupira et se frotta les yeux, l'air épuisé.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes qu'on ne peut pas faire ce qu'on veut. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Merle ne serait même pas là. Mais on a besoin de Daryl, et Daryl ne restera pas sans Merle. Alors tu vas devoir faire comme nous : prendre ton mal en patience.

\- La patience n'est pas vraiment une de mes qualités principales, répliquai-je.

J'étais pas de bonne humeur. La perspective de devoir supporter Merle une journée entière faisait tomber mon moral à zéro et avoir une discussion privée avec le chef n'aidait pas forcément à me mettre de meilleure humeur.

Je poussai un profond soupir et me détournai de Rick. Je passai ma main gauche dans mes cheveux. Est-ce que je pouvais espérer passer un jour tranquille au moins une fois dans cette foutue prison ?! C'était déjà pas gagné avant, mais avec Merle en plus, c'était carrément infaisable !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous vous haïssiez à ce point ? demanda alors le chef du groupe.

Je me tournais à nouveau vers lui, les joues subitement rouges. Je ramenai mon bras valide contre ma poitrine et détournai la tête. Il y avait différents facteurs entrant en jeu, mais si je devais dire ce qui nous poussait, moi et Merle, à nous haïr autant, c'était notre défaut commun : la fierté. Et je n'allais certainement pas le dire devant Rick. Ce dernier dut le comprendre puisqu'il n'insista pas, se contentant de soupirer. Je le fixai un instant, haussant un sourcil mi-étonné, mi-impressionné. Il avait l'air tellement plus calme que quelques jours plus tôt. Peut-être le retour de Daryl lui apportait-il un soulagement temporaire ? Peut-être était-ce l'ambiance si particulière du matin ? Je ne savais pas, mais en le voyant ainsi, l'air fatigué, calme, comme s'il subissait le poids des conséquences de ses actes, j'en venais presque à me dire qu'il n'avait pas l'air si désagréable.

Presque.

\- C'est bon, je peux y aller maintenant ? demandai-je, peu désireuse de rester encore très longtemps face à cet homme. Ou est-ce que vous voulez encore parler d'autre chose ?

Rick planta ses yeux dans les miens et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Je pinçai les lèvres et le défiai du regard. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tellement plus grand que moi ?

\- Oui, il y a autre chose, déclara-t-il. J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas l'air de beaucoup… m'apprécier.

Les coins de mes lèvres se relevèrent en un rictus à la fois moqueur et ironique. Non, sans blagues ? Je décidai cependant de ne pas être trop désagréable. J'avais déjà beaucoup défié Rick, alors je ne voulais pas tenter la chose de pleine face. Qui savait de quoi cet homme était capable.

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, hésitant légèrement. J'avais une liste longue comme le bras de raisons pour lesquelles je ne pouvais pas voir Rick en peinture. En premier lieu, le fait qu'il avait voulu nous foutre à la porte à peine avions-nous posé un pied dans la prison. Ensuite, le peu de respect dont il avait fait preuve envers Gwen et moi. Puis sa lâcheté. Son irresponsabilité. Son manque de compassion et de compréhension. Et j'avais encore d'autres exemples à donner.

\- Romane ?

\- Vous voulez que je sois sincère ? demandai-je de but en blanc. Parce que je dois dire qu'il y a pas mal de chose que vous pourriez ne pas apprécier.

Rick me regarda un instant, l'air contrarié. Puis il hocha la tête. Je dus alors retenir de toutes mes forces un sourire. J'allais m'en donner à cœur joie.

\- D'accord. Vous êtes un abruti irrespectueux, instable et irresponsable que ne sait faire preuve que d'une compassion limitée et qui n'hésite pas à faire passer ses propres intérêts avant ceux d'autrui, membres du groupe à part. Je m'explique, coupai-je en voyant Rick ouvrir la bouche, les sourcils froncés, l'air particulièrement en colère. Quand nous sommes arrivées, avec Gwen, vous avez fait preuve d'un manque de respect total. Vous nous avez traité comme des moins-que-rien, mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ça, nous en avons déjà parlé, dis-je en faisant référence à la conversation que nous avions eu avant de partir pour Woodburry. Ensuite, instable. Avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule idée de votre comportement ? demandai-je. Je peux comprendre que la mort de votre femme vous peine, croyez-moi, je sais ce que c'est, dis-je, la gorge soudainement serrée. Mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de péter un câble pour autant. Au contraire. Dois-je vraiment vous rappeler que vous avez un fils ? Une fille ? S'il n'y avait pas eu Carol et Beth, qu'est-ce qu'il serait avenu de votre fille ? Et vos crises de folie ! La dernière a failli vous coûter la vie ! Et ne niez pas, je ne suis pas idiote, coupai-je en le voyant à nouveau ouvrir la bouche. Alors oui, pour moi, vous êtes totalement instable et irresponsable.

Je pris une grande inspiration et repris ma tirade.

\- Pour ce qui est de la compassion… Je n'ai pas du tout adhéré à votre chantage, à Woodburry.

\- Chantage ? s'exclama Rick, l'air incrédule.

\- Oui, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle quand on dit à quelqu'un de faire une chose sous menace de lui en enlever une autre. C'est ce que vous avez fait avec Daryl quand Glenn l'a averti de la présence de Merle dans la ville.

Rick fronça les sourcils, l'air particulièrement contrarié. Je n'étais pas en train de m'en faire un ami, bien au contraire.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse rejoindre son frère, que tu détestes ? Tu aurais préféré ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de dire, sifflai-je, commençant également à perdre patience. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte de ce que ça peut faire d'apprendre qu'une personne qu'on croyait morte est finalement vivante. Comment réagiriez-vous si je vous disais que Lori était encore en vie, mais que je vous interdisais de la rejoindre ?

Les yeux de Rick devinrent soudain durs comme de la pierre et je décidai d'arrêter de tirer sur cette corde plus que sensible. Je savais ce que ça pouvait faire pourtant, mais j'avais envie de le secouer une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Eh bien dites-vous que c'est quand même exactement ce que vous avez fait à Daryl. Vous l'avez empêché de retrouver un frère qu'il croyait sûrement mort depuis pas mal de temps. Alors je suis tout à fait d'accord sur le fait qu'aller voir Merle était quelque chose d'impensable et de suicidaire, mais il y a des façons de dire ces choses-là. Et vous avez fait preuve d'un manque de compassion affreux. Un grand manque d'une humanité qu'on s'évertue pourtant à sauver, terminai-je.

Je poussai un profond soupir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins sur les épaules. Je me sentais vraiment plus légère. Ça faisait vraiment un long moment que je retenais tout ça pour moi, et maintenant que c'était sorti, je me sentais mieux. Plus calme. Comme si une partie de ce qui m'encombrait les pensées était parti avec mes paroles. Je poussai un nouveau soupir, puis je relevais la tête pour faire face au visage crispé de Rick.

\- Je parais peut-être naïve et idéaliste à vos yeux, mais je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Pour résumé, je vous reproche votre manque d'humanité. Réfléchissez un peu à ça : vous vous battez constamment contre des morts, mais vous n'êtes pas plus humain qu'eux.

Un muscle se contracta sur la mâchoire de Rick et je pinçai les lèvres. Un long silence s'étira ensuite tandis que nous nous défiions du regard. Finalement, Rick hocha sèchement la tête et me contourna pour redescendre dans la pièce principale. J'allais lui emboîter le pas quand il se tourna vivement vers moi, l'air toujours contrarié.

\- Tu restes ici. Tu montes la garde.

\- Q… Quoi ? m'exclamai-je, tandis que Rick disparaissait dans l'escalier. Hé !

Mais c'était trop tard. Rick avait déjà disparu. Les yeux écarquillés, je reculai d'un pas, incrédule. Non mais c'était une blague en fait, c'était ça ? Il était vexé à ce point ?!

\- C'est pas moi qui ai demandé la vérité ! m'exclamai-je avec une voix où perçait l'irritation, espérant que Rick l'entende. J'ai oublié susceptible en plus, murmurai-je plus bas.

Il allait me le payer, c'était certain. Il allait voir de quel bois je me chauffais ! S'il croyait que me punir comme une gamine de dix ans allait me calmer, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Nom de… ! Je détestais cet homme ! Poussant un soupir colérique, je me résolus à monter la garde et pénétrai dans le petit poste d'observation barricadé puis m'assis par terre, ménageant autant que possible mon épaule. Bon, du coup, j'attendrai encore un peu pour un nouveau bandage. Et puis, c'était pas ça le plus important. E qui primait sur le reste, c'était de trouver une solution à ce merdier profond dans lequel on était. Et c'était pas gagné.

Lentement, alors que le silence apaisait lentement mes nerfs, mon regard glissa jusqu'aux Mordeurs qui se pressaient contre le portail, avides de viande fraîche. C'était rageant à voir. Je n'imaginais même pas le mal qu'ils avaient dû avoir pour nettoyer la partie extérieure de la prison, et maintenant, elle était à nouveau envahie. C'était réellement rageant. Mais ce qui me pesait le plus était de savoir qu'on était piégé, dans l'incapacité totale de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de rester aussi inactive.

Soudain, une voix mesquine provenant de mon passé me rappela que je n'avais pas toujours été ainsi. Je pinçai les lèvres, mais ne repoussai finalement pas les pensées qui naissaient dans mon esprit. Oui, j'avais vraiment changé depuis le début de l'épidémie. J'en venais presque à penser que cet évènement avait marqué la création d'une nouvelle Romane, totalement à l'opposé de la première. Avant, je n'aurais jamais osé tenir tête à Rick comme je venais de le faire. Je n'aurais même pas osé le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ou peut-être que si ? Je ne savais plus. J'avais l'impression que celle que j'avais été avant n'était au final qu'une esquisse qu'on effaçait pour laisser place au véritable dessin. Je me sentais plus moi-même maintenant qu'avant. Les évènements que j'avais vécus m'avaient obligé à me bouger, à prendre des décisions pas souvent faciles, à laisser mes petits problèmes personnels de côté pour faire face à des choses plus graves. J'avais fini par me débarrasser de tout ce qui me pesait autrefois. Du moins, en grande partie. Il restait encore quelques-uns des points faibles qui faisaient celle que j'étais avant en moi, et je ne parvenais pas à les éliminer. On ne se débarrassait pas si vite d'une vie entière, même avec une volonté farouche de changer.

Alors que mes pensées dérivaient de plus en plus, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans mon dos et je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Daryl approchait. Je sentis une certaine gêne s'installer soudainement en moi et je détournai la tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait là ? C'était Rick qui l'avait envoyé ? Il était censé me faire la leçon ? Non, je voyais mal Daryl me faire la leçon. Mais je ne le connaissais pas vraiment au final. C'était même la personne avec qui j'avais eu le moins de contacts. Une certaine appréhension me prit alors et, du coin des yeux, je vis l'homme à l'arbalète s'adosser au grillage en face de moi, légèrement à ma droite. Je remuai un peu, nerveuse. J'avais décidément énormément de mal avec cet homme. C'était le seul à me mettre autant mal à l'aise. Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi, ni comment. Et je détestais ça. Mais je détestais également de plus en plus le silence qui s'étendait dans le petit espace où nous nous trouvions. De plus en plus gênée, je pris sur moi d'engager la conversation.

\- C'est Rick qui t'envoie ? demandai-je, la voix étonnamment sûre.

\- Ouais, il m'a dit de monter la garde.

\- C'est tout ?

Le regard perçant de Daryl se planta alors dans le mien et il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas détourner les yeux. Bon sang, c'était ridicule ce comportement ! Romane, reprends-toi, me sermonnai-je intérieurement. Ce n'était qu'un homme bon sang !

\- Ouais, c'est tout, répondit l'homme à l'arbalète en haussant les épaules.

En tout cas, ce n'était pas lui qui allait m'aider à me détendre. Il était aussi accueillant qu'une porte de prison. Pourtant, je le savais plutôt sympathique. Une certaine irritation naquit en moi quand je comparai ce comportement à celui de Rick. Hors de question d'avoir un autre emmerdeur sur les bras ! Merle et Rick étaient déjà bien suffisants.

Je reportai mon regard sur les Mordeurs et poussai un profond soupir. Une pensée me traversa soudain l'esprit et je reposai mon regard sur Daryl.

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment les chiens-chiens du Gouverneur sont parvenus à atteindre les tours ? demandai-je.

L'homme resta un instant silencieux avant de s'asseoir également à terre, le regard fixé sur les Mordeurs de l'autre côté de la grille. Il haussa alors les épaules.

\- C'que je sais, c'est que ce type nous veut mort et que je compte pas fuir la queue entre les jambes.

Un léger sourire passa sur mes lèvres et je hochai la tête, d'accord sur ce point-là. Mais le problème restait le même.

\- On a pas assez de quoi riposter, soufflai-je, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

\- Faudra bien qu'on fasse avec.

C'était fou à quel point les sujets graves pouvaient balayer tous les tracas mineurs comme la gêne. Je me prenais la tête pour des choses absolument inutiles et ridicules. Il y avait des sujets plus importants auxquels je devais réfléchir.

\- Ça va ton épaule ? demanda soudainement Daryl.

Je posai à nouveau mon regard sur lui et hochai légèrement la tête, mal à l'aise. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma blessure, tirant légèrement sur le col de mon pull. Mon bandage était toujours rouge de sang. J'aurais bien aimé jeter un coup d'œil à la plaie, mais je n'avais pas envie de trop tripoter la protection qui la recouvrait. Je rajustai mon pull et poussai un léger soupir. Une gêne constante était présente au niveau de mon épaule et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. J'espérais vraiment que la guérison serait rapide et sans autres problèmes. J'espérai également pouvoir reprendre le maniement de mon arc sans problème. À cette pensée, je poussai un soupir de frustration et laissai retomber ma tête contre le mur. Je surpris le regard interrogateur de Daryl et fis un léger sourire un peu crispé.

\- J'espère que cette blessure ne me gênera pas pour me servir de mon arc… Je ne sais pas me servir d'un pistolet, et je me vois mal me défendre uniquement avec un couteau.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Je pinçai légèrement les lèvres. Ce n'était pas facile d'engager la conversation. D'un côté comme de l'autre. Il n'était pas particulièrement avenant, et je ne mettais pas vraiment de bonne volonté non plus. J'avais l'impression de perdre toute capacité de réflexion et de sortir une connerie à la seconde. Et de parler à un mur, aussi. Un mur très épais.

Le silence reprit rapidement sa place entre moi et l'homme à l'arbalète et nos regards se portèrent sur les Mordeurs qui s'acharnaient encore contre le grillage. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à faire abstraction de sa présence. Discrètement, je lançai un petit regard en coin à Daryl et le dévisageai de plus près. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de vraiment le détailler. Et j'aimais bien observer les gens. Alors bon… De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir ses cheveux un peu trop longs lui tomber devant les yeux. Il était assis en tailleur, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête posée sur ses mains jointes. Il semblait réfléchir. Il avait les yeux légèrement plissés. Ses yeux… Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer de quelle couleur ils étaient vraiment. Au début, j'aurais dit qu'ils étaient bleus. Puis j'avais plus penché pour le vert. Maintenant, j'hésitais franchement entre les deux. Étaient-ils bleus ou verts ? Question existentielle, je le savais bien. Mon regard descendit plus bas. Il portait une sorte de chemise sans manches. Les muscles de ses bras semblaient tendus au maximum sous sa peau, comme s'il ne se détendait jamais vraiment. En même temps, je pouvais le comprendre. Ils avaient pensé être à l'abri dans la prison. Erreur. Ils avaient déjà subi une attaque de Mordeurs directement à l'intérieur, puis une attaque extérieure du Gouverneur. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se détendre. Moi-même, je sentais mes muscles tendus même dans les moments d'accalmie. En fait, c'était surtout dans ces moments-là que j'étais le plus tendue. Je ne pouvais donc que comprendre.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec Merle ? demanda alors la voix de Daryl.

Je sursautai légèrement, inquiète à l'idée de mettre fait surprendre en train de le regarder, mais Daryl continuait de fixer les Mordeurs. Voyant que la réponse tardait à venir, il planta son regard dans le mien. Je pinçai les lèvres. C'était la même question que m'avait posée Rick. Je n'avais pas répondu à ce dernier. Mais, sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'avais l'impression de devoir la vérité à Daryl. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait comprendre. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait me comprendre. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais cette impression. Peut-être le fait qu'on savait tous les deux ce que c'était que d'avoir un frère. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Je fronçai soudainement les sourcils. Maintenant que j'y pensai… mes rêves… Ils avaient recommencé juste après avoir appris que Merle était le frère de Daryl… C'était une blague… Une putain de blague.

\- Hé !

Je relevai la tête, revenant à la réalité. J'écarquillai légèrement les yeux en me rendant compte que je m'étais plongé dans mes pensées, au lieu de répondre. Gwen avait vraiment raison : j'avais une faculté impressionnante à me plonger dans mes réflexions. Je poussai un léger soupir et laissai ma tête partir en arrière contre le mur.

\- J'ai pas très envie d'en parler… Mais je suppose que tu es le plus en droit de savoir, soufflai-je. C'est juste une question de fierté, je pense. Merle ne t'en a pas parlé ? demandai-je, un sourire légèrement moqueur aux lèvres.

Bien sûr que non, il n'en aurait jamais parlé à personne. Pas même à son frère. Il devait encore garder un souvenir cuisant de sa… défaite. Remarque, je n'en gardais pas non plus un souvenir merveilleux de mon côté, pensai-je en tirant une grimace plus qu'éloquente. C'était bien la première et dernière fois que je faisais un truc pareil.

Daryl ne répondit pas à ma question. Je tournai mon regard vers lui. Il semblait contrarié. Comme quoi, même si Merle était son frère, il n'en était pas plus tendre avec lui. Il semblait même lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. J'en venais presque à me demander s'ils étaient vraiment frères. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Merle était vantard, bruyant, insupportable et, surtout, particulièrement égoïste. Daryl… Daryl semblait plus calme, plus sérieux. Il savait faire preuve de compassion, d'affection. Il fallait juste regarder la façon dont il se comportait avec Judith. Il adorait cette gamine. C'était lui qui lui avait donné son premier repas. Il faisait aussi passer certains intérêts avant les siens, comme lors de l'expédition à Woodburry. C'était certain qu'il avait beaucoup plus de qualités que son frère. À moins que ce ne soit ma colère, voir ma haine envers Merle qui m'empêchait de voir certaines de ses… qualités. Un sourire moqueur étira légèrement mes lèvres.

\- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas, dis-je, en reportant mon regard sur l'amas de cadavres ambulants qui se pressait contre le grillage. Désolé de dire ça.

\- Parce que toi et ton frère, vous vous ressembliez comme deux gouttes d'eau peut-être ? cracha-t-il, apparemment vexé.

Mon sourire disparut de mes lèvres en quelques secondes et mon cœur se serra douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je tournai vivement la tête vers lui, une boule dans la gorge, des souvenirs remontant de ma mémoire. Comment est-ce qu'il savait ? Qui le lui avait dit ? Gwen ? Non, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé. Carol ? Possible… En tout cas, il savait viser là où ça faisait mal. Je pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas laisser les larmes passer la barrière de mes cils et détournai la tête. Il avait vraiment tiré sur la corde sensible. Djun était mon plus grand défaut. C'était là qu'il fallait taper pour me faire mal, et il l'avait parfaitement fait. Touché à la fois dans mon cœur et dans ma fierté, je me murai soudainement dans un silence ferme, le regard fixé sur les Mordeurs. Une pointe de colère et de rancune se mêlèrent à la tristesse que le souvenir de mon frère faisait naître en moi. Si je n'avais pas eu peur de tomber sur Rick, ou pire, sur Merle, je serais partie. Mais je n'avais d'autres choix que de rester ici.

\- Je…

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, coupai-je fermement, étonnée de ne pas entendre ma voix trembler sous le coup de l'émotion.

Daryl se leva et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Ouais, j'allais juste dire que j'étais désolé.

Je fronçai les sourcils et pinçai les lèvres. Un silence de quelques secondes s'engagea entre nous puis, finalement, je baissai la tête. Son regard… Je n'y arrivais toujours pas. C'était impossible. Il était beaucoup trop déstabilisant. Il me donnait des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Et je commençais à me poser des questions.

Soudain, alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler, des bruits de pas nous firent nous retourner. Glenn s'avança vers nous, l'air un peu plus en forme qu'hier.

\- On se réunit tous en bas. Rick vous dit de descendre.

\- Ok, on arrive, répondit Daryl.

Glenn hocha la tête puis fit demi-tour et redescendit l'escalier. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Daryl. Je rougis légèrement en croisant son regard puis il détourna la tête et commença à s'avancer à son tour pour descendre. Je poussai un profond soupir et fis un pas vers lui.

\- Hé !

Daryl s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, un sourcil haussé. J'avançai à nouveau d'un pas.

\- Désolé, c'est juste que c'est un sujet dont j'aime pas parler. Et désolé aussi pour ton frère du coup, ça doit pas te plaire des masses tout ce que je dis sur lui, j'peux comprendre.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Je pinçai les lèvres.

\- Et si on essayait de… de ne plus en parler ? demandai-je. Je vais faire des efforts avec Merle et… Ecoute, je veux pas avoir à supporter des tensions supplémentaires, c'est déjà assez la merde comme ça, alors si on pouvait faire des efforts pour… s'entendre ?

Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de raconter ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais mal en voyant certaines tensions entre lui et moi ? En plus de son regard, toute sa personne en devenait déstabilisante. Parce que c'était normal qu'il y ait des tensions. Je le savais. Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrondissais les angles avec lui ? Je n'avais pas le même tact avec Rick, bien au contraire. Alors… Pourquoi ?

Daryl me regarda un long moment, insensible aux questions qui bouillonnaient dans ma tête, puis il hocha la tête.

\- Ok, ça me va gamine.

Je fronçai les sourcils et lui emboîtai le pas tandis qu'il s'engageait dans l'escalier.

\- Et arrête de m'appeler « gamine », pestai-je. Je suis pas une enfant.

Je ne l'aurais pas juré, mais je crus entendre un petit rire moqueur de la part de Daryl. Je le foudroyai du regard. Il se moquait clairement de moi. Mais je préférais presque ça à une potentielle mésentente.

Une fois en bas, nous passâmes dans la partie des cellules. Daryl adressa quelques paroles à son frère, tandis que je le dépassais en l'ignorant totalement. Je passai la grille et me dirigeai immédiatement vers Gwen, saluant Beth au passage, ainsi que Maggie et Oscar. Un sourire s'afficha alors naturellement sur mes lèvres et je m'assis à côté de mon amie sur les marches de l'escalier, juste derrière Hershel. Sa jambe était soigneusement étendue devant elle et je fis attention à ne pas la toucher.

\- Salut !

\- Salut ! T'étais où ? me demanda-t-elle alors, l'air un peu contrarié.

\- Rick m'a obligé à monter la garde en haut, soufflai-je suffisamment doucement pour ne pas être entendu du principal intéressé.

\- Il s'acharne sur toi, on dirait, dit Gwen en affichant alors un petit sourire en coin.

Je lui fis une petite grimace et Gwen lâcha un petit rire. Je la rejoignis quelques instants, relâchant un tout petit peu la pression. Je balayai la pièce du regard. Il manquait Rick. C'était pourtant pas lui qui nous avait demandé de nous rassembler ? Je fronçai les sourcils et soupirai.

\- T'étais avec Daryl ? demanda Gwen.

\- Mmh.

\- Et… il t'a parlé de Merle ?

Je lui lançai un regard en coin puis fis un petit sourire à la fois moqueur et amer.

\- Bah bien sûr, soufflai-je en regardant l'homme à l'arbalète, à l'autre bout de la pièce. On a… mis les choses au clair.

Comme s'il savait qu'on parlait de lui, Daryl releva la tête et nous regarda. Il s'approcha alors de Gwen et moi et j'eus peur un instant qu'il ne nous ait vraiment entendu. Mais non. Il se contenta de passer entre nous et de grimper à l'étage pour aller voir Carol. Gwen haussa les sourcils, hocha la tête dans ma direction et n'ajouta rien. Je l'en remerciai sincèrement. Je n'avais pas trop envie d'aborder le sujet de notre conversation.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rick arriva à son tour dans la salle. Il referma la grille derrière lui, laissant Merle seul de l'autre côté, et s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce, où il déposa le sac qu'il avait à l'épaule. La réunion pouvait commencer, Chers Sujets, pensai-je avec ironie.

\- Bon, on va pas y aller par quatre chemins : on ne partira pas de la prison. Alors…

\- Rick, intervint Hershel. Tu devrais…

\- On ne va nulle part, répliqua Rick en chargeant l'arme qu'il venait de sortir du sac.

Je haussai un sourcil sceptique. Mouai. Et les arguments dans tout ça ? Non parce qu'il semblait avoir pris sa décision plus par orgueil que par véritable réflexion. Ça en venait presque à m'inquiéter. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si Rick avait l'habitude de prendre des décisions réfléchies. Apparemment, mon petit discours n'avait pas vraiment porté ses fruits. Comme d'habitude.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici, répliqua fermement Hershel.

\- Et si y'a un autre sniper ? C'est pas une palette en bois qui arrêtera les balles ! intervint à son tour Maggie.

\- C'est vrai, il faudrait faire quelque chose pour les fortifications, intervint Oscar, debout contre un des murs de la prison.

\- On peut même plus sortir.

\- Pas en plein jour en tout cas, ajouta Carol du haut de la passerelle.

\- Si Rick veut pas qu'on s'enfuie, on s'enfuira pas ! s'exclama Glenn.

Je lui lançai un regard sceptique et pinçai les lèvres. Il faisait preuve d'une grande dévotion envers Rick. Je trouvais ça assez bête et ridicule. On aurait dit un petit toutou fidèle à son maître. Oh, bien sûr, c'était tout à son honneur de vouloir rester et défendre la prison. Mais la façon dont il défendait ce fait était… ridicule. Selon moi.

\- C'est ça ! intervint soudainement Merle, de l'autre côté de la grille. Vaut mieux se terrer comme des rats.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire de la fermer, mais je me souvins soudainement de ce que j'avais dit à Daryl un peu plus tôt et je lui lançai immédiatement un regard. Il me regarda du coin de l'œil, du haut de la passerelle, et je lâchai un léger soupir avant d'afficher un petit sourire en coin et de détourner le regard.

\- T'as une meilleure idée ? demanda sèchement Rick.

\- Ouais, on aurait dû se tailler en douce hier soir pour pouvoir l'attaquer quand on serait prêt ! Mais on a laissé filer notre chance, hein ?

\- On n'aurait pas pu sortir hier. Pas plus qu'aujourd'hui, intervins-je. Le Gouverneur s'est peut-être retiré, mais je suis certaine qu'il avait laissé des hommes déjà hier soir.

Le regard de Merle se posa sur moi, ainsi que celui de tous les autres.

\- On n'a pas peur de cette enflure, répliqua Daryl.

Il aurait fallu, pourtant. J'avais l'impression que les membres du groupe ne mesuraient pas bien de quoi le Gouverneur était capable. En plus d'être sadique, il était intelligent et patient. C'était une véritable menace. Ils ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte.

\- Je ne veux pas dramatiser la situation, dis-je alors, mais je pense que tous ceux qui ont approchés le Gouverneur seront d'accord avec moi pour dire que vous devriez. Il est dangereux. Plus que vous ne semblez le penser, soufflai-je.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec elle, ricana Merle. Le coup du camion-bélier contre la grille, c'est juste sa façon de toquer à la porte ! On aura beau se planquer derrière nos gros murs, il a plus d'armes que nous, et plus d'hommes. Et s'il décide de prendre position autour de la prison, on l'aura dans le cul. Il aura juste à nous affamer pour qu'on sorte.

Comme venait si justement de le dire Merle, pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec lui. J'avais presque l'impression que c'était le seul qui voyait la situation avec lucidité, ce qui était étonnant venant de la part de cet idiot.

Les paroles de Merle jetèrent un silence sur la pièce et je haussai les sourcils, attendant une réaction. Finalement, ce fut Maggie qui réagit, mais pas de la façon que j'attendais.

\- On devrait le mettre dans un autre bloc.

\- Pourquoi ? demandai-je soudainement, coupant la parole à Daryl. Parce qu'il vise juste ? Je vous dis même pas à quel point ça m'écorche la bouche de le dire, mais il a raison. Le Gouverneur, à l'heure actuelle, est plus puissant que nous.

\- Ils ont pas tort, déclara Daryl du haut de la passerelle.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il planta son regard dans le mien et hocha discrètement la tête. Un remerciement ? Pour avoir « pris la défense » de Merle ? Je détournai le regard. Je ne sentis même pas le minuscule sourire qui prit place sur mes lèvres.

\- C'est de ta faute si on en est là ! s'écria alors Maggie en se tournant vers Merle, la voix haineuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change que ce soit sa faute ou pas ? intervint alors Beth en descendant l'escalier, prenant soin de bien enjamber Gwen au passage. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Je dis qu'on devrait partir, insista Hershel. On a déjà perdu Axel. On ne peut pas rester là, à attendre

Je lançai un regard à Rick. Ce dernier baissa la tête, l'air impassible, puis il nous tourna le dos et fit mine de s'en aller. Hershel se leva alors aussi vite que le lui permettait sa jambe manquante.

\- Reviens ici ! s'écria-t-il alors.

Je haussai les sourcils, stupéfaite de cette manifestation d'autorité soudaine, et Gwen me lança un regard interloqué. Rick s'arrêta. J'avais toujours vu Hershel d'un calme olympien. Il devait vraiment être en colère pour laisser exploser ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Poussé par une volonté jusqu'à lors invisible, Hershel s'approcha de Rick.

\- T'es en train de perdre pied, Rick. On s'en est tous aperçu, et on comprend pourquoi, mais le moment est très mal choisi ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu nous as dit qu'on n'était plus en démocratie…

Je fronçai les sourcils et échangeai un regard intrigué avec Gwen. Quoi ? D'où ça sortait ça ? Depuis quand est-ce que c'était d'actualité ? Minute… Est-ce que c'était pour ça que personne ne prenait de décisions à part Rick ? Non mais c'était quoi ce plan foireux ?!

\- … Maintenant, tu dois l'assumer ! J'ai mis la vie de ma famille entre tes mains, s'exclama le vieil homme. Alors ressaisis-toi. Et fais ce que tu as à faire.

Je me levais alors de la marche où j'étais assise, callai mon bras gauche sous ma poitrine et m'appuyai contre la rampe de l'escalier, fixant mon regard droit dans celui du chef du groupe. Ce dernier me regarda, les sourcils froncés. Je lui fis un petit regard très explicite. Comme quoi, je n'étais pas la seule à penser qu'il partait totalement en cacahuète. Si je n'avais pas voulu éviter le conflit, j'aurais lâché un petit « je vous l'avais bien dit ». Mais je préférai ne rien dire. Je me contentai d'un regard.

Et c'était finalement bien plus explicite que des paroles.


	13. Chapter 13

**! BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Hello !

Je suis vraiment déééééésolé :o Je sais que j'ai mis un temps fou pour poster ce chapitre ! Mais, pour ma défense, c'était les vacances et, en plus, j'ai eu du mal à clôturer le dernier chapitre en cours ! Je vous stoppe tout de suite, par dernier chapitre, j'entends pas la fin de l'histoire hein ! Non, là, j'aurais été trop heureuse ! (On fera pêter le champagne ce jour-là o/). Enfin bon ! Voilà le chapitre 13, enfin !

Juste D : Toujours là o/ Contente que les lacrymos te plaisent ! Ainsi que la relation des filles avec les armes :) Et, en effet, je voyais bien Romane à la Japan Expo ! :D En tout cas, ravie que ça te plaise, comme toujours :3

Voilà ! Bon Chapitre !

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Je passai le reste de la matinée à éviter Merle le plus possible, histoire de ne pas créer de conflits. J'en profitai pour rattraper un peu le temps que je n'avais pas passé avec Gwen. Après la réunion, nous étions toutes les deux remontées dans notre cellule et on avait discuté plus de deux heures. Ça me faisait du bien de pouvoir partager librement mes pensées avec mon amie. J'appris alors qu'elle passait énormément de temps avec Beth. Cette dernière n'avait d'ailleurs que trois ans de moins que nous. Une fois le sujet engagé, tous les membres du groupe y passèrent et nous tombâmes toutes les deux d'accord sur le fait que Rick devait absolument se reprendre, sinon, on courrait à notre perte. Gwen tenta de lui trouver des situations atténuantes, dont la mort de sa femme, mais, pour moi, ce n'était qu'une raison de plus de se reprendre. Mon amie me lança alors un regard triste que j'interprétai parfaitement bien et, mal à l'aise, je ne dis plus rien. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait me faire passer comme message. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es parvenu à garder la tête froide après la mort de ton frère que c'est le cas pour tout le monde ». C'était limpide. Et gênant.

Au bout d'un moment, je décidai de redescendre pour aller aider les autres autant que je le pouvais et Gwen décida de rester se reposer. De toute façon, malgré sa volonté, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Je descendis alors l'escalier et me dirigeai vers la salle principale quand je vis Rick arriver vers moi, après avoir ordonné à Maggie d'aller monter la garde à son tour.

\- Le terrain est envahi par les Rodeurs. J'ai vu aucun sniper, mais on va laisser Maggie monter la garde.

En passant à côté de moi, il me fit signe de les rejoindre au fond de la pièce et je le suivis sans discuter. Ce genre de réunions ne me gênait pas. En fait, dans ce genre de situation, je les jugeais même nécessaire.

\- J'peux me poster sur le mirador. Si j'abats la moitié des Rodeurs, ça sera plus facile d'aller réparer la grille.

\- On peut aussi se servir des voitures pour mettre le bus en travers, intervint Michonne.

\- Quoi qu'on fasse pour accéder au terrain, ça nous coûtera beaucoup trop de balles, déclara Hershel.

\- Alors on est coincé ici, claqua Glenn. On a presque plus de vivres, ni de munitions.

\- Il doit bien y avoir une solution, soufflai-je, tentant de calmer le jeu.

Il fallait qu'il y ait une solution, c'était impératif. Sinon… Non, il y avait forcément une solution.

\- On a déjà vu pire, on s'en sortira, ajouta Daryl.

\- Ça, c'était quand il n'y avait que nous ici. Avant qu'il n'y ait un ver dans la pomme.

\- Combien de fois…

\- On peut pas laisser Merle où il est ? demandai-je, coupant la parole à Daryl. Je pense qu'il y a plus important à gérer pour l'instant, non ?

Daryl et Glenn se défièrent un instant du regard, puis ils détournèrent chacun les yeux. L'homme à l'arbalète secoua alors la tête et monta à l'étage, l'air particulièrement irrité. Je le suivis des yeux, les lèvres pincées. Je posai ensuite mon regard sur Glenn.

\- Tu penses pas qu'il y a mieux à faire que de vous monter les uns contre les autres ? sifflai-je. Là, le seul que je vois foutre la merde, c'est toi. Merle est un sujet difficile à aborder avec Daryl. Et tu es en train de l'énerver de plus en plus.

\- De quoi tu t'mêles ?

\- Du bon fonctionnement de ce groupe ! Il va falloir que tu fasses comme nous tous, par rapport à Merle : prendre ton mal en patience.

Je vis, du coin de l'œil, Rick me lancer un regard. Oui, je reprenais ses propres mots. Car, finalement, il n'avait pas totalement tort. Mais je ne l'avouerais jamais de vives voix. Cependant, Glenn ne sembla pas apprécier et chercha du soutien du côté de Rick.

\- La cohabitation avec Merle, ça va pas le faire !

\- Je peux pas le mettre dehors ! répliqua le chef du groupe.

\- T'aurais trouvé ça cool de vivre avec Shane après qu'il ait tenté de te tuer ? demanda soudainement Glenn.

Je haussai un sourcil en direction de Rick. On avait voulu le tuer ? Quelqu'un n'avait pas supporté sa qualité de chef de groupe ? Qui donc n'avait pas pu supporter sa monarchie imposée, voyons ? pensai-je avec ironie.

\- Merle a une expérience militaire. Il est peut-être imprévisible, mais ne sous-estime pas la loyauté qu'il a envers son frère.

La phrase d'Hershel, sans que je sache trop pourquoi, me toucha en plein cœur et je plantai mon regard dans le sien, l'air bouleversé. Des images de mon frère apparurent soudainement dans mon esprit et je me détournai un instant. Bon sang, il y avait trop d'éléments qui me le rappelaient en ce moment. Normal que j'en fasse des cauchemars.

\- Et si on faisait d'une pierre deux coups ? demanda Glenn. On livre Merle au Gouverneur comme monnaie d'échange, il récupère son traitre et on négocie une trêve.

Je tournai vivement la tête vers lui, le foudroyai du regard et partis comme une flèche, le bousculant lourdement au passage. Je remontais à mon tour l'escalier et, alors que j'allais retourner dans ma cellule, je m'arrêtai, mon regard se fixant sur une autre chambre plus loin de la mienne. J'hésitai un instant, puis finalement, j'entrais dans ma cellule. Je me savais compatissante, mais à ce point-là ? pensai-je. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'approchais tellement de lui ?

Quand Gwen me vit entrer dans la cellule, elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur et je secouai la tête de gauche à droite avant de monter dans mon lit. Je poussai alors un profond soupir.

\- Après Rick, c'est Glenn. Non mais vraiment…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

J'expliquai rapidement ce que Glenn avait dit et comment avait réagi Daryl, puis moi. Gwen finit par soupirer à son tour.

\- Ils se rendent pas compte qu'ils s'engueulent pour des broutilles ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Apparemment non…

Un petit silence s'installa entre nous, puis j'entendis un bruit de draps.

\- Romane ?

\- Mmh ?

\- … Ça va ?

Je tournai la tête sur le côté. Je savais bien qu'elle ne me posait pas cette question par hasard, ou juste pour savoir si je me sentais mieux niveau santé. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu me demander si je parvenais à gérer le souvenir de mon frère. Alors je poussai un profond soupir et fixai mon regard sur le plafond au-dessus de ma tête.

\- Je pense de plus en plus à lui depuis la dernière fois, soupirai-je. Il est de plus en plus présent dans ma tête. Et c'est pas le moment…

\- Avec toi, c'est jamais le moment.

\- On est en plein dans la merde, Gwen. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir l'esprit embrouillé par des pensées parasites.

\- Des pensées parasites ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ou pas ?

Je pinçai les lèvres puis poussai un profond soupir. Je me relevai puis redescendis l'échelle. Gwen me lança un regard attristé et je poussai à nouveau un soupir.

\- J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, je crois, soufflai-je. Je… Je reviens.

Je sortis rapidement de la cellule, descendis l'escalier, traversai la salle principale et, arrivée devant la porte qui menait à la cours, je m'arrêtai. Je ne pouvais pas sortir. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas sortir. S'il y avait toujours des tireurs dans les tours, j'allais me faire canarder avant même d'avoir pu faire un pas à l'air libre. Je ne pouvais donc pas sortir. Frustrée, je donnai un coup de pied dans le mur. Non-content de me faire mal au pied, la douleur se répercuta jusque dans mon épaule. J'étouffai alors un juron et me laissai tomber sur les marches menant à la porte. Je passai ma main gauche dans mes cheveux et soupirai. Il fallait que je me calme. Trop de choses, trop de monde, trop de stress. Trop de trop. J'avais juste envie de m'isoler, mais je ne pouvais pas trouver un endroit tranquille. C'était affreux. Je ne pouvais pas rester aussi longtemps entourée d'autant de monde sans pouvoir m'isoler. J'avais besoin de silence. De paix. Pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Alors que je commençai à me détendre légèrement, j'entendis le bruit des béquilles d'Hershel approcher et je me plaquai contre la porte, espérant ne pas me faire remarquer. Pas tout de suite. Je n'avais pas encore envie de voir quelqu'un.

\- Alors c'est vous le fermier Hershel ? demanda soudain la voix de Merle.

\- Et toi, t'es la brebis galeuse, Merle.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Hershel tentait vraiment de faire la conversation avec Merle ? Je tendis l'oreille, ma curiosité l'emportant sur ma raison qui me poussait pourtant à partir pour ne pas écouter leur conversation. Le ton qu'avait employé Merle avait attiré mon attention. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus entendu parler ainsi. Sans colère, sans haine. Juste… normalement.

\- Comment vous l'avez perdue ? demanda-t-il soudain.

\- J'ai été mordu, répondit Hershel, m'indiquant ainsi que Merle parlait de sa jambe.

\- Mordu ? Et c'est vous qui vous êtes amputé ?

\- Non… C'est Rick.

\- C'est sacrément gentil de sa part, ironisa Merle.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement revanchard. Il avait même l'air plutôt calme dans un sens. C'était étrange de l'entendre parler si tranquillement. Ça me ramenait loin en arrière, quand je venais tout juste de le rencontrer.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie. Grâce à lui, je profite plus longtemps de mes filles. Tu profites plus longtemps de ton frère… Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

À qui le dis-tu, pensai-je amèrement.

\- Ouais, ça fait un bail que plus rien n'a de prix, répondit Merle du tac au tac.

Il y eut alors un silence. Je ne pouvais les voir que vaguement de l'autre côté d'un espace grillagé qui se trouvait juste en face de l'accès aux cellules. Je ne voyais que des formes floues. Au moins, j'étais sûre qu'ils ne me voyaient pas, eux.

\- Je l'ai découverte dans une cellule, repris Hershel en sortant un objet de sa poche. Elle m'a manqué. J'avais perdu plus qu'un bon livre… J'avais perdu mon chemin.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il parlait d'une Bible ? C'était l'impression que j'en avais. Hershel était donc croyant ? Étrange… J'avais du mal à croire qu'on puisse encore croire en un Dieu quelconque quand on était dans une telle merde. À moins d'y voir là un châtiment divin, bien sûr. Pour moi, qui étais profondément agnostique, c'était étrange. Après, libre aux autres de croire en ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Et si ta main droite te fait tomber dans le pécher, arrache-la, et jette-la loin de toi, car il vaut mieux pour toi que périsse un seul de tes membres…

\- Et que ton corps tout entier ne s'en aille pas dans la géhenne, termina Merle. Matthieu, chapitre cinq, versé trente.

J'écarquillai les yeux, incrédule, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Merle connaissait la Bible ? Mieux, il la connaissait par cœur ?! J'étais en train d'halluciner ? Merle, lire la Bible ? Non, c'était… Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant, je le pensais impossible.

\- À Woodburry, il y avait une bibliothèque bien remplie. C'est une des seules choses qui me manquent, se justifia-t-il.

Un petit sourire se forma sur mes lèvres. Oh oui, ça par contre, je le savais. On n'aurait pas cru au premier abord, mais Merle aimait lire. Combien de fois l'avais-je croisé à la bibliothèque, tandis que j'étais moi-même à la recherche d'un livre à dévorer ? Combien de fois avions-nous échangé quelques rapides conseils de lecture ? Tout ça semblait si loin… Un jour, nous nous étions appréciés, si j'osais dire. Aujourd'hui, nous nous détestions.

\- Quand le Gouverneur reviendra, il va me tuer en premier, lâcha-t-il alors. Ensuite, Michonne. Puis Gwen. Et Romane juste après, pour qu'elle puisse bien voir son amie se vider de son sang sous ses yeux. S'il est d'humeur charitable, il la tuera juste après. Sinon, il la laissera assister à la suite du spectacle. Ensuite, mon frère. Vos deux filles. Glenn, Carl, le bébé, et tous ceux qui resteront. Il gardera Rick pour la fin, peut-être avec Romane. Juste pour qu'il puisse regarder sa famille et ses amis mourir comme des chiens. Voilà à qui vous avez à faire, déclara-t-il.

Si je devais bien reconnaître une qualité à Merle, c'était sa capacité d'analyse. Il avait un don d'observateur. Il regardait autour de lui, analysait la situation en un quart de seconde, optait pour celle-la plus sûre pour sa gueule et se postait en observateur tout le long, emmagasinant des détails pour pouvoir se faire une idée plus précise. C'était impressionnant.

Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, Hershel se leva, salua Merle, et s'en alla. Je me levais alors avec discrétion et, aussi silencieusement qu'un fantôme, je m'approchai à mon tour de l'entrée de sa cellule. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers moi, je pus voir un muscle se contracter sur sa mâchoire. Nonchalamment, je m'appuyai contre l'ouverture et ramenai mon bras gauche contre moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu te sens puissante, hein ? Tu sais que je peux rien te faire, c'est ça ?

Je haussai un sourcil et un léger sourire vint étirer mes lèvres. Je décidai de ne pas rebondir sur ce qu'il venait de me dire, mais d'aborder un sujet plus doux.

\- Tu as lu Harry Potter, comme je te l'avais conseillé ? demandai-je.

Le regard de Merle se fit un moment incertain, puis ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- T'as écouté la conversation ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'étais là quand Hershel a commencé à parler, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je dois t'avouer que je ne me souvenais presque plus de notre passion commune, soufflai-je.

Merle ne répondit pas. Puis, tout à coup, il se leva et s'approcha de moi, lentement, doucement.

\- Notre passion commune ? demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Attends, tu m'avais sorti ça comment la dernière fois ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir, puis s'arrêta pile devant moi, à quelques centimètres. Tout mon être me hurlait de faire un pas en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre nous, mais ma fierté m'ordonnait fermement de ne pas bouger d'un centimètre.

\- Ah ! Oui ! Notre « amour pour les beaux mots, les belles phrases… Notre amour pour la langue ».

Je me sentis rougir brutalement et je détournais les yeux. Je trouvais ça toujours aussi ridicule, et je ne cessais de me demander comment il avait pu baisser sa garde avec ce truc. Merle m'attrapa le visage d'une main et me força à le regarder.

\- Et après, tu m'as assommé ! s'exclama-t-il, colérique.

\- J'étais obligé, sifflai-je en me dégageant. Rassure-toi, tu t'es déjà parfaitement vengé. J'ai encore la marque que ta lame a laissée dans mon bras.

\- Et moi celle que ta flèche a laissée dans ma jambe, siffla-t-il.

Je plissai les yeux et pinçai les lèvres. Tout ça remontait à plusieurs mois déjà.

Julian nourrissait des soupçons à l'égard du Gouverneur depuis pas mal de temps quand il nous avait demandé de quitter la ville. D'abord fermement opposées à la chose, Julian était parvenu à nous convaincre d'au moins essayer, juste pour voir s'il nous laissait partir sans problèmes. Nous nous étions alors heurtés à une opposition subtile du Gouverneur. À chaque fois que nous voulions quitter la ville par l'entrée principale, de jour, de façon normale, ils trouvaient toujours une raison de ne pas ouvrir la porte. L'évidence s'était imposée d'elle-même : on était coincés à l'intérieur. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, j'avais commencé à avoir également des doutes sur le chef de la ville. Par la suite, après que mes doutes se soient vus confirmés et que j'ai demandé également à ce qu'on quitte rapidement cette ville, nous avions décidé de procéder d'une autre façon : s'enfuir durant la nuit. Malheureusement, les gardes surveillaient le portail aussi bien lorsque le soleil était haut dans le ciel que quand il n'y était plus. On avait donc monté un plan, assez simple, mais risqué. Le soir de notre fuite, je m'étais rendu dans le bar de la ville, et je m'étais assise au comptoir. Rapidement, j'avais commencé à mettre le plan en exécution. Vraiment, ce dernier était simple.

Approcher Merle suffisamment pour qu'il baisse la garde, l'assommer, alerter les gardes, mettre hors d'état de nuire les derniers, et se tirer. Et bien sûr, comme j'étais la plus proche de Merle, c'était à moi que revenait la tâche de l'approcher et de l'assommer.

Bien entendu, tout c'était parfaitement déroulé pour nous. Avant minuit, nous étions dehors, en train de tracer le plus loin possible de la ville. Malheureusement, Merle et les autres nous avaient rapidement retrouvés et, en tentant de fuir, un combat s'était engagé. J'avais envoyé une flèche dans la jambe de Merle, après avoir compris que tenter de lui expliquer les choses était inutile. En retour, il m'avait planté sa lame dans le bras, prenant grand plaisir à me faire souffrir.

Voilà toute l'histoire. Les grandes lignes, du moins. C'était de là que venait notre haine mutuelle. Il était touché dans sa fierté, j'étais touchée dans la mienne. Pas la peine d'aller chercher plus loin, on avait tiré sur la corde sensible.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un crétin, sifflai-je en repensant à tout ça.

Merle se contenta d'afficher son sourire insupportable, puis se recula.

\- Et toi, t'es une garce. J'en viens presque à espérer que le Gouverneur vienne, juste pour qu'il mette la main sur toi. T'en a vu des choses, hein ? Il fera tout pour ne pas que ça s'ébruite.

Mon corps se tendit légèrement et je balançai un regard noir à l'homme qui me faisait face. Et dire que, fut un temps, j'avais pu l'apprécier… Poussant un profond soupir, je m'éloignai de l'encadrement de la porte et lançai un dernier regard à Merle.

\- Fais gaffe. Au cas où t'aurais pas compris, t'as pas d'amis ici, à part Daryl. Y'en a même certains qui veulent ta mort, si tu vois de qui je veux parler.

Je me détournai rageusement et m'éloignai, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. J'avais juste envie de lui foutre un coup, là, maintenant. Histoire de me défouler. Malheureusement, si je faisais ça, je pouvais dire adieu à la paix au sein du groupe. Et dire bonjour aux maux de tête, par la même occasion.

Frustrée, je m'enfonçai donc dans la partie des cellules. J'allais monter l'escalier pour aller voir Gwen quand Hershel sortit d'une des pièces du bas et m'interpela.

\- Romane ! Si je me souviens bien, ton bandage est à refaire, non ?

\- Oh ! Euh… Ou-oui, soufflai-je, soudain mal à l'aise.

Le vieil homme me fit signe de le suivre dans sa cellule et, la mort dans l'âme, j'obéis. Silencieusement, Hershel sortit un rouleau de bandage, tandis que je m'asseyais sur le lit. Je poussai un long soupir et retirai le débardeur que je portais avant même qu'il ne me le demande. Comme ça, ça irait sûrement plus vite. Hershel s'assit alors en face de moi, sur un tabouret, puis commença lentement à défaire le bandage. Ce n'était pas une tâche des plus faciles, étant donné que le sang avait coagulé avec le bandage, emprisonnant ce dernier dans la plaie. Néanmoins, je restais immobile, sans bouger.

Le silence était pesant. Enfin, surtout pour moi. Encore une fois, je me retrouvais à moitié nue devant quelqu'un. Je détestais ça, c'était vraiment affreux. Semblant percevoir ma gêne, Hershel engagea la conversation.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, je me trompe ?

\- … Ça se voit tant que ça ? demandai-je en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Oh, non, pas spécialement. Mais pour que ton bandage soit à ce point gorgé de sang, tu as dû bien bouger dans ton sommeil.

Je lançai un coup d'œil au ruban rouge de sang, sur le sol, et j'hochai la tête.

\- Je n'arrête pas de réfléchir, en ce moment, soufflai-je. La menace du Gouverneur qui plane sur nos têtes, Merle qui réapparaît, les tensions au sein du groupe, et…

Ma phrase resta en suspend et je détournai la tête. Le souvenir de mon frère alourdissait indubitablement le poids qui pesait sur mes pensées, mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Cela impliquait trop de choses, trop de révélations. Je n'étais pas prête à les faire.

\- Je voulais m'isoler un peu, mais… bah, on peut pas sortir. Donc bon…

\- S'isoler n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution. Tu pourrais parler avec Gwen, répondit Hershel en me faisant lever le bras gauche pour commencer le nouveau bandage.

\- Non. Enfin… bredouillai-je en réalisant la rapidité et la détermination avec lesquelles j'avais refusé. Je ne veux pas lui imposer toutes les pensées qui bouillonnent dans mon esprit. Elle a déjà assez à faire avec les siennes.

On n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps, mais j'avais bien vu la façon dont Gwen regardait Glenn et Maggie. Julian devait hanter ses pensées autant que Djun hantait les miennes. Alors je n'avais pas envie d'ajouter mes problèmes aux siens. Je devais la protéger, pas l'enfoncer davantage dans sa mélancolie. Perdue, je poussai un soupir.

\- Quel âge as-tu, Romane ? demanda soudain Hershel.

\- Euh... J'aurais vingt et un an en juillet, répondis-je, légèrement surprise par la question. Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, je trouve que, pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, tu es très mature.

Je sentis mes joues s'embraser légèrement et je baissai la tête. La dernière fois qu'on m'avait dit ça remontait à plus d'un an. Un sourire passa sur mes lèvres et je lâchai un petit rire.

\- Vous avez le don pour me faire revenir à ma place, Hershel. Avec vous, j'ai réellement l'impression d'avoir vingt et un an, soupirai-je.

Le vieil homme me fit un petit sourire, noua le bandage et s'écarta un peu. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à son travail puis j'enfilai mon débardeur, me détendant alors totalement.

\- Merci, soufflai-je.

\- Tu me remercieras quand tu seras totalement remise, rétorqua gentiment Hershel. La menace d'une infection est toujours présente.

Je pinçai les lèvres à cette idée. Lorsque Merle m'avait planté avec sa lame, j'en avais fait une. Heureusement, Julian et Gwen avaient trouvé à temps des médicaments pour couper court au mal qui menaçait de me tuer. Je savais parfaitement ce que ça faisait, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'expérimenter la chose à nouveau. Je hochai la tête vers Hershel, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, puis je me levai.

\- Je vais aller voir Gwen.

Hershel hocha la tête puis se tourna pour ranger le reste du rouleau de bandage. Je réajustai mon écharpe pour maintenir mon bras au mieux, puis je montai à l'étage. Je croisai alors Carol et je lui fis un sourire.

\- Hershel t'a refait ton bandage ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui. C'est vraiment une chance d'avoir un médecin, ajoutai-je. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait autrement.

\- En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux, dit Carol en posant une main sur mon épaule valide. J'espère que tu te remettras vite.

\- Merci.

Elle me fit un dernier sourire, puis se dirigea vers le fond de la passerelle et disparut dans la cellule où j'avais vu Daryl entrer un peu plus tôt. Aussitôt, ma curiosité fut piquée. Elle allait voir Daryl. J'hésitai un instant à m'approcher un peu pour écouter, mais je secouai immédiatement la tête pour m'ôter cette pensée de la tête et pénétrai dans notre cellule. Gwen releva la tête du bouquin qu'elle était en train de lire et je lui fis un petit sourire avant de m'asseoir par terre contre le mur. Sans dire un mot, elle se replongea dans sa lecture en m'ignorant totalement. D'accord… Apparemment, elle m'en voulait pour tout à l'heure. Génial. Gwen pouvait être très sympa, mais quand elle décidait de bouder, elle boudait ferme. Et pour la faire sortir de son mutisme, il fallait une bonne dose de volonté et une mine peinée.

\- Gwen… Tu vas pas me faire la tête pour ce que j'ai dit… ? Je voulais pas…

\- J'en ai marre Romane, souffla-t-elle alors en abaissant brusquement son livre. T'es un vrai mur ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne me dis jamais ce que tu ressens, ce qui te pèse ! Tu gardes tout pour toi jusqu'à ce que tu exploses, comme la dernière fois ! J'en ai marre ! On est amies ou pas ?

J'écarquillai les yeux et hochai faiblement la tête. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la dispute, que j'avais senti venir de loin, soit de cette ampleur. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle gardait ça pour elle ?

\- Très bien ! reprit-elle. Alors j'estime qu'étant donné que nous sommes amies, tu peux me parler ! Tu n'es pas juste là pour me soutenir et m'écouter ! Merde Romane, toi aussi t'as besoin de vider ton sac parfois ! Je ne suis pas faible ! Je ne suis pas une petite fille ! Je peux entendre ce que tu as sur le cœur ! s'écria-t-elle en balançant le livre à l'autre bout du lit. J'en ai marre de te voir te murer dans un silence buté à chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet de Julian ou de Djun ! Je ne vois que ça te ronge que quand tu ne peux plus faire autrement que de craquer ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et après, t'oses dire que ce ne sont que des pensées parasites ?

\- Gwen, je…

\- Si tu me dis de me calmer, je vais très mal le prendre ! coupa-t-elle.

Je fermai la bouche et déglutis péniblement. Elle me connaissait trop bien.

\- Je… je ne fais pas ça parce que je te pense faible, Gwen, soufflai-je, essayant de trouver rapidement les mots justes pour la calmer. Mais… Écoute, c'est difficile pour moi d'en parler. Je ne suis pas prête à… aborder le sujet. Je préfère me concentrer sur des choses plus importantes. On n'a pas le temps pour aborder ces choses-là pour le moment. Je…

\- Tu te défiles encore !

Je fronçai les sourcils et me levai. Elle venait de frapper en plein dans ma fierté. Mauvaise idée. Je pouvais garder mon calme quand on se disputait, mais il ne fallait pas taper à cet endroit précis.

\- Je ne me défile pas, sifflai-je. Je n'ai juste pas envie d'en parler. Peut-être que toi, tu arrives à le faire, mais tu ne peux pas me demander d'en faire autant. Je ne suis pas prête ! Tu ne peux pas savoir le bordel que c'est dans ma tête à chaque fois que je pense à eux !

\- Bah non, justement, puisque tu ne m'en parles pas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je ne t'en parle pas parce que je ne peux pas ! m'écriai-je à mon tour. Tu ne comprends pas ou quoi ?

\- Non ! Tu dis que c'est le bordel dans ta tête ? Mais enfin Romane, c'est pas toi qui dis que pour comprendre les choses, parfois, il faut en parler ? Et ne me dis pas que tu ne trouves pas les mots ! Je ne te croirais pas une seule seconde ! ajouta-t-elle en me menaçant du doigt.

\- Stop ! m'exclamai-je, la faisant soudainement taire.

Ok, cette dispute prenait beaucoup trop d'ampleur. Tout le bloc devait déjà être au courant de ce dont elle retournait et rien que le fait d'y penser me faisait mourir de honte et de peur. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour tenter d'éclaircir mes idées et de refouler la colère qui commençait à monter en moi, puis je m'approchai de Gwen et m'accroupis juste à côté d'elle.

\- Écoute Gwen… Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps, s'il te plaît… Djun… C'était la seule personne que j'avais, avant. Mes parents n'étaient jamais là, c'était la seule personne sur qui je pouvais compter. On a toujours été ensemble et… et….

Les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux et je détournai la tête, totalement incapable d'aller plus loin. Ce qui ne devait être qu'une simple révélation visant à calmer Gwen était en train de me dépasser. C'était plus fort que moi, parler de Djun me mettait constamment dans tous mes états. Je perdais mes moyens, mes pensées s'embrouillaient et je perdais pied. Néanmoins, cela eut au moins l'avantage de calmer Gwen. Elle poussa un soupir las puis me lança un petit regard désolé. Je me redressai et lui tournai le dos un instant pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui se pressaient au bord de mes cils. Bon sang, voilà que je commençais à craquer. Je pris une grande inspiration puis me retournai vers Gwen, un petit sourire crispé aux lèvres.

\- Tu es mon amie, Gwen. Plus que ça même. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, je n'y arrive pas. C'est tout, terminai-je en m'asseyant au bout du lit.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Gwen avait le regard fixé sur le mur à sa droite, toujours dans une attitude un peu boudeuse, et moi, j'avais le regard dans le vide. Je voyais des souvenirs ressurgir par flash devant mes yeux. C'était horrible. Je ne pouvais pas penser paisiblement à mon frère ou à mon ami sans qu'immédiatement les souvenirs de leur mort me reviennent. C'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser quand je me souvenais d'eux. Et si, parfois, des souvenirs joyeux remontaient, ils étaient tâchés de sang. Je ne parvenais pas à être en paix avec leur mort.

\- Désolé…

Je relevai la tête et posai mon regard sur Gwen. On aurait dit une petite fille qu'on venait de gronder et qui venait s'excuser. Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres.

\- C'est bon, c'est pas grave. Dans un sens, t'as pas tort. Mais… c'est plus fort que moi.

Un nouveau silence s'installa et j'attrapai le livre que Gwen avait balancé au pied du lit.

\- « L'amour sur la plage » ? Sérieusement ? demandai-je en montrant le livre à mon amie.

Gwen haussa les épaules.

\- Du moment que ça m'occupe, souffla-t-elle en me prenant le livre pour marquer la page où elle s'était arrêté.

\- Même si c'était le dernier livre sur Terre, je lirais pas ce truc, ricanai-je.

\- Hé ! Je lis, c'est déjà pas mal, répliqua mon amie, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je luis fis un petit sourire puis descendis du lit pour m'asseoir par terre et lui laisser toute la place pour sa jambe. J'attrapai le sac marron et farfouillai un instant à l'intérieur, avant d'en ressortir un roman policier. Ce n'était pas ce que je préférais lire, mais c'était toujours mieux qu'un livre dégoulinant de guimauve et de bêtise.

Malheureusement, malgré les pages qui défilaient les unes après les autres, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le livre que je tentais de lire. Je trouvais cela étrange d'être là, tranquillement installé, alors que la menace du Gouverneur pesait toujours au-dessus de nos têtes. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Qu'on baisse la garde ? On n'était pas près de le faire. Pas moi en tout cas. Alors qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas encore attaqué ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de passer à l'action ? Pas que je me plaigne de ce repos bienvenu, mais… c'était inquiétant. Je n'arrivais pas à me détendre totalement. Comme si la prison allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, si l'on y regardait bien.

Soudain, alors que nous n'avions pas bougés depuis quelques minutes, Carol apparut à l'entrée de notre cellule. Je relevai la tête vers elle, prête à me relever.

\- Il y a quelque chose ? demandai-je en posant le livre que je tenais.

\- Non, non, tout va bien, répondit la femme en croisant les bras. Je venais juste voir comment vous alliez.

Je rougis brusquement en comprenant qu'elle venait voir si la dispute avait laissé des traces. Je me raclai la gorge et baissai légèrement la tête. Gwen, au contraire, afficha un petit sourire.

\- Vous avez entendu la dispute, c'est ça ? Désolé, je me suis emportée.

Je lançai un regard étonné à mon amie. Au moins, elle le reconnaissait, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle l'avoue si facilement. Gwen avait une apparence toute fragile, mais elle avait le sang-chaud. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour qu'elle provoque une dispute comme celle qu'on venait d'avoir. Heureusement, de mon côté, j'étais plutôt du genre à éviter les conflits. Du moins, avec les personnes que j'appréciais ou que je ne connaissais pas. Ce que je ne pouvais pas voir le sentaient passer.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, rassura Carol. C'est normal de s'énerver parfois.

Un petit sourire passa rapidement sur mes lèvres puis je relevais la tête. Je vis alors le regard de Carol se poser sur le livre que j'avais posé. Une expression de surprise passa alors sur son visage.

\- Vous avez des livres ?

\- Ouais, dis-je en reprenant le roman dans mes mains. Pas beaucoup, deux ou trois, mais au moins, ça occupe.

\- Vous en voulez un ? demanda Gwen.

\- Oh oui, j'aimerais bien, répondit Carol en souriant.

J'attrapai le sac marron et sortis le dernier livre. C'était une autobiographie de je ne savais pas trop quel auteur maltraité dans son enfance. Je le luis tendis et Carol s'en saisit comme si je lui faisais un cadeau merveilleux. Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

\- C'est ça qu'il y a dans le sac de deux universitaires, entre deux bombes lacrymogènes, plaisantai-je.

Carol rit avec nous. Je l'aimais vraiment bien. Elle feuilleta ensuite le livre, avec une sorte de petit sourire nostalgique.

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas lu. J'ai presque peur d'avoir oublié, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- C'est comme le vélo, dis-je. Ça s'oublie jamais vraiment.

Soudain, alors que Carol commençait à se plonger dans le livre, du bruit se fit entendre depuis l'extérieur de la cellule. Fronçant les sourcils, je me relevais aussi vite que possible et Carol et moi nous approchâmes de la rambarde pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Daryl ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre, arbalète à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Carol en se penchant légèrement par-dessus la rambarde.

En bas, Carl et Rick relevèrent la tête, l'air étonné et inquiet à la fois. Je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre plus ite dans ma poitrine.

\- Andréa approche de la prison, déclara Carl, l'air de ne pas y croire lui-même.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Andréa ? Ce nom me disait quelque chose, mais je ne connaissais pas d'Andréa. Mais les autres semblaient savoir qui s'était puisque, presque immédiatement, Carol et Daryl dévalèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres. Moi, je restai planté là. J'enrageais de ne rien pouvoir faire, mais malheureusement, j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Romane ? demanda Gwen depuis son lit.

\- Une revenante, apparemment, soufflai-je. Une certaine Andréa qui rapplique comme…

Soudain, je me souvins d'où j'avais déjà entendu ce nom. Je me figeai net sur place, puis je lançai un regard interloqué à Gwen. Mon amie me répondit par un air inquiet et effrayé à la fois.

\- Quoi ?

\- Andréa… Quand on est revenu de Woodburry, Merle a parlé d'une fille qui s'appelait comme ça. Et il a dit… il a dit qu'elle était en bonne place avec le Gouverneur, soufflai-je.

Gwen et moi échangeâmes un regard lourd de sens. Il y avait deux possibilités. Soit elle venait nous dire gentiment de dégager, soit elle venait déclarer la guerre. Dans les deux cas, on était bloqué et dans l'incapacité d'agir. Sentant soudainement la colère monter en moi, je lâchai un juron avant de donner un coup de pied dans le mur. Merde.

\- Va voir ce qu'il se passe, Romane, demanda alors mon amie.

Je la regardai un instant, puis je hochai la tête et sortis de la cellule. Je descendis rapidement l'escalier et passai la grille séparant les deux parties du bloc. Merle n'était pas là. Il devait donc être avec eux. Cette pensée me frustra encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. J'étais dans l'incapacité d'agir, mais pas Merle.

J'attendis quelques minutes, puis finalement, la porte principale s'ouvrit, tandis que tout le monde rentrait dans la prison. Derrière moi, j'entendis Hershel arriver et je me tournai vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, l'air de dire « pas maintenant » et je retins à grande peine un soupir.

La femme qui descendit les quelques marches menant à la pièce centrale était blonde, de taille moyenne et semblait particulièrement chamboulée. Elle se précipita de suite dans les bras de Carol et je haussai un sourcil étonné. Si liés que ça ? Je lançai un regard aux autres, en quête de réponse, mais personne ne me dit quoi que ce soit. Je dus donc me résigner à attendre et m'assis à la table, tandis que Daryl s'asseyait dessus.

\- On a cru que t'étais morte après m'avoir sauvé, souffla Carol, l'air chamboulé à son tour.

Je pinçai les lèvres, pas vraiment rassurée par la venue de cette fille ici. Ils semblaient tous l'avoir oublié, mais le « en bonne place avec le Gouverneur » ne cessait de me tourner dans la tête depuis quelques minutes. Alors je me méfiais d'elle comme de la peste. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'Hershel pour voir comment il allait, je me tendis, pas rassurée le moins du monde.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire… lâcha-t-elle finalement. Où est Shane ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, après avoir regardé autour d'elle.

Je lançai un regard à Rick. Ce nom était déjà sorti un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Et vu la tête que tira Rick, le mec devait être mort. Était-ce le chef du groupe qui l'avait tué ? Possible, si on se fiait à ce qu'avait dit Glenn.

\- Et Lori ?

Là, par contre, je connaissais. Et ma première réaction fut de lancer un regard à Carl. Le garçon baissa la tête, l'air sombre, et je dus me retenir de ne pas aller le consoler.

\- Elle a eu une fille, déclara Hershel. Lori n'a pas survécu.

\- T-Dog non plus.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, souffla alors la fille, l'air bouleversé.

Elle avait l'air sincère. C'était peut-être ce qui me gênait le plus. Elle était avec le Gouverneur, mais elle semblait bien connaître les membres de ce groupe. Si elle leur demandait de partir, j'avais peur qu'ils n'acceptent finalement de se résigner et de s'en aller.

\- Carl… souffla alors la femme en faisant un pas dans la direction du garçon.

Ce dernier la regardait également avec méfiance, avec froideur. Vraiment, même si j'approuvais quelque peu sa façon de réagir face à cette femme, ce garçon faisait froid dans le dos.

\- Vous vivez tous ici ? demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Ici et dans les cellules, répondit Glenn.

\- Là ? demanda la femme en pointant du doigt la partie des cellules. J'peux aller voir… ?

\- Non, tu peux pas.

Là, j'approuvais totalement la décision de Rick. Hors de question que cette fille s'approche à plus de dix mètres de Gwen.

\- Je ne suis pas une ennemie, Rick, s'offusqua Andréa.

\- On avait le terrain, et la cour, jusqu'à ce que ton petit ami défonce la grille avec un camion et nous tire dessus.

\- Il a dit que vous aviez ouvert le feu, souffla la femme, interloquée.

\- Le Gouverneur aime bien se faire passer pour plus blanc qu'il ne l'est vraiment, intervins-je alors.

La femme se tourna soudainement vers moi et me dévisagea, comme si elle remarquait seulement maintenant ma présence. Je lui renvoyai mon regard le plus hostile, histoire qu'elle pose pas trop de questions. Elle papillonna des yeux un instant, comme si elle ne réalisait pas bien ce qui se passait autour d'elle puis elle secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Il a tué un détenu qui avait survécu ici, intervint à son tour Hershel.

\- On l'aimait bien, il faisait partie du groupe, ajouta Daryl.

Je me renfrognai davantage. Et dire que nous, alors qu'on n'était quand même que deux filles de vingt et un an, on devait batailler pour se faire une place !

\- Je vous jure que j'étais pas au courant. Je suis venu dès que j'ai entendu ce qu'il s'était passé. Je savais même pas que vous étiez à Woodburry jusqu'au soir de la fusillade ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle semblait mal à l'aise face au silence que nous lui renvoyions. Tant mieux, pensai-je.

\- C'était il y a plusieurs jours, répliqua Glenn.

\- J'te l'ai dit, je suis venue dès que j'ai su !

Elle se tourna soudainement vers Michonne, qui s'était placé juste derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté ? demanda-t-elle, l'air irrité.

\- Rien, répondit insolemment la femme au katana.

\- J'comprends pas, lâcha soudainement Andréa. Je suis partie d'Atlanta avec vous, et maintenant, je suis indésirable ?

\- Il a failli tuer Michonne, et il comptait nous tuer aussi !

\- Mais c'est lui qui aurait appuyé sur la détente ! s'exclama la femme en pointant Merle du doigt. C'est bien lui qui vous a kidnappé, non ? demanda-t-elle. Qui t'a passé à tabac ?

C'était peut-être moi, ou alors c'était vrai, mais son discours me paraissait désespéré, comme si tout ne tournait pas comme elle le souhaitait. Je pinçai les lèvres, pas rassurée. Elle semblait trop fausse. Je ne sentais pas du tout cette fille.

\- Ecoutez… finit-elle par dire, l'air lasse. Je ne cherche en rien à justifier ce que Philippe a fait. Je suis venu ici pour essayer de vous réconcilier. Il faut qu'on règle cette histoire !

\- Une minute ! intervins-je en me levant de ma chaise. Nous réconcilier ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit nous qui avons, de un, kidnappé des gens de leur groupe, de deux, tué l'un des leur et, de trois, détruit l'endroit où ils vivent. On n'avait strictement rien demandé de ce qui est en train de se passer !

\- T'es qui toi, d'abord ? demanda la femme, l'air à nouveau irritée.

\- Je m'appelle Romane, et n'essaie pas de me la faire à l'envers, j'ai aussi vécu à Woodburry, je sais qui est le Gouverneur. Enfin, Philippe, ajoutai-je avec un sourire ironique.

\- Romane… souffla la femme. C'est toi qui tué un des gardes du portail pour t'échapper de Woodburry après avoir assommé Merle !

Mon sang se figea dans mes veines et j'écarquillai légèrement les yeux. Tué un des… ? Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Je lançai un regard furibond à Merle, qui me répondit par un sourire.

\- Alors, primo, je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un, c'est bien clair ? sifflai-je en m'approchant d'un pas. Deuxio, oui, j'ai assommé Merle, ça faisait partie de notre plan pour fuir la ville de ce taré ! Et, tercio, quand tu le verras, dit-lui qu'il aille se faire voir ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Hé ! On se calme, intervint alors Rick.

Je reculai d'un pas et envoyai mon regard le plus noir à cette femme, puis à Merle. Ils avaient vraiment fait courir la rumeur selon laquelle j'avais tué un des gardes ? Sérieux ? Je poussai un soupir rageur et détournai la tête. Rick s'avança alors vers Andréa.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de régler cette affaire. On va le tuer, déclara-t-il alors. Je sais pas comment, ni quand, mais on va le tuer.

\- On peut encore tout arranger, tenta la femme. Vous pourriez vous installer à Woodburry, il y a de la place pour tout le monde.

Nos ricanements résonnèrent aussi sec, à Merle et moi. Quelle blague…

\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux, claqua alors le frère de Daryl.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que cet homme a envie de négocier ? demanda alors Hershel. Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit ?

\- … Non.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es venue ? demanda à son tour Rick.

\- Philippe se prépare à entrer en guerre, lâcha-t-elle alors.

Je sentis immédiatement l'intégralité des muscles de mon corps se tendre, comme sous une pression beaucoup trop forte pour eux. Je fermai un instant les yeux, essayant de rapidement digérer la nouvelle. Voilà. L'information était là. Il fallait se préparer à la guerre.

\- Tout le monde est terrifié, on vous voit comme des tueurs ! Il les entraîne à se battre.

\- J'vais te dire. La prochaine fois que tu vois ton Philippe, dis-lui que j'vais lui crever l'autre œil, asséna Daryl.

J'approuvais totalement.

\- Il nous a assez pourri la vie comme ça. S'il veut la guerre, il va l'avoir, déclara Glenn.

\- Rick, implora Andréa en se tournant vers le chef du groupe. Vous devez vous asseoir autour d'une table et réfléchir à une solution. Sinon, je sais pas ce qui va se passer… Il a tout une ville sous ses ordres ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme pour le faire réagir. Regardez-vous, dit-elle alors en se tournant vers les autres. Vous avez déjà tellement perdu… Vous ne pouvez plus survivre tout seul !

\- Tu veux nous aider ? demanda soudainement Rick. Mène-nous à l'intérieur.

\- Non, répliqua immédiatement la femme.

\- Alors on a plus rien à se dire.

\- C'est remplit de gens innocents ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis que Rick s'en allait déjà.

Je poussai un profond soupir et me levai à mon tour. Je m'approchai alors de la femme.

\- J'ai un conseil à te donner, dis-je alors. Ne lui fais pas confiance. J'ai eu le malheur de le faire une fois, et je ne cesse de le regretter depuis. Vu ta position, je ne sais pas si tu auras le temps de regretter à ton tour, alors, fais gaffe, soufflai-je alors.

La femme me regarda, les sourcils froncés, l'air de se demander ce que c'était que tout ce charabia. Je lui fis un maigre sourire un peu moqueur, me détournai d'elle et pris le même chemin que Rick. Je remontai en quatrième vitesse dans notre cellule, tandis que, dans ma tête, une seule phrase tournait en boucle.

Le Gouverneur se préparait à entrer en guerre.


	14. Chapter 14

**! BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Hello tout le monde ! Et voilà le chapitre 14 ! La guerre approche et le groupe se prépare ! Et entre les aléas de TWD, Romane tente désespérément d'apprendre la vie ! Pas gagné à mon avis... Bref ! Voilà le chapitre 14 !

Helliarys : Hey ! Salut à toi nouvelle petite lectrice ! Ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! Et je suis d'autant plus contente que mes objectifs principaux sont atteints, apparemment ! :D En tout cas, j'espère que tu continueras à suivre Romane et Gwen, même si je ne suis pas très régulière dans les posts ! ^^'

Sur ce : bonne lecture à tous !

 **Chapitre 14 :**

Lorsque je sortis de la salle d'eau, mes cheveux mouillés dégringolant sur mes épaules, une serviette sur la tête, je me sentis bien pour la première fois depuis un petit moment. Je me sentais enfin totalement propre. Mes cheveux sentaient bon le shampoing. Oh, bien sûr, je faisais ma toilette tous les jours. Hors de question de sacrifier ma propreté. Néanmoins, à cause de la difficulté à avoir de l'eau en quantité, les cheveux n'y passaient qu'une fois par semaine. Et c'était à chaque fois une véritable renaissance. Je me sentais fraîche, plus sûre de moi. Je respirais plus librement, d'une certaine manière. J'avais l'impression que toutes les pensées qui m'embrouillaient l'esprit étaient parties avec l'eau. C'était juste génial. Enfin, ma blessure se faisait toujours autant sentir, mais c'était quand même génial.

La tête un peu dans les nuages, je pénétrai dans la pièce principale et vins m'asseoir distraitement à côté de Gwen, qui me lança un regard interrogateur que je ne vis pas. Je poussai alors un soupir satisfait et attrapai la serviette que je portais sur la tête pour me sécher les cheveux.

\- Bonjour ! salua alors Carol en passant la tête de l'autre côté du mur qui cachait le coin cuisine.

\- Oh ! Bonjour Carol, dis-je en sursautant légèrement, sortant de mes pensées.

\- Mal dormi ?

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche. En fait, si, j'avais vraiment passé une nuit pourrie. Mais je ne voulais pas ennuyer Carol avec ça. Les paroles de cette Andréa avaient tourné toute la nuit dans ma tête, ne me laissant malheureusement aucun répit. À ça s'était ajouté des souvenirs de mon frère, de Julian, de mes parents même. C'était assez étonnant, étant donné que je ne pensais jamais à eux. Mais bon… En tout cas, la douche m'avait bien réveillée, c'était déjà ça. Tout en me frottant les cheveux avec la serviette, je lançai un petit regard à Gwen, accompagné d'un petit sourire. Ma nuit était derrière moi maintenant.

\- Tes cheveux ont encore vachement poussé, déclara distraitement mon amie en prenant une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts.

\- On parle des tiens ? demandai-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Gwen me tira la langue. Je lâchais un petit rire et posai finalement la serviette sur mes genoux. Je regardais alors autour de moi. Carol était toujours du côté du coin cuisine, sûrement en train de faire la vaisselle. Oscar était assis sur les escaliers, un verre à la main, le regard dans le vague. Merle était dans l'espace qui lui avait été attribué, à faire on ne savait trop quoi. Il manquait Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Beth, ainsi que Rick, son fils et Michonne. Je tournais la tête vers le prisonnier.

\- Oscar ? Rick est déjà parti ?

\- Ouais. Il y a pas dix minutes, avec Michonne et le gamin.

\- Il a vraiment pris Carl ? demandai-je en tournant la tête vers Gwen, presque choquée.

Mon amie hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées. Je poussai un profond soupir et, comme par magie, tous les problèmes que j'avais évacués revinrent au galop. Ok. J'espérais au moins que cela ne serait pas inutile et qu'il n'arriverait rien à Carl. J'espérais également qu'ils ramèneraient suffisamment de munitions. On allait en avoir besoin, pour riposter contre le Gouverneur.

\- Où sont les autres ? demandai-je.

Quand j'étais allée dans la salle de bain, il n'y avait que Gwen, Oscar, Merle et Daryl de réveillés.

\- Daryl est en train de monter la garde, en haut, avec Maggie. Hershel est avec Beth et Judith et Glenn est dans sa cellule, il a monté la garde cette nuit, me répondit Gwen.

\- Toute la nuit ?

\- Je crois.

\- Mince, j'aurais pu aller le relayer, il doit être complètement naze, soufflai-je.

Moi qui n'avais dormi que la moitié de la nuit, cette insomnie aurait sûrement était plus utile si je l'avais passé à veiller sur la prison.

Soudain, alors que le silence régnait dans la pièce, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et je levais la tête pour voir redescendre Maggie et Daryl. À côté de moi, Gwen se redressa alors aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

\- C'est mon tour de garde ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

\- … Quoi ?! m'écriai-je en me levant à mon tour, après un temps d'arrêt. Mais… quand est-ce que ça s'est décidé ?

Gwen haussa les sourcils et prit un air surpris.

\- Euh… quand ils sont montés, tout à l'heure, répondit-elle en pointant du doigt Daryl et Maggie, qui arrivaient vers nous, l'air intrigué. Je vais faire ma garde avec Oscar.

Je tournais vivement la tête vers Oscar, interloquée, et vis ce dernier se lever et attraper l'arme que lui passa Daryl. Soudain, une question qui m'avait déjà traversé l'esprit revint : Pourquoi est-ce qu'Oscar avait été incarcéré ? Je lançai un regard peu rassuré à Gwen et m'approchai d'elle.

\- Tu ne vas pas prendre un tour de garde dans ton état…, dis-je en pointant sa jambe du doigt.

\- Dans cet état ? T'as pris un tour de garde juste hier et tu venais de te faire tirer une balle depuis à peine un peu plus d'une journée. Je vais très bien Romane.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais j'étais à court d'arguments. Je lançai alors un regard à Carol, puis à Maggie, en quête de soutien. Mais personne ne dit rien. D'accord. Alors j'étais la seule à jouer les rabat-joie. Comme d'habitude… Je poussai alors un profond soupir. Bon sang.

\- D'accord. Ouais, ok, dis-je en essayant de prendre un air détaché. Désolé, vas-y.

Gwen retrouva immédiatement le sourire et Oscar vint alors l'aider à marcher jusqu'aux escaliers. J'en profitais pour envoyer au prisonnier le regard le plus noir, le plus dangereux, le plus effrayant que j'avais en stock. S'il osait poser ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur elle, il allait le sentir passer. Blessée ou pas, je me faisais une promesse de le tuer à mains nues si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Gwen. Pour toute réponse, Oscar se contenta de hocher la tête, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Il n'eut droit qu'à un nouveau regard noir.

Une fois qu'Oscar et Gwen eurent monté les escaliers et disparus derrière la porte, je croisai les bras, affichant un air à la fois inquiet et frustré. J'avais failli proposer de venir à la place d'Oscar, mais la dispute d'hier m'était revenue à l'esprit et je m'étais alors dit que Gwen le prendrait peut-être mal, qu'elle penserait que je la voyais comme une personne faible. Néanmoins, je restai sur mes gardes. Au moindre bruit suspect, je fonçai voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu la couves un peu trop ? demanda soudain Carol en s'appuyant contre la table, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je fronçai les sourcils et pinçai les lèvres. Non, je ne la couvais pas trop. Je faisais attention, il y avait une nuance. C'était mon rôle après tout, de veiller sur elle.

\- J'ai fait une promesse, dis-je en me rasseyant à ma place. Et elle me tient à cœur. Je ne laisserais rien lui arriver si je peux l'en empêcher.

\- Une promesse ?

Je relevai la tête, fixant mon regard sur la femme qui me faisait face. J'hésitai un instant. Je n'aimais pas parler de ça, mais à force de faire trop de secrets, ce qui était arrivé hier, quand la fille avait parlé de notre évasion de Woodburry, risquait de se reproduire. Le doute pouvait si facilement s'installer dans les cœurs. Et, pour l'instant, c'était ce qui pouvait nous mettre le plus en danger, Gwen et moi. Alors, tentant de surmonter ma difficulté à parler de ces choses-là, je décidai de jouer la carte de la franchise.

\- … Ouai. Elle vous a parlé de Julian ? demandai-je, légèrement méfiante.

Carol hocha la tête.

\- Il m'a demandé de la protéger avant de… avant de… Bref. Voilà, bredouillai-je, sentant déjà ma gorge se nouer. Gwen est la dernière personne qu'il me reste, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je venais à la perdre…

Soudain, Carol s'approcha de moi et posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Je relevai la tête vers elle, étonnée. Elle me fit un sourire, qui me parut sincère et empreint d'une sorte d'affection quasi-maternelle.

\- Je peux comprendre, souffla-t-elle. Mais dis-toi que, maintenant, vous n'êtes plus toutes seules. On ne laissera personne lui faire de mal. Vous faites partie du groupe maintenant, et on se protège les uns les autres.

Ces paroles, c'était comme un baume qu'on appliquait sur mon cœur. J'avais l'impression qu'une chaleur diffuse se répandait dans mes veines, comme si la douceur et la gentillesse de Carol se répandaient dans tout mon être. Un sourire sincère fleurit alors sur mes lèvres et je hochai la tête, regrettant quelque peu ma réaction.

\- Désolé, soufflai-je.

\- C'n'est rien…

\- Toute façon, c'est pas de nous qu'elle vient, la menace, lâcha alors Daryl en s'asseyant à la place d'Oscar.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, revenant soudain dans la situation actuelle. Oui, ce qu'il disait était juste. Au lieu de me méfier des membres du groupe, je devais plutôt concentrer mon attention sur la menace directe : le Gouverneur.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, soufflai-je. Blondie a dit que c'était pour quelle heure le rendez-vous ?

Blondie, c'était cette Andréa. Hier, après que je sois allée retrouver Gwen, la discussion entre les membres du groupe et la femme avait continué. Elle avait alors donné un rendez-vous dans un vieux hangar pour mettre les choses au clair entre notre groupe et le Gouverneur. Elle avait calmé les esprits en avançant le fait qu'elle parviendrait à convaincre « Philippe » de se rendre au rendez-vous. J'y croyais moyen à cette histoire.

\- En début d'après-midi, vers quatorze heures, me répondit Daryl.

Je fis une moue dubitative, ne parvenant plus à conserver mon doute pour moi. Carol haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Bah… hésitai-je un instant. Bon. Excusez-moi, mais, pour moi, une fille aussi proche de l'homme qui veut notre mort n'est pas digne de confiance, lâchai-je d'un bloc. Blondie ne m'inspire pas, mais vraiment pas du tout, confiance.

Elle détenait beaucoup trop d'informations, pour la plupart erronées, pour être susceptible de nous aider. Déjà, si elle me croyait coupable d'un meurtre, c'était pas franchement le plus efficace pour la faire pencher en notre faveur. C'était trop dangereux de lui faire confiance. Je ne la sentais pas du tout cette rencontre.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison, mais on n'a pas le choix. C'est la seule façon de peut-être mettre un terme à tout ça sans faire de morts ou de blessés, déclara Carol.

Je hochai mollement la tête. S'ils croyaient qu'en parlant avec le Gouverneur, tout allait s'arranger, ils se trompaient sur toute la ligne. Je savais de quoi je parlais. J'avais un ego presque aussi imposant que celui de notre ennemi. Et ce n'était pas en arrivant avec deux, trois d'entre nous que Rick allait parvenir à quelque chose. Soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit et je tournai la tête vers Daryl.

\- Au fait, qui sera de la partie ?

\- Moi, répondit l'homme à l'arbalète. Et Hershel.

\- … C'est tout ? demandai-je, interloquée.

\- On va pas faire la guerre gamine, on va juste chercher un arrangement.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais ne trouvai rien à redire. Oui, c'était sûr qu'arriver avec tout un bataillon n'était pas la meilleure façon d'arriver à un compromis, si compromis il y avait, mais quand même…

\- Je viens aussi, dis-je soudainement, comme si j'énonçais une évidence.

\- Hors de question, riposta aussitôt Daryl.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Hershel a une mobilité réduite. J'ai juste un bras en écharpe. Au pire, s'il me faut forcer un peu sur mon épaule, c'est pas si grave, dis-je en prenant tout de même garde à ce que ni Hershel ni Gwen ne soit à portée de voix. Et puis, soyons réaliste, vous ne savez absolument pas à quoi vous attendre. J'ai vécu là-bas. Je connais un minimum le Gouverneur…

\- Tu sais pas te servir d'un flingue, gamine, rétorqua Daryl. S'il faut riposter, c'est pas ton petit couteau qui fera des merveilles.

\- En attendant, la gamine t'a bien aidé avec son petit couteau quand il fallait faire face aux Mordeurs, répliquai-je, vexée.

\- Justement, c'était des Mordeurs. C'est pas la même chose face à un cerveau.

À court d'arguments, je poussai un grognement frustré. L'homme à l'arbalète afficha alors un petit sourire moqueur et je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Bon, ok, grommelai-je, mais ça change rien au fait que je viens aussi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant que ça à venir ? demanda Carol.

\- Pour être aux premières loges quand le Gouverneur rendra son verdict.

Je me retournai d'un bond, surprise, et vis alors Merle, appuyé contre le grillage qui délimitait son espace. Je pinçai les lèvres. Merde, il était vraiment trop clairvoyant. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à ça avant, mais c'était indéniable. Je poussai un profond soupir et croisai alors le regard interrogateur de Carol. Je levai la tête pour vérifier que personne ne descendait du poste d'observation, puis je m'expliquai.

\- Merle, Michonne, Gwen et moi, on est dans la ligne de mire du Gouverneur, soufflai-je. Je ne serais pas étonnée s'il venait à en toucher deux mots à Rick cet après-midi. Je sais pas encore ce qu'il va faire, mais… si le sujet est abordé, je veux être au courant le plus tôt possible. Histoire de pas être prise au dépourvu par la suite.

\- Vous êtes si en danger que ça ? demanda Carol.

Je pinçai les lèvres.

\- Je suis aussi tombé sur la pièce qu'a décrite Michonne. Celle où il y avait toutes les têtes. Et j'ai… comment dire… un peu foutu le bordel.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Merle. Pour ça qu'il t'en veut à ce point. J'commence à me dire que j'ai peut-être une chance de passer entre les mailles du filet avec vous trois, siffla-t-il, moqueur.

Je me tournai vers lui, le regard haineux.

\- Boucle-la Merle. T'es le premier sur sa liste.

\- Hé ! Commencez pas vous deux, intervint rapidement Daryl.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, un sourcil haussé, puis un léger sourire étira mes lèvres.

\- J'ai l'impression de redevenir une gamine quand tu dis ça. On dirait une mère qui surveille ses gosses, ajoutai-je, moqueuse.

Merle lâcha un petit rire dans mon dos et Daryl le foudroya du regard puis me fixa.

\- Ouai, ben quand je vous vois, je me dis qu'on n'en est pas loin. Et puis, t'es une gamine.

\- Hé ! m'emportai-je, entrant sans trop le voir dans son jeu. Je ne suis pas une gamine, ok ? J'aurais vingt et un ans cette année, et je suis majeure et vaccinée.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit Daryl en affichant alors un petit sourire moqueur.

Je le fixai un instant, soudain légèrement mal à l'aise. Il avait un beau sourire. Je sentis alors un frisson me parcourir la colonne vertébrale et je me levai d'un bond, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je grommelai une série de paroles incompréhensibles sur le fait que, oui, j'étais une adulte, puis je quittai la pièce, sous le regard mi-moqueur et mi-interrogatif des autres. Lorsque j'arrivai enfin dans ma cellule, je me laissai tomber sur le lit de Gwen et m'adossai contre le mur. Je fronçais alors les sourcils. Ce frisson… Pourquoi ? Cet homme me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, mais à ce point-là ? Et puis… enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de m'attarder sur des détails aussi futiles qu'un sourire bon sang ! Je n'avais donc rien d'autre à penser ? Oui, Daryl attisait énormément ma curiosité. Oui, j'avais bien envie de pouvoir bien m'entendre avec lui, comme avec tous les autres membres du groupe. Mais pourquoi ce malaise ? Qu'est-ce qui me gênait tant chez lui ? Qu'est-ce qui parvenait à me déstabiliser ainsi ? Où était le problème ?

Je me relevai rageusement, frustrée de ne pas comprendre. Ce n'était de toute façon pas la première fois qu'un homme me posait autant de problème. La gente masculine avait toujours était un mystère pour moi. Je ne comprenais pas certaines de leurs réactions, ou même l'effet qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur les autres. J'étais une vraie bille quand il s'agissait de comprendre, appréhender et communiquer avec un homme, et ce, depuis toute petite. Alors comprendre pourquoi je me sentais si… différente en la présence de Daryl était totalement impossible pour moi. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer.

Je poussai un profond soupir et m'adossai au mur qui était face au lit. Si Djun avait été là, il m'aurait aidé. Il aurait compris, lui, et il m'aurait expliqué. Il m'expliquait toujours tout. Il était toujours là pour m'aider à y voir plus clair. Ou alors, c'était elle.

Ma grand-mère.

Une femme formidable. Elle nous avait élevés. Tandis que nos parents passaient leur temps à leur bureau, ma grand-mère, elle, prenait soin de nous, s'occupait de notre santé, notre scolarité, notre équilibre. Elle était douce ma grand-mère. Incroyablement douce. Quand elle parlait, j'avais tout le temps l'impression d'entendre une petite mélodie se glisser entre ses paroles. Et elle était surtout de très bons conseils. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir réponse à tout. Elle démêlait toujours les situations, même les plus compliquées. Elle aurait sûrement pu m'aider. M'aider à comprendre ce malaise, ces frissons qui me prenaient dès que j'étais dans la même pièce que cet homme, ou qu'il s'adressait à moi.

Poussant un énième soupir, je secouai légèrement la tête. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à tout ça. Peut-être une fois que le calme serait revenu, mais pas maintenant. Il fallait que je me concentre sur le plus important, à savoir préparer la guerre contre le Gouverneur. Pour l'instant, on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il fallait attendre que Rick, Carl et Michonne rentrent de leur excursion, et avec des armes et des munitions, si possible. Ensuite, peut-être, on pourrait voir pour faire avancer les choses en se rendant au rendez-vous fixé par Blondie. Et j'en serais, d'ailleurs, que cela plaise ou non à Daryl !

\- Rah, mais c'est pas possible ! râlai-je en constatant que j'en revenais au même point.

Décidément ! Me le sortir de la tête n'était pas une chose aisée !

\- Romane ? Tout va bien ? demanda soudain Carol en apparaissant à l'entrée de la cellule.

Je me tournai vivement vers elle et je sentis mes joues virer au rouge. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais gênée, exactement ? Je hochai rapidement la tête, me raclant la gorge au passage. Carol me fit un petit sourire, l'air un peu sceptique.

\- Si quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésite pas, hein ?

\- Merci Carol, répondis-je en lui renvoyant son sourire.

Un silence de quelques minutes s'étendit ensuite, et je compris. Carol avait juste envie de discuter. Et avec moi, de toute évidence. Je me laissai alors choir au sol puis je lui fis un nouveau sourire. La femme pénétra alors franchement dans la cellule et s'installa sur le lit, en face de moi.

\- Je me rends compte que ça fait quand même presque deux semaines que vous êtes là, Gwen et toi, que vous nous avez aidé jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir et qu'on ne sait toujours rien de vous, commença Carol avec un petit sourire.

Je me crispai instantanément. Bon sang, j'aurais préféré tenir cette conversation en présence de Gwen. J'étais incapable d'être ouverte quand je me trouvais en face à face avec une seule personne. Dans un groupe, je me sentais toujours beaucoup plus à l'aise, parce que je savais que je pouvais m'effacer à tous moments. Mais là… Je n'avais d'autres choix que de répondre. Je pouvais bien tenter d'esquiver certains sujets, mais à ce compte-là, ce n'était même pas une discussion. J'affichai donc un petit sourire pas très sûr et hochai la tête un peu maladroitement. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire.

\- Je sais que la confiance est difficile à accorder, surtout en ce moment, souffla alors la femme.

\- C'est vrai, approuvai-je, soulagée qu'elle n'aborde pas ma vie privée du premier coup. On ne sait pas qui en est digne ou pas. C'est assez frustrant d'un côté.

\- Mmh… approuva Carol en s'asseyant par terre à son tour. Mais je t'assure que tous les membres de notre groupe sont dignes de confiance.

Je pinçai les lèvres un instant et détournai les yeux. Carol lâcha un petit rire et je haussai alors les sourcils dans sa direction.

\- A croire que je commence quand même à te connaître, déclara-t-elle. Ce petit pincement de lèvres, ça signifie clairement que tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi.

Je haussai davantage les sourcils, interloquée, puis un petit sourire étira mes lèvres. J'aimais vraiment beaucoup le caractère de cette femme. D'un certain côté, elle était la bonne copine, mélangée avec un je ne sais quoi de maternelle dans le regard. Elle semblait douce et forte à la fois, avec ce naturelle qui la rendait agréable.

\- Eh bien… soupirai-je, toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je ne dis pas que vous n'êtes pas digne de confiance, mais… Disons que certains membres ont des réactions parfois dangereuses.

\- Tu parles de Rick ?

Pas uniquement, pensai-je. Mais je ne dis rien et me contentais de hocher sobrement la tête. Il y avait Rick, mais également Glenn, qui me paraissait relativement instable en ce moment. Et puis bon, Merle, Michonne… Avec tous ces chamboulements, difficile de conserver la tête froide.

\- Tu sais, Rick a fait énormément pour nous, souffla alors Carol. Plus que tu ne sembles le penser.

\- C'est ce que m'a dit Hershel. Il m'a également dit de ne pas juger sans savoir, mais… C'est plus fort que moi, désolé. Quand je vois la façon dont il perd les pédales… Si j'avais…

Je m'arrêtai instantanément en plein milieu de ma phrase et détournai la tête. Carol me regarda un instant, semblant attendre que je me décide, puis voyant que le silence s'étirait de plus en plus, elle me fit un petit sourire. Ses yeux se perdirent alors dans le vague et elle se pencha légèrement en avant, vers moi.

\- Au tout début de l'épidémie, nous étions un petit groupe de survivants qui avait tenté de rejoindre Atlanta, avant de finalement se résoudre à établir un campement provisoire aux alentours de la ville. Nous étions assez nombreux. Quinze en tout, déclara-t-elle avant de rire légèrement devant mon air étonné. De ce groupe, nous ne sommes que six à avoir survécu… Moi, Andréa, Carl, Merle, Daryl et Glenn. Et nous devons notre survie à Rick.

Je n'entendis pas la fin de son discours. Quatorze au départ. Six toujours en vie. On aurait dit une espèce de jeu télévisé malsain, où l'élimination se faisait quand l'un des protagonistes mourrait. Mais le pire, c'était qu'on n'était même pas sûr qu'il y ait un gagnant, au final. Non, en fait, c'était sûr : il n'y aurait pas de gagnant. Nous allions tous mourir, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- C'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu continuer à avancer. C'est lui qui nous a menés jusqu'à Hershel et sa famille. Enfin, plus ou moins.

\- Plus ou moins ? demandai-je, franchement curieuse de connaître enfin l'histoire de ce groupe.

\- Oui. Si nous avons pu trouver Hershel et les autres, c'est à cause d'un incident qui aurait pu coûter la vie à Carl, tu vois ?

Je sentis soudain mon estomac se nouer. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup le gamin, mais son visage d'enfant me donnait envie de le protéger, de le mettre à l'abri de tout ce qui pourrait briser son innocence, même s'il ne devait plus en rester grand-chose. Alors, imaginer qu'il ait pu passer proche de la mort…

\- En fait, nous étions dans une forêt, et Carl était avec son père et un autre membre du groupe, Shane.

Encore ce nom. Il avait dû faire un sacré bout de chemin avec le groupe pour qu'il soit si encré dans leur mémoire.

\- Tout s'est passé très vite, murmura Carol, les yeux dans le vague. Ils étaient en train d'admirer une biche, qui passait, puis le coup est parti. Il a touché Carl. Ce dernier s'est écroulé d'un coup, dans les bras de Rick.

Encore une fois, un élan de compassion me prit pour l'homme qui était à la tête du groupe, avant qu'il ne soit réfréné par ce que je voyais habituellement de lui depuis mon arrivée ici.

\- L'homme qui avait tiré a alors proposé son aide. Il vivait dans une ferme, pas très loin, et ils avaient un médecin là-bas.

\- Hershel, soufflai-je.

\- C'est ça. Rick a pris son fils dans ses bras et s'est mis à courir dans la direction indiquée. C'est ainsi que nous avons pu rencontrer Hershel et sa famille. Nous étions alors dix.

Je hochai la tête. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je me contentai d'écouter, comme je le faisais souvent. Je ne savais pas si quelque chose chez moi poussait les gens à se confier, mais c'était toujours vers moi que se tournaient ceux qui en avaient gros sur le cœur. Alors, quand quelqu'un voulait me parler, je m'asseyais comme maintenant et je les laissais parler, écoutant attentivement ce qu'ils avaient à me dire. Ça leur faisait souvent du bien.

\- Hershel a accepté que notre groupe reste jusqu'à ce que Carl soit remis, tu vois ? Mais… Eh bien, la ferme était à l'abri, il n'y avait aucun Rôdeur aux alentours, il y avait de la nourriture et de l'eau…

\- Une oasis en plein désert, quoi…

\- Exactement, répondit Carol en souriant. Mais il a fallu du temps avant qu'Hershel n'accepte de nous laisser vivre ici. Et, à ce moment-là, tout s'est écroulé. Une horde de Rôdeurs a attaqué la ferme et nous avons été obligés de partir.

Je serrai les dents. Je pouvais parfaitement comprendre ce qu'ils avaient ressenti à ce moment-là. Tout perdre après un semblant de stabilisation, c'était comme chuter au fond d'un ravin dont on ne voyait pas le fond. La peur, l'angoisse, l'instabilité. On redécouvrait le monde qui nous entourait, on se souvenait brusquement de toutes les fois où on aurait pu y passer et on se pétrifiait d'effrois. On avait alors l'impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir sortir la tête de l'eau. Ce qu'il fallait pourtant faire.

\- A ce moment-là, nous n'étions plus que dix, avec l'ajout de Hershel, Maggie et Beth. Nous avions perdu trois des nôtres.

Les pertes qu'ils avaient subies… Je ne savais pas comment est-ce qu'ils étaient parvenus à rester aussi forts. J'avais déjà du mal à supporter la perte des deux personnes qui m'avaient suivie depuis le début, alors si j'avais dû perdre d'autres personnes… Oh, bien sûr, lorsque nous étions dans le groupe de Sacha et Tyreese, il y avait eu des pertes. Mais jamais des personnes très proches. Et quand des personnes que je ne connaissais pas, ou très peu, mourraient, eh bien… Je ne ressentais rien. Ni tristesse, ni rancune. Juste… Rien. Ça ne m'atteignait pas. Tout le contraire lorsque c'était une personne proche qui disparaissait.

\- Nous avons alors passé tout l'hiver dehors, sur les routes, avec Rick à la tête de notre groupe. Il nous a dirigés, a pris des risques pour nous permettre de rester en vie. Puis, la suite, tu la connais.

Je hochai la tête. Tout cela n'était pas très précis, mais je n'en demandais pas plus. Je savais qu'il avait fallu de la force et du courage à Carol pour parler de tout cela, même vaguement. Les souvenirs étaient à la fois les rayons de soleil et les pires ennemis des vivants.

Je poussai un profond soupir.

\- Vous en avez vécu des choses… Vous êtes forts, déclarai-je en plantant mon regard dans celui de Carol. Vraiment forts.

\- Vous aussi, vous l'êtes Vous n'avez que vingt et un an et, pourtant, vous êtes encore là, après avoir traversé vos propres épreuves.

Un certain malaise s'empara de moi et je me raclai la gorge. J'avais l'impression de tricher. Carol venait de me raconter tout leur parcours. Je l'avais déjà fait, mais… Je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer. J'avais l'impression que je devais aussi étaler mon expérience, comme pour que l'on puisse être quitte.

\- L'épidémie… L'épidémie a touché mon village peu de temps après mon retour, commençai-je alors, parlant doucement, la tête baissée. Je faisais mes études dans une autre ville, et je prenais le train pour me rendre là-bas. Je rentrais de la même façon.

Tout en parlant, les souvenirs revenaient, par intermittence. Comme des flashs. C'était juste des sortes d'images.

\- Quand tout a commencé, je venais juste de rentrer. J'étais là depuis trois jours quand le premier Mordeur s'est manifesté. On avait vu beaucoup de choses à la télé, comme quoi les personnes se retrouvaient infectées par morsure, ou ce genre de bêtises. Je dis bêtises parce qu'on n'y croyait absolument pas au début. Franchement, des personnes revenant à la vie et ayant soudainement des envies de chair fraîche ? demandai-je en riant nerveusement. On avait l'impression de voir défiler le scénario d'un nouveau film. Je croyais que c'était ça, moi aussi. Comme beaucoup d'autres. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe nez à nez avec mon premier Mordeur.

Carol ne disait pas un mot. Elle devait sûrement ressentir la difficulté avec laquelle je racontais tout ça. Comme si on devait m'arracher chaque mot de la bouche. Et c'était un peu ça d'une certaine manière.

\- C'était la nuit, et je dormais. Depuis quelques temps, j'avais le sommeil plus léger. Je me disais que toutes ces conneries qu'ils montraient à la télé me montaient un peu trop à la tête, ou un truc dans le genre. Toujours est-il que je me suis réveillé en sursaut, d'un seul coup, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je me suis levé, essayant d'ignorer le soupçon de peur qui m'enserrait la gorge. Puis je me suis approché de la fenêtre. La peur a disparu instantanément. En bas, dans la rue, il y avait une silhouette qui marchait lentement sur le trottoir. Je le connaissais. C'était un de nos voisins. Un vieil homme très gentil, mais malheureusement atteint de la maladie d'Alzheimer. Il lui arrivait souvent, au beau milieu de la nuit, de sortir de chez lui et d'errer dans le quartier sans savoir où il était. Quand je m'en rendais compte, je sortais dehors et je l'aidais à retourner chez lui. Alors je n'ai malheureusement pas hésité une seule seconde, j'ai attrapé mon manteau, mes clefs et je suis sortie dans la rue pour le ramener chez lui.

En face de moi, Carol pinça les lèvres. Elle savait déjà la suite. Bien sûr, maintenant qu'on regardait en arrière, tout était tellement prévisible. Mais sur le coup… Sur le coup, c'était juste un pauvre homme perdu que j'avais voulu aider.

\- Je n'ai pas remarqué immédiatement les signes avant-coureurs. Je n'ai pas remarqué tout de suite la trainée de sang qui suivait ce pauvre homme. Je n'ai pas entendu les grognements qu'il lâchait. Je n'ai pas vu la démarche lourde et hésitante qu'il avait. Je me suis approché comme d'habitude, lentement, pour ne pas le brusquer. C'est ce réflexe qui m'a sauvé la vie, soufflai-je, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Je me souvenais encore de ce moment d'hésitation que j'avais eu lorsque le vieil homme s'était tourné vers moi, les yeux vides. Je me souvenais encore du cri d'effroi qui avait réveillé toutes les maisons alentours, révélant alors le carnage qui avait déjà eu lieu dans le lotissement d'où sortait le Mordeur.

Je pinçai les lèvres.

\- Je n'avais pas réfléchi plus longtemps et j'étais retourné à toute vitesse chez moi, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et les idées bouillonnant dans ma tête. Je me demandais si c'était vrai, si c'était réel. Est-ce que j'avais réellement vu ce visage, le visage d'un homme que je connaissais, recouvert de sang, les yeux vides, blancs, et la peau déjà dans un piteux état ? Est –ce que c'était réel ? Vraiment réel ? Je refusais encore de répondre « oui » à cette question, alors que c'était pourtant la réponse à donner. À ce moment-là, alors que j'étais encore adossée à la porte d'entrée que j'avais refermé derrière moi, un bruit rauque s'est fait entendre derrière et l'effroi m'a à nouveau saisi.

\- Il était derrière la porte, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Carol, une expression triste sur le visage.

\- Exact. Il était là, à s'acharner de toutes ses maigres forces pour tenter de m'atteindre. Tout a alors dégénéré. Je ne me souviens que très vaguement de la suite tellement il y a eu de choses qui se sont passées cette nuit-là. Mon dernier souvenir remonte au moment où nous étions enfin tous à l'abri dans une voiture, à l'écart de la ville, moi, Gwen et… les garçons.

Je mentais un peu. En vérité, je me souvenais parfaitement de tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Je me souvenais parfaitement de la façon dont Djun était descendu en trombe de l'étage lorsqu'il avait entendu mon cri. Il était là, son arc et son carquois à l'épaule, un pistolet dans la main. Nos parents n'étaient pas à la maison ce soir-là, comme beaucoup d'autres soirs. Je l'avais regardé, indécise, perdue. Il m'avait alors révélée s'être préparé à ça depuis des mois. Il avait toujours été de ceux qui croyaient à cette épidémie, mais sans jamais le dire. Il n'avait pas voulu me faire peur. Je me souvenais ensuite parfaitement de notre fuite par l'arrière de notre maison, de notre course-poursuite à travers des rues de plus en plus encombrées de Mordeurs. Je me souvenais parfaitement lorsque nous étions tombés nez à nez avec Julian, armé d'une batte de baseball. Il avait failli nous faire sauter la tête. Puis je me souvenais également du moment où on s'était tous précipité pour aider Gwen, qui fuyait elle aussi dans la même direction que nous. Julian avait dégommé le Mordeur d'un coup de batte en pleine face. Puis nous avions trouvé une voiture ouverte, celle de la pauvre folle qui vivait au bout de la ville. On l'avait prise, les clefs étant encore sur le contact. On avait démarré, on était parti. On avait tout laissé derrière nous, et on avait sauvé notre peau.

Ne comprenant sûrement pas ce qui me traversait l'esprit à ce moment-là, Carol se contenta de me faire un sourire triste et de poser une main réconfortante sur mon épaule valide. J'appréciai ce contact chaleureux et lui rendis son sourire.

\- Carol ? demanda soudain la voix de Daryl de l'extérieur de la cellule.

Nous tournâmes toutes les deux la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son, comme si on venait de faire éclater la bulle qui nous entourait et nous coupait du monde. Je papillonnai un instant des yeux pour reprendre pied dans la réalité, chassant rapidement les dernières images qui apparaissaient encore, puis Carol répondit.

\- Je suis là Daryl.

Quelques secondes après, l'homme à l'arbalète apparut à l'entrée de la cellule et nous lança un regard intrigué.

\- Vous foutez quoi par terre ?

Carol et moi échangeâmes un regard et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, nous pouffâmes de concert.

\- On discutait entre filles ! s'exclama Carol en se relevant, soudain l'air pleine d'énergie.

Je ris une nouvelle fois et me relevai à mon tour. Le regard de Daryl passa de Carol à moi, puis de moi à Carol, comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, puis il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Ok.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda alors Carol en sortant de la cellule, obligeant Daryl à reculer.

\- Hershel voudrait que tu t'occupes quelques instants de la p'tite dure à cuire pour qu'il puisse aller se décrasser.

\- Pas de problèmes, répondit Carol, apparemment ravie de s'occuper de la petite. Tu viens m'aider Romane ?

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était à moi qu'elle s'adressait puis j'écarquillai les yeux, interloquée. Quoi ?!

\- M-Moi ? Vous voulez que je vienne vous aider avec le bébé ? demandai-je, étonnée et peu sûre de moi.

\- Oui, répondit simplement la femme.

\- Attends Carol, t'es sûre de ton coup, là ? intervint alors Daryl, tandis que son interlocutrice descendait déjà les marches de l'escalier. J'te rappelle qu'elle est à moitié estropiée. Elle te sera pas très utile avec le bébé.

La phrase de Daryl réveilla immédiatement en moi mon caractère de cochon, qui n'avait pas refait surface depuis un petit moment, et je lui lançai un regard courroucé qu'il ne loupa pas.

\- Hé ! m'exclamai-je. Même avec un seul bras, je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper d'un bébé !

\- Ah bon ? demanda Daryl en haussant un sourcil sceptique, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Ouai mon gars ! Tu vas voir ! Ce bébé sera tellement bien avec toi qu'elle ne voudra même plus que tu la prennes dans tes bras, sifflai-je, moqueuse.

\- Ah ouai ? Laisse-moi voir ça alors, répliqua-t-il.

Immédiatement, le véritable problème s'imposa à moi : Je ne savais absolument pas m'occuper d'un bébé. Je ne savais pas comment gérer ce genre de… problèmes. La seule fois où j'avais tenté de faire du baby-sitting, la mère était revenue en trombe après que je l'ai appelé de l'hôpital, parce que son enfant de deux ans avait chuté de sa chaise haute. Je n'avais plus retenté l'expérience depuis et je devais avouer que je flippais à chaque fois que je devais m'occuper d'une de ces créatures, même quelques secondes. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Néanmoins, je venais de dire que j'étais capable de le faire. Alors je ne pouvais plus me défiler.

Relevant effrontément la tête, je passai devant Daryl et descendis les escaliers à mon tour, suivit de près par l'homme à l'arbalète. Je pénétrais alors dans le hall et je vis Carol prendre le bébé des bras d'Hershel. Une sueur froide me coula subitement le long du dos et j'eus presque envie de faire demi-tour. Mais j'avais décidément une trop grande fierté. Hors de question de faire marche arrière avant d'avoir fait tout mon possible pour prouver à Daryl que j'étais parfaitement capable de m'occuper de la petite.

\- Approche Romane, dit alors doucement Carol.

Je fis un pas dans sa direction puis m'arrêtai. Je posai alors mon regard sur le bébé. J'avais toujours trouvé ça affreusement moche à la naissance. Vraiment. Mais malgré ça, c'était mignon. Moche mais mignon. Trouvez la logique là-dedans.

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais la tenir sur tes genoux, le temps que je lui prépare le biberon ?

\- Quoi ?! m'écriai-je, totalement paniquée. Mais… Comment voulez-vous que je la tienne, j'ai qu'un bras ?!

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de la porter. Tu t'assois là, tu la poses sur tes genoux et tu la maintiens avec ton bras gauche.

Bah oui, voyons, quoi de plus évident ? Elle me prenait pour Wonder Woman ou quoi ?! Elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était dangereux de laisser cette enfant seule avec moi, même quelques secondes !

J'étais sur le point de demander à faire le biberon, plutôt que de tenir le bébé, quand Daryl alla s'assoir sur la table. Immédiatement, je me repris et hochai la tête. Je me raclai la gorge, mal à l'aise, puis m'assis à mon tour, sur une des chaises, juste à côté de l'homme à l'arbalète. Carol allait me donner le bébé mais je lui fis signe d'attendre quelques secondes. Avec des gestes tremblants, j'ôtai alors l'écharpe qui entourait mon bras et la posai à côté de moi. Je sentis immédiatement comme si mon bras pesait un peu plus lourd et ma blessure me tira un peu, sans pour autant me faire trop mal. Je regardai alors Carol et celle-ci me donna le bébé.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour trouver la position idéale. Le bébé, bien calé dans le creux de mon bras gauche, était à moitié assis, le buste légèrement redressé. Elle dormait toujours, comme une bienheureuse, et moi… Moi, je n'osais plus bouger le moindre muscle de mon corps. J'étais totalement tétanisée. Le dos raide, les membres crispés, je ne bougeais plus du tout. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, à part rester là, et attendre.

\- Tu t'en tires pas trop mal, gamine.

\- J'te l'avais dit, soufflai-je rapidement.

\- Ouai, mais on dirait qu'elle dort contre un piquet. Détends-toi, elle va pas te bouffer.

Je n'osai même pas tourner la tête vers lui tellement je me concentrais pour qu'il n'arrive rien au bébé. Il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, je n'avais pas l'intention de la lâcher des yeux.

\- Oh non… siffla alors la voix de Merle, dans mon dos. Tu joues à la baby-sitter maintenant ?

\- Lâche-la Merle ! Vient pas la faire chier quand elle tient la gamine, intervint immédiatement Daryl.

\- Quoi ? J'ai juste posé une question… En tout cas, ça te va pas ce rôle. On dirait que tu tiens une bombe, ricana l'idiot du village.

Néanmoins, il n'aurait pas pu trouver de mots plus justes. J'avais vraiment l'impression de tenir une bombe. Je ne savais pas quand est-ce qu'elle allait exploser, ou même si elle allait exploser, et je flippais à mort.

\- N'importe quoi, répliquai-je quand même, histoire de garder la face.

Soudain, alors que je bougeai légèrement pour lancer un regard noir à Merle, je sentis le bébé gigoter dans mes bras. Je me crispai davantage et ramenai toute mon attention sur Judith. Je vis alors ses yeux s'ouvrir et son regard se posa sur moi. Je penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté et, lentement, un sentiment de tristesse s'empara de moi. Cette petite n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle était là, voilà tout. Mais dans quelques années, quand elle serait plus grande, elle comprendrait. Elle finirait par devenir comme nous aujourd'hui. Cette pensée m'enfonça une pointe dans le cœur. Cette gamine n'aurait jamais dû naître, pensai-je alors. C'était peut-être cruel de penser comme ça, du point de vue de certains, mais, pour moi, c'était une vérité évidente. Quel avenir avait-elle ? Des morts à chacun de ses anniversaires, du sang sur les mains avant ses dix ans, des fantômes dans les yeux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? C'était ça qui l'attendait et ce n'était malheureusement pas une vie pour ce si petit être. Le plus cruel dans tout ça, c'était donc de lui avoir donné la vie. En faisant cela, sa mère avait scellé son destin. Il n'y aurait que quelques malheureux rayons de soleil qui perceraient les nuages et elle n'aurait malheureusement pas la possibilité d'en profiter pleinement.

\- Romane ?

Je relevai soudainement la tête, sortant de mes pensées. J'affichai un sourire un peu bancal en tombant nez à nez avec Carol.

\- Pardon, je… Oh, bien sûr ! m'exclamai-je en voyant le biberon dans ses mains. Euh… Vous pouvez la prendre ? demandai-je alors, soudainement mal à l'aise avec la petite.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée, souffla Carol, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Et elle me donna alors le biberon qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Je lui lançai un regard interloqué puis je baissai les yeux sur le biberon, sur le bébé, puis de nouveau sur Carol.

\- Quoi… ? couinai-je lamentablement.

Ok, là, je pouvais plus faire semblant. Tenir la gamine, ça pouvait encore aller, mais lui donner le biberon ?! Sérieusement ?! Non mais on se moquait de moi, je voyais pas d'autres raisons !

\- Tu t'en sors très bien, dit Carol en m'adressant un sourire d'encouragement.

\- Si tu veux, j'peux le faire, proposa alors Daryl.

Je me crispai davantage. J'hésitai un instant, perdue entre ma fierté et ma raison. Puis, finalement, j'hochai la tête. Au diable ma maudite fierté, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas faire plus que tenir ce bébé dans mes bras. Je détournai légèrement la tête, en colère contre ma propre lâcheté. Daryl se leva alors et vint se planter devant moi. Je relevai la tête vers lui, m'attendant à trouver un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres, ou alors tout simplement moqueur. Mais non, rien. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien. Ce gars… Je n'arrivais absolument pas à le cerner.

Soudain, sans prévenir, il se pencha et passa un bras sous le bébé. Je me crispai instantanément. Trop proche, trop proche ! Beaucoup trop proche ! paniquai-je. Il était tellement proche que je pouvais voir en détail les coutures de l'épaule de sa chemise. Je pouvais également sentir sa chaleur. Trop proche !

\- Dis, si tu pouvais la lâcher, gamine, ça m'arrangerait, déclara alors l'homme à l'arbalète.

Je retombai brutalement sur terre et desserrai soudainement mes bras, que j'avais crispés autour du bébé. Daryl put alors saisir correctement la petite et se releva. Au passage, il attrapa le biberon que je tenais toujours et ses doigts touchèrent les miens. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais à la fin ?!

Finalement, Daryl s'écarta et je pus enfin respirer normalement. Je détournai immédiatement la tête et pris une profonde inspiration. Est-ce que j'avais les joues rouges ? Je sentais un léger picotement à ce niveau. Oh non, j'espérais sincèrement que non. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il sache à quel point je me sentais mal à l'aise en sa présence ! Je me sentais déjà suffisamment mal comme ça.

Décidant brutalement de faire comme si de rien n'était, je relevai la tête et me tournai pour reprendre mon écharpe sur la table. Je croisai alors le regard de Merle et ce dernier me déstabilisa. L'idiot du village me regardait avec un sourcil haussé, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Comme si je venais de lui poser une colle. Je détournai rapidement le regard et enfilai mon écharpe autour de mon bras. Non. Merle ne savait rien. Il ne savait rien, c'était un idiot. Il n'avait rien vu. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout.

Il n'y avait rien mais, par précaution, je passai le reste de la matinée à éviter Daryl, Merle et Carol. Et le bébé aussi. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver à nouveau obligée de jouer les baby-sitters. En fait, autrement dit, je passai le reste de la matinée dans ma chambre. Gwen me rejoignit rapidement après son tour de garde et elle tenta de me faire dire ce qui n'allait pas. Je fis la sourde muette. Parce que j'avais essayé de réfléchir à ce qui n'allait pas, jusqu'à m'en faire des nœuds au cerveau, et que je n'avais pas la tête à entamer une discussion sur le sujet.

Il était environ midi quand, soudain, des bruits se firent entendre en provenance du hall. Je me redressai précipitamment sur mon lit et me penchai légèrement en dehors. Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Gwen, allongée dans le lit du bas. Elle n'en savait pas plus que moi. Rapidement, je descendis au sol et m'approchai de l'entrée de la cellule pour voir ce qui pouvait bien provoquer un tel boucan. Mon cœur fit alors un triple saut périlleux dans ma poitrine et le sourire le plus éblouissant de ces trois derniers mois prit place sur mes lèvres. Je me précipitai alors sur Gwen.

\- Hey ! Lèves-toi ! Allez, lèves-toi ! Debout ! m'exclamai-je en passant mon bras valide dans son dos pour l'aider à se lever. Debout !

\- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? demanda Gwen.

Je la redressai totalement et lui fis un sourire éblouissant.

\- Rick est revenu ! Et si je me fie à ce que j'ai vu, il a largement rapporté de quoi tenir tête au Gouverneur !

\- T'es… T'es sérieuse ? demanda Gwen, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre que mon amie se précipita hors de la cellule en boitillant. Je lâchai un rire clair qui résonna dans la cellule et me précipitai à sa suite. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Rick remontait en flèche dans mon estime. Il n'était, finalement, peut-être pas aussi dégénéré que je le pensais. Oui, peut-être. C'était peut-être même un type bien. Parce que, là, il venait de m'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux. Il venait de m'offrir un peu d'espoir. Beaucoup d'espoir, même !

Il venait de m'offrir… un petit rayon de soleil.


	15. Chapter 15

**! BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Le chapitre 15 ! Je dois avouer que je suis vraiment contente, étant donné que c'est la première fanfiction que j'arrive à faire avancer jusqu'à ce point-là. Je suis désolée de ne pas être très régulière, et je remercie tous ceux qui sont encore là et qui attendent la suite :) Ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Ellerin : Et bien voià la suite ! :) Pour ce qui est de Daryl, maintenant que la base est bien posée, ça va commencer à évoluer véritablement. Mais pas trop vite quand même :3

Voilà, voilà ! Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 15 :**

Avant que tout ne commence, l'idée de toucher une arme ne m'avait jamais effleurée l'esprit. Oh, bien sûr, je pratiquais le tir à l'arc, mais, en temps de paix, on ne se rend pas compte qu'on apprend à se servir d'un objet capable de tuer. Je n'avais, à ce moment-là, jamais vu de pistolet, de fusil ou, du moins, pas en action. Mes parents n'étaient pas de ceux qui gardaient une arme à la maison en cas de besoin. Et l'endroit où nous vivions était très tranquille. Alors, je n'avais jamais tenu une arme en main, je n'avais jamais pensé à me servir d'un arc pour tuer ou me défendre.

Aujourd'hui, alors que les sacs ramenés par Rick, Michonne et Carl se vidaient sur la table, je me disais que si on m'enlevait les armes, je serais totalement perdue. Aujourd'hui, on ne pouvait plus rien faire si on n'avait pas ce moyen de défense.

\- C'est génial, souffla Carol en attrapant un pistolet et en le détaillant sous tous les angles. On a largement de quoi tenir maintenant.

\- On pourrait même reprendre la cour, ajouta Daryl en lançant un regard à Rick.

\- Non. On garde les munitions pour plus tard. On se décidera sur la marche à suivre après l'entrevue de cette après-midi, pas avant.

Bonne initiative, pensai-je. On ne savait pas encore ce qui allait être décidé. Si la guerre était officiellement déclarée, la cour passait largement au second plan. Et dans les autres cas aussi, d'ailleurs. Il valait mieux conserver les munitions pour des choses plus importantes.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé tout ça ? demandai-je en attrapant un couteau et en le soupesant.

\- Un homme avait ramassé toutes les armes de la ville, répondit Michonne en chargeant un fusil. On s'est juste servi.

\- Et l'homme ? intervint Gwen, assise juste à côté de moi.

Michonne se contenta d'hausser les épaules. J'échangeai un regard avec mon amie et imitai le geste, une légère grimace aux lèvres. Je n'avais même pas envie de savoir ce qu'il était devenu.

\- Tiens Daryl. Je crois que c'est pour toi, ça.

Je relevais la tête de l'arme automatique que j'étais en train d'observer. Rick tendait à Daryl une nouvelle arbalète, ainsi qu'un énorme paquet de flèches. Daryl attrapa l'arme, la soupesa, l'observa sous tous les angles puis la posa à côté de lui en faisant un hochement de tête en direction du chef. Il attrapa ensuite le paquet de flèches et les fit également passer à l'inspection. Je reconcentrai alors mon attention sur l'arme que je tenais dans les mains. Elle était beaucoup plus grosse que celles que j'avais l'habitude de manier. En fait, je n'avais jamais touché une autre arme à feu que les pistolets qu'on avait, Gwen et moi. Je n'avais jamais touché un fusil, une mitraillette ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Hé ! Gamine !

Je relevai la tête vers Daryl en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Il était de l'autre côté de la table. Il me tendit alors le paquet de flèches et je le saisis en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse, exactement ? Ce sont des flèches pour arbalète.

\- Les flèches pour arbalète sont ici, répliqua-t-il en pointant un tas de flèches devant lui.

Je baissai alors vivement la tête sur le paquet de flèches que je tenais dans les mains et en sortis une du lot. Plus longue. Un sourire étira alors mes lèvres et, quelques minutes après, je redescendais de ma cellule avec mon arc dans les mains. Je repris la flèche et, tant bien que mal, l'encochai d'une seule main en m'aidant de la table. Pile la bonne taille. Légèrement différente de celle que j'utilisais habituellement, mais je n'allais pas chipoter pour si peu. J'avais une dizaine de flèches supplémentaires, c'était énorme. Désormais, j'en avais une petite vingtaine. Moi qui m'inquiétais encore récemment de la diminution de mon stock…

\- Vous avez vraiment touché le pactole, là, soufflai-je en relevant la tête vers Michonne. J'applaudis l'exploit, ajoutai-je avec un sourire éblouissant.

J'avais l'impression d'être une gamine qui ouvrait ses cadeaux de Noël. Des cadeaux un peu particuliers, mais des cadeaux quand même. Et j'avais également que c'était le cas pour Gwen, vu la façon dont elle chouchoutait son nouveau pistolet, un peu plus gros que celui qu'elle avait jusque-là.

\- Bon, on va ramasser tout ça pour l'instant, déclara finalement Rick en rangeant les munitions dans le sac. On s'armera avant de partir cette après-midi.

\- En parlant de ça, intervint alors Daryl, la gamine veut venir.

Tous les regards se posèrent soudainement sur moi et je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Bon sang, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été le centre d'autant d'attention d'un coup. Je me sentis soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Gwen en première.

\- Romane, tu ne penses pas réellement venir avec nous ? rajouta Hershel.

\- Je… bredouillai-je, mal à l'aise. J'ai pensé que…

\- C'est bon. Tu viens.

Je lançai un regard interloqué à Rick et tous les autres m'imitèrent. Il venait réellement de dire que je pouvais venir ? Sérieusement ?

\- Vraiment ? demandai-je, sceptique et étonnée.

\- Vraiment. Je veux avoir quelqu'un qui connait un minimum ce gars et ses acolytes à portée de main, pour ne pas me faire avoir. Tu feras l'affaire.

Je tiquai lorsque Rick lâcha la dernière phrase, mais je décidai de ne pas relever. Il me laissait venir, c'était déjà pas mal.

\- Hé, minute ! intervint Gwen. Tu ne m'avais pas prévenue, Romane ! s'exclama-t-elle en me foudroyant du regard. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Pas d'accord du tout ! Tu veux aller te jeter dans la gueule du loup ou quoi ?! Si tu veux te faire buter, y'a des moyens plus simples !

\- Gwen, ne t'en fais…

\- Si, je m'en fais ! me coupa-t-elle. Tu sais que le Gouverneur t'en veut ! Tu sais pourquoi ! Et toi, tu vas te planter juste dans sa ligne de mire ! T'es débile ou quoi ?!

J'aurais pu rester très calme. Je n'aimais pas alimenter les disputes que je pouvais avoir avec Gwen. D'une manière générale, je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui cherchait désespérément les conflits. Cependant, la dernière remarque ne passa pas, et Gwen s'en rendit immédiatement compte puisqu'elle pinça les lèvres, l'air de comprendre son erreur.

\- Débile ? Non, désolé, sifflai-je, affreusement froide. Je suis juste logique, tu vois. Réfléchis ! Hershel, Daryl et Rick, dis-je. Dis-moi lequel des trois a déjà eu un contact direct avec le Gouverneur ? Hein, lequel ?! m'exclamai-je. Je sais parfaitement les risques que je prends ! Comme tu le dis si bien, je réfléchis tout le temps ! Alors, tu vois, j'ai largement eu de quoi peser le pour et le contre. Hershel a une jambe en moins, merde ! J'ai juste un bras en écharpe ! Et puis, on ne va pas déclarer la guerre, Gwen ! On va tenter de négocier un arrangement ! Alors ton « débile », tu te le gardes, merci !

Un silence pesant suivit mes paroles et je détournai légèrement le regard. La colère retombait. Bon, bon. Il fallait que je me calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de m'énerver contre Gwen, surtout si je sortais cette après-midi.

\- Les filles… Ce n'est pas la peine de vous disputer… souffla Carol en posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de Gwen.

\- Ouai… C'est vrai, c'est pas le moment. Désolé, souffla Gwen en me lançant un rapide regard.

\- Non, c'est bon, je me suis emportée.

Je n'aimais pas m'attarder sur ça. Les disputes entre moi et Gwen, malgré ce qu'on pouvait croire, étaient assez fréquentes. On n'avait pas vraiment la même façon de penser pour tout et notre envie de protéger l'autre nous poussait parfois à élever la voix pour se faire entendre. Mais il n'y avait rien de grave. Juste un léger malaise après la dispute, mais on arrivait toujours à se réconcilier plus ou moins vite. Je tournai donc la tête vers Rick.

\- Donc c'est bon ? Je viens ? demandai-je.

Rick hocha la tête, son regard allant de moi à Gwen. Je lançai alors un regard en coin à Daryl et un minuscule sourire étira mes lèvres. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et je baissai la tête pour cacher mon visage. Je ne pus cependant pas faire disparaître le sourire qui persistait encore sur mon visage. J'arrivais toujours à me faire prendre dans les expéditions, même si certains étaient contre. Il allait falloir qu'il s'y fasse.

\- Bon ! Si on passait à table, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda alors Carol, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère soudain un peu plus chargée. Oscar, tu viens m'aider ?

Oscar hocha la tête et suivit Carol pour l'aider à tout préparer. Rick attrapa le sac et l'emporta dans l'autre partie de la prison, Daryl s'assit sur une des chaises, en face de moi, imité par Michonne. Je m'installai alors également sur une chaise, à côté de Gwen. Je débarrassai la table des flèches et de mon arc et les posai au sol. Je me redressai ensuite et me tournai vers Michonne.

\- Michonne ?

La femme releva la tête et me regarda. Elle avait quelque chose dans le regard. Elle avait l'air à la fois sauvage et tellement calme. Elle était effrayante, mais aussi rassurante par la force qu'elle dégageait. Elle m'impressionnait, il fallait bien l'avouer.

\- Comment ça s'est passé pour Carl ? demandai-je en baissant d'un ton et en lançant un rapide regard au garçon, assis un peu plus loin sur les marches de l'escalier menant à la tour de garde.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup parlé avec Michonne, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, et demander une telle chose n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de commencer une approche, mais elle était la seule à pouvoir répondre à cette question. Il était hors de question que je demande directement à Carl, et Rick, il ne fallait même pas y penser. Ne restait donc plus qu'elle. Et j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle allait répondre.

\- Il va bien.

Je la fixai un instant puis fis un mouvement de la main pour lui intimer de développer.

\- Mais encore ? demandai-je en même temps.

\- Il va bien, répéta-t-elle alors, après un silence lourd.

Puis elle se leva et s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Je la suivis du regard, puis je tournai la tête vers Carl. D'accord. Si elle le disait, ça devait être vrai. Mais elle ne répondait pas à ma question. Je n'avais pas demandé s'il allait bien. J'avais demandé comment ça s'était passé pour lui. Michonne passait sous silence ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas, mais, si Carl allait bien, alors ce n'était pas très grave.

J'haussai les épaules et me calai dans ma chaise.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance un peu spéciale. Merle ne vint pas rajouter son grain de sel, alors c'était plutôt détendu. Néanmoins, la pression du rendez-vous approchant pesait sur nos épaules, alors c'était un peu étrange. On ne parla pas beaucoup.

Une fois les assiettes terminées, Rick, Hershel, Daryl et moi nous préparâmes pour partir. Moi, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire. Mon arc était juste à côté de moi, et j'avais mes couteaux à leur place, donc j'étais déjà prête. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que les autres soient prêts. En attendant, je patientai en examinant les flèches que m'avait données Daryl. Elles étaient de bonne qualité. De plus, si je ne me trompais pas, elles étaient en carbone. Celles que j'avais déjà étaient en aluminium. De très bonnes flèches pour des tirs en salle, mais en extérieur, s'il y avait un peu trop de vent, le tir déviait rapidement. Le carbone rectifiait ce léger détail, alors c'était vraiment, vraiment génial.

\- Romane ?

Je relevai la tête et tombai nez à nez avec Carol. Cette dernière me faisait un petit sourire. Je le lui rendis.

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux… ? demanda-t-elle en indiquant les marches à côté de moi.

\- Bien sûr !

Carol prit place, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, et accentua son sourire. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait ? Je trouvais son comportement un peu étrange. Elle semblait gênée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

\- Il y a quelque chose ? finis-je par demander face au silence de Carol. Vous voulez me demander un truc ?

\- Eh bien… Oui, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

\- Je vous écoute.

Carol plissa légèrement les yeux, son sourire toujours en place, et je me sentis légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ?

Je me retins de pousser un long soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était que ça ? J'avais paniqué pour cette simple petite question ? J'avais presque envie de rire. Mon dieu, ce que j'étais ridicule.

\- Vous vous demandez pourquoi est-ce que je participe à toutes les « expéditions » ? demandai-je en faisant des guillemets avec mes doigts. Eh bien… sûrement parce que je veux protéger cet endroit. Et puis, je suis comme ça, je pense. Droite. Vous avez fait beaucoup pour nous. Si vous n'étiez pas sortis le jour où on est arrivée à la prison… on ne serait sûrement pas là aujourd'hui.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine et mon sourire vacilla un instant.

\- Et puis… je dois y aller, soufflai-je en baissant légèrement la tête. Vous pensez pouvoir raisonner cet homme. J'aimerais y croire également. Mais je ne place que très peu d'espoir dans cette tentative de négociation. Alors je veux venir, voir comment les choses se passent. Je veux savoir. Et puis, il n'y a pas que le Gouverneur. Il y a tellement de personne derrière lui. Toute une ville. Des gens qui peuvent nous écouter. Alors, certes, ceux qu'il va ramener avec lui ne seront peut-être pas les plus aptes à m'écouter, mais je les connais quand même. Je peux peut-être… faire quelque chose, qui sait.

Est-ce que je croyais à ce que je venais de dire ? Pas tellement. Pour changer les choses, il aurait fallu que je sois au moins au même niveau que le Gouverneur. Hors, ici, personne n'atteignait un tel niveau. Pas même Rick. Le Gouverneur savait manipuler les foules, il savait faire plier les gens et il avait toujours un coup d'avance ou un plan de rechange. Il ne se laissait jamais prendre au dépourvu. On ne savait pas contre quoi on allait devoir se battre si jamais la guerre se déclarait ouvertement. Et je ne pouvais pas rester ici à attendre, à me demander, à me poser des questions. L'attente, dans un monde comme celui où on évoluait, était un des nombreux chemins directs qui menaient vers la folie.

Rick, Daryl et Hershel arrivèrent, fin prêt, et je me levai. Je passai mon carquois à mon épaule gauche, avec mon arc.

\- Prête ? me demanda Rick.

J'hochai la tête.

\- Alors allons-y.

Les trois hommes passèrent à côté de moi et sortir. J'allais leur emboîter le pas, mais au dernier moment, je me retournai vers Carol. Cette dernière me fit un sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Je veillerais sur elle.

\- Merci. Et, vous pourrez lui dire que je suis désolée ? Pour tout à l'heure…

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête. Je me tournai alors vers la porte.

\- Hé !

Je tournai la tête vers le fond de la pièce. Merle, appuyé contre le mur, me souriait d'un air moqueur. Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? sifflai-je.

\- Juste te dire que j'ai été… ravi, de te revoir. Adieu !

Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palet et détournai la tête, avant de m'engager à la suite des garçons.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'endroit fixé pour le rendez-vous n'était pas bien long. Tout juste une dizaine de minutes, peut-être un quart d'heure. Pas plus. J'étais à l'arrière, derrière le siège conducteur. Le coude appuyé contre la fenêtre, je regardais le paysage défiler. Et plus on avançait, plus je stressais. Je ne savais absolument pas comment cela allait se passer. Si cela se trouvait, le Gouverneur nous amenait dans un traquenard : il allait nous tuer une fois sur place. Ou alors, il allait nous éjecter de la prison. Il en était capable. Il en avait les moyens. Que pourrions-nous faire ? Oh, bien sûr, on riposterait. Mais notre puissance de frappe n'était pas aussi importante que celle de Woodburry.

Lasse de toutes ses pensées, je soupirai. Hershel tourna la tête vers moi depuis le siège passager.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Hum.

Il y eut un silence gênant dans le véhicule puis Rick prit la parole.

\- Tu pourrais avoir une idée de qui accompagnera cet homme ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de possibilités, répondis-je après un instant de réflexion. Je pense quand même qu'on peut compter sur la présence de Martinez. C'est un peu une sorte de bras droit. Depuis que Merle a dégagé, il a dû… monter en grade, sifflai-je en souriant. Après, il prendra sûrement d'autres hommes, mais je ne peux garantir leur identité. Et je pense que Blondie sera là également. Après tout, c'est elle qui a demandé ce rendez-vous, non ?

\- …

Rien qu'au ton, on pouvait comprendre à quel point je trouvais cette idée ridicule. Mais d'un autre côté, j'espérais beaucoup de cette rencontre. Je soupirai à nouveau. Le mal de crâne commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, autant dire que ce n'était pas ça qui m'aiderait à me concentrer davantage sur la conversation.

Soudain, de l'autre côté de la vitre, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Je lançai un coup d'œil. Daryl, bien installé sur sa moto, nous lança un regard puis accéléra pour rouler au même niveau que Rick, à l'avant de la voiture. Je le détaillai rapidement du regard. Cet homme… C'était un mystère. J'étais étrange quand il était là. Je n'arrivais pas à le cerner, à comprendre ce qu'il pensait. Ça me frustrait. Habituellement, je cernais plutôt vite les gens. Je n'avais pas trop de mal avec le reste du groupe. Mais avec lui… Non, c'était impossible. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Je ne savais pas d'où venait le problème. De lui ? Ou… de moi ? Je n'avais jamais agis ainsi avec quiconque. Je me sentais mal à l'aise avec lui, mais, d'un autre côté, j'étais irrémédiablement attiré par le mystère qui l'entourait. Avant, avant l'épidémie, je n'avais pas de contact avec les garçons, qu'ils aient mon âge ou qu'ils soient plus grand. Depuis le début de l'épidémie, j'avais changé. J'avais été obligé de côtoyer des hommes, d'apprendre à les comprendre et à rester en leur présence. Cela m'était devenu facile avec le temps. Mais lui… Il me ramenait à avant l'épidémie, à cette époque où… où j'étais encore « Le Petit Génie ».

Ce souvenir me tira une grimace amère et je secouai légèrement la tête. Vraiment, cet homme… C'était un problème. Et je n'aimais pas les problèmes. Il fallait que je trouve une solution.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes au point de rendez-vous. Avant de pénétrer dans le terrain, Hershel et Rick échangèrent les places. Je les regardai faire sans rien dire, me demandant le pourquoi de cette manœuvre. Une fois à l'intérieur du terrain, Hershel stoppa la voiture et Rick sortit, tandis que le vieil homme sortait une arme automatique d'on ne savait où. Moi, je restai à l'arrière. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'enfonçai davantage dans le siège. L'ambiance était lourde, pesante. Stressante. Autant dire que rien de tout cela n'était fait pour apaiser mes nerfs, déjà particulièrement mis à mal.

Même en sachant que cela ne servirait à rien, j'attrapai une flèche dans mon carquois de la main gauche et, tant bien que mal, l'encochait à mon arc, tenu du bout de la main droite. Mon épaule commençait à me lancer. Mais s'il le fallait, je n'hésiterais pas à tirer. Bien que la précision du tir ne soit pas garantie dans mon état. Vraiment, je maudissais le type qui m'avait tiré cette balle.

A travers le pare-brise, je vis Daryl se lever de sa moto et attraper son arbalète. Il rejoignit Rick et, durant tout le temps où ils furent visibles, je le suivis des yeux.

L'attente dans le silence me sembla interminable. Au bout d'un instant, j'ouvris la portière, m'attirant une réflexion légèrement paniquée de la part d'Hershel.

\- Que fais-tu ?!

\- Je sors. S'il y avait eu des hommes, ils n'auraient pas attendu pour nous tuer.

Je basculai à l'extérieur du véhicule et restai là. J'en profitai pour retirer le bandage qui retenait mon bras. Comme la dernière fois, mon épaule sembla peser trois tonnes et je grimaçai.

\- Bon sang… Pas possible cette blessure, sifflai-je, excédée.

\- Il faudra laisser faire le temps.

\- Mmh.

Laisser faire le temps… D'accord, mais pour le moment, c'était très handicapant. A cette pensée, je me sentis rougir furieusement. Penser cela alors qu'Hershel avait carrément perdu une jambe… J'en ratais pas une.

\- Hé !

Je relevai la tête. Daryl revenait.

\- Il est déjà à l'intérieur. Il parle avec Rick.

J'écarquillai légèrement les yeux et posai mon regard sur le bâtiment où devaient se trouver les deux hommes. Alors il était là. A quelques mètres seulement. Une boule se forma dans ma poitrine et je détournai les yeux. D'un côté, c'était mieux ainsi. Je n'avais pas à le voir arriver et à l'affronter directement. C'était mieux ainsi.

\- J'vois aucune voiture, dit Hershel en regardant autour de lui.

\- Ouai. J'le sens pas. Laisse le moteur tourner.

Je pinçai les lèvres et tournai la tête en direction du bâtiment. Et Rick qui était tout seul là-dedans. Je ne l'appréciais pas, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de m'inquiéter pour lui.

Soudain, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre et je me crispai. Ma main se resserra automatiquement sur mon arme et mon regard chercha rapidement la provenance du bruit.

\- On a de la compagnie, déclara Daryl en relevant son arbalète.

Je ne réfléchis pas davantage et me levai. Immédiatement, une vive douleur se fit sentir dans mon épaule et je serrai les dents pour étouffer un gémissement de douleur. Bon. On allait faire avec. Si on avait un peu de chance, une simple dissuasion suffirait. De toute façon, le Gouverneur n'était pas avec eux, alors c'était un bon point. Mais il ne fallait pas se reposer sur cet acqui.

Je reconnus au premier coup d'œil le conducteur. Martinez. Bien sûr. C'était évident qu'il viendrait. Et Blondie aussi. Par contre, je ne voyais pas la troisième personne. Je fronçai les sourcils, sur mes gardes, et vins me poster légèrement en retrait de Daryl, mon arc à la main, la flèche encochée. J'espérais ne pas avoir à m'en servir.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent tous, et que je reconnus le troisième homme, la surprise me fit hausser les sourcils.

\- Milton ? soufflai-je, complètement ahurie.

Euh… ce n'était pas vraiment à lui que j'aurais pensé pour une mission de ce genre, mais… bon, puisqu'il en était ainsi. Ce n'était pas un mauvais point en fait. Au contraire. Milton était un intellectuel. Il réfléchissait d'une façon différente par rapport au Gouverneur. Et il jouait un peu le rôle de conseiller pour ce dernier. On pouvait peut-être marquer des points avec ça…

\- Regardez qui voilà, intervint Martinez, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Alors t'es toujours vivante ! J'avais du mal à y croire, mais là, y'a plus de doutes. T'es une coriace.

Je ne répondis pas.

\- Bon, on s'en fout de ça. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est arrivé avant vous ? demanda Daryl.

\- Il est déjà là ? demanda Andréa.

\- Ouai.

Je gardai mon regard fixé sur Martinez. Je n'avais jamais pu blairer ce type. Il ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Pas du tout.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Blondie pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment et disparaître. J'échangeai alors un regard avec Daryl, puis avec Hershel et reposai mes yeux sur Martinez.

\- Et Gwen ? Toujours vivante ? Et son copain ?

Mon corps entier se crispa à la mention de Julian et, si je n'avais pas été blessé, j'aurais été ravie de massacrer comme il se doit ce pauvre type pour qu'il la boucle. Au lieu de quoi, je dus me contenter de serrer les dents et de le foudroyer du regard.

\- Vu ta tête, y'en a bien qui sont vraiment mort.

\- Boucle-la Martinez, t'en sait strictement rien.

Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Martinez leva les mains en signe d'abandon puis croisa les bras. Les mâchoires serrées, je détournai la tête et vins m'appuyer contre la voiture. Bien. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'une décision soit prise, en espérant qu'elle nous soit bénéfique.

Au bout de quelques instants, Hershel prit la parole.

\- Je devrais peut-être aller voir ce qu'il se passe…

\- Le Gouverneur juge préférable de s'entretenir avec Rick en privé, intervint alors Milton.

\- On peut savoir qui t'es ? demanda alors Daryl.

Je poussai un soupir, ouvris la portière de la voiture et m'assis côté passager, les jambes en dehors du véhicule. Mon bras me lançait et je sentais qu'on en avait pour un bon moment avant de rentrer à la prison. Si on y rentrait.

\- Milton Mamet.

\- Génial. T'es le majordome, c'est ça ?

Un léger sourire retroussa mes lèvres.

\- Je suis son conseiller, répliqua Milton.

Mais bien sûr…

\- Conseiller en quoi ? demanda Daryl.

Si je ne me trompais pas sur la petite lueur qui brillait dans son regard, Daryl commençait à s'amuser des réactions de Milton. Comme quoi, une tête de turc savait toujours détendre l'atmosphère… Si c'était pas malheureux.

\- Organisation, Mordeurs, soupira Milton, apparemment excédé. Je suis désolé, mais en fait, je n'ai aucune envie de raconter ma vie à des hommes de mains.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, trésor, siffla Daryl en s'avançant vers lui.

Je me relevai immédiatement. Martinez se tendit. Hershel resserra sa prise sur son arme. Seul Milton conserva un simulacre de nonchalance.

\- Si on est parti pour se braquer nos flingues à la gueule toute la journée, rends-moi un service, intervint Martinez. Ferme-la.

Je vis immédiatement défiler dans ma tête une centaine de fins possibles à un tel scénario et, dans tous les cas, ça se terminait mal. Je m'avançai donc jusqu'à Daryl et, avant qu'il ne s'approche trop de Martinez, je me glissai entre eux.

\- Pousse-toi, grogna Daryl sans même m'accorder un regard.

\- Tu te calmes d'abord, et tu recules, sifflai-je. J'ai pas envie d'avoir à vous gérer, c'est clair ?

Daryl baissa son regard sur moi et je clignai rapidement des yeux, sans toutefois bouger d'un pouce. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Daryl recula, me tournant le dos. Je me détendis instantanément. Dans mon dos, Martinez ricana. Je me tournai vers lui, les sourcils froncés, le regard noir.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt à te tenir tranquille également. Je crois que t'apprécierais moyen de te prendre une flèche.

\- Essaie pas de sauver les apparences, Romane. Tu crois peut-être qu'on a pas remarqué ton bras ?

Je me mordis fortement l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas répondre et rejoignis Hershel et Daryl, reprenant ma place dans la voiture. A nouveau, un lourd silence s'installa, seulement brisé par le bruit du crayon de Milton sur son carnet. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il écrivait avec tant de frénésie, mais ça devait être passionnant. C'était tout juste s'il ne collait pas son nez contre le papier. Je poussai un soupir frustré. Je crois que j'aurais pu donner n'importe quoi pour du papier et un crayon. Malheureusement, j'avais perdu mon unique carnet lorsqu'on avait fuit Woodburry, et je n'étais pas prête de le revoir. Néanmoins, si j'avais su, j'aurais pris quelque chose pour faire passer le temps. On n'entendait rien de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, mais cela laissait à penser qu'il ne se passait rien de grave. On aurait forcément entendu un coup de feu ou un peu de remue-ménage s'il s'était passé quelque chose. Et là, c'était le néant total. Alors franchement, poireauter comme ça, c'était chiant, même si c'était nécessaire.

Ce fut l'arrivée de Blondie qui apporta un peu d'animation à tout ça. Lorsqu'elle sortit du hangar, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. On attendait tous qu'elle dise quelque chose sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Mais elle ne lâcha pas un mot et s'assit, l'air frustré et dépité. Ok… Ça devait être trop la joie là-dedans…

Le silence retomba une nouvelle fois. Je me faisais chier à un point inimaginable. Tambourinant légèrement sur le bord de la voiture, le regard dans le vide, j'attendais. Daryl tournait en rond, ayant apparemment de plus en plus de mal à gérer son impatience. Andréa était toujours assise par terre, sa jambe tressautant de plus en plus vite, preuve de son anxiété.

\- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le temps à notre disposition pour étudier le problème nous-même ? demanda alors Milton, sortant tout le monde de sa bulle.

\- Le boss a dit d'attendre, en silence.

\- Tu veux dire le Gouverneur.

J'haussai un sourcil devant le regard que Martinez et Daryl échangèrent. C'était l'amour fou entre eux, dites donc.

\- C'est une bonne chose qu'ils se rencontrent, continua Milton, comme si de rien n'était. Surtout après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ajouta-t-il en me lançant un regard appuyé.

J'haussai les sourcils. Euh… C'était quoi ça ?

\- Ils vont s'arranger : personne ne veut d'une autre confrontation, poursuivit Milton.

\- J'appellerais pas ça une confrontation, coupa Daryl.

\- Moi j'appelle ça comme ça. C'est approprié.

Je lançai un regard étonné à Milton. Je l'avais rarement vu s'imposer ainsi. En fait, je ne l'avais jamais vu agir comme ça. Il était toujours effacé, dans l'ombre du Gouverneur. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui prenait.

\- Et… j'ai tout noté ici, acheva-t-il en montrant son carnet.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Daryl.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un consigne ce qu'on a traversé. Cela fera partie de notre histoire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un ricanement moqueur et tous les regards se tournèrent soudainement vers moi. Je fixai le mien sur Milton, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Partie de notre histoire ? Me fait pas rire Milton, tu devrais être plutôt bien placé pour savoir que l'histoire est une vérité, et la vérité à plusieurs visages. C'est quoi ta version des faits, exactement ? demandai-je, moqueuse.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Milton détourna le regard. Je souris davantage. Qu'il me prenne pas pour une idiote. Il se croyait intelligent, un homme pensant. Mais il en oubliait complètement que d'autres que lui étaient capable de réfléchir également.

Soudain, un râle rauque se fit entendre et, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je sursautai. Je devins instantanément rouge comme une tomate, puis je me levais, alors que les autres faisaient de même. J'attrapai mon arc et mes flèches quand une main se referma sur mon poignet. Je me tournai et me retrouvai soudain nez à nez avec Daryl. Oh bon sang…

\- Tu restes ici, avec Hershel.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Hé !

Daryl s'éloignait déjà, accompagné d'Andréa et Martinez. Non mais… ! Hors de question ! Attrapant mon arc quand même, contre l'avis de Daryl, je le passai dans mon dos et dégainai mon poignard. Hershel tenta de me rappeler et je tournai rapidement la tête vers lui avant de tracer. Malheureusement, j'arrivai trop tard. Tous les Mordeurs étaient déjà exterminés. Je pinçai les lèvres et rangeai mon couteau presque rageusement.

\- J't'avais dit de rester là-bas, dit Daryl en revenant vers moi.

\- Tu devrais commencer à comprendre que je fais pas souvent ce qu'on me dit, soufflai-je.

Contre toute attente, un sourire étira les lèvres de Daryl et j'écarquillai légèrement les yeux. Il souffla légèrement et me dépassa. Attendez… Pause… Il venait vraiment de me sourire là ? Je me tournai vers lui, incrédule. Il était penché sur le corps d'un des Mordeurs et ne prêtait déjà plus attention à moi. Je secouai légèrement la tête. Bon. Au moins, il ne s'était pas mis en colère, hein ?

Je m'approchai des deux hommes, Blondie ayant disparu, et je vis Daryl tendre un paquet à Martinez. J'haussai les sourcils. Ils étaient pas censés ne pas pouvoir se blairer ? Je comprenais plus rien… Martinez refusa de prendre une cigarette, et je vis alors le paquet se tendre vers moi. J'eus un petit moment de bug, puis je me redressai en secouant la tête.

\- Oh ! Non. Non, je ne fume pas, dis-je en secouant ma main.

\- Gentille fille, souffla Daryl en rangeant le paquet dans sa poche.

\- Hé !

Daryl me regarda et, à nouveau, un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais il n'y avait que les autres que je parvenais à tromper. Si je m'étais écouté, j'aurais souri aussi…

L'odeur âcre de la fumée de cigarette se fit rapidement sentir et j'inspirai une bouffée de fumée blanche. Tout un flot de souvenir me revint immédiatement en mémoire. Mon père était un fumeur. Il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps à la maison, mais il restait suffisamment de temps pour faire en sorte que toutes les pièces s'imprègnent de l'odeur du tabac froid. Mon frère avait toujours détesté ça. Un jour, il avait placardé des affiches « Interdit de fumer » dans toute la maison. Le lendemain, quand on s'était levé, toutes les affiches avaient disparu et l'odeur était encore plus présente que d'habitude. Le message avait été très clair. En fin de compte, on avait fini par s'y habituer. Mais j'avais catégoriquement refusé toutes les cigarettes qu'on m'avait un jour proposées. Hors de question que je devienne fumeuse à mon tour.

\- T'étais dans l'armée ? demanda soudainement Daryl, son regard fixé sur Martinez.

\- Non, c'est juste que… je hais les Mordeurs.

\- Qui ne les hait pas, hein ? demandai-je en m'accroupissant, mon bras droit ramené contre ma poitrine pour ne pas me blesser.

\- Ouai… Après ce qu'ils ont fait… à ma femme… à mes gosses.

Je me crispai. Et voilà. Voilà. Encore une fois, j'avais oublié « l'avant ». Il y en avait toujours un. Tout le monde avait eu un passé avant le début de l'épidémie. Et moi, je ne m'en souvenais que quand on parlait des morts. Je détestais les gens, oubliant que, s'ils étaient ainsi, c'était qu'il y avait une raison et puis je retombais brutalement sur terre. Bon sang… Quelle idiote je faisais. Je relevai la tête vers Martinez. Une femme… Des enfants…

\- J'compatis, lâcha Daryl.

\- Merci.

Un malaise s'installa alors et, soudain, je me sentis de trop. Je me raclai la gorge, me relevai en prenant garde à mon bras puis me tournai vers Daryl.

\- Hum… Je vais retourner avec Hershel.

\- Ok, lâcha Daryl.

Je me détournai et, alors que j'allais partir, une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, je me tournai vers Daryl.

\- Si y'a un problème… tu cries, ok ?

Daryl fronça les sourcils et je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de répondre. Je m'éclipsai rapidement, entendant tout juste le rire moqueur de Martinez.

Revenue là où on était garé, j'eus la surprise de ne pas trouver Hershel. Le stress monta en moi à une vitesse hallucinante et j'allais me précipiter dans le hangar quand j'entendis la voix de Milton depuis le côté gauche du bâtiment. Je m'avançai rapidement vers l'endroit d'où provenait sa voix. Je tombai alors sur Hershel et lui en train de discuter. Je poussai un profond soupir de soulagement, tandis que les deux hommes levaient la tête vers moi.

\- Romane… Il y a un problème ? demanda Hershel en voyant mon visage encore légèrement crispé par la soudaine montée de stress.

\- Non… Non, je… Je me demandais juste où vous étiez passé, soufflai-je en me laissant tomber en face du vieil homme, par terre. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? demandai-je en voyant le carnet dans les mains de Milton.

\- Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'écris tout ici, dit ce dernier en levant son carnet. Et je recueille des témoignages pour compléter, ça, tu le sais. J'étais en train d'interroger Hershel sur son histoire.

Je fronçai les sourcils et jetai un regard interrogateur à Hershel. Vraiment ? Milton m'avait déjà demandé, plusieurs fois, de témoigner pour son truc. Je n'avais jamais accepté. Mon histoire ne concernait que moi et si, un jour, elle devait être rendue publique, ce ne serait qu'après ma mort, pas avant.

\- Bien alors… Comment avez-vous perdu votre jambe ? demanda Milton, reprenant bien en main son crayon.

\- J'ai été mordu, répondit Hershel.

\- Et donc… vous l'avez coupé pour empêcher la contamination ? Intéressant ! Et… combien de temps après la morsure ?

Je fronçai les sourcils plus encore, si c'était possible. Il n'avait vraiment aucune gêne. Demander ce genre de choses… Hershel avait vraiment une patience d'or pour supporter ça. Moi, j'aurais envoyé ce gars bouler depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, c'était comme ça qu'il avait été éconduit, les fois où il m'avait demandé de « témoigner ».

\- Tout de suite après, répondit une nouvelle fois Hershel.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas vidé de votre sang ?

\- J'étais entouré de gens biens, souffla Hershel en posant son regard sur moi. Ils ont pris soin de moi.

Je me redressai, légèrement gênée. Je savais bien pourquoi il disait ça en me regardant. « Tu ne connais pas notre histoire, tu ne peux pas juger ». Je détournai le regard. Hershel… avait un véritable pouvoir sur moi. Mais en dépit de ça, je sentais que je m'attachais de plus en plus au vieil homme. Allez savoir pourquoi.

\- Des médecins ? demanda Milton.

\- Non. Nous avons appris sur le tas, répondit Hershel.

\- Comme tout le monde, soufflai-je en serrant mon avant-bras droit.

Je décidai de ne plus porter attention à ce que disait Milton quand il demanda à Hershel s'il pouvait voir son moignon. Cet homme était… sans tact. Complètement idiot. Je ne retins donc pas mon rire quand Hershel lui répondit qu'il pourrait au moins lui proposer un verre avant. C'est à ce moment-là que je pris réellement conscience d'une chose.

Je faisais partie de leur groupe. Moi, et Gwen. On faisait partie du groupe de Rick. On n'était plus des habitantes de Woodburry, ou encore des solitaires sur les routes… Non. Maintenant, c'était sûr. On faisait partie de ce groupe. On avait la chance de parvenir à se faire une petite place dans cette famille composée. On avait une chance de se faire une place auprès d'Hershel, de Glenn, de Maggie, Beth, Carol… Daryl… et tous les autres.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

Oui. On avait cette chance. Et je ne comptais pas la laisser passer.


	16. Chapter 16

**! BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Hello ! Et me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 16 comme cadeau ! Oui, bon, c'est pas Noël, mais voilà :) Qui sait, peut-être que vous en aurez un, voire deux autres avant le 25, si je suis en forme ( ce qui est le cas en ce moment !). Enfon bref ! Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Guest : Merci et de rien ;)

MyFairLadyRose : Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi pour ce qui est de la relation Merle/Romane ! Contente de voir qu'on ressent la chose comme j'essaie de la faire passer ;) Pour ce qui est du reste de ta review, je te laisse lire et découvrir par toi-même :)

 **Chapitre 16**

J'étais dans la voiture. On était sur le chemin du retour depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes.

Et je tremblais encore.

Après avoir discuté un peu avec Hershel et Milton, j'étais retournée dans la voiture, sur le siège passagé, et j'avais attendu. Le silence m'avait fait du bien. J'avais réfléchis, comme j'aimais le faire quand j'étais seule. J'avais passé le temps comme j'avais pu, regardant de temps en temps à l'extérieur pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. J'avais même failli m'endormir tellement le temps m'avait paru long à un moment.

Puis la porte du hangar s'était ouverte. Et mon cœur avait loupé un battement.

Le Gouverneur, un cache-œil noir sur le visage, était sorti. Il avait balayé l'extérieur du regard. Et, inévitablement, son regard s'était posé sur moi. Je m'étais crispée dans mon siège. A ce moment-là, j'avais tellement eu envie de me ruer à l'extérieur de la voiture pour lui planter une de mes flèches dans l'autre œil... Il ne méritait que ça… Mais je n'avais rien fait. J'étais restée sur mon siège, comme pétrifiée. Puis le Gouverneur avait fait quelque chose qui m'avait glacé le sang. Il avait sourit. Un sourire froid et cruel. Il m'avait fait une promesse. Il allait me tuer. J'en étais certaine. Et, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'avais eu affreusement peur.

Et c'était toujours le cas maintenant.

Recroquevillée contre la portière de la voiture, j'avais le regard fixé sur le siège, que je ne voyais même pas. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Et Gwen ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient dit dans ce hangar ? Pourquoi Rick ne disait-il rien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Tant de questions qui bouillonnaient dans ma tête depuis que j'avais vu ce sourire sur le visage de cet homme. Je n'arrivais pas à me l'ôter de l'esprit.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda soudainement Hershel. Ton épaule te fait mal ? Tu es toute blanche.

Je relevai la tête et mis un instant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je lui fis alors un petit sourire et hochai la tête, lâchant un petit « je vais bien », avant de reporter mon regard sur la fenêtre à ma gauche. Je me replongeai presque instantanément dans mes pensées.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à la prison, je n'avais plus qu'une envie : m'isoler dans ma cellule. Et parler à Gwen aussi. Oui, il fallait d'abord que je parle à Gwen. Mais, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, j'entendais bien savoir ce qui s'était dit dans ce hangar de malheur ! Et Rick n'allait pas se défiler.

A l'intérieur de la prison, une certaine tension régnait. Il ne fallait pas se demander de qui elle provenait, pensai-je en lançant un rapide regard à Merle.

\- Tout le monde se réunit, lâcha Rick en passant dans l'autre partie de la prison.

Je fus presque la première à pénétrer dans la pièce et, immédiatement, Gwen fut à côté de moi, l'air inquiet.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en se retenant contre le mur.

Je lui fis un petit sourire pour seule réponse et cela éveilla immédiatement ses sens.

\- Tu l'as vu, lâcha-t-elle, devenant immédiatement plus sombre.

\- Ouai, fis-je avec un petit sourire crispé.

Un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Je détestais ce mec autant qu'il me faisait peur. Et ce n'était pas facile d'éprouver ces deux choses pour une seule et même personne. Il y avait toujours un blocage. Comme celui de tout à l'heure, lorsque je l'avais vu.

\- Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Tu es toute pâle…

\- Non, il…

\- Bon ! Ecoutez tous ! intervint alors Rick, mettant un terme à notre discussion.

Le silence tomba soudainement sur la pièce. Rick passa rapidement dans une cellule et en ressortit, une arme à la main. Au moins, le message était clair.

\- Donc, j'ai rencontré ce Gouverneur, lâcha-t-il en revenant se placer devant nous. On a discuté, un bon moment.

\- Vous étiez que tous les deux ? demanda Merle.

\- Ouai.

\- T'as loupé une sacrée occasion mec.

Rick lança un regard affreusement froid à Merle et ce dernier quitta la pièce. Je le regardai partir sans rien dire. J'étais presque d'accord avec lui.

\- Il veut la prison, dit alors Rick. Il veut qu'on disparaisse. Qu'on crève. Il veut qu'on crève. Pour ce qu'on a fait, à Woodburry… On entre en guerre, termina-t-il.

Voilà. L'expression était lâchée. Je poussai un profond soupir et passai une main lasse sur mon visage. Bon sang… Voilà, maintenant, c'était lancé. Et il y avait un truc qui me déplaisait tout particulièrement dans cette histoire : Je ne pouvais strictement rien faire. Rien du tout. Et Gwen non plus. On allait devoir laisser les autres s'occuper de notre propre sécurité. Ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas confiance en eux, mais je me sentais totalement incapable. Incapable de me défendre, incapable de défendre les autres. Incapable, incapable, incapable ! Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça avait dû m'arriver à moi ?!

\- Romane ?

Je relevai brusquement la tête, sortant de mes pensées. Gwen se tenait devant moi, l'air encore plus inquiet que tout à l'heure. Je lui fis un petit sourire et poussai un profond soupir. Par réflexe, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon épaule et fus étonnée de trouver mon bandage rouge de sang. Ça, ça tombe à pic, pensai-je en relevant la tête.

\- Je dois aller voir Hershel, soufflai-je à mon amie. On se voit après ?

Gwen hocha la tête et je partis à la recherche du vieil homme. Finalement, je n'avais pas tellement envie de parler à Gwen de ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Je me sentais minable, maintenant, et lui parler de ce que j'avais ressenti en voyant le Gouverneur n'allait pas arranger les choses.

\- Hershel ? appelai-je en arrivant dans l'autre partie de la prison. J'aurais besoin de vous, si vous pouviez m'accorder quelques instants.

\- Bien sûr, dit Hershel en se levant.

Il me rejoignit rapidement dans sa cellule et ne posa aucune question, comprenant parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait. Un peu plus à l'aise que les autres fois, je retirai mon sweat, laissant voir à Hershel mon bandage imbibé de sang. Une petite grimace passa sur ses lèvres.

\- On va voir ce que ça donne là-dessous.

J'hochai la tête, pas vraiment rassurée, puis Hershel défit une fois de plus mon bandage. Lorsqu'il retira le pansement, il y alla tout doucement et, finalement, ma plaie fut à l'air libre. Cela me fit une drôle de sensation. Hershel se pencha immédiatement pour voir de plus près et j'attendis son verdict. Il soupira longuement au bout d'un moment et je sentis un petit coup de pression me traverser.

\- Ça saigne encore pas mal… Il faudrait faire des points de suture, mais on n'a pas de quoi faire…

\- Un simple fil suffira hein, cherchez pas à faire compliqué, soufflai-je.

\- Oh, je sais bien. Mais nous n'avons pas d'aiguille, et là, nous ne pouvons rien faire, soupira Hershel.

\- Hershel ! s'exclama alors Daryl, avant de pénétrer dans la cellule. Est-ce que tu… Oh, merde !

Le regard de Daryl se posa sur moi. Il y eut une ou deux secondes de flottements avant que je ne prenne conscience de la situation. D'un coup, l'information me monta au cerveau et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues quasi instantanément. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour me réfugier au fond de la cellule, mon sweat serré contre ma poitrine. Merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! Pourquoi lui ?! Pourquoi ?! Malgré ma blessure que je venais de réveiller méchamment, je passai mon sweat, sans toutefois bouger de mon coin. Je restai le dos tourné aux deux hommes. Oh mon dieu, j'avais tellement honte ! Tellement, tellement honte ! Je devais être rouge comme une tomate ! Oh bon sang !

\- Daryl…, souffla Hershel.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès ! se défendit l'homme à l'arbalète.

\- Je m'en doute, répondit le vieil homme en riant légèrement.

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné et je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Je fus surprise de découvrir un Daryl avec un léger, très léger air un peu perdu, les bras ballant, les joues un peu rougies. Il gardait pourtant son aura impassible et il se contenta de me jeter un petit regard.

\- Désolé, dit-il.

Puis il s'en alla.

Je poussai un long soupir, attendis un instant pour reprendre mes esprits, puis me rassis devant Hershel, m'enfonçant davantage dans l'ombre du lit superposé. Je sentais encore le rouge soutenu qui me brûlait les joues, et je devais avouer que cette interruption soudaine avait fait totalement disparaître le semblant de confiance que j'avais réussi à placer dans ces soins. Je me sentais à nouveau gênée. En plus, ce n'était pas une fille qui avait fait irruption dans la cellule. Non ! Un gars ! Et Daryl en plus ! Je n'allais plus pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux maintenant ! C'était déjà pas gagné avant…

\- Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais… il me semble qu'entre toi et Daryl, le contact est difficile, souffla alors Hershel.

Je tournai brusquement la tête vers lui, faisant craquer mon cou au passage. Comment ?! Ça se voyait tant que ça ?

\- Euh… je…

Très éloquent, Romane, pensai-je en rougissant davantage. Hershel, devant mon air désemparé, lâcha un petit rire puis me fit signe de retirer à nouveau mon haut. Je le fis, mais je le gardai collé contre moi avec mon bras gauche.

\- Ce n'était pas une réflexion, ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, tu sais, continua-t-il. C'était juste une constatation. Il me semble que tu es plus mal à l'aise quand il est présent. Ça a un rapport avec Merle ?

\- Merle ? Non, pas du tout, répondis-je, tandis qu'il commençait à refaire le bandage. C'est juste que… que…

Je ne savais pas bien quoi dire. Je me sentais mal en présence de Daryl. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait, je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre comme je parvenais à comprendre les autres. Pour moi, il était un mystère total, et c'était frustrant et intrigant à la fois. De quoi me faire tourner en bourrique.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le cerner, soufflai-je alors, me libérant d'un poids plus pesant que ce que j'avais pu penser. Je n'ai pas de mal à comprendre les gens, habituellement, mais lui… Non, impossible de comprendre. Même Merle a été plus facile à cerner, c'est pour dire, dis-je en souriant légèrement.

Hershel me regarda un instant, sans rien dire, puis noua mon bandage et se recula, me laissant remettre mon sweat.

\- Daryl n'est pas comme Merle. Il est bien plus complexe, bien plus profond.

Je ricanai légèrement tout en remettant mon écharpe. Je me levai, puis me tournai vers Hershel.

\- Merle est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Et, en plus, il est imprévisible, ajoutai-je en grimaçant légèrement.

Hershel me regarda sans répondre et je lui fis un petit sourire.

\- Merci pour le bandage. Encore.

Je sortis ensuite de la cellule. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans l'autre partie de la prison et mon regard tomba sur Daryl, assit à la table. Je détournai immédiatement le regard et fonçai vers ma cellule, où Gwen devait sûrement être, puisque je ne l'avais pas vu dans la grande salle. Je la trouvais en effet assise sur son lit, adossé au barreau du lit, un livre sur les genoux, l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Je fronçai les sourcils, inquiète.

\- Gwen ?

Elle sembla revenir dans la réalité et tourna son regard vers moi. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, mais je ne fus pas convaincue. Non, elle n'allait pas bien, ça se voyait sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je en m'approchant d'elle, m'asseyant au bord du lit.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis, lentement, je vis ses yeux s'humidifer et une larme roula sur la joue de mon amie. Je pinçai les lèvres, comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait encore dû se monter la tête avec ce qu'avait dit Rick, penser au Gouverneur, à Woodburry, et, inévitablement, à Julian. Et elle avait laissé ses émotions s'emballer.

Sans rien dire, je la pris contre moi, prenant garde à ne pas l'appuyer trop fort contre mon bras droit. Gwen éclata alors en sanglots, sa tête sur mon épaule. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Ils avaient déjà tous été dit. Il lui fallait juste du temps, et un peu de cette chaleur humaine dont tout le monde avait désespérément besoin. Et dont elle ne manquerait plus, désormais. On avait de nouveau un groupe. On allait de nouveau pouvoir faire confiance à des gens, pouvoir retrouver des relations disparues. Retrouver un semblant d'humanité. Je radotais peut-être en repensant constamment à ça, mais on en avait tellement manqué… On était pourtant resté peu de temps seulement toutes les deux. Mais quand on est seule, dans la forêt, et qu'on vient de perdre un être cher… C'est dur.

Je passai une grande partie de la journée avec Gwen. Je lui racontai rapidement tout ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la rencontre de Rick et du Gouverneur et elle ne sembla pas étonnée du comportement des autres. Je passai bien évidemment sous silence ma petite crise de panique sur le retour. Inutile de l'inquiéter, je l'étais déjà suffisamment pour deux. Elle me parla ensuite de ce qu'il s'était passé ici. Elle me parla de Merle, qui avait tenté de tous les rassembler pour aller là-bas et tuer le Gouverneur. Il avait même essayé de la faire pencher de son côté, arguant le fait que j'étais là-bas, et que je risquais plus que les autres d'y laisser ma peau.

Lorsque je ressortis finalement de la cellule, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée. J'avais mangé avec Gwen, me rendant compte après coup que nous avions quand même toujours ce réflexe de nous isoler du reste du groupe. Il allait falloir remédier à ça.

Dans la salle principale, il n'y avait plus que Carol, avec Judith dans les bras. Je m'approchai d'elle.

\- Où sont les autres ? demandai-je en me penchant légèrement sur le bébé, toujours aussi craintive.

\- Ils sont dehors. Ils préparent comme il se doit l'arrivée du Gouverneur.

Un sourire étira légèrement mes lèvres et je regardai autour de moi.

\- Merle est avec eux ?

\- Non. Merle est ici, résonna alors la voix du concerné.

Je levai la tête et découvris Merle, sur la passerelle qui surplombait la salle, en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Son regard se posa sur moi quelques secondes et je fronçai les sourcils, intriguée. Même pas un soupçon de colère ?

\- Il le fera jamais, lâcha-t-il alors.

\- Qui fera jamais quoi ? demandai-je, un sourcil haussé.

\- Rien.

Je lançai un regard perdu à Carol, qui secoua la tête, m'indiquant qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que moi sur le sujet.

\- On a du Whisky ? demanda soudainement Merle. J'suis même prêt à boire de la Vodka…

Pour le coup, j'étais pas contre un verre d'alcool, moi non plus. Juste histoire de relâcher un peu la pression.

\- Va te faire voir Merle, répliqua sobrement Carol, m'arrachant un petit rire moqueur.

J'adorais cette femme. Je l'avais déjà dit ?

\- Est-ce que t'es avec nous ? demanda plus sérieusement Carol, tandis que Merle descendait les escaliers.

\- Bien sûr.

\- … Je parle pas du fait qu'on occupe le même espace de vie. Est-ce que tu es avec nous ?

Je braquai mon regard sur Merle. J'avais déjà une petite idée de la réponse, mais j'attendais de voir ce qu'il allait répondre. Peut-être réservait-il encore des surprises…

\- Si je suis là, c'est pour mon frère, finit par répondre Merle, confirmant ce que je pensais.

\- Bah lui, il est là pour nous. C'est pas le moment de prendre une cuite : c'est le moment de choisir dans quel camp tu es.

Merle ricana, puis son regard se fit plus dur et, sans trop m'en rendre compte, je me tendis.

\- T'étais pas comme ça à l'époque où on avait le campement.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me sentis immédiatement de trop. Des choses allaient être abordées, et elles ne me concernaient absolument pas. J'allais m'éclipser quand mon regard rencontra celui de Carol. C'était léger, presque invisible, mais c'était là. De la détresse. Je restai un instant figée sur place, puis, finalement, je m'assis en face d'elle.

\- T'étais comme… une petite souris, qui courait dans tous les sens, terrifiée par son ombre.

Je lançai un regard interloqué à Carol. Elle ? Cette femme qui semblait si forte ? Elle ne ressemblait en rien au portrait que Merle dressait d'elle. Et j'avais du mal à imaginer qu'elle ait pu un jour y ressembler.

\- C'était pas mon ombre qui me terrifiait, c'était mon mari.

Ok. D'accord. J'étais vraiment de trop dans cette conversation. Vraiment. C'était gênant. Je me sentais peut-être même plus gênée que Carol, dont Merle étalait pourtant la vie au grand jour. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je restais assise ici, puis j'attrapai une boîte de munition et une arme, et je m'attelai à la tâche de remplir son chargeur.

\- En tout cas, t'as l'air de plus avoir peur de rien maintenant.

\- … C'est loin, tout ça, souffla Carol.

\- Il t'en aura fallu du temps.

\- Peut-être qu'il t'en faut aussi.

Je lançai un regard à Merle, tandis que je rendais l'arme à Carol. Du temps ? Merle n'avait eu que ça toute sa vie. Et il l'avait gâché. Même l'arrivée de l'épidémie et du chaos n'y avait rien changé. Alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien produire le déclic ? Daryl ? Même avant, il n'y était pas parvenu. Mais bon… Peut-être que Merle pouvait changer…

Un léger rire s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres.

Je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde.

\- Bon, lâchai-je en me levant, brisant soudainement le silence. Je vais aller voir s'ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide dehors.

\- Rick a dit que tu devais rester ici, répondit immédiatement Carol.

Je relevai la tête, surprise. Quoi ? Pourquoi cette décision soudaine ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter un tel traitement ?

\- Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi, dit Carol en voyant mon air étonné. Il m'a juste dit de te garder à l'intérieur. Et je pense qu'il a raison. Tu es blessée, et tu en fais beaucoup trop pour l'état dans lequel tu es.

J'ouvris la bouche, stupéfaite, mais je ne parvins pas à émettre le moindre son. Dans un coin de la pièce, Merle ricana, mais je l'ignorai. Quoi ?! Alors ça ! Ça ! C'était… pire que frustrant ! J'étais blessée, certes, mais pas au point de ne plus pouvoir faire quelques petites choses minimes ! Enfin, je l'avais bien prouvé jusqu'ici, non ? Qu'est-ce qui changeait ?

\- Ecoute, souffla Carol avec un petit sourire. Va te reposer plutôt, hum ? Ménage un peu ton épaule.

\- Mais…

\- Vas-y, ajouta Carol, la voix plus ferme.

Soudain, je n'avais plus du tout vingt et un an. J'en avais seize, et Carol était une adulte en train de me dire gentiment de rester à ma place. C'était tellement étrange comme sensation que je ne cherchai même pas à répliquer. Je restai immobile quelques instants puis je tournai les talons et passai dans l'autre partie de la prison. Je remontai dans la cellule, croyant pouvoir discuter avec Gwen, mais cette dernière était endormie sur son lit. Doucement, je ressortis alors et, ne sachant pas trop où aller d'autre, je me laissai tomber contre le mur, juste à côté de l'entrée de notre cellule.

Mes pensées m'échappèrent rapidement. Gwen avait raison, j'avais vraiment un don pour réfléchir. Et je ne m'en rendais même pas compte. Tout y passa. Le groupe, Merle, le Gouverneur, ma vie d'avant, mes parents, Julian, mon frère, et tout un tas d'autres choses toutes aussi joyeuses. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, mais, alors que le silence était toujours aussi compacte, une voix s'éleva soudainement. La voix d'Hershel. Elle me sortit immédiatement de mes pensées et, comme si je sortais d'un rêve, je tendis l'oreille. C'était une prière, je crois. Ou un passage de la Bible ? Je ne savais pas. Je n'avais pas été élevée dans la religion. Je ne connaissais pas tout ça. Je n'avais jamais lu la Bible de ma vie et, pourtant, j'en avais lu des livres.

Bizarrement, en écoutant la voix d'Hershel, je me sentis mieux. Je ne parvenais pas à saisir le sens de ce qu'il disait dans l'état de demi-sommeil où je me trouvais, mais rien que le fait d'entendre les intonations graves de la voix de cet homme m'apaisait. J'aurais été incapable de dire pourquoi. Si j'avais vécu différemment, j'aurais pu dire que sa voix me rappelait celle de mon père, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne me rappelais même plus de la voix qu'avait pu avoir mon paternel. En fait, je ne me souvenais plus de son visage non plus. Enfin, à vrai dire, c'était juste très flou. Comme pour ma mère. De mes parents, je ne me souvenais pas grand-chose en fait. Je me souvenais davantage de ma grand-mère, qui nous avait élevés, moi et mon frère. Heureusement pour elle, elle nous avait quittés trois ans avant le début de l'épidémie. Mais même après tout ce temps, je me souvenais encore de son visage doux et de ses mains, qu'elle adorait passer dans mes cheveux, avant. Il m'arrivait encore de rêver d'elle, parfois. Surtout quand je n'allais pas bien. Elle apparaissait uniquement pour me rassurer. Je pouvais rêver d'elle sans avoir peur, pas comme pour Djun…

Poussant un long soupir, je laissai ma tête aller contre le mur. Ma vie n'était faite que de fantômes et de morts désormais. Je m'y étais faite. Seule Gwen était encore en vie. C'était sûrement la raison qui faisait que je tenais autant à elle. Et c'était sûrement aussi la raison qui faisait que je ne parvenais pas à me défaire de mon passé.

Poussant un soupir, je me relevai et redescendis dans la pièce principale. En fait, je ne savais pas quoi faire. On aurait mis un lion en cage qu'il aurait eu la même réaction que moi.

Lorsque je repassai dans la pièce centrale, je tombai nez à nez avec Rick et Hershel. Au moment où je mis un pied dans la pièce, ces deux-là se tournèrent d'un bloc vers moi et se turent. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, déconcertée. Je les regardai chacun leur tour, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ils ne me lâchaient pas du regard et ils avaient une drôle d'expression. Je finis par froncer davantage les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Euh… Il y a un… un problème ? bredouillai-je.

\- Non, répliqua immédiatement Rick.

Il avait répondu beaucoup trop vite. En un clin d'œil, je changeai totalement de position vis-à-vis d'eux et devins méfiante. Je plantai mon regard dans celui de Rick, puis je regardai Hershel. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

\- Il n'y a rien Romane, ne t'en fais pas. Nous étions en train de discuter et…

\- Je me suis énervé. C'est tout.

Est-ce que c'était surprenant que je ne crois pas à un mot de ce qu'ils étaient en train de me dire ? Je ne trouvais pas. Quelques instants auparavant, la voix d'Hershel était d'un calme inébranlable, et là, il parlait vite, et avec une douceur fausse. Je connaissais bien cette technique. C'était une des choses que j'avais apprise avec mes parents. Quand mon père ou ma mère ne désirait pas nous avoir dans les pattes, mon frère et moi, ils utilisaient cette technique. « Et si vous alliez jouer dehors, hum ? ». J'avais l'impression qu'on me faisait le même coup. Mais là, il y avait encore autre chose derrière.

Finalement, avant que je ne puisse poser d'autres questions, Rick s'en alla, sans même nous lancer un regard. Je le suivis du regard un instant, puis je dévisageai Hershel. Ce dernier se racla la gorge et passa à côté de moi sans rien dire, disparaissant ensuite dans sa cellule. Je regardai ce petit manège, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, puis je parcourus du regard la pièce vide. Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Mais on se fout de moi ici ! m'exclamai-je alors.

Rageusement, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvris et sortis dehors. J'aperçus immédiatement Carl et Oscar dans un coin de la cours, mais je ne m'approchai pas. Carl ne m'appréciait pas énormément, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Il semblait avoir accepté Michonne sans trop de problème. Alors qu'est-ce qui clochait avec moi ? Est-ce que ça avait un lien avec ce qu'il s'était passé dans les couloirs, le jour où sa mère était morte ? Je ne savais pas. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ce jour-là ? Rien. Enfin, rien qu'il aurait pu me reprocher. Ou alors, je ne voyais pas les choses de la même façon que lui. Je soupirai. Ce gosse était un mystère. Comme Daryl. En fait, tous les gens de ce groupe étaient étranges. J'avais l'impression qu'ils l'étaient plus que tous les autres. Enfin, « étranges » n'était pas le mot. Ils étaient plutôt… très secrets. C'était dérangeant. Bon, je l'étais également. Et pas qu'un peu. Mais j'avais l'habitude de gens plus simples. De gens plus faciles à comprendre, à cerner. Bon, le pire d'entre eux restait Daryl, que je ne parvenais pas bien à englober, mais les autres étaient pas mal dans leur genre non plus. Oscar était sûrement le plus simple d'entre nous. Et pourtant, c'était un ancien prisonnier.

D'ailleurs, il se dirigeait vers moi.

\- Salut, lança-t-il de l'autre côté de la grille.

\- Salut.

\- Ça va mieux ton épaule ? demanda-t-il, tandis que je m'asseyais sur les marches. J'ai pas eu le temps de te demander avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment…

\- Ça peut aller, répondit-je avec un petit sourire. Même si je préfèrerais ne pas avoir reçu cette balle.

\- Tu m'étonnes…

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Oscar s'appuya contre la grille et lança un regard au portail, où s'accumulait plusieurs Mordeurs. Il soupira.

\- C'est la merde. Je m'attendais pas à ce que ce genre de guerres pour un territoire puisse continuer dans le monde dans lequel on vit.

Un ricanement m'échappa et Oscar tourna la tête vers moi. J'haussai un sourcil moqueur.

\- C'est justement parce qu'on est dans la merde que y'a de plus en plus de trucs de ce genre. Les gens reviennent à des bases primitives. « C'est à moi, parce que je l'ai décidé ». Ils voient pas plus loin. Mais c'est pas de ça qu'il est question ici. Le Gouverneur est beaucoup plus subtil.

\- Et c'est quoi son but alors ?

\- …

Quel était le but du Gouverneur ? A part nous tuer tous et prendre possession de la prison pour assouvir un plaisir sadique connu de lui seul ? Je ne savais pas précisément. On ne pouvait pas savoir précisément ce qui traversait la tête de ce type. C'était impossible, à moins qu'on ne soit aussi taré que lui. Et répondre ce que je pensais vraiment n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Aussi me contentai-je d'hausser les épaules.

\- Je sais pas. Mais c'est plus compliqué.

Oscar afficha un léger sourire et son regard dériva à nouveau. Je l'observai un instant, puis tournai la tête vers l'autre bout de la cour. Je voyais Rick et Carl s'activer autour de je ne savais trop quoi. Je ne savais pas où était Michonne.

\- Ça avance bien ? demandai-je à Oscar.

\- Hum… On s'y met tous, alors ça va. Ce sera bientôt fini. On pourra accueillir le Gouverneur comme il faut.

\- Mmmh…

\- Hé !

Oscar et moi tournâmes la tête d'un même mouvement. Merle se trouvait à l'entrée de la prison et me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandai-je.

\- Hé, on se calme la tigresse. Carol t'appelle, elle a besoin de toi.

Je me détendis légèrement à l'entente du prénom d'une des seules personnes en qui j'arrivais à avoir ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une forme d'affection puis hochai la tête. Je me relevai et me tournai vers Oscar, tandis que Merle retournait à l'intérieur de la prison.

\- Bon, j'y vais. On me file enfin un truc à faire, apparemment.

\- Hé ! s'exclama Oscar alors que je me détournais de lui.

Je me stoppai et me tournai vers lui, les sourcils haussés. Je baissai alors les yeux sur ma main. Les doigts d'Oscar étaient passés entre les trous de la grille et m'avaient… Ils avaient attrapé les miens. Je mis un moment à comprendre et lorsque je pris pleinement conscience qu'il était en train, en quelque sorte, de me tenir la main, je rougis d'un seul coup. Je n'appréciais pas DU TOUT ce genre de contact !

\- Q-Quoi ? bredouillai-je alors en détournant la tête, soudainement bien moins sûre de moi.

\- Fais gaffe avec ce type. Je le sens pas.

\- T'en… t'en fais pas, je le connais. C'est un crétin mais… il fera rien.

Oscar me regarda quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête et me lâcha. Je rentrai immédiatement ma main dans mon pull, fis demi-tour et rentrai en quatrième vitesse dans la prison. Bon sang ! C'était quoi son délire à lui ?! Il m'avait déjà portée pour me sortir de la voiture, et là, il me touchait la main ! Autant on n'avait pas eu d'autres choix pour me sortir du véhicule, et dans ce cas-là je pouvais comprendre son geste, même si cela restait gênant. Mais là ! Il aurait tout simplement pu me rappeler ! Pas besoin de contact pour retenir quelqu'un ! Franchement, c'était… c'était… C'était très gênant ! Vraiment très gênant ! Oh bon sang ! Je levai la main que venait de toucher Oscar et la posai sur ma joue gauche. J'étais brûlante. Je devais vraiment être toute rouge ! Oh bon sang ! C'était vraiment gê… !

\- Hé ! m'interrompit soudainement la voix de Merle.

\- Quoi ?! répliquai-je sèchement en me tournant d'un bond vers lui, retombant sur terre. Arrête de m'appeler comme si j'étais ton chien !

Le crétin de service se contenta de me faire un sourire moqueur. Il était sur la passerelle, donc il me regardait de haut, et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Qu'il descende de son perchoir pour voir ! Bon, je n'étais sûrement pas en état de lui faire grand-chose, mais je n'étais pas blessée au point de ne pas pouvoir le faire souffrir un peu !

\- Elle t'attend là-bas, dit alors Merle en indiquant la porte qui menait aux couloirs.

Je le foudroyai du regard et me dirigeai à grand pas dans la direction indiquée. J'en avais marre de lui. Il m'insupportait. Il ne pouvait pas être normal plus de deux secondes ! Il devait toujours redevenir ce connard arrogant qu'il se plaisait à être la plupart du temps ! Sérieusement ! Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre que même lui puisse encore se supporter tellement il était infecte !

\- Espèce de crétin arrogant, borné, suffisant, narcissique, idiot, débile ! Espèce de… de… Rah ! m'exclamai-je, irritée.

Oui, j'étais en colère ! Et non, cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait que je ne savais pas du tout gérer mes réactions quand quelqu'un était trop proche de moi ! Absolument rien à voir !

Je m'arrêtai subitement, un détail me frappant de plein fouet, et regardai autour de moi. J'avais bien avancé dans les couloirs, mais je ne voyais toujours pas Carol. De plus, quelque chose clochait… Je n'aurais su dire quoi, mais quelque chose me disait que la situation n'était pas normale. Je fronçai les sourcils et je me baissai immédiatement pour attraper le poignard que je cachais dans ma botte. J'avais laissé l'autre dans la chambre, avec Gwen. Je me redressai ensuite, arme à la main, le bras droit replié contre moi, l'oreille aux aguets. La brèche n'avait pas été refermée, il pouvait donc y avoir des Mordeurs dans les couloirs. Et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de tomber sur eux dans mon état. Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir leur tenir tête s'ils débarquaient à deux ou trois, voire plus.

\- Carol ? appelai-je.

Seul le silence me répondit et la sensation que quelque chose clochait s'amplifia d'un seul coup. Quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Juste au moment où je me faisais cette réflexion, la voix de Carol me parvint de l'entrée du couloir. Un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit et je me retournai en poussant un léger soupir, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparut instantanément quand je me retrouvai face à Merle. Ce dernier me fit un sourire moqueur et je me figeai, comprenant soudainement d'où me venait cette sensation de malaise.

\- Bouh, lâcha-t-il de façon totalement neutre.

J'eus juste le temps de voir son bras se lever, puis je m'écroulai au sol et perdis connaissance.

Pourquoi j'avais senti que quelque chose clochait ? Tout simplement parce que je n'aurais jamais dû me retrouver là.

Lorsque je me réveillai, une douleur atroce me prit à la tête. Gémissante, je tentai de me redresser. Malheureusement, je pris appuis sur le mauvais bras et c'est avec un petit cri de douleur que je m'écroulai à nouveau sur le dos. Je mis un certain temps à ne plus voir de petits points noirs danser devant mes yeux à chaque fois que je les ouvrais. Lorsque je pus enfin voir nettement, et que la douleur dans mon bras se fut légèrement dissipée, je fis une nouvelle tentative pour me redresser, avec le bon bras cette fois-ci, et je regardai autour de moi. J'étais dehors. Je ne savais absolument pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais j'étais clairement en dehors de la prison. Et rien que ça, c'était déjà annonciateur de toutes une succession de merdes plus grosses les unes que les autres. Génial.

Je tournai la tête à droite et, sans m'y attendre, rencontrait un regard féroce braqué droit sur moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul dû à la surprise, puis je compris que je faisais face à Michonne. Je fronçai les sourcils, perdue. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?!

\- Ah ! Je vois que tu t'es enfin réveillée !

Je tournai la tête tellement vite que mon cou craqua. Merle se tenait là, à quelques mètres de nous, adossé à un arbre, son sourire carnassier aux lèvres, la lame de son bras mécanique sortie. Je le regardai un instant sans rien, dire, laissant les pièces du puzzle se mettre en place dans ma tête, puis, au moment même où j'allai le noyer sous un flot d'insultes plus inventives les unes que les autres, Merle s'avança brutalement vers moi. Il tenait dans ses mains une sorte de câble avec lequel il rattacha mes poignets, déjà liés, ignorant mon gémissement de douleur quand il tira sur mon bras droit. Mon écharpe avait disparue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, espèce de taré ?! m'écriai-je, alors qu'il nous faisait nous relever, moi et Michonne.

\- Hé ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

Le visage de Merle changea en quelques secondes et il s'approcha de moi, l'air menaçant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me tasser un peu sur moi-même avant de me souvenir que ce n'était qu'un crétin et que je n'avais pas à baisser la tête devant un abruti tel que lui.

\- Ecoute-moi bien toi, tu vas la boucler, c'est clair ? Je vais pas supporter tes jérémiades bien longtemps, tu piges ?! J'ai pas que ça à faire !

Je clignai des yeux, les dents serrées, les muscles tendus. Je ne pouvais supporter qu'un homme comme Merle me donne le moindre ordre. Déjà que j'avais du mal avec les autres, alors là, c'était encore pire ! Cependant, je ne dis rien. Merle me dévisagea quelques secondes de plus puis il se détourna et commença à avancer, nous faisant signe de le suivre. J'ouvris alors la bouche avec, encore une fois, l'intention de l'incendier, mais je croisai alors le regard de Michonne. Cette dernière, l'air totalement impassible, secoua discrètement la tête de droite à gauche et je mis un moment à me décider à l'écouter. Je serrai alors les dents et me mis à avancer.

Quel enfoiré ! Il nous avait piégées ! Il nous l'avait fait totalement à l'envers et on avait rien vu venir ! Bon sang ! Bien sûr que je trouvais ça louche dans les couloirs ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais pas à y être ! Je n'aurais jamais dû me trouver là ! Carol avait bien spécifié que je ne devais rien faire, et elle avait clairement dit aussi que Rick lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur moi ! Bon sang ce que j'avais pu être idiote ! Comme si Carol m'aurait demandée de venir dans les couloirs alors qu'elle m'avait clairement dit de ne pas faire d'efforts ! Bon sang, mais quelle idiote ! A quoi est-ce que je pensais à ce moment-là ?!

…

Oui, bon, je savais très bien à quoi je pensais. Et c'était encore pire.

Pendant un long moment, Merle nous tira derrière lui sur la route, sans prononcer la moindre parole. Mon épaule me lançait affreusement et le sang s'était remis à couler, plus fort. Je voyais une tâche sombre s'étendre de plus en plus sur mon sweat. Et ma vue se brouillait pas instant, mais jamais très longtemps. Je ne m'inquiétais donc pas. Cela faisait un moment que ce genre de petits vertiges me prenait, mais une fois le bandage refait à neuf, tout allait mieux. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir refaire mon bandage dans l'immédiat, mais pour l'instant, je tiendrais le coup. Je n'avais pas trop le choix, de toute façon.

Au bout d'un long moment, Merle se tourna vers nous, son sourire horripilant de retour sur ses lèvres, et il pointa alors son arme sur nous. Tiens, je ne l'avais pas encore vu, celle-là. Comme si sa lame ne lui suffisait pas.

\- Le Gouverneur a fait une offre à Rick, lâcha-t-il alors, de but en blanc, me faisant immédiatement froncer les sourcils. Rick vous livre à lui, et tout ce petit monde fait la paix.

Mon sang se glaça instantanément dans mes veines et je lançai un regard déconcerté à Michonne. Une offre ? Nous livrer ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Mais bon, Rick se serait déballonné.

\- Alors que toi non, intervint Michonne.

\- Je joue franc-jeu avec vous, répondit Merle au bout d'un petit moment.

\- Tu jouais vachement franc-jeu quand tu nous as attirées au sous-sol, répliqua Michonne.

\- Ouai, d'accord, je vous ai peut-être un peu prises en traîtres.

Je tournai brutalement la tête vers Merle, remontée à mon maximum.

\- Tu te fous de notre gueule ?! Un peu prises en traître ?! C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Tu te fiches de nous ! m'écriai-je.

\- J'ai fait ce qui avait à faire, répliqua Merle en conservant un calme horripilant. Rick aurait pas pu…

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien ne me vint. Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour exprimer ma colère de façon suffisamment explicite. La meilleure façon de faire ça aurait sûrement été de me jeter sur lui et de le tabasser, mais je ne pouvais pas. Parce que j'étais blessée. Et pas que physiquement.

Rick avait eu l'intention de nous jeter en pâture au Gouverneur. Oh, Merle ne l'avais pas dit clairement, mais le lien était désormais évident dans ma tête. Pourquoi Rick m'aurait-il dévisagé ainsi, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, s'il n'avait pas eu la conscience trop surchargée ? Et Hershel ? Il m'avait lancé un drôle de regard aussi ! Il savait sûrement ! Bien sûr qu'il savait ! Rick avait besoin d'une oreille attentive et prompte à donner des conseils, et qui de mieux qu'Hershel pour ça ! Et dire que le « chef » avait dit que la guerre était déclarée ! Alors qu'il avait eu l'intention de nous livrer ! Oui, je croyais dur comme fer à cette version-là ! Cela ne m'étonnait pas, finalement… Non, pas du tout, bien au contraire… Finalement, qu'est-ce que j'étais pour leur groupe ? Moi, et Gwen ? Qu'est-ce qu'on était ? Des poids morts, c'était tout. Gwen n'avait presque pas de contacts avec les autres, si ce n'était Beth, de temps en temps. Et moi… Je n'étais pas particulièrement douée pour créer des relations saines avec ce groupe-là. Entre Rick et moi, c'était tendu. Avec Daryl aussi. Je ne connaissais pas ni Beth, ni Maggie, ni Glenn, ni même Oscar. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. Je ne faisais pas de réels efforts pour que ça fonctionne. Je pouvais faire tellement plus. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait et… voilà le résultat.

\- Lui, il est revenu me chercher quand j'étais sur le toit, intervint alors Merle. Ouai ! Je lui devais bien ça.

Je serrai fermement les dents, presque à m'en faire mal, pour retenir les mots qui me brûlaient la langue. Combien de fois l'avais-je entendu maudire ce « putain de flic » ? Je ne comprenais plus rien à tout ça.

\- Vous savez… Je me dis que c'est peut-être pour ça que je me retrouve à nouveau avec eux… Pour faire le sale boulot.

Un râle se fit alors entendre, un peu plus loin, et Merle s'éloigna de nous pour aller régler son compte au Mordeur. Je le regardai s'éloigner, les lèvres pincées, puis je lançai un regard à Michonne. Cette dernière ne laissa aucune émotion particulière transparaître en me rendant mon regard, et, chose étrange, cela me rassura.

\- Oh ! Je pensais que vous en auriez profité pour vous tirer, intervint Merle une fois le cadavre décapité.

Je serrai les dents et lançai un regard à Michonne. Cette dernière souriait.

\- Je veux récupérer mon sabre avant de me tirer.

\- Ah, on sait jamais, tout peut arriver, répliqua Merle avec un petit rire. Mais si j'étais vous, je me ferais pas trop d'illusions. Allez, en route.

La marche silencieuse reprit. Michonne et moi échangions des regards neutres, mais nous nous comprenions. Nous savions toutes les deux de quoi était capable le Gouverneur, et si nous tombions entre ses mains, nous ne reverrions jamais la lumière du jour. C'était un mélange de peur et de calme qui se mêlait en moi. De peur, car la perspective de me retrouver bientôt en face de ce taré, il fallait bien le dire, me terrifiait. Je me souvenais encore du regard qu'il m'avait lancé quand lui et Rick étaient sortis du hangar. Je comprenais mieux maintenant. Et calme, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas être un minimum paisible lorsqu'un tel silence nous englobait. De plus, même si je savais que notre destination finale se rapprochait de plus en plus, j'avais encore un peu de mal à croire que tout cela allait réellement arriver. Se retrouver, en quelques heures seulement, totalement à l'opposé de ce qu'on était, c'était toujours perturbant. Je ne savais pas bien comment réagir, alors je laissais les choses aller. De plus, Michonne ne semblait pas paniquer, elle. Alors cela me permettait de rester à mon tour impassible.

Au bout d'une nouvelle longue période de marche, qui me sembla interminable, et durant laquelle j'eus plusieurs autres vertiges, Merle nous arrêta dans une sorte de petit parking. Il nous attacha Michonne et moi à un poteau et s'approcha ensuite de la voiture la plus proche. Il fit alors preuve d'une dextérité trahissant une longue pratique quand au vol de voiture et je ne pus m'empêcher de tirer une légère grimace. Bien sûr, cette voiture ne manquerait à personne, mais bon, quand même… Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'on l'utilise à la façon de voleurs sans scrupules. C'était idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Le propriétaire de ce véhicule était sans doute déjà mort, alors ça ne changeait rien. Mais bon, voilà…

Soudain, alors que le moteur s'était mis à vrombir quelques secondes plus tôt, une alarme stridente se fit entendre. Je sursautai violemment en entendant ce bruit déchirant, à l'opposé total du silence calme qui régnait quelques instants auparavant, et mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. J'écarquillai les yeux, soudain paniquée, et regardai autour de nous. Tout ce bruit allait rameuter les Mordeurs sur des kilomètres à la ronde ! On voyait d'ailleurs les premiers d'entre eux débarquer au loin. J'échangeai un regard paniqué avec Michonne.

\- Merle !

Nous venions d'hurler toutes les deux le nom de celui qui traficotait encore l'intérieur de la voiture, et qui était le seul à pouvoir nous aider dans l'immédiat.

La suite se passa dans une sorte de flou pour moi. Je vis juste arriver un Mordeur. Michonne se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber à terre. En reculant, elle me donna un coup dans l'épaule, et un voile noir passa quelques instants devant mes yeux. Quand je repris connaissance, Michonne me tirait vers la voiture, qui avait cessé d'émettre la sonnerie stridente. J'avais les mains libres.

Quand nous fûmes à l'abri de tout potentiel danger de Mordeurs, je me laissais aller contre la portière. Ma vue se floutait de plus en plus. La manche de mon sweat était noire de sang, et ce dernier continuait à couler. Ma main aussi était rouge à cause du liquide. Mais le débit ralentissait. Mon pull agissait un peu comme une éponge. Mais cela n'empêchait pas que je perdais trop de sang et que, bientôt, je perdrais connaissance. Enfin, je pouvais encore pousser un peu. J'étais sûre de pouvoir encore tirer un peu.

Malgré mon état, j'avais encore suffisamment de conscience pour écouter ce qui se disait. Aussi ne loupai-je pas la discussion entre Merle et Michonne sur les parias. En fait, la partie qui retint le plus mon attention fut celle sur Daryl. Oui, Michonne avait raison quand elle disait que Rick respectait beaucoup Daryl. Je n'avais pas réussi à mettre de mot sur ce qui les unissait, mais c'était bien ça. Du respect. Je n'étais en revanche pas d'accord quand elle disait que Daryl ne pleurerait pas son frère si ce dernier venait à mourir. Ce n'était peut-être que ma façon de voir les choses, mais il m'était impossible d'imaginer un homme ou une femme totalement insensible à la mort de son frère ou de sa sœur. Qu'importent les actes commis, qu'importent les pensées divergentes, les points de vues, les disputes et autres joyeusetés. Pour moi, le lien fraternel ne se limitait pas à une simple entente. C'était bien plus que ça. C'était aimer son frère ou sa sœur, malgré tout, même quand on tentait de se persuader que ce n'était pas le cas. On ne pouvait pas ne rien ressentir pour une personne qui partageait notre vie depuis toujours. Alors je ne pouvais pas imaginer Daryl oublier Merle après la mort de ce dernier. Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer rester insensible.

Durant tout le reste du trajet, j'alternai entre période de conscience et flou. Aussi ne compris-je qu'à moitié ce qu'il se passait quand Merle arrêta soudain la voiture, détacha Michonne, me détacha à mon tour et nous dit de nous en aller. Je restai un moment interdite, ne sachant comment réagir, puis Michonne me fit un petit signe de tête m'indiquant de sortir du véhicule. Des points noirs obscurcirent ma vue à ce moment précis et j'obéis sans chercher à comprendre. Je me sentais de plus en plus vidée de mes forces. Nous étions au beau milieu d'une route. Une fois dehors, je me retournai vers Merle, indécise, mais ce dernier gardait le regard fixé droit devant lui. Je lançai un regard à Michonne. Cette dernière regardait Merle. Je compris alors ce qu'il était en train de faire et j'eus l'impression de me prendre un énorme coup sur la tête. Mes pensées partirent totalement à la dérive, ma vue se fit totalement floue et, alors que la voiture redémarrait et s'en allait, je m'écroulai au sol.

Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis Merle.


	17. Chapter 17

**! BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Hey ! Me voici de retour, avec le chapitre 17 ! Désolée pour l'attente ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! On va passer dans une nouvelle partie de l'histoire, étant donné que la série fait une ellipse sur la reconstruction de la prison et la création du nouveau groupe :) Donc, ça va bouger ! J'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous :)

MyFariLadyRose : Désolé, désolé ^^' Moi aussi j'adore Merle, et surtout sa façon de bien foutre la merde, mais bon... j'ai décidé de conserver ce détail, donc voilà ^^' J'espère que tu continueras quand même à suivre l'histoire :) Qui sait, peut-être qu'il sera quand même présent un peu plus loin ;)

Gwendydixonforever : Tout d'une traite ?:o Ouah, merci ! Ça, ça veut vraiment dire que t'as aimé :D Contente que Romane te plaise ! Et je comprends totalement ce que tu ressens ! X) Moi aussi j'ai énormément de mal à voir d'autres perso que les miens avec Daryl ! (c'est une des raisons principales de la créations de cette fiction en fait XD) ! En tout cas, contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce chapitre !

Voilà, voilà ! Bonne Lecture à tous !

 **Chapitre 17 :**

Merle est mort.

C'était presque la première chose qu'on m'avait dite lorsque j'avais repris connaissance. Je n'aurais pas su dire ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment-là. De la tristesse, oui, un peu. Je n'avais pas toujours haït Merle. Un choc, aussi. Je n'aurais jamais cru… je n'aurais jamais cru apprendre ça, comme ça. Et puis de la colère, ça, c'était certain. Contre lui. Contre moi. Contre tout le monde. Parce qu'une fin comme celle qu'il avait eu, c'était une fin que personne ne méritait. Merle avait énormément de défaut. J'étais la première à le dire. La première à les pointer du doigt. Cependant, un être humain ne peut pas être fait que de défaut. C'est impossible. Et Merle avait des qualités. On m'aurait demandé d'en citer, je n'aurais pas pu, ou alors, j'aurais pris un temps fou. Mais il en avait. Sinon, il ne nous aurait pas laissées partir, moi et Michonne. Il ne nous aurait pas laissées filer. C'était loin d'être un paria. C'était loin d'être un homme destiné à faire le sale boulot. C'était juste le chemin qu'on lui avait indiqué et qu'il avait cru devoir prendre. Mais Merle, ce n'était pas ça. Ou pas que ça. Oui, je me rendais bien compte que penser tout ça une fois la personne morte ne servait strictement à rien. Mais les morts n'en avaient plus que faire. Ceux qui restaient, c'était les vivants. Et vivre en se disant qu'on avait jamais vu que le mauvais côté d'une personne, ce n'était pas supportable. Il valait mieux se voiler la face en se disant qu'il y avait toujours un peu de bon partout.

Gwen avait tenté de me parler. J'avais juste dit que ça allait, que j'allais bien. C'était la stricte vérité. Enfin, plus ou moins. Durant le temps où j'étais restée inconsciente, Hershel m'avait refait le bandage. En fait, ce que j'avais pris pour de simples vertiges dus à la perte de sang était finalement un début d'infection. Ce qu'Hershel avait redouté. Je commençais à me sentir vraiment mal et le vieil homme ne m'avait pas rassuré du tout en me disant que ça n'allait faire qu'empirer. Au contraire. Il m'avait donc conseillé de ne pas bouger. C'était Gwen qui avait dû s'occuper de faire les sacs à ma place. Coup de chance, nous avions toujours aussi peu d'affaires. Les sacs furent vite bouclés. La cellule retrouva en un clin d'œil l'aspect qu'elle avait avant notre arrivée, et c'était déroutant.

\- Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle ? demanda Gwen, alors qu'elle était assise sur son lit, juste à côté de moi.

Je me contentai de tourner la tête vers elle. Gwen balaya la pièce du regard puis ses yeux croisèrent les miens.

\- Quand on est partie de la maison, en laissant Julien, allongé sur le lit.

Je pinçai les lèvres. Mon regard balaya également la pièce et je hochai la tête, toujours en silence. Gwen soupira, attrapa un des sacs et se leva. Je pris l'autre et me levai à mon tour. Tant bien que mal, j'aidai Gwen à sortir de la cellule et à descendre les escaliers. Autour de nous, tous les autres s'activaient, passant d'une cellule à l'autre. Dans la pièce principale, Hershel rassemblait les soins dans un sac. Dehors, Oscar et les autres rangeaient tout dans les voitures. Lorsqu'il nous vit arriver, cependant, l'ancien prisonnier cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire et vint proposer son aide. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Gwen et l'aida à avancer jusqu'à la voiture la plus proche, où il l'installa à l'arrière. Je m'approchai d'eux et, au moment où j'allais poser mon sac à côté de Gwen, un vertige assez violent me prit et je m'écroulai contre la voiture.

\- Hé ! s'écria Oscar en me retenant tant bien que mal, passant son bras gauche autour de ma taille. Est-ce que ça va ?

Le simple contact avec cet homme me fit reprendre mes esprits et je me redressai presque immédiatement, m'éloignant rapidement d'Oscar. J'hochai la tête, peu convaincante, je le savais bien, puis je m'assis à mon tour au bord de la voiture, Gwen s'étant déplacée sur la place du milieu. Mon épaule me lançait. C'était encore relativement supportable, mais elle me lançait. Saleté de balle…

\- Tu devrais arrêter de trop faire d'efforts. Reste ici, me recommanda Oscar. Ça vaut mieux. De toute façon, on gère.

Il lança ensuite un regard à Gwen, comme s'il me confiait à elle, puis il s'éloigna. Je poussai un soupir frustré et laissai ma tête retomber contre le dossier du siège. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Gwen me lancer un regard inquiet.

\- Il faut qu'on te trouve des médicaments pour soigner cette infection. Sinon…

\- Ça va aller Gwen, t'inquiète.

\- Non, ça va pas aller. Il te faut des antibiotiques, sinon, ton état va empirer de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus rien faire !

\- … Tu sais comment remonter le moral des gens toi, pas de doute là-dessus.

Il fallut un petit moment, mais Gwen finit par rire légèrement. L'humour me sauvait souvent la mise dans ce genre de situation. Détourner l'attention, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de mon infection. Je savais que ça pouvait très vite dégénérer, surtout dans nos conditions de vie, mais je préférais ne pas aborder le sujet dans l'immédiat. On avait suffisamment à faire avec l'évacuation de la prison, il ne servait à rien de s'encombrer l'esprit avec ce genre de chose. Bon, nous ne faisions strictement rien, là, tout de suite, mais voilà. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler.

Alors que je laissais mon regard errer sur ce qui m'entourait, observant les autres préparer le départ, je vis Daryl, à l'autre bout de la cour.

J'avais demandé, rapidement après mon réveil, comment est-ce qu'il allait. On m'avait dit qu'il s'était isolé un long moment, qu'il n'était rentré que bien longtemps après moi et Michonne, ce qui en disait long sachant que cette dernière avait dû me trainer jusqu'à la prison. Il n'était reparut que ce matin. Il n'avait rien dit, apparemment. Gwen m'avait expliquée qu'il avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Il s'était contenté de faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

\- Il réagit exactement comme toi, avait soufflé mon amie en me lançant un petit regard.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Quand Djun était mort… Il avait fallu que je trouve un moyen de faire avec. J'aurais pu passer mes journées à pleurer. J'aurais pu passer ma colère sur tout ce qui passait à ma portée. J'aurais pu me tuer aussi. Mais non, moi, je m'étais murée dans un silence profond pendant quelques jours, n'effectuant que les tâches qu'on me demandait de faire, puis, finalement, j'avais repris le contrôle. Je n'avais peut-être pas fait mon deuil, mais je ne m'étais pas laissée abattre. Et Daryl faisait pareil. Avec une vitesse étonnante. Mais je comprenais. J'avais tellement envie, à ce moment précis, d'aller lui parler, de lui dire que j'étais là, s'il voulait lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Lui dire que j'avais vécu ça, moi aussi, que je savais ce que ça faisait. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me fuyait comme la peste depuis qu'il était rentré. Comme s'il savait ce que je voulais lui dire et qu'il refusait la discussion, sans pour autant le dire clairement. J'aurais dû comprendre là aussi, et arrêter de le chercher pour parler. Mais c'était plus fort que moi.

\- Gwen ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu trouves que j'agis bizarrement ces derniers temps ? demandai-je alors de but en blanc. Je veux dire… depuis qu'on est à la prison.

Il y eut un moment de silence et je tournai la tête vers mon amie. Cette dernière avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond du véhicule, l'air particulièrement songeur. Elle semblait prendre la question très au sérieux, et c'était assez inquiétant, étant donné que j'avais demandé ça juste sur un coup de tête.

\- Un peu, finit-elle par dire, au bout d'un moment. Ce n'est pas flagrant, mais moi, je te connais. Plus que les autres. Tu es… plus à vif. J'ai presque l'impression que tu stresses plus ici que dans la forêt. Et puis… Il y a quelque chose qui bloque, non ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers moi. Tu n'es pas aussi à l'aise que d'habitude. Je veux dire… Quand on tombait sur d'autres groupes, avant, tu étais plus… sûre de toi. Je ne sais pas comment définir ça. Tu es à la fois plus agressive et plus… fragile.

Ouille. Elle aurait pu choisir d'autres mots. Le « fragile » de la fin n'était pas bien passé pour mon ego. Pas bien du tout. Mais j'acceptais ce que Gwen venait de me dire. Plus agressive et plus fragile… Elle n'avait pas tort. Avant, je me serais montrée beaucoup plus diplomate, au lieu de me fâcher avec le chef du groupe. De plus, je n'étais pas particulièrement calme depuis qu'on avait mis les pieds dans la prison. J'avais constamment une sorte de peur au creux de l'estomac. Comme si j'étais toujours en train de fuir dans la forêt. Et pour ce qui était du fragile… Depuis que j'étais ici, j'avais beaucoup rêvé. Je n'aimais pas ça. Quand je rêvais, je dormais mal, car c'était souvent des cauchemars que je faisais. Alors oui, j'avais les nerfs à fleurs de peau. Et puis, entre Rick et Daryl, je n'étais pas aidée non plus ! Et puis il y avait Oscar aussi, et sa manie de me toucher tout le temps ! De quoi être sur les nerfs, non ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda soudainement Gwen, les sourcils légèrement froncés en signe d'interrogation.

\- Je me trouve… comment dire… étrange, depuis quelques temps, finis-je par dire au bout d'un moment. Je ne sais pas… Je me trouve moins… sûre de moi. Plus fragile, comme tu dis. J'aime pas ça.

\- Tu sais, dit Gwen, un léger sourire aux lèvres, tu ne peux pas être forte tout le temps. Il faut bien que tu relâches la pression, parfois. C'est peut-être pas plus mal, tu crois pas ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je détournai la tête et, presque immédiatement, des souvenirs d'une vie qui semblait ne pas être la mienne me revinrent à l'esprit. Etre forte tout le temps ? Gwen semblait penser que je l'avais toujours été. C'était faux. Je n'avais pas toujours été comme j'étais maintenant. Avant l'épidémie, c'était même tout le contraire. Mon amie ne le savait pas pour la simple et bonne raison que nous ne nous étions jamais côtoyées. Même avant, alors que nous habitions pourtant dans le même village, alors que nous étions allées à la même école pendant des années. Gwen et moi, avant l'épidémie, nous vivions dans deux mondes totalement différents. Gwen avait toujours eu cette facilité à communiquer avec les autres. Surtout à ce moment-là. Elle était joyeuse, bavarde, jolie et elle avait ce petit truc dans son style et sa façon d'être qui attirait les gens vers elle. Moi…

C'était tout l'inverse.

Lorsque j'étais à l'école, que ce soit au collège ou au lycée, je n'étais jamais parvenue à m'intégrer dans un groupe. Ironique, n'est-ce pas, quand on savait que, maintenant, c'était moi qui gérait notre intégration. Mais c'était pourtant vrai. Avant… Avant, j'étais la fille au premier rang, à côté de la fenêtre, toujours un peu dans la lune, avec pourtant les meilleures notes. « Le petit génie », « la grosse tête », « le cerveau », « l'intello »… Combien de surnoms est-ce qu'on m'avait donnée au fil des ans ? Combien de fois j'avais mangé seule à la cantine ? Combien de fois je m'étais réfugiée dans les toilettes pour cacher mes larmes et ma haine ? Je ne me souvenais plus. Ce dont je me rappelais de cette époque, c'était juste la solitude et la honte. Alors, pour d'autres, c'était peut-être difficile à croire, mais moi, j'en venais presque à préférer ma vie d'aujourd'hui que celle d'avant. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, comme le disait Gwen, j'étais forte. Plus forte. Tellement plus forte. Je n'avais plus peur des autres. Pourquoi craindre le regard de quelqu'un quand on sait que la mort peut arriver à n'importe quel moment ? Ce n'était plus la peine. J'aimais à me dire que j'avais totalement intégré cette façon de penser. Mais ce que je refusais de voir, c'était que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il fallut encore un petit moment avant que tout ne soit prêt. Finalement, Hershel et Beth s'installèrent à l'avant du véhicule, tandis que Carl montait de l'autre côté et prenait place à côté de Gwen. Je fermai alors la portière, que j'avais laissé ouverte jusque-là, et posai mon front contre la vitre. Mon regard tomba alors pile sur Daryl. Il était en face de moi, près de sa moto. Il était avec Carol. Encore une fois, de vagues questions sur le lien les unissant me vinrent. Elle semblait être la seule à pouvoir approcher réellement Daryl. Il était différent avec elle. Comme si elle avait un accès direct à ses sentiments, qu'elle pouvait les toucher, les observer, et agir en conséquence. Elle avait cette aisance de ceux qui accorde une totale confiance à l'autre, que ce soit dans leurs actes, dans leurs pensées, ou dans leurs sentiments. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils pouvaient être honnêtes, l'un envers l'autre. Oui, voilà, c'était ça.

Encore une fois, j'eus envie d'aller voir Daryl, pour lui parler. Mais je ne bougeai pas d'un centimètre. Ça ne servait à rien de se presser si c'était pour voir Daryl fuir. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Pour l'instant, on se contentait d'évacuer la prison.

\- Bon, vous êtes prêts ?

Je tournai la tête. Rick était accoudé à la portière, côté conducteur. Hershel hocha tranquillement la tête. Le regard du chef nous passa tous en revue, puis il se posa sur son fils. Rick ouvrit alors la bouche, comme pour parler, hésita quelques secondes, puis la referma, hocha la tête, et s'en alla. Gwen tourna alors la tête vers moi, l'air interrogateur. J'haussai l'épaule gauche. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu savoir ce qui se passait entre Rick et Carl ? Ce gosse semblait me détester pour une raison qui m'était inconnue et il semblait pas être du genre très bavard. De plus, Rick était pas ce que j'aurais appelé le père le plus attentif qui soit. Mais bon, entre les Mordeurs et son fils, parfois, faut faire un choix, hein. Donc voilà.

La voiture démarra quelques instants après ça et, bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes à l'extérieur de la prison. Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre l'endroit où nous avions convenu que nous attendrions et, une fois le moteur coupé, ils se précipitèrent tous dehors pour observer de loin. Gwen et moi, nous ne fîmes pas un geste. Voir le Gouverneur attaquer la prison ? Très peu pour moi. Et puis, de toute façon, je n'avais pas la volonté de me lever. Je sentais que j'étais de plus en plus fatiguée, et c'était pas bon, alors je préférais rester assise là. J'ouvris néanmoins la portière, attirant une petite brise fraîche.

Un silence de plomb s'étira un long moment sans que personne ne pense à le rompre. Nous étions chacun perdus dans nos propres pensées, complètement hermétiques au monde extérieur. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit d'explosion ne nous fasse tous sursauter. Je redressai instantanément la tête. L'assaut avait commencé. Très vite, les bruits de tirs et d'autres explosions suivirent, tandis que nous restions là, à attendre. Je n'aimais pas rester en arrière. Malheureusement, cette fois, je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence, je n'aurais été qu'un poids mort pour le reste du groupe. Alors il valait mieux que je sois là, même si j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir ce bras en écharpe et pouvoir aider les autres.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ensuite sans qu'aucun coup de feu ne soit tiré. Je sentais la tension dans l'air, tout autour de nous. C'était horrible d'attendre, comme ça, sans rien faire. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Attendre. Que les autres aient finit de défendre la prison, qu'ils viennent ensuite nous chercher. S'ils arrivaient à s'en tirer.

Me rendant compte des pensées qui commençaient à me monter à la tête, je claquai ma langue contre mon palet et décidai finalement de sortir de la voiture. Immédiatement, cela attira l'attention de Gwen.

\- Romane ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne devrais pas te lever.

\- J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

\- Tu reviens poser tes fesses sur ce siège.

Je me tournai vers Gwen, les sourcils haussés en signe de surprise. Il était rare que mon amie s'exprime avec autant de sérieux, et, généralement, c'était pour prouver qu'elle avait raison. Je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir ce ton dirigé vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Reviens ici Romane. Tu es fatiguée, tu as un début d'infection, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de revenir t'asseoir ici. Maintenant.

Je décidai de ne pas tenter le diable et, un peu à contrecœur, je revins prendre place aux côtés de mon amie. Juste à ce moment-là, les tirs reprirent. Je me tendis immédiatement et Gwen posa sa main sur mon bras pour tenter de me calmer. Cela aurait peut-être pu marcher si je ne l'avais pas vu pâlir d'un seul coup. Elle se faisait vraiment du souci pour le groupe. Moi aussi, mais c'était plus flagrant chez elle. De toute façon, ce n'était pas nouveau. Gwen s'attachait vite aux gens. Je l'avais vu discuter avec Beth de nombreuses fois, ainsi qu'avec Oscar et Carol. Moins avec les autres. Bon, il fallait dire que les autres avaient la bougeotte, et que Gwen était bloquée à cause de sa jambe. Mais j'étais sûre qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se lier avec eux une fois remise sur pied. Elle était comme ça Gwen, elle se liait vite aux gens. Pas comme moi.

Au bout d'un moment, les tirs cessèrent et le silence revint. Aucun d'entre nous ne bougea. Nous étions tous immobile, à attendre sans rien dire. Le silence était lourd, difficile à supporter, mais personne n'osait le briser. C'était un moment étrange. Nous attendions le signale pour pouvoir rentrer.

Soudain, brisant le silence, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Quelqu'un approchait. Immédiatement, tout le monde se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Un garçon, d'environ mon âge, peut-être, déboula alors des fourrés et, lorsqu'il vit les flingues de Carl et Hershel pointés droit sur lui, il s'arrêta, l'air effrayé.

\- Wow, wow, wow ! Tirez pas !

\- Lâche ton arme, fiston, dit calmement Hershel.

\- Ok. Tiens, prends-la.

Il s'approcha de Carl et se baissa pour déposer l'arme au sol. Je me détendis instantanément. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un mauvais bougre, juste d'une personne qui s'était trouvée embarquée dans une situation qu'elle n'avait pas totalement compris.

Soudain, sans que je ne m'y attende, il s'effondra, un trou sanglant entre les deux yeux.

Je mis un certain temps à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Gwen fut plus rapide que moi.

\- Oh mon dieu…, souffla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, son regard fixé sur le corps désormais sans vie du garçon. Il est… Il est…

Je relevai la tête, les yeux écarquillés, et je lançai un regard choqué à Carl. C'était lui qui venait de tirer. Lui qui venait d'abattre ce garçon de sang-froid. Lui qui venait de l'assassiner. Je n'en revenais pas. Une sorte de vide immense s'installa en moi et je restai là, assise sur mon siège, regardant Carl à travers la vitre de la voiture. Un lourd silence pesait sur nous.

Finalement, au bout d'un long moment passé dans l'immobilité, Carl abaissa son arme, la rangea, et revint s'installer dans la voiture, sans dire un mot. Gwen n'osa même pas le regarder. Hershel hésita un instant puis revint à son tour. Beth le suivit. La voiture démarra et nous reprîmes la direction de la prison, considérant que le fait de voir l'ennemi fuir était un signe évident de notre victoire.

Je restais pétrifiée tout le long du trajet. Je n'avais même pas lancé un regard à Carl depuis qu'il était monté dans la voiture. J'étais figée, totalement incapable d'accepter ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais pourtant vu Carl appuyer sur la gâchette. J'avais vu cet inconnu s'effondrer au sol, un trou entre les deux yeux. J'avais vu le sang, j'avais vu ce qui s'était passé. Mais je ne pouvais pas croire que cela soit réellement arrivé. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un enfant. Il ne devait pas avoir treize ans. C'était un gosse, merde ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! Bon, oui, il était particulier, mais… mais…

Je lançai un regard à Carl.

Si. Si, il avait tué ce type. Il lui avait tiré une balle en pleine tête. Oui, il l'avait fait. Sans frémir. Il l'avait tué. Il l'avait…

La voiture s'arrêta et, sans chercher à comprendre, j'ouvris la portière, sortis maladroitement, ma main gauche sur la bouche et je me précipitai à l'écart pour rendre tout ce que contenait mon estomac. Gwen me rejoignit le plus rapidement possible accompagnée d'Hershel. Mon amie posa sa main sur mon épaule, tandis que je restais à genoux au sol, tremblante. Je sentis alors une main fraiche se poser sur mon front. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte d'à quel point j'avais de la fièvre. Elle était montée rapidement. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

\- Elle n'est pas bien. Il faut la ramener à la cellule.

\- Je…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Je ne perçus pas le reste de ce qui se dit. Je me sentis dériver vers un entre-deux et, quand je repris connaissance, j'étais allongée dans un lit. Je clignai des yeux quelques instants puis tentai de me redresser. Une main m'en empêcha en effectuant une légère pression sur mon épaule. Je tournai la tête et reconnus aussitôt Hershel.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Je me laissai retomber comme une masse sur le lit. Mon épaule me lançait, sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi. Peut-être un mauvais mouvement. Avec un petit gémissement, je portai ma main gauche à ma blessure et effleurai du bout des doigts mon épaule. Des picotements désagréables se firent immédiatement sentir et je retirai ma main dans la seconde qui suivit. Je poussai un long soupir. J'avais chaud.

\- Je suis pas restée inconsciente très longtemps, si ? demandai-je.

\- Un bon quart d'heure quand même.

J'écarquillai les yeux et, ne trouvant pas quoi dire, je poussai un nouveau soupir. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que ça me tombe dessus, à vrai dire. Je pensais y avoir échappé. Mais non. Et voilà que maintenant, en plus de déjà être bloquée à cause de mon bras, je me retrouvais clouée au lit par cette satanée infection ! Non mais c'était pas vrai, le sort s'acharnait sur moi ! Frustrée au possible, je poussai une exclamation rageuse et frappai du poing contre le matelas. Immédiatement, toute une série de petites décharges électriques s'attaquèrent à mon épaule et mon exclamation se transforma en gémissement de douleur. Par réflexe, je portai ma main à mon épaule, et se fut encore pire. Des larmes de douleur et d'impuissance me montèrent aux yeux je plaçai alors mon bras sur mon visage, rouge de honte. J'entendis Hershel soupirer à côté de moi.

\- Romane… Il faut que tu te reposes. L'infection a mis du temps à se déclarer, et, crois-moi, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne se déclare pas. Mais voilà, maintenant, on ne peut faire autre chose que d'attendre de pouvoir aller chercher les médicaments appropriés. Te rendre davantage malade ne servira à rien.

Pendant quelques instants, je ne dis rien. Puis, une nouvelle fois, je soupirai. J'en avais plus qu'assez de devoir rester sur le carreau, à attendre. A ne rien faire. Avant, peut-être que cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Un sourire désabusé prit place sur mes lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce que je continuai à faire le lien avec le « avant » ? Ça ne servait à rien. On ne reviendrait jamais à un « avant ». Désormais, c'était les Mordeurs, le Gouverneur, la prison. Et moi, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. A nouveau, une vague de frustration s'abattit sur moi, et je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer profondément.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandai-je finalement pour changer de sujet.

\- Rick, Daryl et Michonne sont partis. Ils vont à Woodburry.

\- Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je en me relevant d'un coup. Mais… ! Mais ils sont fous ! Et Michonne ! Elle est suicidaire ! Il faut… ! Il faut que… ! AH ! criai-je soudainement.

Je m'écroulai d'un seul coup sur le matelas. Sans le vouloir, je m'étais redressée sur mon bras droit, et la douleur s'était franchement réveillée cette fois-ci. Je pouvais même sentir le sang se remettre à couler. Je me redressai en position assise et, presque aussitôt, Hershel se pencha pour voir l'état de ma blessure. Il dégagea légèrement mon sweat et grimaça.

\- Il faut que…

\- Je sais, soufflai-je.

J'enlevai presque aussitôt mon pull, me retrouvant en débardeur. Heureusement pour moi, il m'allait bien trop grand, et je n'eus qu'à dégager les bretelles pour que Hershel puisse refaire le bandage, une fois de plus. De ça aussi je commençais à en avoir marre. En fait, je n'avais qu'une envie : pourvoir à nouveau me débrouiller par moi-même et faire les choses comme je l'entendais.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'Hershel refasse mon bandage et cette fois, la chose fut réellement compliquée. La douleur ne semblait pas vouloir redescendre ne serait-ce que d'un cran et chaque mouvement était une torture. J'avais l'impression que je venais tout juste de me prendre la balle. Et j'exagérais à peine. A maintes reprises, Hershel dû s'arrêter pour me laisser souffler et, lorsque cela fut enfin terminé, je poussai un long, très, très long soupir, tout en remettant mon débardeur en place. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette satanée blessure.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, souffla Hershel.

\- C'est ce qu'on n'arrête pas de me dire depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps, sifflai-je. Mais en attendant, les autres risquent leur vie dehors, et moi…

\- Et toi, tu es blessée. Et tu resteras cloîtrée ici jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à guérir, répliqua Hershel d'une voix ferme.

J'en restai muette. Hershel me regarda un moment, droit dans les yeux, comme pour s'assurer que j'avais bien compris, puis il soupira et se releva péniblement. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et afficha un petit sourire.

\- Il te faut prendre ton mal en patience Romane.

\- C'est pas une de mes qualités principales, la patience, répondis-je en souriant très légèrement.

\- C'est une chose qui s'apprend.

Et, sur ce, il sortit. Je restai un moment à regarder dans le vide à l'endroit où il avait disparu puis, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis.

Pour la première fois depuis un petit moment, je fis ma nuit entière. Et même plus. Je dormis d'une traite sans me réveiller, sans que mon sommeil ne soit troublé par quoi que ce soit. C'était la nuit la plus reposante que je passais depuis un bon moment. Cependant, au réveil, j'eus la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que la fièvre avait augmentée. J'avais affreusement chaud, alors même que je m'étais endormie totalement découverte, avec seulement mon petit débardeur. J'étais carrément moite de sueur. Et j'avais la bouche sèche. Il fallait que je boive un truc. Alors, lentement, avec précaution, je me redressai en position assise sur le lit. C'est alors que je découvris que je n'étais pas dans ma cellule. J'étais dans celle d'Hershel. En même temps, c'était un peu normal. Comment aurait-il pu me soigner si j'avais été dans le lit superposé ? Je me demandai rapidement où avait bien pu dormir le vieil homme. Sûrement pas à ma place. A moins que quelqu'un ne lui ait cédé la sienne. Oui, c'était plus que probable même. Peut-être Beth.

Je chassai rapidement ces pensées de mon esprit. Il faisait encore nuit, et j'avais affreusement soif. Il fallait que je me lève. Avec des gestes tellement lents que j'aurais pu faire la course avec une tortue sans problème, je me levai. Immédiatement, le monde se mit à tourner autour de moi et je sentis mes membres se mettre à trembler légèrement. Bon, mon corps n'était pas du tout d'accord avec moi pour le coup. Je me rattrapai tant bien que mal au lit et attendis un moment que je puisse avancer droit. Finalement, je me sentis un peu mieux et je me redressai totalement, avant d'enfiler mon écharpe et de sortir de la pièce. Il faisait déjà un peu moins chaud ici. A moins que ce ne soit le léger courant d'air que je sentais qui rafraîchissait mon corps moite. Je m'en fichais un peu, à vrai dire. Je me contentai juste d'apprécier cette fraîcheur bienvenue.

Une fois dans l'espace cuisine et un verre d'eau à la main, je revins dans la partie des cellules et m'approchai des fenêtres. De là, j'avais une vue sur la cour et je remarquai alors qu'il manquait une voiture. Je fronçai les sourcils et balayai le paysage du regard. Le soleil se levait. La nuit commençait à disparaître, laissant la place au jour. Est-ce que Rick, Michonne et Daryl avaient passé la nuit dehors ? Est-ce qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ?! Une soudaine panique me prit à la gorge et je déglutis péniblement. Non, il ne fallait pas tirer de conclusion hâtive. Il avait pu arriver n'importe quoi… Et ce « n'importe quoi » n'était pas forcément mauvais. Pas forcément. Peut-être même que tout allait parfaitement bien… Si les autres n'avaient pas jugé bon de s'inquiéter, je n'avais pas à le faire. N'est-ce pas ?

Je restai là un long moment. Mon verre était terminé depuis longtemps et je commençai à peine à frissonner quand j'entendis un bruit dans mon dos. Je me retournai et vis Maggie sortir d'une des cellules. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle m'adressa un petit sourire et vint vers moi.

\- Salut. Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, ça va. J'ai passé une bonne nuit. Et toi ?

\- Mmmh… Je suis un peu inquiète pour les autres, à vrai dire.

Et voilà. Le truc que je n'avais pas tellement besoin d'entendre. Je sentis de nouveau une boule se former au niveau de ma gorge et je détournai le regard pour balayer une nouvelle fois le paysage de l'autre côté de la vitre.

\- Mais ils ont dit qu'ils reviendraient. Ils ne tarderont sûrement pas à rentrer.

Je sentis un léger tremblement sur la fin de sa phrase mais je ne relevai pas. Je préférais faire comme si j'y croyais également. Bon, ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais j'avais un côté pessimiste très prononcé par moment, pour ne pas dire tout le temps.

\- Je l'espère, finis-je par souffler, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Au fait, où a dormi Hershel ? demandai-je, souhaitant changer de sujet. Je lui ai un peu piqué sa place, alors…

\- T'en fais pas, Beth a pris ta place. Il a dormi dans sa cellule.

\- Ah, tant mieux, soufflai-je. J'espère que ça n'a pas dérangé.

\- Eh, dit doucement Maggie. T'es pas bien, c'est normal que tu sois fatiguée.

Comme si c'était le signal que mon corps attendait, je sentis tout à coup la fatigue me reprendre. Soudain, le verre que je tenais dans la main me parut peser des tonnes. Bon sang, c'était pas vrai ! Comment voulais-je avoir l'air crédible si je ne parvenais même pas à rester debout plus de quelques minutes ?! Un léger vertige me prit soudainement et je portai ma main à ma tête.

\- Je… je crois que je vais aller m'asseoir, bredouillai-je, alors que ma main se remettait à trembler légèrement.

\- Oui, il vaut mieux. Je dirais à Gwen que tu vas un peu mieux quand elle se réveillera. Elle voulait te voir hier, mais tu dormais déjà.

\- Hum.

Je ne voulais pas paraître impolie, je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle croit que je m'en fichais, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de m'asseoir. Maintenant. Je traçai donc jusqu'à la cellule et me rassis sur le lit. Je posai ensuite une main sur mon front et, même si je ne le sentais pas réellement, je me rendis compte que j'étais chaude. Je devais avoir une bonne fièvre. Heureusement, elle n'était pas encore suffisamment forte pour me clouer au lit. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

Peu de temps après que j'aie rejoint la cellule d'Hershel, il y eut du mouvement dans la prison. Tout le monde devait être réveillé maintenant. Les grasses matinées, c'était plus trop au programme de nos jours. J'allais me lever pour sortir quand, soudain, Gwen apparut dans l'entrée de la cellule, les béquilles d'Hershel l'aidant à marcher. J'haussai un sourcil interrogatif auquel mon amie ne daigna pas prêter attention et cette dernière s'avança jusqu'à moi puis se laissa tomber sur le matelas, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Mmh. Ça v…

\- Donc, ça va pas.

J'haussai les sourcils puis un léger sourire étira mes lèvres.

\- Dis voir, t'as repris du poil de la bête toi, dis-je en riant légèrement.

Gwen lâcha un petit rire et secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Nan, c'est juste que tu dis jamais la vérité quand tu réponds à cette question. Non, je la refais, me coupa-t-elle quand elle me vit ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Tu réponds toujours « ça va » à cette question, et c'est « souvent » un mensonge.

\- … Même pas vrai d'abord ! m'exclamai-je au bout d'un moment à chercher mes mots.

Gwen écarquilla légèrement les yeux sous la surprise, puis éclata de rire. Je la suivis dans son éclat de joie, jusqu'à ce que mon épaule se rappelle à mon bon souvenir et que je ne grimace sous la vague de douleur qui traversa légèrement mon corps. Néanmoins, je conservai le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu t'es levée du bon pied aujourd'hui.

\- Oui ! répondit Gwen, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui va être un bon jour !

Comme si je n'étais pas faite pour voir les choses du bon côté, je me rappelai instantanément que Rick, Michonne et Daryl n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Et, avant même que je ne pense à me taire, je le dis à haute voix. Immédiatement, le sourire de Gwen vacilla et je m'en voulus. J'avais vraiment le chic pour voir le monde en noir. Bon, en même temps difficile de faire autrement, mais je n'avais pas à gâcher les quelques moments de bonheur que les autres parvenaient à glaner.

\- Dé-Désolée Gwen, je…

\- Non, c'est bon, se reprit mon amie. C'est vrai, ils ne sont pas rentrés. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont pas tarder. Ils ont dû être bloqués, et comme c'était la nuit et que personne ne pouvait venir leur ouvrir, ils se sont arrêtés quelque part, dit-elle, le sourire à nouveau plaqué sur son visage. Arrête de tout voir en noir Romane, ajouta-t-elle avec une petite moue triste.

Je fis un petit sourire désolé et Gwen rit légèrement. Soudain, du bruit se fit entendre depuis l'autre partie de la prison. D'un même mouvement, Gwen et moi nous redressâmes. Je lui lançai un regard, qu'elle me rendit, et nous allions nous lever quand Beth apparut à l'entrée de la cellule. Un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ils sont rentrés ! Et ils ne sont pas tous seuls !

\- Comment ça ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Pitié, pas Blondie.

\- Venez voir !

Et elle partit en courant. Gwen et moi, nous échangeâmes un rapide regard, puis je me levais, tandis que mon amie ramenait près d'elle les béquilles. Je l'aidai doucement à se mettre debout et nous sortîmes de la partie réservée aux cellules. Hershel était dans la pièce principale. Gwen s'avança vers lui et lui rendit ses béquilles avant de se tourner vers moi, un sourire très explicite aux lèvres. Je levai les yeux aux lèvres et vins près d'elle. Elle s'appuya sur mon épaule gauche et, doucement, presque à cloche-pied, elle avança.

Une fois dehors, le soleil me frappa de plein fouet. Je clignai un moment des yeux, le temps de m'habituer à la lumière, puis je vis alors ce que Beth avait voulu dire. Un bus se trouvait en plein milieu de la cours. Barricadé. C'était le bus de Woodburry. Je m'en rappelai très bien, il servait de fortification. Normalement. C'était pas d'ailleurs lui que j'avais escaladé avant de me prendre une balle ? pensai-je en plissant les yeux, irritée. Comme pour confirmer mes dires, une petite décharge de douleur me traversa l'épaule et je grimaçai. Bon sang ! Décidant d'ignorer ce petit coup de faiblesse, je m'approchai davantage, alors que les gens commençaient à sortir. Nous n'avions pas passé beaucoup de temps à Woodburry, mais suffisamment pour que je me souvienne des visages et des noms des personnes de la ville. Et je reconnaissais tout le monde. Ou presque.

Soudain, alors que j'avançai davantage, Gwen juste à côté de moi, j'entendis une voix qui me figea sur place. Gwen me lança un regard interrogateur et je me tournai vers elle, les yeux écarquillés, avant de me dégager doucement de sa prise et de m'avancer davantage vers l'entrée du bus. Je le vis d'abord de dos. Puis, soudain, il se tourna légèrement et la surprise et la joie explosèrent en moi.

\- Tyreese ? demandai-je.

L'homme se tourna immédiatement vers moi et un grand sourire fendit alors mon visage. Tellement grand que je ne savais pas si j'avais assez de place pour le faire. Derrière moi, Gwen lâcha un cri de joie et, sans se concerter, nous nous jetâmes toutes les deux sur Tyreese et Sacha, qui venait d'arriver à côté de son frère.

\- Romane ! Gwen !

J'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Non, en fait, j'avais vraiment les larmes aux yeux. Et je m'en fichais, mais à un point inimaginable. Je m'approchai immédiatement de Tyreese et le serrai contre moi. Tant pis pour mon bras. Cependant, Tyreese sembla se souvenir de ma blessure, et il ne me serra qu'avec son bras droit. Je me dégageai ensuite de son étreinte, mais juste pour tomber dans celle de Sacha.

\- Oh bon sang… Tu vas mieux…, souffla-t-elle.

\- Vous aussi, soufflai-je en me dégageant, tandis que Gwen, de son côté, restait accroché à Tyreese en riant. J'ai eu tellement peur quand on m'a dit que… enfin… tu sais, soufflai-je en faisant rappel au fait que Rick les avait éjectés de la prison. Mais… vous étiez à Woodbury ? demandai-je alors, en faisant le lien avec le bus.

\- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Tyreese en revenant vers nous, Gwen appuyée sur son épaule.

Je souris en voyant ça et les larmes revinrent à la charge. Je papillonnai des yeux pour les chasser et Sacha lâcha un rire gentiment moqueur.

\- Je pleure pas ! protestai-je immédiatement.

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer son rire. Les autres s'y mirent également et, finalement, je me joignis à eux. Soudain, je sentis à nouveau la tête me tourner et je levai légèrement la main pour me stabiliser. Presque immédiatement, la main de Gwen fut sur mon épaule, Tyreese et Sacha furent mis au courant et on me rapatria avec les autres à l'intérieur de la prison. Bon, je crois que, pour le coup, je n'avais apparemment pas mon mot à dire.

La pièce principale n'avait jamais été aussi pleine. Il y avait du monde partout, dans tous les coins. S'en était presque effrayant. Bon, je n'avais jamais aimé la foule, mais quand même. C'était oppressant. Trouvant une chaise qui, par miracle, était encore libre, Tyreese m'obligea à m'assoir dessus et j'obtempérai sans trop rechigner. En fait, c'était surtout le dernier vertige qui m'avait convaincu. Autour de nous, tout le monde parlait. Un brouhaha que je n'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps. C'était à la fois agréable et gênant. Mon dieu qu'il était compliqué de redevenir sociable… De plus, plusieurs personnes que nous avions côtoyé durant notre court séjour à la ville venaient nous voir, étonnées et heureuses de nous savoir en vie. Pour la plupart, c'était des vieilles personnes. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais je me sentais plus à l'aise avec les vieux qu'avec les autres. Alors bon, voilà, j'avais… disons… tissé des liens, dans cette ville. Et c'en devenait gênant, pensai-je alors que Madame Beckett, une vieille femme tout à fait charmante mais beaucoup trop sensible, fondait en larme dans mes bras. Une fois que j'en fus débarrassé, faute d'autres termes pour définir le fait que Tyreese lui ait gentiment demandé d'aller s'asseoir pour ne pas qu'elle se fatigue, je poussai un long soupir et Gwen me décocha un sourire. Je le lui rendis et je sentis alors cette petite pointe de bonheur percer mon cœur. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas pleinement ressentit que je faillis me demander ce que c'était que cette chose qui gonflait dans ma poitrine.

Soudain, alors que tout le monde continuait à parler, Rick fendit la foule jusqu'à la table et grimpa dessus. Immédiatement, le silence se fit et, pour une fois, même moi je fus totalement concentrée sur ce que le chef avait à nous dire. Il remontait clairement dans mon estime après le coup qu'il venait de faire. Ramener tout le monde… C'était génial.

\- Je vous demande un peu d'attention, s'il vous plait, déclara-t-il, faisant taire les derniers bavardages. Merci. Alors… Nous vous avons déjà tout expliqués à Woodburry. Et ici… ici…

Rick tourna lentement sur lui-même, regardant chaque personne. Tout le monde le fixait, attendant la suite. Nos regards se croisèrent quelques secondes et je fis un petit sourire. C'était le moment de sortir le grand jeu, chef.

\- Ici, c'est là que commence un nouveau départ. Ce que nous allons construire, ce n'est pas un nouveau Woodburry. Ce n'est pas juste une rénovation de la prison, que nous allons entamer. Non, ici, c'est le début de quelque chose de nouveau. Repartir de zéro. Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Tout reprendre, depuis le début. Tout reconstruire. Former une communauté. Former un groupe, soudé. C'est… une nouvelle chance. Une nouvelle chance de vivre.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis, lentement, je me levai. Je lançai un regard à Gwen alors que les autres se tournaient vers nous et je commençai alors à applaudir. Rapidement, d'autres clappements se joignirent au mien et, bientôt, la salle fut remplie d'un bruit assourdissant. Rick hocha la tête dans ma direction et je lui envoyai à nouveau un sourire. Je n'applaudissais pas seulement son discours, bien que je trouvais ses mots parfaitement justes. Non, je n'applaudissais pas que ça. J'applaudissais aussi ce qu'il venait de faire. J'applaudissais aussi le renouveau. J'applaudissais aussi ce qui se profilait à l'horizon. Cela n'allait pas être facile, c'était sûr. On n'avait jamais vu un nouveau départ se faire facilement. Mais ils se faisaient quand même. Ici, personne n'était faible. Ceux qui étaient dans cette pièce avaient tous une force présente en eux qui faisait qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Nous y arriverions. Car nous avions la force, la foi, le courage et tout ce qui allait avec. Et parce qu'on avait le plus important. Cette chose que je redécouvrais de plus en plus depuis que j'étais ici.

De l'espoir.

Finalement, Gwen n'avait pas tort. Cette journée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices.

Un sourire étira franchement mes lèvres et, pour la première fois depuis un petit moment, il n'était pas du tout forcé.

Les choses étaient en train de changer.


	18. Chapter 18

**! BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Hello tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour à quelques jours de la saint-valentin avec un cadeau pour vous : le chapitre 18 !

Alors, alors ! J'aime vraiment ce chapitre, je tenais à le dire. Pas pour la façon dont j'ai écrit, ou quoi que ce soit, mais parce qu'il marque un tournant dans l'histoire. Je vous laisse découvrir par vous même, et j'espère que ça vous plaira ;) Désolé pour le délai aussi, mais j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à terminer le chapitre 20, alors voilà ^^'

Elerinn : Hey ! :) Merci, encore et toujours. Je suis contente de voir que tu continues à suivre mon histoire :) J'ai vraiment l'impression de mettre beaucoup de temps à poster (ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, en un sens XD).

Gwendydixonforever : Comme tu dis : un nouveau départ :) Et sur les chapeaux de roues, s'il vous plaît X) En tout cas, j'espère que ça va te plaire ;) Daryl est bien présent dans ce chapitre :3

Mizuki2502 : Et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste ;)

Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, j'aimerais bien pour le coup, puisque je n'ai plus la série en fil de conduite pour le moment ^^' J'aimerais savoir si vous ne trouvez pas un décalage ou un truc dans le genre ;)

Bref ! Bonne lecture ! :3

 **Chapitre 18 :**

Finalement, c'était bien d'être pessimiste. Très bien même. Au moins, on ne misait pas trop sur quelque chose pour, au final, se retrouver avec un tout autre truc.

Une semaine et demie était passée depuis que tous les habitants de Woodburry étaient arrivés à la prison. Et j'avais passé cette semaine coincée au lit, avec une fièvre de presque quarante. Ouais, quarante. Hershel m'avait bien sermonnée à ce propos. Tout ça parce que je m'étais écroulée en plein milieu de la salle alors que j'essayais juste de donner un coup de main… Oui, bon, je n'aurais pas dû bouger de la cellule. Mais bon, voilà. Heureusement, Rick et les autres avaient ramené beaucoup de choses de la ville et, dans tout ça, il y avait eu pas mal de matériel médical, ainsi qu'une bonne réserve de médicaments. Ils étaient rapidement retournés prendre ce qu'ils n'avaient pu emporter lors du premier voyage et, maintenant, nous avions largement de quoi soigner les malades et les blessés. Gwen avait dégoté une véritable attelle, lui permettant d'avoir un support fiable pour son pied. Bon, c'était assez énorme, et, pour le lui mettre, ça avait été la croix et la bannière, mais maintenant, elle était un peu plus libre de ses mouvements. De plus, grâce à tout ça, Hershel avait pu me faire les points de suture, ce qui, là non plus, n'avait pas été une chose facile. J'avais une peur atroce des piqûres et le simple fait de savoir qu'on allait me planter quelque chose dans l'épaule m'avait presque fait tourner de l'œil. Bon, finalement, ils avaient quand même été faits, et le vieil homme m'avait ensuite mise sous antibiotiques. Ma fièvre était rapidement tombée, heureusement. Je n'étais restée totalement naze que deux, voire trois jours. Malheureusement pour les autres, j'avais été imbuvable pendant ce temps-là. Tellement que même Gwen en avait eu marre. Bon, j'avais peut-être exagéré lorsque j'avais menacé de l'accrocher avec une de mes flèches au mur si elle ne me laissait pas sortir de la cellule. Gwen n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'elle était petite, et c'était clairement ce que j'avais insinué. Alors j'avais peut-être légèrement exagéré. Un peu. Un tout petit peu.

Heureusement, maintenant, j'allais beaucoup mieux. Ma fièvre était totalement tombée et je sentais que ma blessure guérissait. Lentement, mais elle guérissait. Je pouvais donc de nouveau quitter ma chambre. Oui, car c'était maintenant une chambre. Plus une cellule. Pour préserver l'intimité, qui avait été l'un des premiers problèmes, nous avions placé des rideaux. En utilisant le système D, mais on en avait installé. Donc, du coup, pour moi, c'était une chambre. De plus, maintenant, nos affaires traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Il y avait des livres par-là, un pull pendu ici, un tee-shirt sur le lit du bas, le drap qui pendait du lit du haut, et tout un joyeux bazar qui me correspondait bien plus que le vide impersonnel qu'il y avait quand on était arrivé. D'ailleurs, j'étais en train de l'étoffer un peu plus. J'étais à la recherche d'un de mes pulls et le contenu du sac noir était étalé tout autour de moi. Je commençais à perdre patience quand j'entendis Gwen entrer dans la chambre, dans mon dos.

\- Gwen, t'aurais pas vu mon… ? commençai-je en me tournant.

Mon regard se posa alors sur mon amie et j'haussai un sourcil. Gwen me regarda, l'air trop innocent pour paraître sincère. Je poussai un soupir blasé et un sourire étira mes lèvres.

\- Très bien, je vois, dis-je en riant. Je ne le porterais pas aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça ! s'exclama mon amie en s'asseyant sur son lit, retroussant les manches de mon sweat noir.

\- Et je suis censée porter quoi ? demandai-je en regardant les quelques fringues qui me restait. Carol me les a toutes lavées il y a pas longtemps. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que je crois bien que le sang commençait à s'incruster de manière permanente, ajoutai-je dans un petit rire.

Pour toute réponse, Gwen me balança en pleine tête le pull qui était pendu au lit superposé. Je lui lançai un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un rire. J'étendis alors le pull bleu marine devant moi et levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Gwen, c'est un de tes pulls, ça !

\- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

\- Je rentre pas dedans.

Ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ils ne t'allaient pas avant. Et puis, de toute façon, y'a que ça.

Je poussai un long soupir, me relevai et allai me placer au fond de la pièce, dans l'angle, derrière le lit. Juste pour éviter un petit accident, au cas où. J'avais encore un souvenir assez vivace de la fois où Daryl avait débarqué sans prévenir alors qu'Hershel me refaisait mon bandage. Allez savoir pourquoi, hein. Enfiler le pull fut long et délicat, à cause de mon bras. Je faisais tout pour ne pas réveiller la douleur que je sentais là, prête à ressurgir à n'importe quel moment. Finalement, je parvins à enfiler le vêtement sans trop de problèmes. Je sentais mon épaule me tirer un peu, mais ça allait. J'ajustai rapidement le pull et revins au milieu de la pièce. J'étendis alors les bras, autant que me le permettait ma blessure. Le vêtement remonta légèrement, mais resta à la limite de mon pantalon. Il m'allait. Je lâchai un petit rire moqueur.

\- C'est à ce moment-là que tu vois que t'as perdu du poids, dis-je en abaissant les bras. Il ne me serait jamais allé avant.

\- Tu exagères… souffla Gwen.

Je relevai la tête vers elle et haussai un sourcil. Gwen leva les yeux au ciel. Bon, on était d'accord. Avant, je ne serais jamais rentrée dans ce pull. Jamais. J'avais bien perdu une dizaine de kilos depuis le début de l'épidémie, si pas plus. En tout cas, j'avais clairement vu mon tour de taille diminuer. Ma poitrine également avait diminué de volume. Je ne m'en plaignais pas trop, à vrai dire. Avant, j'aurais tout fait pour pouvoir avoir le physique que j'avais aujourd'hui. Alors, ça m'allait, même si j'avais dû passer par de longues périodes de faim pour arriver, contre ma volonté, à ce résultat.

Bref. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire aujourd'hui ? demandai-je soudain à Gwen, tandis que je me tournais pour attraper mes armes, posées dans un coin de la pièce, contre le mur. On nous a donné un truc à faire au moins, hein ? questionnai-je soudainement, les sourcils froncés, espérant ne pas avoir à passer une nouvelle journée sans rien faire.

\- Ouai. Je crois qu'ils en ont eu marre de t'entendre râler, ricana Gwen.

Pour seule réponse, je lui balançai la première fringue qui me passa sous la main. Mon amie l'évita aisément en se décalant légèrement sur le côté et rit plus franchement encore. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ouai, j'avais râlé, mais quand même ! Et puis, j'étais presque certaine que les autres en auraient fait autant s'ils avaient été à ma place ! Alors voilà ! Non mais !

\- Bon, on doit faire quoi du coup ? finis-je par demander.

\- T'attends pas à quelque chose de très palpitant, déclara immédiatement mon amie. Ils nous ont confiées une tâche très simple. Etant donné qu'on connait un peu les gens, on est chargé de les compter, de noter les différents traitements dont chacun a besoin, de se renseigner sur les capacités de chacun… Bref, on est assignée à la paperasse.

Tandis que je glissais mon poignard fétiche dans ma ceinture, je me relevai et poussai un léger soupir. Interroger chaque personne allait nous prendre des heures. De plus, ce n'était pas forcément intéressant, bien que nécessaire. Mais au moins, on était occupée. Moi qui avais demandé quelque chose à faire, bah voilà, je l'avais maintenant. J'avais prévu un truc comme ça, de toute façon. Comme l'avait dit Gwen, je ne m'étais pas attendu à quelque chose de très palpitant. Et puis, de toute façon, c'était soit ça, soit monter faire le guet, soit ne rien faire du tout. Je préférais encore faire le tour de tout le monde. Je m'approchai alors de Gwen et cette dernière me tendit un tout petit carnet noir à spirales. J'haussai les sourcils et m'en saisis. Il y avait un crayon avec. Cela faisait un bon moment que je n'avais plus touché un truc dans le genre pour autre chose que pour faire des traits et des croix dans une liste d'inventaire. J'en venais presque à me demander si je n'avais pas oublié comment écrire. Bon, ce n'était certainement pas le cas, puisque je savais toujours lire. Et heureusement, d'ailleurs.

\- On va pas se plaindre, hein ? soufflai-je. C'est déjà ça. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'on est un peu les mieux placées. Les gens nous aiment bien.

\- C'est ce que Hershel et Carol m'ont dit, dit Gwen en souriant légèrement. Et puis, ils nous font confiance pour faire ça bien. C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? On s'est finalement fait une plutôt bonne place dans ce groupe.

\- Mmh… fis-je en souriant.

C'était vrai. Au final, même si ça avait pris un peu plus de temps que ce que j'avais cru, on s'était fait une place parmi les autres. Gwen, pendant que j'étais clouée au lit, avait passé tout son temps avec eux. Ils lui avaient confié de petites choses à faire, dans la mesure de ses possibilités. Et Carol avait parlé avec elle. Elle s'était rapprochée de Beth, de Maggie, de Glenn. De tout le monde en fait. Un par un. Comme elle savait le faire. Encore une fois, Gwen faisait preuve de plus d'habileté que moi. Mais ça me faisait plus sourire qu'autre chose.

\- Bon, ben au boulot, dis-je alors en aidant Gwen à se lever. Tu sais quoi ? Etant donné que j'ai pas tellement envie de passer dans les rangs pour chercher les gens, on va procéder autrement.

\- Et tu veux procéder comment ? demanda Gwen, un léger sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Je le lui renvoyai. Elle savait parfaitement ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Mon amie s'appuya sur moi et nous sortîmes de la cellule. Une fois sur la passerelle, je me dégageai tout doucement et m'approchai de la rambarde. En bas, le sol disparaissait sous une tonne d'affaires appartenant à diverses personnes qui, pour la plupart, étaient assises juste à côté. Il y avait surtout des personnes âgées, des enfants, et quelques adultes, mais pas beaucoup. La plupart avait suivi le Gouverneur et étaient morts. Néanmoins, il y avait encore énormément de monde. Trop pour le peu de place dont on disposait. Voilà pourquoi il n'y avait plus un seul mètre carré de libre en bas. Pour passer, il fallait jouer à l'équilibriste pour ne rien écraser, et donc, c'était pénible. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une autre solution, on ne pouvait rien y faire.

Presque immédiatement après m'être approchée de la rambarde, tous les yeux se levèrent vers moi. Je m'appuyai de ma main gauche à la barrière et affichai un air que je voulais sympathique. A vrai dire, j'étais peut-être un peu rouillée, pour le coup.

\- Hum… Bien, tout le monde, j'aimerais vous demander quelques minutes d'attention. On aurait besoin que vous veniez tous nous voir, à Gwen et moi, pour que l'on puisse récolter des informations essentielles. En priorité, ce serait ceux qui ont besoin d'un traitement spécial, dans les médicaments j'entends. Puis tous les autres. Donc, s'il vous plaît, si vous pouvez communiquer l'info à ceux qui sont pas là, ce serait cool.

J'hochai ensuite la tête et revins auprès de Gwen pour l'aider à descendre l'escalier. Mon amie me décocha un sourire en coin franchement moqueur. Je tentai de résister, mais mes lèvres s'étirèrent à leur tour.

\- Avoue, t'adores quand tout le monde t'écoute.

\- Qui n'aime pas ça ? dis-je en évitant soigneusement de répondre.

Gwen se contenta de lâcher un petit rire. Bon, c'était vrai que j'aimais particulièrement lorsqu'on écoutait ce que j'avais à dire. Et puis, ce n'était pas pour me vanter, mais j'arrivais assez bien à m'imposer face à des masses. C'était étrange cette séparation que je faisais entre la foule et la personne en elle-même. Parler à une foule m'était plus facile que de parler directement à une seule personne. Gwen, elle, c'était l'inverse, et c'était le plus normal. Mais je n'avais jamais dis que j'étais normale, donc bon…

Nous nous installâmes en bas des escaliers et, immédiatement, des dizaines de personnes nous entourèrent. Je retins une légère grimace et commençai à rassembler les informations demandées. Pour le moment, autant de monde n'était pas particulièrement gênant. C'était une redécouverte, voilà tout. Mais j'avais comme un pressentiment qui me disait que, dans quelques semaines, j'aurais du mal à supporter tout ça. Surtout qu'il semblait y en avoir, du monde. Je n'avais pas encore bien vu jusqu'ici, étant donné que j'avais passé la quasi-totalité de mon temps coincée au lit. Mais maintenant que je les approchais directement, je me rendais bien compte qu'ils n'étaient pas qu'une petite dizaine. Hé, ils étaient quand même assez nombreux pour faire disparaître le sol sous leurs affaires quoi !

\- Oh, Romane ! Comment-vas-tu ? J'ai appris que tu avais été blessée !

\- Je vais mieux, merci Madame Hopkins, répondis-je à la vieille dame qui se trouvait devant moi.

\- Romane ! On te voit enfin !

\- Bonjour Monsieur Bred ! Ravie de vous revoir ! m'exclamai-je après être passé à la personne suivante. Comment allez-vous ?

Ce fut comme ça pendant un long, très long moment. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais tissé autant de liens durant mon court séjour à Woodburry. C'était vrai que j'avais passé pas mal de temps à la « maison de retraite », car j'avais toujours eu l'habitude de m'occuper des personnes âgées, mais je ne me souvenais pas que j'y avais rencontré autant de gens. Et, surtout, que j'en avais marqué autant. C'était sympa, bien qu'un peu étouffant. Et c'était gênant, aussi, par moment, surtout quand certaines petites vieilles tentaient désespérément d'appliquer un long baiser baveux sur ma joue. C'était dans ce moment-là qu'on regrettait d'avoir côtoyé certaines personnes.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que je commençais à me dire que tout ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter, je vis Tyreese passer la grille, en provenance de la pièce principale. Il balaya un instant la salle du regard, l'air étonné, puis il nous repéra et se dirigea vers nous avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Salut les filles !

\- Salut ! répondit-on à l'unisson, Gwen et moi, tandis que d'autres personnes se présentaient devant nous.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Du recensement, répondis-je, alors que Madame Davis me listait chaque médicament qu'elle devait prendre. De la paperasse.

\- En fait, on se renseigne surtout sur les traitements dont ont besoin certaines personnes. Hershel en a besoin pour savoir s'il est nécessaire d'aller chercher plus de médicaments ou si on pourra tenir un petit moment avec ce qu'on a trouvé à Woodburry.

\- Personnellement, je pense que ça devrait suffire pour quelques temps, ce qu'on a trouvé à Woodburry, dis-je. Comment allez-vous Monsieur Gadge ? enchainai-je ensuite lorsque le vieil homme se présenta en face de moi. Je trouve que y'a un petit stock pas mal, pas vous ?

Tyreese hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire et nous observa un moment sans rien dire.

\- Et toi ? demanda alors Gwen.

\- On est allé débarrasser la cour, encore une fois. On a beau avoir placé le bus, il y a encore une faille. Il faut la trouver. Et normalement, cet après-midi, on devrait aller jeter un coup d'œil aux couloirs. On doit s'occuper de la brèche par laquelle on était entré.

Mon esprit chemina à la vitesse de l'éclair. La mention des couloirs me fit immédiatement penser à Merle. Et, inévitablement, j'en vins à penser à Daryl. Mes joues se colorèrent d'un léger rose, que je tentais par tous les moyens possibles de contrôler. Lorsque j'étais restée coincée au lit, au moment où ma fièvre avait été la plus forte, j'avais fortement déliré. J'avais eu des hallucinations et presque tout le monde y était passé, de mon frère à Rick, en passant par ma grand-mère, Merle, le Gouverneur, Michonne et tous les autres. Daryl n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. Mais il était revenu à chaque fois, et ça avait été ça, le plus gênant. Rick, par exemple, n'était apparu qu'une fois. Bon, le Gouverneur avait toujours refait surface, surtout à la fin. Mais… ça restait gênant. Une fois remise sur pieds, j'avais décidé de ne pas m'attarder dessus. Mais il faudrait bien que je me penche sur ça à un moment ou un autre. Cela durait quand même depuis un moment maintenant. Il fallait que je parvienne à comprendre, sinon, j'allais devenir folle. De plus, j'avais l'impression de déjà savoir, mais je ne parvenais pas à mettre de mots sur ce que je ressentais. C'était tellement frustrant !

\- Faites gaffe, dis-je finalement à Tyreese. C'est étroit et les Mordeurs doivent sûrement être plus nombreux que ce qu'on croit.

\- T'en fais pas, on sait ce qu'on fait.

\- Je sais, répondis-je.

Le « mais » que j'avais retenu était tellement perceptible que Gwen me lança un regard de reproche, que je pris le plus grand soin d'ignorer. Bah quoi ?! On était jamais à l'abri de quoi que ce soit ! La preuve, même Merle s'était fait avoir…

Il nous fallut encore presque une heure entière pour avoir terminé notre tâche. Tyreese était retourné depuis longtemps aider les autres, qui étaient tous dehors. En fait, j'avais presque l'impression que l'intérieur était réservé à ce que j'appelais avec réalisme « les inutiles ». Les vieillards, les enfants et les blessés. Autant dire que j'aurais préféré être dehors. Néanmoins, on nous avait confié une tâche et, après avoir bien vérifié que tout le monde était passé, Gwen et moi nous installâmes à la table de la pièce principale pour faire une liste claire de ce qu'il fallait en matière de médicaments. En fait, j'avais beau dire, mais ce qu'on faisait me prenait totalement. Nous avions toutes les deux l'habitude de faire des inventaires, et il fallait dire que revenir à cette tâche que je connaissais bien et à laquelle j'avais souvent eu recours avant me donnait une sensation de familiarité que j'avais un peu perdue avec l'arrivée de toutes ces personnes. Ça faisait du bien.

\- Bon sang ! Ça en fait des médicaments ! m'exclamai-je au bout d'un moment. Finalement, peut-être qu'on aura bien besoin d'aller en chercher plus.

\- Ouai, souffla Gwen. Faudrait en parler avec Hershel et Rick.

\- Parler de quoi ?

Gwen et moi tournâmes la tête d'un même mouvement. En haut de l'escalier menant à la tour de guet improvisée qui avait été mise en place avant l'arrivée du Gouverneur, Rick nous observait, un sourcil interrogateur levé, Judith dans les bras. Derrière lui, il y avait Oscar et Glenn. Je me tournai vers le chef.

\- On vient de rassembler toutes les infos demandées !

\- Parfait, déclara Rick en descendant les escaliers et en s'approchant de nous. C'est du bon boulot, ajouta-t-il en feuilletant rapidement la multitude de papiers qui se trouvaient étalés sur la table.

\- Ouai, bon, on a juste fait ce qu'on nous avait demandé, hein.

\- … J'ai l'impression que ça va mieux, non ? demanda alors Rick avec un léger sourire en coin.

Je relevai la tête, étonnée, les sourcils haussés. J'étais en train de rêver ou Rick venait de faire de l'humour ? Bon, c'était plutôt un peu de moquerie, et ça concernait mon caractère de merde, mais il venait bien de faire de l'humour. Oh bon sang. Il allait neiger.

\- On peut dire ça, répondis-je. Bref, faudra qu'on jette un coup d'oeil pur voir s'il faudra compléter le stock ou pas.

Le chef se contenta d'hocher la tête puis se tourna vers la partie des cellules, où tout le monde était encore réuni. Dans la pièce principale, il n'y avait personne à part nous. Rick se tourna ensuite vers nous.

\- Ça va être dur de gérer tout ce monde.

\- Il faudrait nettoyer d'autres blocs, intervint Oscar en croisant les bras. En fait, faudrait avoir toute la prison pour nous. Elle est bien assez grande pour loger tout le monde.

Rick hocha la tête en soupirant puis rajusta sa fille dans ses bras. Judith grandissait à vue d'œil, c'était impressionnant. Je ne savais pas qu'un bébé se développait aussi vite.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer tous ceux qui étaient dehors. Immédiatement, le bruit augmenta d'un cran et je grimaçai légèrement. Carol, Beth, Maggie et Sacha nous rejoignirent. Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Où est Daryl ? demandai-je.

\- Dans la forêt, soupira Carol. Encore. D'après ce qu'il a dit, il est parti chasser.

Personne n'osa le dire, mais c'était très clair : Daryl n'avait juste pas envie de voir de monde, que ce soit ceux du groupe ou les autres. C'était compréhensible, d'un côté. Il avait perdu Merle et, immédiatement après, il se retrouvait envahit par des dizaines de personnes inconnues. Dans le groupe, personne ne lui en voulait de se prendre quelques moments de solitude. Néanmoins, d'après ce que j'avais entendu, Rick lui avait imposé des temps limités. Pas plus d'une heure, voire deux, grand maximum. Alors, il ne tarderait plus trop.

\- D'ailleurs, reprit Carol d'un coup, il va falloir préparer le repas. Les filles, vous venez nous aider ? On va avoir du travail pour nourrir tout le monde.

Immédiatement, Gwen et moi nous activâmes. Carol et Beth restaient aux fourneaux et, avec Gwen, on faisait le service. Il fallut un petit moment pour que tout le monde ait une assiette entre les mains et, lorsque ce fut fait, Carol nous lança un grand sourire et nous donna nos propres assiettes. Rick et tous les autres étaient assis autour de la table, tandis que tous ceux de Woodburry s'étaient réunis dans la salle des cellules.

\- Romane ? Tu prends le tour de garde avec Oscar, intervint alors Rick, tandis que j'allais m'asseoir à côté de Gwen.

Je me retins de lui demander si un « s'il te plaît » lui aurait arraché la bouche et me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel. Très bien. Je fis un petit haussement d'épaule en direction de Gwen et suivis l'ex-prisonnier jusqu'à l'espace réduit qui servait de planque pour observer ce qu'il se passait dehors. Je m'assis ensuite par terre, contre le mur, tandis qu'Oscar s'asseyait en face de moi, contre le grillage. Il avait une arme automatique à côté de lui.

Pendant quelques temps, aucun de nous ne parla. Puis, finalement, Oscar posa son assiette à côté de lui et son regard se fixa sur moi, tandis qu'il prenait une position plus confortable. Je me sentis légèrement mal à l'aise face à cette soudaine attention, mais je décidai de faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça va beaucoup mieux. Ton épaule, précisa-t-il.

\- Oui, ça va mieux. Enfin, c'est surtout revenu au même point qu'avant l'infection, mais c'est déjà ça, répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

\- C'est sûr… Enfin, tu peux te reposer un peu, c'est pas mal.

\- A vrai dire, j'aimerais mieux pouvoir bouger. J'ai l'impression de servir à rien, grimaçai-je.

\- On échange de place quand tu veux.

Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Oscar et ce dernier afficha un léger sourire en coin.

\- Depuis qu'ils sont tous arrivés, Rick arrête pas de nous faire bouger. Je peux te dire qu'il se creuse la tête pour trouver des solutions. C'est presque en train de virer à l'obsession.

\- Comme un peu tout ce qui lui passe par la tête.

Oscar lâcha un petit rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de le suivre. Ce n'était pas particulièrement drôle, c'était même un peu flippant, d'un certain côté, mais bon. On vivait dans un monde apocalyptique, on était excusable.

\- C'est bien quand même qu'il prenne les choses en mains, soufflai-je. Enfin, je veux dire, il est quand même considéré comme le « chef ». Donc, c'est bien qu'il se reprenne. Pas comme avant.

Oscar haussa les sourcils et m'indiqua clairement qu'il pensait la même chose que moi. Bon, au moins, je n'étais pas la seule. Et puis, Oscar n'avait pas l'air du genre à répéter tout ce qu'on lui disait. De toute façon, Rick savait parfaitement ce que je pensais de sa perte de contrôle totale. Je le lui avais déjà dit.

\- N'empêche, pour l'organisation, ça va pas être simple. Surtout les premiers temps. Gérer autant de monde… souffla l'ex-prisonnier.

\- C'est vrai. Mais bon, ça reste des personnes âgées et des enfants, pour la plupart, c'est pour ça que ça risque d'être long. Ils ne pourront pas réellement participer. Quoi que, je pense qu'on pourrait au moins leur confier la gestion des repas et celle des médicaments. Il y a des vieilles particulièrement débrouillardes dans le lot, je suis sûre qu'elles feraient des merveilles, répondis-je en terminant mon assiette.

\- T'as l'air de bien les connaître.

J'haussai les épaules, grimaçant tout de suite après quand ma blessure me lança.

\- Disons que, d'une certaine manière, j'avais l'habitude de m'occuper de ce genre de personne, donc ça doit jouer.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Tu avais l'habitude de t'occuper de personnes âgées ?

Je ne répondis pas. Oscar attendit un petit moment puis hocha la tête. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ma grand-mère. Du moins, pas avec lui. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, bien qu'il m'ait déjà aidé à plusieurs reprises. Je l'appréciais, là n'était pas la question. Oui, malgré ça manie de tout le temps me toucher, je l'appréciais quand même. Mais je ne le connaissais pas suffisamment pour que je puisse me confier. Du moins, sur certaines choses.

\- T'es pas facile à cerner, tu sais ?

Surprise, je tournai la tête vers Oscar, les sourcils haussés, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Pardon ? Bah ça alors ! C'était bien la première fois qu'on me faisait ce genre de remarques ! Première fois qu'on me disait qu'on ne parvenait pas à me cerner.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne pense pas être particulièrement compliquée à comprendre, pourtant.

\- C'est pas tellement ça, c'est plus le fait que t'es pleine de mystères. De secrets. Ça se voit, tu sais, que tu caches des trucs.

Je lui lançai un regard un peu dur. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie qu'on me dise ce que je savais par cœur. Oui, j'avais des secrets. Mais, à priori, tout le monde en avait. Enfin, normalement. La plupart des gens avaient désormais des cadavres dans leur placard. Moi, j'avais aussi des morts derrière moi, que je n'avais heureusement pas fait. Et je n'aimais pas qu'on me le rappelle. Alors il était normal que je n'apprécie pas ce qu'était en train de me dire Oscar. Bon, au moins, il se montrait franc. Mais parfois, il fallait savoir doser la franchise.

\- A ce que je sache, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des secrets.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Le prend pas mal.

Je fis une petite moue puis hochai légèrement la tête. Oscar afficha un léger sourire et le silence revint pendant quelques temps. Mon regard se porta alors sur la cour, en contre-bas. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de Mordeurs, mais cela ne tarderait pas à changer. Il y avait une brèche quelque part. Même si on était parvenu à colmater l'entrée en plaçant le bus devant, ce n'était pas suffisant. C'était une des priorités, avec le stock de médicaments et la nourriture. Et les vêtements. Et la place. Et… Oui, bon, il y avait plein de priorités. Et c'était peut-être ça le plus dur. Il allait falloir une organisation militaire pour pouvoir installer et s'occuper de tout le monde. Je poussai un long soupir. Cela n'allait pas être simple.

\- Il va falloir qu'on jette un coup d'œil aux infos qu'on a récupéré avec Gwen. Voir qui a besoin de quoi, qui est apte à bosser, les compétences qu'ils ont. Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait être étonné de voir à quel point ce qu'ils savent pourrait nous être utile.

\- Ouai. Ils doivent sûrement avoir déjà commencé d'ailleurs. J'espère que ça nous aidera.

\- Mmh.

Le silence revint mais, contrairement à d'autres moments, il n'avait rien de gênant. En fait, la compagnie d'Oscar était assez agréable. Il était sympa. C'était peut-être celui duquel j'étais le plus proche dans le groupe, avec Carol et Hershel. Je n'avais pas tellement parlé avec Glenn, Beth et Maggie, Carl ne semblait pas m'apprécier, je n'appréciais pas son père et avec Daryl… ce n'était pas que je ne l'appréciais pas, au contraire. Mais… c'était compliqué.

Notre tour de garde dura encore environ une heure, puis Glenn et Maggie vinrent prendre la relève. Lorsque je retrouvai Gwen, dans la pièce principale, elle avait le nez plongé dans toutes les feuilles qu'on avait écrites. Carol et Beth étaient assises à côté d'elle et l'aidaient à faire le tri. Chacune avait un calepin et elles semblaient s'être partagées la tâche. Je m'assis à côté de mon amie.

\- Ça avance ? demandai-je.

\- Ouai, répondit Gwen. On a déjà noté la plupart des médicaments dont on aura besoin, et on a trouvé plusieurs personnes qui pourraient avoir des trucs intéressant à apporter pour la prison.

\- J'peux vous aider ?

Gwen hocha la tête, me passa un carnet et m'expliqua comment faire. Résultat, nous passâmes tout le reste de l'après-midi à faire ça. Enfin… Entre deux, trois interventions auprès des autres. Ceux de Woodburry semblaient à la fois méfiants, timides et désespérément demandeurs d'attention. On avait donc passé notre après-midi à faire des allers-retours entre la pièce principale, vide, et l'autre salle, pleine à craquer. Ils se regroupaient tous, ne se mêlaient pas à nous. Je commençais à voir ça d'un mauvais œil. Il ne fallait pas faire deux groupes séparés. Le discours de Rick aurait dû faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas, mais à ce qu'on voyait, pour le moment, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Bon, cela ne faisait même pas deux semaines qu'on était tous réunis, mais voilà. Il ne fallait pas qu'on laisse la situation durer. Sinon, ça pouvait se mettre à durer et à ce moment-là, ce serait compliqué de revenir en arrière.

Alors que nous finissions enfin notre tâche, la table croulant sous les papiers, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Je tournai la tête et mon regard croisa instantanément celui de Daryl. Il était revenu de la forêt depuis plusieurs heures, mais il avait préféré rester dehors. Nous ne l'avions donc pas vu de la journée.

\- Tu pointes enfin le bout de ton nez ? demanda Carol avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Mmh.

J'échangeai un regard légèrement amusé avec Gwen et, l'instant d'après, la place à côté de moi fut prise. Comme en réponse à cette soudaine présence, mon corps entier se tendit, mais je tentai de ne rien laisser transparaître. J'eus un moment la pensée de me décaler légèrement vers Gwen, mais je restai finalement à ma place. Hors de question de montrer ma gêne. Je repris simplement mon carnet et mon stylo. Daryl, lui, posa son arbalète par terre et lança un regard interrogateur aux papiers étalés sur la table.

\- C'est quoi tout ça ?

\- On a passé notre journée à récolter des informations sur les gens de Woodburry, notamment sur les traitements médicaux. Et là, on fait le tri, répondit Gwen, s'attirant un regard légèrement surpris de ma part.

Daryl tira une légère grimace puis lança un regard au carnet que j'avais entre les mains. Il s'en saisit soudain, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer, et commença à le lire. J'écarquillai légèrement les yeux, surprise.

\- Hé ! m'exclamai-je alors, faussement indignée. J'étais peut-être en train de bosser avec ça !

\- Non, là, tu fichais rien, gamine.

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre. Je lançai un regard outré à Gwen, mais cela ne servit qu'à la faire rire. Je la foudroyai du regard, puis je posai mes yeux sur Daryl. Il avait un léger sourire en coin au bord des lèvres. Non mais… ! Je lançai un regard à Carol et Beth. Elles aussi elles souriaient.

\- Mais… ! Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de me soutenir, non ? demandai-je.

Bon, apparemment, je venais de me découvrir un côté comique, puisque toutes les filles éclatèrent de rire. Je levai les yeux au ciel mais j'avais beau faire, leur rire était contagieux, et, de plus, je n'étais pas sérieuse dans ma façon d'être. Aussi les rejoignis-je rapidement. C'était la première fois que je rigolais avec eux, et il me semblait que c'était la même chose pour Gwen. C'était chouette. Je ne l'aurais jamais avoué, mais j'avais besoin de ces petits trucs en apparence insignifiants pour me sentir totalement rassurée. Là, j'avais la preuve qu'ils nous appréciaient un minimum, même s'ils le prouvaient également d'une autre manière. Moi, j'avais besoin de le voir. Je n'étais pas douée pour communiquer avec les gens, mais j'avais besoin de savoir que ceux avec qui j'avais envie de tisser des liens m'acceptaient. C'était compliqué et logique à la fois. Du moins, pour moi, ça l'était. Je trouvais d'ailleurs ça d'autant plus important qu'on était censé prendre un nouveau départ. Alors… Je voulais être sûre d'être en accord avec les autres. Est-ce qu'on voulait tous la même chose ? Oui. Normalement, oui. Et ces petits moments, où on commençait à tisser des liens, à se connaître, me confortaient dans cette pensée, alors ça allait. Pour l'instant du moins.

A côté de moi, Daryl était toujours en train de feuilleter mon carnet. Je lui lançai un regard en coin et, immédiatement, toute une flopée de questions et de réflexions me vinrent en tête. Je n'avais pas oublié que je voulais lui parler. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le faire. Alors j'attendais. Il y avait des choses pour lesquelles je savais êtres patiente. Enfin, jusqu'au moment où j'en aurais marre d'attendre. J'avais pensé, un moment, lui demander directement de m'accorder quelques minutes. Puis j'avais écarté l'idée. Il semblait avoir accepté et fait le deuil de la mort de Merle. Il était redevenu exactement comme avant. Enfin, non, pas totalement. Il était devenu plus solitaire. Mais en présence des autres, il agissait normalement. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était simplement une protection, une sorte de système de défense, ou s'il avait vraiment fait son deuil. Moi, quand j'avais perdu Djun, j'avais mis quelques jours avant de me reprendre. C'était ironique de se dire que c'était la mort de mon frère qui m'avait rendue forte, aussi forte que je l'étais aujourd'hui. Quand j'avais décidé de me reprendre, j'étais brusquement sorti d'un profond mutisme, j'avais commencé à me balader avec des armes sur moi, j'avais commencé à organiser notre petit groupe. Bref, j'avais repris pieds en dirigeant. Si le monde avait été le même qu'avant, je me serais sûrement reprise en me plongeant comme une dingue dans mes études. Mais on faisait avec ce qu'on avait, hein ?

Doucement, je fermai les yeux, repoussant ces pensées parasites. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de penser à ça maintenant. En fait, il aurait fallu que je n'y pense plus du tout. Comme ça, j'aurais pu avancer. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Je savais que j'y reviendrais toujours. Alors bon… Soupirant bruyamment, je tournai la tête vers Daryl. Il ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher mon carnet. J'haussai un sourcil puis un petit sourire en coin commença à se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

\- Oh ! J'ai compris ! Merci de me relever, ça commençait à devenir ennuyeux tout ça ! m'exclamai-je alors, d'un seul coup.

Immédiatement, le regard de Daryl se braqua sur le mien et je perdis un peu de l'assurance dont je venais de faire preuve. Je continuai néanmoins d'afficher un sourire légèrement moqueur.

\- Hein ? lâcha Daryl. J'crois que y'a erreur gamine : reprend ton boulot, ajouta-t-il en reposant le carnet devant moi, avant de se lever et de s'approcher de l'espace cuisine.

\- Pas touche ! s'exclama Carol avec un léger sourire quand elle le vit se pencher sur la réserve de nourriture.

Daryl grommela pendant quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules et monta directement à la tour de garde. Lorsqu'il disparut hors de notre vue, je me retournai vers mon carnet. Au bout de quelques secondes, Carol soupira. Je relevai la tête vers elle, étonnée de la pointe de tristesse que j'avais perçu dans ce souffle. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Carol ? demandai-je.

\- Mmh… Moi, ça va. C'est plus Daryl qui m'inquiète.

\- Il avait plutôt l'air d'aller bien, pourtant, s'étonna Gwen en haussant les sourcils.

\- C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète…

Je sentis alors le regard de mon amie se poser quelques microsecondes sur moi avant de retourner à ses feuilles. Je baissai les yeux. Je savais bien ce qu'avait pensé Gwen. Ne venais-je pas de me faire exactement la même réflexion ? Quand on allait mal, c'était inquiétant. Mais quand on allait bien, ça l'était tout autant. Rien n'était plus simple. Même les sourires devenaient tristes et synonymes de problèmes et de souffrances.

\- Vous savez quoi les filles ? On a passé assez de temps pour aujourd'hui à faire le tri. Vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Tout à fait d'accord, souffla Beth en s'étirant. J'ai la nuque en compote à force d'être penchée là-dessus.

\- Pareil, lâchai-je à mon tour.

Carol entreprit alors de rassembler tous les papiers et, en quelques secondes, la table fut de nouveau visible. Beth poussa un petit soupir et posa les coudes sur la table tandis que Gwen, elle, s'étalait franchement de tout son long. Je levais les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Parfois, j'avais l'impression d'avoir à faire à une ado.

\- Je crois que c'était la journée la plus reposante de ces derniers jours, souffla-t-elle alors.

\- Ah bon ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil étonné.

\- Ouai. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas entendu Madame râler une seule fois.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres de Gwen et Beth lâcha un petit rire. Je foudroyai ma soi-disant amie du regard.

\- Très drôle, sifflai-je, avant de tirer la langue de façon particulièrement puérile.

Gwen me répondit par une grimace affreusement drôle et nous éclatâmes toutes les deux de rire, entrainant Beth avec nous. C'était étrange, peut-être, mais j'avais l'impression de retrouver Gwen, comme si je n'avais pas réellement été avec elle depuis qu'on était arrivée à la prison, presque un mois et demi plus tôt. J'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu réellement depuis longtemps et je redécouvrais notre amitié, notre complicité. Ça faisait plus de bien que ce que j'avais pu penser. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur et mes épaules s'allégeaient de plusieurs kilos. Et, pour une fois, je ne riais pas de façon amère ou moqueuse. Non, là, c'était un vrai rire franc, spontané, qui sortait sans que j'aie à me forcer. C'était plutôt chouette.

\- Je vois que c'est joyeux par-ici.

\- Hershel ! m'exclamai-je en voyant le vieil homme s'avancer péniblement vers nous. Oh, c'est juste Gwen qui fait n'importe quoi.

\- Hé !

Hershel lâcha un petit rire et s'installa à côté de Beth, qui posa presque immédiatement sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je vois que tu as repris du poil de la bête, Romane.

\- Ouai. C'est grâce à vous Hershel, merci.

\- Ah non ! Je suis pas d'accord ! s'exclama alors Gwen. C'est moi qui t'aie veillée et que tu as menacée d'accrocher au mur avec une flèche, et j'ai même pas le droit à un merci ?!

J'éclatai de rire devant la tête que tirait Gwen et cette dernière eut beau me menacer de m'accrocher moi en haut de la tour de guet comme appât à Mordeur, je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer à rire. Bientôt, Beth et Hershel me rejoignirent et Gwen abdiqua finalement en se joignant à son tour à notre lâcher prise collectif. Bon sang ! J'étais vraiment en forme aujourd'hui !

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. Dans la salle d'à côté, comme d'un commun accord, tout le monde s'était endormi. Il ne restait plus que nous, plus Carol, qui s'occupait de Judith, Rick et Daryl qui étaient dans la tour de guet et tous les autres qui étaient dans la cours. Le calme régnait. Le silence aussi. Plus personne ne parlait.

Moi, depuis un petit moment maintenant, j'avais attrapé un des crayons que Carol avait laissé sur la table et un carnet, et je dessinais, la tête dans les nuages. Ce n'était pas facile, étant donné que j'étais droitière, et que mon bras était en écharpe, mais en posant mon bras sur la table, je pouvais le faire. Il me suffisait juste de tourner la feuille plutôt que ma main. Mais j'y arrivais. Petit coup de crayon par-ci, un autre par-là. Un œil en amande, un nez droit, une bouche fine. Des cheveux en pagaille. Un grain de beauté au-dessus du sourcil. Je ne me rendais même pas compte de ce que je faisais. Ma main bougeait toute seule d'un bout à l'autre du papier, ajoutant un trait par-ci, ajustant une courbe par-là. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus dessiné. Avant, mes cahiers, les murs de ma chambre, et même mon ordi étaient recouverts de mes dessins. Il y en avait partout. Partout, vraiment. On ne voyait presque plus mes murs tellement il y en avait. Mon frère m'avait souvent dit que j'aurais dû tenter une école d'art, mais je n'avais jamais été d'accord avec lui. Il y avait une différence entre gribouiller rapidement ce qui ressemblait à un visage et entrer dans une école d'art.

\- Allô Romane ! Ici la Terre ! T'es avec nous ?

Je relevai brutalement la tête et, dans un geste incontrôlé, je posai la main sur mon œuvre pour la cacher.

\- H-Hein ? bredouillai-je, retombant soudainement sur terre.

Je vis le regard de Gwen se faire perçant, se poser sur ma main, qui cachait toujours le carnet, puis revenir sur moi. Aucune de nous deux ne bougea pendant quelques secondes puis, comme si on avait donné le top départ, Gwen s'élança pour saisir ce que je cachais, au même moment où j'attrapais le carnet pour le mettre le plus loin possible des mains fouineuses de mon amie.

\- Pas touche ! m'écriai-je soudainement avant de rougir en me rendant compte que j'avais crié un peu fort.

\- Mais… Fais voir !

\- Non ! répliquai-je en rangeant brusquement le carnet dans la poche arrière de mon jean. C'est rien de toute façon, ajoutai-je, ne sachant même pas ce que j'avais bien pu dessiner sur ce carnet.

Gwen me regarda un moment, les yeux écarquillés, puis elle fit une petite moue suppliante. J'haussai un sourcil. Elle croyait vraiment m'avoir comme ça ? Je ricanai légèrement et, soudain, je vis le regard de Gwen passer de moi à un point quelque part derrière moi puis, la seconde suivante, le carnet que j'avais dans ma poche disparaissait. Je me retournai d'un bond et tombai nez à nez avec Beth, qui avait un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres. Elle recula précipitamment et tint le carnet de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Je fis un pas vers elle et tendis ma main.

\- Beth… S'il te plaît ? tentai-je, un très mince sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non ! s'exclama Gwen de sa place. Ne le lui rends pas ! Elle m'a jamais laissé regarder ce qu'elle gribouillait sur son ancien carnet, alors ne le lui rends pas !

Beth rigola doucement et agita légèrement le carnet sous mon nez. Je m'élançai, pensant l'attraper, mais Beth recula davantage. Mon épaule se rappela soudain à mon souvenir, mais c'était léger. Juste un avertissement pour me dire de me calmer.

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas nous montrer ? demanda Beth. Vu la concentration dont tu faisais preuve, ça doit être pas mal, non ?

\- … C'est pas fini.

Oui, c'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé. Je n'aimais pas qu'on regarde ce que je dessinais, surtout depuis le début de l'épidémie. La plupart du temps, c'était des Mordeurs. Avant, comme l'avait dit Gwen, j'avais eu un carnet de croquis. J'avais énormément dessiné et écrit dedans. Il y avait énormément de Mordeurs, ou des personnes que j'avais connues et qui m'avaient marquée. J'avais malheureusement perdu ce carnet lorsqu'on était partit de Woodburry. Je l'avais laissé sur place, et s'il y avait encore été, les autres l'auraient sûrement trouvé.

\- Et alors ? demanda Beth en haussant les sourcils.

\- Beth, envoie !

Je me plaçai immédiatement devant Beth pour l'empêcher de lancer le carnet à Gwen. Elle se contenta de reculer et monta sur les marches de l'entrée. Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

\- Bon, maintenant que t'es coincée, tu veux bien me rendre mon carnet ? S'il te plaît Beth.

Beth me regarda un moment, recula d'un pas supplémentaire et, soudain, ouvrit le carnet pile à la page où j'avais dessiné. Je tendis la main pour rabattre le carnet, mais Beth recula, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ouah ! Trop beau ! Tu dessines vachement bien !

Je poussai un grognement de frustration et m'écartai, la laissant respirer. C'était impossible ! Je n'avais jamais su faire preuve d'autorité dans ce genre de moments… Je lançai un regard à Gwen et lui tirai la langue.

\- T'es une peste, sifflai-je.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Très drôle.

Beth s'approcha lentement, le carnet dans les mains. Elle détaillait avec toute son attention les moindres détails de ce que j'avais créé et c'était d'autant plus gênant pour moi que je ne me souvenais même pas de ce que j'avais dessiné. Je partis me rasseoir et Beth reprit place en face de moi, juste à côté d'Hershel, qui se pencha pour observer à son tour mon dessin, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Eh bien, souffla-t-il. Quel talent !

Je haussai les épaules. Oui, bon, ce n'était qu'un dessin hein. J'avais déjà vu le travail d'autres personnes et je pouvais affirmer sans problèmes que mon travail n'était que celui d'un amateur.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda alors Beth.

\- Qui ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je me rappelle même plus ce que j'ai dessiné, j'ai pas fait attention.

Beth tourna le carnet vers moi et ce fut alors comme si on relâchait brutalement sur mes épaules tout le poids que cette après-midi tranquille avait pu enlever. Ce fut comme si on m'arrachait le cœur, comme si on me tirait une nouvelle balle en pleine poitrine. Je fus soudain projetée des mois en arrière. Tout en moi se brisa d'un seul coup. Je pus presque entendre mon cœur dégringoler dans ma poitrine. Mon corps entier se crispa. Je serrai brusquement les poings et ma mâchoire. Je sentis mes yeux me picoter. Un raz-de-marée s'abattait sur moi, détruisant d'un seul coup le semblant de sérénité que j'avais réussi à créer cette après-midi. A côté de moi, Gwen plaça sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher sa surprise, puis tourna la tête vers moi, les yeux écarquillés. Brutalement, ne supportant plus la vue de ce dessin, je me relevai et m'emparai du carnet, l'arrachant des mains de Beth, qui me regarda un instant, perdue. Mon cœur me faisait atrocement mal. Comment est-ce que j'avais pu ne pas me rendre compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Comment avais-je fait pour ne rien voir ? Avais-je été tellement prise dans mon truc que je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien ? Il fallait bien le croire. Je lançai un rapide coup d'œil au dessin.

Je ne me serais jamais pensée capable de représenter si fidèlement mon frère.

Un sourire éclatant étirait un visage légèrement trop maigre, mais non dénué de charme. Ses yeux étaient plissés par le rire. Il avait une main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en arrière, comme il l'avait souvent fait après le début de l'épidémie. Il était vêtu avec le pull noir qu'il portait lorsqu'on avait fuit notre village, et on voyait un tee-shirt dépasser dessous. Il avait l'air heureux. C'était presque comme s'il… comme si…

J'abaissai brusquement le carnet et détournai la tête.

\- Romane, je…

C'en était trop. Mon cœur allait exploser. J'ignorai totalement Gwen et quittai brusquement la pièce d'un pas vif, sans dire un mot, sans regarder personne. J'avais envie de pleurer. Mon cœur me faisait mal.

Je montai directement dans la tour de garde, désespérément à la recherche d'un endroit où je pourrais m'isoler. Il fallait que je m'isole. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant les autres, et le fait d'avoir été ainsi confrontée à la vision de mon frère avait brusquement brisé toutes les barrières que j'avais pu ériger. Soudain, alors que j'étais presque en haut, je me rappelai que Rick et Daryl étaient censés déjà être en train de monter la garde. Cependant, lorsque j'arrivai en haut, je les vis en train de se diriger vers l'escalier. C'était parfait. Je clignai un instant des yeux, tentant de retenir mes larmes encore quelques minutes.

\- Je vais prendre la relève, dis-je sans même leur adresser un regard.

\- Non, c'est bon, pas la peine, je vais demander à Glenn de…

\- Je prends la relève, c'est bon ! m'exclamai-je alors, plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu, et avec un trémolo à la fin de ma phrase. Pas la peine de déranger Glenn puisque je suis là, ajoutai-je plus doucement.

Un gros silence tomba soudainement et je pus presque voir le regard qu'échangèrent Rick et Daryl, alors même que je leur tournais le dos. Ils devaient se poser des questions, bien sûr. J'avais, depuis quelques temps, une relation plus apaisée avec le chef, bien que je ne puisse toujours pas l'encadrer, alors me voir agir de nouveau comme lorsqu'on était au plus haut de la crise, cela devait leur paraître étrange. Ma main se resserra compulsivement sur le carnet quand j'entendis Rick faire un pas vers moi. Ils allaient s'en aller oui ? Je sentais les larmes au bord de mes cils. Ma vue était brouillée et j'avais envie d'être seule. Incroyable comme une après-midi entière pouvait être gâchée par un simple dessin, un simple souvenir…

\- Hey, tu es sûre que…

\- Ça va, coupai-je immédiatement. Vous pouvez descendre, je vais prendre le tour de garde.

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de répondre et pénétrai dans le petit espace réduit entouré de palette qui servait de tour de guet. Je me laissai tomber par terre, grimaçant en sentant un petit courant traverser mon épaule, puis j'attendis. J'entendis alors quelques chuchotements, puis des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. Ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu la porte du bas claquer et m'être assurée que j'étais bien seule, que je me laissais alle. Je fermais alors les yeux et un long sanglot m'échappa.

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à être ainsi confrontée à la vision de mon frère. Mon dessin avait, pour une fois, reflété la réalité sans le moindre petit arrangement de ma part. Tout s'était fait sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Mon esprit avait, de lui-même, décidé de me confronter à une réalité que je fuyais depuis longtemps. Comme s'il ne supportait pas le bonheur, pensai-je amèrement en renversant la tête en arrière pour tenter de contenir mes larmes. Alors même que je commençais à me sentir un peu bien, il avait fallu que je fasse moi-même tout capoter. Le bonheur ne semblait pas m'être possible.

Je baissai les yeux sur le dessin de mon frère. La réalité de cette image sortie tout droit de mon esprit était saisissante. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me tortures comme ça, grand-frère ? murmurai-je doucement, une larme roulant sur ma joue.

Je n'avais jamais pensé, avant, que mon frère et moi puissions êtres un jour séparé par quelque chose d'aussi inéluctable que la mort. J'avais grandi avec lui. J'avais passé mon enfance, mon adolescence et le début de ma vie d'adulte avec lui. J'avais toujours été à ses côtés, dans son ombre, toujours là. Mon frère était le meilleur des frères. C'était un soleil qui illuminait ma vie. Pour une petite fille, ne pas recevoir d'attention de la part de ses parents, c'est difficile et incompréhensible. Djun avait toujours tout fait pour que je ne pense pas à ça. Il m'avait fait rire, m'avait réconfortée lorsque ça n'allait pas, m'avait protégée. Tout le temps. De tout. C'était grâce à lui si j'étais encore en vie aujourd'hui. C'était grâce à lui si je parvenais à me défendre seule maintenant. C'était grâce à lui que je pouvais vivre.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que son simple souvenir était comme un couteau en plein cœur ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne parvenais même pas à supporter la vision d'une pâle copie de lui sans ressentir immédiatement ce grand vide en moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que, au lieu de m'apporter de la joie, le souvenir de mon frère ne faisait que de me hanter, de me pourrir la vie ? J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir rire en me rappelant combien il était ridicule quand il essayait de me faire rire, étant petite. J'aurais aimé pouvoir sourire avec nostalgie en repensant à toutes les bêtises qu'on avait pu faire autrefois. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrivais pas ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je continuais à ne rien faire comme les autres ? Même la mort devait être perçue de façon différente chez moi ? Est-ce que j'étais condamnée à ne jamais rien faire comme les autres ?

Ma gorge se serra soudainement et je ramenai mes jambes contre moi. J'enfouis ma tête entre mes genoux et ramenai mon bras gauche autour, pour me couper du monde extérieur. Ce ne fut qu'une fois ainsi cachée, seule, que je laissais libre court à mes larmes.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps je restais là, à pleurer, toute seule, en haut de la tour de guet. Je savais juste que j'étais montée alors que le soleil était encore présent, et que, maintenant, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Un vent un peu trop frais commençait à balayer la prison et je frissonnais, mais je n'avais pas envie de redescendre. Je savais que, fatalement, je devrais le faire à un moment ou à un autre, si je ne voulais pas que ce soit eux qui viennent me chercher. Mais je voulais repousser ce moment le plus loin possible. Juste encore un peu de temps. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Pour me remettre. Pour reforger ma carapace, qui avait subie de lourds dégâts. Tout ça à cause d'un dessin. J'avais été tentée de le déchirer, et de le laisser s'éparpiller au vent. Mais je n'en avais pas eu la force. Ça aurait été comme tuer mon frère une nouvelle fois. Alors je m'étais simplement contentée de le plier jusqu'à le réduire à un tout petit carré blanc, puis je l'avais glissé dans la poche de mon jean. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais en faire. Une chose était sûre, je ne voulais pas le regarder de nouveau. C'était bien trop douloureux. Je n'en avais pas la force. Et peut-être, pensai-je, ne l'aurais-je jamais.

Soudain, alors que le silence régnait en maître, un bruit se fit entendre, en bas. Le crissement d'une porte métallique. La porte qui menait à la tour. Je sentis mon corps se tendre. J'étais restée ici trop longtemps. Qui avaient-ils envoyé pour me chercher ? Gwen ? Beth ? Carol ? Peut-être Rick… Je ne savais pas. Je m'en fichais. Que ce soient les uns ou les autres, c'était la même chose : je n'avais envie de voir et de ne parler à personne.

Je tendis l'oreille quand les bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ils devinrent de plus en plus audibles et, finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent juste à l'entrée du minuscule espace que formait la tour de guet. J'avais la tête tournée vers le grillage. J'étais dos au mur de l'entrée. Je ne savais pas qui était là. Je n'avais pas envie de savoir. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes de silence, la personne qui était monté ne me laissa d'autres choix que de réagir. Un énorme gilet noir apparut soudainement devant moi, sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, mais cela me força à bouger. Je tendis la main, saisis le vêtement, hésitai un moment puis finis pas l'enfiler, en laissant mon bras droit libre. Immédiatement, l'effet du vent se fit moins sentir. Je ne dis pas merci. Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je n'en pensais pas moins, cependant.

Lentement, la personne qui était venue avança et s'installa en face de moi. Je tournai la tête vers elle.

C'était Daryl.

Je restai un moment, à le fixer sans rien dire, sachant pertinemment pourquoi il était là. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les autres l'auraient envoyé lui pour me parler, me dire de redescendre. Immédiatement, comme si tout y était lié, je pensai à mon frère et les larmes me remontèrent aux yeux. Je détournai la tête et cachai mon visage dans l'épais gilet que m'avait apporté Daryl. Merci, pensai-je.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il n'y eut pas un seul mot d'échangé. Rien. Juste le silence, le bruit de le brise entre les mailles du grillage et le soleil qui terminait de disparaître. Mes larmes se tarirent. Le calme, précaire, retrouva doucement sa place en moi. Le dessin s'effaça légèrement de mon esprit. Il se faisait remplacer, tout doucement. La présence de cet homme, en face de moi, en était la cause. Il ne disait rien. Pas un mot. Pas un bruit. Il ne me regardait même pas. Il fixait le point où le soleil avait disparu, comme s'il avait pu le faire revenir par la simple intensité de son regard. Je ne me rendais même pas compte que j'étais en train de l'observer. Je ne me rendais même pas compte que mes yeux étaient de nouveau secs et que je ne tremblais plus. J'étais juste là. Tout était vide en moi. Je ne pensais plus. J'étais juste là.

Soudain, mais avec une lenteur qui me permit de suivre le moindre de ses mouvements, Daryl se releva. Je levai la tête pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il les avait noirs.

\- Relève-toi.

Il n'avait pas parlé fort. J'avais l'impression de l'entendre à travers une bulle, comme si j'étais coupée du monde. J'étais dans un état second où la seule chose qui me paraissait encore tangible était ses yeux. Je ne me posais même pas la question de savoir si penser ça était normal ou pas. Je n'étais pas capable de réfléchir, là, tout de suite.

\- Tu m'as entendu, gamine ? Relève-toi. C'est pas le moment de flancher.

Lentement, comme si je sortais d'un rêve, mon cerveau se remit à fonctionner. Pas le moment de flancher ? De quoi se mêlait-il ? Il ne savait rien. Ni de moi, ni de ma vie, ni de Djun. Il pensait que j'étais capable de me relever. C'était sûrement vrai. En avais-je envie ?

\- Hé ! Allez, debout ! Tu comptes faire quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il alors soudainement en s'avançant d'un pas, se retrouvant juste devant moi, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Rester ici toute la nuit, pleurer sur une image ? Tu crois pas que t'as mieux à faire ?

Je me relevai soudain, la mâchoire crispée. Nous nous retrouvâmes presque nez à nez. Seuls quelques ridicules centimètres nous séparaient encore. Je ne m'en rendis pas compte. Il était plus grand que moi. Ça non plus, je ne le vis pas.

\- Tais-toi, dis-je d'un ton monocorde, d'une voix rendue rauque par les sanglots. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Je sais pas, hein… Personne ne le sait, je crois. Pas même ta pote.

\- Tais-toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour que tu continues à penser que tu peux craquer quand bon te semble ? demanda Daryl en s'approcha davantage de moi. Tu crois q'c'est un luxe que tu peux t'offrir ?

Je voulus reculer, mais j'étais déjà contre le mur. La présence de Daryl devenait insupportable. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il en dise plus. Je voulais juste qu'il se taise, ou bien qu'il parte.

\- J'te rappelle comment t'as été blessée ? J'te rappelle pourquoi la prison est soudainement devenue le refuge de tous ces vieux, gamine ? Un aide-mémoire ou c'est pas la peine ?

\- Tais…

\- La ferme ! Non mais regarde-toi ! T'as passé des heures entières à chialer comme une gosse !

\- TAIS-TOI ! hurlai-je alors, un sanglot dans la voix. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est !

Immédiatement, je me rendis compte que, si, Daryl savait parfaitement ce que c'était. J'écarquillai les yeux, mais ne dis rien pour rattraper mon erreur. Je ne levai pas les yeux vers lui. Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma joue.

\- Tu m'as dit, quand on était à Woodburry, le jour où tu t'es pris la balle, que tu comprenais, pour Merle. Et moi, j'te dis que j'comprends pour ton frère, dit-il alors, me faisant redresser la tête. Mais le Gouverneur court toujours dehors. On est pas à l'abri, déclara Daryl en détachant bien chaque mot. Tu crois que tu peux te laisser aller ? Non, tu peux pas. Et tu veux que j'te dise un truc ? Tu pourras jamais. Parce que maintenant, si tu veux vivre tranquille, faut que tu restes toujours sur tes gardes. J'croyais pas devoir te l'apprendre, gamine.

\- …

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça ? Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? Il avait totalement raison. Je regardai soudain autour de moi, comme si je sortais d'un rêve profond. Mon regard balaya l'horizon et, soudain, je me sentis plus idiote que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je me trouvai soudain tellement ridicule que j'en lâchai un rire moqueur, qui me valut un haussement de sourcil de la part de Daryl.

\- Tu dois me trouver pitoyable, non ? demandai-je alors, doucement, en resserrant le gilet contre moi. Je suis forte, pour donner des leçons, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, pour dire à Rick, ou même à toi, à Gwen, à tous les autres de rester forts, je suis douée. Mais pour l'appliquer… Je suis ridicule, soufflai-je alors avec amertume.

Daryl ne répondit rien, mais je ne pris pas cela pour un acquiescement. C'était plutôt comme s'il me disait « Bon, maintenant, bouge-toi et retournes poser tes fesses en bas ». Un léger rire encore un peu rauque m'échappa. Je plantai mon regard dans celui de Daryl.

\- Merci pour le gilet, lui dis-je.

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules puis, après un dernier micro-regard, il me contourna et commença à s'en aller. Je le suivis soudain et l'appelai.

\- Daryl !

Ce dernier se retourna vers moi, un sourcil haussé. C'était la première fois que je l'appelais par son prénom… Enfin, la première fois que je l'interpelais lui par son prénom. Ça faisait bizarre. J'avais l'impression de découvrir un nouveau son que je n'avais encore jamais prononcé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda alors Daryl.

Je retombai sur terre d'un coup et ouvris la bouche, cherchai quelques instants mes mots, puis croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, comme pour me donner du courage.

\- Merci aussi pour… ça, dis-je en faisant allusion à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait… c'était idiot, soufflai-je en baissant les yeux, avant de les relever pour les planter droit dans les siens. Merci de m'avoir rappelé ma promesse.

Daryl fronça très légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant sûrement pas à quoi je faisais référence. C'était une promesse que j'avais faite et que je ne cessais de briser et de refaire, à chaque fois. Une promesse à mon frère. Daryl sembla comprendre, cependant, l'importance qu'il y avait derrière les mots que j'avais prononcés, mais il ne dit rien. Il hocha juste la tête. Je lui rendis son signe, puis il se détourna et s'en alla.

Et là, je ne sus pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais ça me frappa comme la foudre. Peut-être que c'était parce que, de le voir de dos, comme ça, il m'avait paru immense. Ou peut-être que c'était à cause de ses paroles qui, tout en me reboostant, m'avait apporté un réconfort que je ne mesurais pas très bien. Ou peut-être était-ce juste à cause de l'absence de filtre dans mon esprit. Le vide était toujours un peu présent, cet état second était encore un peu là, et ce fut peut-être qui permit à cette évidence de me frapper de plein fouet.

Daryl me plaisait.

Il ne me plaisait pas comme un garçon pouvait plaire dans la cours de l'école, dans la rue, ou ailleurs. Non, ce n'était pas ça du tout. C'était sa présence. C'était sa façon d'être. C'était tout ce qu'on percevait, tout ce qu'on sentait en lui mais qu'il ne montrait pas. C'était ce truc qui m'avait fait me dire, lorsqu'il m'avait sauvé, le jour où on était arrivé à la prison, « tout ira mieux ». C'était ce petit truc qui, là encore, me faisait penser que tout allait bien se passer. C'était cette sensation de protection, d'apaisement. C'était ce qu'il dégageait. Et c'était ses yeux, qui disaient bien plus que tous les mots qu'il pouvait bien employer. Ce que j'avais pris pour une gêne due au mystère qui l'entourait constamment n'était en fait que la gêne qui résultait de mon attirance envers lui.

Daryl me plaisait. La réalité me frappa de plein fouet.

Daryl me plaisait.


	19. Chapter 19

**! BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR !**

Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée du temps d'attente :/ Pitié, ne me frappez pas... J'espère que la qualité sera au rendez-vous et que cela vaudra l'attente ;) Personnellement, j'aime assez ce chapitre. Mais, bref ! Passons !

Elerinn : Oh, merci :3 Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur. Pour ce qui est de l'évolution de la relation Daryl/Romane, et bien, je ne vois pas ça autrement. Daryl est quelqu'un, qui ne montre pas ce qu'il ressent et qui rechigne à s'attacher aux gens, même s'il finit toujours pas le faire, sans même s'en rendre compte. Et Romane est juste incapable de gérer ce qu'elle ressent X) D'ailleurs, je te laisse constater par toi-même dans le chapitre qui suit ;)

Mélanie01 : Mon dieu, trop de compliments ^^ Merci beaucoup, encore :) Je suis contente de voir que ce que je veux faire passer à travers mon histoire atteint bien les lecteurs :) Mais faut pas pleurer, voyons ^^ En tout cas, ravie que ça te plaise !

Gwendydixonforever : Et bien voilà la suite ! Avec la fin du dernier chapitre, la relation entre Romane et Daryl va clairement changer, mais je vous laisse voir par vous-même ;) En tout cas, merci de continuer à me suivre :3

JusteD : Trop pour le mettre ici, je réponds directement sur ta review :3

Avant de vous laisser passer à l'histoire (pour ce qui lisent mon Blabla), je tenais à vous informer que j'ai récemment rejoint la Pandémie ! Du coup, pour ceux qui ont des fic sur ce forum, attendez-vous à avoir rapidement de mes nouvelles (surtout toi, Juste D :3)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 19 :**

La nuit était totalement tombée depuis un petit moment maintenant. Le silence régnait. Tout le monde dormait, ou tentait de dormir. Moi, j'étais là, allongée sur mon lit, le bras gauche le long de mon corps, le droit replié sur ma poitrine. Je n'essayais même pas de dormir. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le plafond. En dessous de moi, j'entendais Gwen respirer tranquillement, profondément endormie. Hors de la cellule, dans la salle, j'entendais plusieurs ronflements plus ou moins discrets, ainsi que quelques chuchotements, de temps à autres, pour demander si l'autre dormait. Puis un « chut » et le silence total.

Ça devait bien faire deux heures que toutes les lumières avaient été éteintes. Moi, j'étais là depuis bien plus longtemps. En fait, je n'avais pas pris la peine de rester, lorsque j'étais redescendue de la tour de guet. J'avais directement tracé jusqu'à ma cellule, malgré le fait que Gwen ait tenté de me retenir, et j'avais grimpé sur mon lit. Quand mon amie était venue se coucher, j'avais fait semblant de dormir. Et depuis, je ne cessais de me tourner et de me retourner. J'avais peur de m'endormir. Je ne me sentais pas du tout calme. J'avais peur, si jamais je m'endormais, que des cauchemars viennent gâcher ma nuit. Je n'avais pas envie d'attirer plus que ça l'attention sur moi. Je l'avais déjà suffisamment fait en traversant à toute vitesse les deux pièces jusqu'à ma cellule. Plusieurs personnes avaient tenté de venir me voir, mais j'avais joué à la morte. Ce n'était certainement pas ce à quoi Daryl s'était attendu lorsqu'il m'avait entendu descendre juste derrière lui, mais bon…

Je poussai un profond soupir et me tournai sur mon côté gauche.

Daryl… C'était ça, en plus de mon angoisse, qui m'empêchait de dormir. J'avais toujours cette impression tenace de m'être prise la foudre sur la tête. Ce que j'avais… compris… Je n'arrivais pas à réellement l'intégrer. C'était tout juste si je parvenais à y penser réellement. Mes joues étaient devenues rouges après quelques minutes de réflexion à ce sujet et elles me faisaient maintenant vraiment mal tellement je rougissais. C'était gênant. Encore plus que de ne pas comprendre. J'en venais même à regretter ce moment où j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir toutes les informations. J'aurais finalement préféré ne pas savoir. Je savais bien que la réponse n'était pas loin. Je n'avais pas cherché plus que ça, ou plutôt, si, j'avais cherché, mais du côté qui m'arrangeait le plus. J'avais immédiatement écarté une potentielle… une potentielle… - je n'arrivais même pas à le formuler en pensées… Bon.

Une potentielle attirance.

Voilà, c'était fait, dit, ou, plutôt, pensé. Je sentis mes joues rougir davantage encore, si c'était possible. Bon sang… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Comment est-ce que ça avait bien pu arriver ? Enfin, sans rire, je ne connaissais presque rien de cet homme ! Qu'est-ce que je savais de lui ? Bon, c'était un as de l'arbalète, le frère de Merle, l'homme de confiance de Rick, celui qui m'avait sauvé la vie, celui qui avait le regard le plus troublant que j'ai jamais vu, et… Bon sang de… ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de penser ?! Qu'est-ce que j'avais avec ces yeux ?! Ok, ils étaient magnifiques, mais… Bon sang ! Non !

\- Putain de… Rah ! murmurai-je dans le noir de ma cellule, exaspérée. Non mais c'est… !

Je me figeai soudain. Dans le lit d'en dessous, Gwen venait de pousser un léger gémissement. Je pinçai les lèvres et attendis un long moment. Finalement, la respiration de mon amie redevint normale et je poussai un soupir de soulagement, qui se mua ensuite en soupir de lassitude.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser en réalité. Je n'avais presque jamais ressenti d'attirance pour quelqu'un. Oh, bien sûr, j'avais déjà trouvé quelques garçons mignons, mais sans plus. Forcément, quand on est adolescent ou adolescente, on regarde les autres, surtout ceux du sexe opposé. Mais là, c'était totalement différent. Ce n'était pas juste… physique – mon dieu, même en pensées c'était gênant. Non, c'était… différent. Un mélange d'admiration et de… d'attirance, avec ce je ne savais quoi de sécurité que je ressentais quand il était là. Quand est-ce que ça avait commencé ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte plus tôt ?

Poussant un profond soupir las, je décidai finalement de dormir un peu et d'arrêter de penser à ça. Cela n'avancerait pas plus si j'y réfléchissais toute la nuit. Je verrais demain.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver le sommeil. Par contre, j'avais eu raison en ce qui concernait les cauchemars. Je me réveillai plusieurs fois, le cœur battant la chamade, trempée de sueur et totalement en panique. Je finis même par réveiller Gwen une fois. Autant dire que ma nuit ne fut pas reposante du tout. Je vis le matin arriver avec une joie certaine et un soulagement palpable. Alors que le soleil illuminait à peine la salle, je sortis de ma cellule le plus discrètement possible. Je descendis les escaliers une marche après l'autre, tentant de faire tout mon possible pour ne réveiller personne. Je parvins, sans trop savoir comment, à traverser ce champ de mine sans écraser ni réveiller personne.

Une fois dans la pièce principale, j'eus la surprise de trouver Glenn à la table, avec Michonne et Carol, qui était vers le coin cuisine. J'avais l'impression qu'elle y passait son temps, en ce moment. Je souris à tout le monde et m'installai en face de Glenn. Ce dernier releva la tête, l'air fatigué, et me renvoya un maigre sourire.

\- Bonjour Romane, me salua Carol. Bien dormis ?

\- Oui, ça va.

Ou pas. Je regardai immédiatement autour de moi. Pas de Daryl en vue. Bon, bon. Pas de raison de paniquer. Je devais conserver mon sang-froid. Et puis, de toute façon… Non ! Ne pas penser à ça ! Voilà ! Ne pas y penser !

\- C'est quoi le programme de la journée ? demandai-je alors pour me changer les idées.

\- Mmh… On va aller ramener de quoi manger, souffla Glenn en se frottant les yeux. Ça baisse trop vite.

Sortir. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dehors. J'avais désespérément envie de m'échapper hors de la prison, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Je sentais déjà l'excitation me gagner à la simple mention d'une descente dans un magasin. Mais, peut-être que mes yeux se mirent à briller un peu trop fort. Peut-être que j'eus une expression bizarre pendant quelques secondes. Ou alors, peut-être que Carol commençait à trop bien me connaître, car, avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, sa voix retentit depuis l'espace cuisine.

\- N'y pense même pas, Romane.

\- Qu… Mais…, bredouillai-je.

La tête de Carol apparut alors de derrière le mur qui cachait le coin cuisine et elle me lança un regard très explicite. Alors ça… Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de demander à Glenn si je pouvais venir ! J'avais à peine ouvert la bouche ! Je détournai la tête, boudeuse.

\- J'ai pas six ans, merde, soufflai-je doucement.

Glenn et Michonne laissèrent échapper un léger rire.

\- J'ai entendu ! s'exclama la voix de Carol, me faisant brusquement rougir.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis Michonne et Glenn échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire plus franchement.

\- Hé ! m'exclamai-je, faussement outrée.

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le rire des deux autres. C'était la première fois que je voyais Michonne sourire, et même rire, alors, pendant quelques secondes, je la regardai, un peu étonnée. Puis je me joignis à leur rire.

\- Chut ! nous dit Carol, un sourire dans la voix. Ne réveillez pas les autres.

Le rire s'estompa doucement puis il ne resta plus qu'un sourire comme trace de son passage. J'étais contente que l'incident d'hier n'entache pas cette journée. J'aurais été mal de voir que ma réaction avait modifié le comportement des autres par rapport à moi. Bon, Glenn et Michonne n'étaient pas là quand tout ça s'était produit, donc ils ne devaient pas tellement se sentir concernés.

Soudain, alors que le silence était revenu dans la salle, une autre personne entra et vint s'installer à côté de moi. Je me tendis immédiatement et ce n'est que quand je reconnus Oscar que je me détendis. Bon, bon, pas de Daryl à l'horizon. Calme-toi Romane, pensai-je en me passant rapidement une main sur le visage. Tu agis trop bizarrement.

\- Tu viens avec nous aujourd'hui Oscar ? demanda Glenn, après l'avoir salué.

\- Hum… Je sais pas, si on n'a pas besoin de moi ici, je viens.

\- On pourrait pas échanger nos places ? grommelai-je en laissant tomber ma tête dans ma main gauche.

\- C'est pas possible, intervint alors Carol en venant s'assoir à la table à son tour. Tu ne tiens pas en place.

\- Mais ça fait des jours et des jours que je suis pas sortie ! me mis-je soudainement à chouiner. J'en peux plus, je vais devenir folle !

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Carol et elle secoua la tête, l'air amusé.

\- En plus, y'a rien à faire dans la prison. Juste attendre, attendre, attendre.

\- Il faut qu'on s'occupe d'eux, intervint Glenn en faisant un signe de tête vers les personnes toujours endormies dans l'autre salle. On peut pas les laisser entassés là, comme ça. Il faut qu'on récupère, qu'on nettoie et qu'on rende vivables les autres blocs.

\- Il faut déjà colmater la brèche, dit Michonne en posant les coudes sur la table, retrouvant son air sérieux.

\- On a déjà commencé hier après-midi, avec Tyreese et Sacha. La brèche est assez grande, ça prendra du temps pour la refermer, répondit Glenn.

Je me contentai d'écouter le reste de la conversation. Je prenais de plus en plus conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche qui nous attendait. Ça allait prendre du temps, beaucoup de temps. Et ça n'allait pas être facile, bien au contraire. Il allait falloir trouver une organisation, créer des liens, rétablir une société. Ça allait être dur… Bon sang, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Pas de bon matin, pitié. Est-ce qu'on pouvait pas mettre notre cerveau en mode "off", parfois ?

Un petit silence s'installa, et Rick finit par sortir de sa cellule. Toujours pas de Daryl en vue. Je commençais à me détendre. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui faire face tout de suite. Je préférais réfléchir un peu avant et… voir. Voir comment j'allais gérer… ce truc. Je n'étais déjà pas douée en relation humaine, de base, alors si en plus on ajoutait de l'attirance à tout ça… Mon dieu, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça arrive ? Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas contrôler ce genre de choses, mais… Quand est-ce que cela avait bien pu arriver ? J'avais rencontré Daryl d'une façon particulièrement mouvementée – notre arrivée à la prison était encore assez fraiche dans mon esprit – et après… Après, j'avais passé mon temps à essayer de cerner ce gars. Ce que j'avais pris pour de l'incompréhension était en fait le malaise dû à ce que je… ressentais. J'avais parfois l'impression que mon cerveau et moi étions en décalés. Il était au courant plus vite que moi. Parfois, j'étais vraiment à la masse. Et c'était gênant. Je secouai la tête pour cesser de penser à tout ça.

Il fallut un petit moment avant que la pièce des cellules ne se mette à frémir du réveil de ses occupants. Lorsque les gens commencèrent à ouvrir les yeux, à parler, à se lever, Carol s'approcha de moi.

\- Tu devrais aller voir si Gwen est réveillée. J'ai du travail à vous confier. Comme aujourd'hui on va s'occuper de la brèche…

J'hochai rapidement la tête, sans dire quoi que ce soit, un sourire aux lèvres. J'étais presque sûre que ce ne serait pas de la paperasse. On avait presque tout fini hier, il ne restait plus grand-chose, on le ferait sûrement ce soir, lorsque tout le monde serait présent. Carol me fit un petit sourire et je montai rapidement dans ma cellule. Gwen était justement en train de se réveiller.

\- Salut… souffla-t-elle en me voyant.

\- Salut, répondis-je avec un petit sourire en m'asseyant au bord du lit, tandis que la marmotte se redressait sur le coude, les yeux encore embués par le sommeil.

Cela me fit légèrement rire et un sourire encore un peu maladroit étira les lèvres de Gwen. Mon dieu, si j'avais eu un appareil photo…

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Hum.

Je fis un nouveau sourire à mon amie et lui donnai une petite tape sur le bras.

\- Allez, bouge-toi. On a du boulot.

Gwen grogna un instant et se laissa retomber sur le lit. Je lâchai un petit rire et la secouai légèrement, d'humeur taquine.

\- Allez marmotte ! Bouge-toi ! Carol a du boulot pour nous !

Gwen soupira, puis se redressa en position assise. Je lui fis un grand sourire, motivée par la perspective de ne pas rester assise à rien faire, puis la laissai se préparer et sortis de la cellule.

Mon enthousiasme retomba bien vite.

La tâche qui nous fut attribuée ce jour-là faillit me faire hurler de frustration. En fait, je l'aurais fait si Gwen ne m'avait pas retenue à temps en me lançant un regard très explicite, du genre « je suis pas encore bien réveillée, alors ferme-la, sinon, je t'étripe ». C'était suffisamment puissant pour me faire taire. Carol avait dû comprendre également que je n'étais pas ravie, car elle avait tenté de m'apaiser en me citant chacun des effets bénéfiques que cela aurait sur la prison. Je l'avais écoutée sans rien dire. Puis Gwen m'avait emmenée pour qu'on puisse commencer à travailler et maintenant… maintenant…

\- Bon sang ! Mais ils se foutent vraiment de notre gueule ! m'exclamai-je soudain en balançant le balai que je tenais à la main à l'autre bout de la cour centrale.

Mon épaule se rappela alors à mon bon souvenir et j'étouffai un léger gémissement. Gwen soupira pour au moins la centième fois depuis que j'avais commencé à balayer la cour. Elle était assise sur une caisse, dans un coin, avec toutes les feuilles de la veille éparpillées autour d'elle. Elle, elle devait encore faire de la paperasse. Mais moi ! Moi ! Faire du ménage ! Passer le balai ! Non mais... ! Ils m'avaient bien regardée ?! J'avais sérieusement une tête à jouer à la femme de ménage ?!

\- S'ils me jugent assez en forme pour faire ça, ils pourraient me faire faire autre chose, non ?! m'exclamai-je en me tournant vers mon amie, en quête de soutient.

\- Roh, mais tais-toi ! s'exaspéra Gwen en fronçant les sourcils. J'arrive pas à me concentrer avec toi qui râles à côté.

Je restai un moment sans rien dire, estomaquée. Ah d'accord ! Merci du soutient ! Râlant encore plus, et contre tout le monde, je me dirigeai alors vers le fond de la cour et repris mon balai en mains. Non mais vraiment… On n'avait pas idée de me confier ce genre de tâches.

\- Franchement… J'ai l'air ridicule, sifflai-je en me remettant lentement à la tâche, pour ne pas trop faire bouger mon épaule.

\- J'ai compris.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font les autres ?! m'exclamai-je à nouveau en baissant les bras et en me tournant vers Gwen. Y'en a pas d'autres qui peuvent s'en occuper ?!

Gwen soupira profondément puis releva la tête vers moi.

\- Autant tu peux être d'un calme olympien et hyper facile à vivre, autant, quand tu t'y mets, t'es vraiment chiante. Ils s'occupent de la brèche, c'est la quatrième fois que je te le dis.

\- … Comme s'ils avaient besoin de tous y aller, râlai-je encore, malgré le fait que je sache que Gwen avait raison.

J'avais besoin de râler. Etant donné que j'étais limitée dans mes gestes, fallait bien que je me démerde autrement, non ? Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et repris ma tâche à contrecœur. Bon sang… Me dire à moi d'aller ranger la cour… S'ils avaient eu une simple idée de l'état de ma chambre, avant, ils ne me l'auraient pas demandé, ça, c'était certain.

\- Franchement, intervint soudain Gwen. Tu pourrais pas juste prendre ton mal en patience ? D'habitude, tu le faisais sans problèmes quand t'avais un truc qu'allait pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? demanda Gwen.

Je tournai la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Je pensais qu'elle avait compris.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être inutile. J'aime pas ça en temps normal, mais alors là, j'aime encore moins. Je veux dire… On est arrivée ici, j'ai fait quelques trucs, puis… « boum », une balle dans l'épaule, soufflai-je, sentant la pression retomber. Et depuis, je suis plus capable de rien. J'ai cet arrière-goût d'inachevé. Comme si notre intégration n'était pas totalement finie tant que je n'étais pas capable d'être active au sein du groupe. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? demandai-je en me tournant vers Gwen, qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil interrogatif. C'est comme si, lorsqu'on était tombée sur Tyreese et Sacha, j'étais restée les bras croisés à les regarder se dépatouiller. J'aurais jamais eu ma place comme ça.

\- Mais tu es…

\- Je sais, je suis blessée, coupai-je en faisant claquer ma langue contre mon palais. Mais… c'est justement ce qui fait que j'ai encore plus de mal à accepter le fait de ne rien faire. Rien que de me dire que je pourrais être en train de faire des trucs utiles, et que, au final, je me retrouve à passer le balai… Ça me donne envie de frapper sur tout ce qui bouge. Et puis, je pense de plus en plus au fait que je ne m'entraine pas au tir, et que je vais peut-être perdre de ma dextérité. Et si mon épaule m'empêchait de tirer correctement après ? Et si… ?

\- Wow, wow, intervint alors Gwen. Stop.

Je tournai la tête vers elle et me rendis alors seulement compte que j'étais en train de faire les cents pas. Gwen leva les yeux au ciel.

\- En fait, t'es juste un lion en cage. Et tu réfléchis trop. Faut que t'arrête de penser à tout ça.

\- Oui mais…

\- Y'a pas de « mais », me coupa Gwen. Tu continues à penser comme s'il n'y avait que nous deux et qu'on devait s'intégrer à un groupe. Sauf que, ça y est, c'est fait : on fait partie du groupe. Alors arrête de te triturer les méninges et accepte le fait que, maintenant, on n'est plus uniquement que toutes les deux. Tu pourrais faire des trucs utiles, c'est vrai. Tu pourrais t'occuper de la brèche. Mais d'autres le font. Tu pourrais t'entrainer au tir. Mais tu auras tout le temps plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu as besoin de guérir. Alors arrête, je t'en prie, de retourner un problème dans tous les sens alors qu'il a déjà une solution.

Je poussai un long soupir et détournai la tête. Gwen replongea dans ses papiers, et je me remis à balayer, tout doucement. Pendant quelques instants, aucune de nous deux ne parla. Puis une pensée me traversa l'esprit et je m'arrêtai à nouveau.

\- Et si, justement, on n'avait pas le temps « après » ? demandai-je, faisant à nouveau lever la tête à Gwen.

Cette dernière resta silencieuse quelques instants, puis posa son crayon au sol et s'adossa au mur dans son dos. Elle plissa les yeux.

\- Alors c'est ça…

\- Quoi « ça » ? demandai-je, soudain un peu plus sur la défensive.

\- T'as peur que ça dure pas, c'est ça ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Est-ce que c'était de ça que venait mon comportement ? Non, je ne pensais pas… Pas totalement ? Je ne savais pas en fait. Je n'avais pas encore réfléchit vraiment à tout ce qu'on était en train de mettre en place. Ou alors, peut-être n'avais-je pas fait attention. Parfois, je faisais certains raisonnements sans même m'en rendre compte. Comme si mon cerveau était programmé pour analyser chaque nouvelle information et se faire un avis dessus. Je découvrais seulement après que j'avais déjà des choses à dire sur la question. C'était le cas maintenant. Je découvrais soudain que, oui, j'avais peur que la prison ne tienne pas.

\- Je crois… Oui, ça peut peut-être y jouer un peu. Je veux dire… Regarde. Ça fait déjà presque deux semaines qu'on a récupéré les gens de Woodburry. Et ils sont tous entassés dans une pièce. On commence à peine à s'occuper d'un problème qui devrait être résolu depuis longtemps. En plus de ça, on sait toujours pas où est le Gouverneur. Et les Mordeurs s'agglutinent toujours devant le portail, dis-je en faisant un geste de la tête dans la direction des cadavres. On a de plus en plus de mal à sortir, et, en plus, on n'arrive pas à gérer le fait d'être aussi nombreux. Suffit de voir comment on gère la nourriture. Ça va pas. Rien ne va. Et moi, je suis là, et j'arrive à rien ! m'exclamai-je une nouvelle fois, frustrée au possible.

En fait, j'avais juste besoin d'évacuer. J'avais trop emmagasiné depuis que je m'étais prise cette balle, maintenant, fallait que ça sorte. Pas de bol pour Gwen, c'était à elle de m'écouter râler. Quoi que, d'un autre côté, c'était pas plus mal. J'aurais pu craquer et me retrouver à noyer Rick sous un flot de reproches. Ça se serait moins bien passé, je crois.

\- Mais c'est normal qu'on ait des problèmes comme ça, soupira Gwen. On doit juste s'adapter, trouver le bon truc.

\- Et ça prendra combien de temps ? On doit bien être une trentaine, tu crois sincèrement qu'avec juste un peu de temps, on va parvenir à s'en sortir ? De base, Rick et les autres avaient déjà du mal à trouver ce qu'ils voulaient, alors là, t'imagines ? Jusqu'où on va devoir aller pour se procurer de la nourriture, de l'eau, des vêtements ? demandai-je, soudain un peu inquiète. Qui ira ? Toujours les mêmes ?

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'on aille mieux ? Oui.

Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais. Gwen n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, et elle était presque aussi butée que moi, si pas autant. C'était à la fois rassurant et irritant, surtout quand ça se retournait contre moi. De dépit, je me laissai tomber au sol et passai une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Pour le coup, on n'a vraiment pas assurée. J'aurais dû faire attention avant de te dire de descendre cette foutue pente, et j'aurais dû faire gaffe avant de monter sur ce maudit bus.

\- Dis-toi qu'au moins, on est en vie, c'est déjà ça, non ? demanda Gwen après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouai… Mais dans quel état ? répliquai-je en soufflant.

\- Bon... D'accord… T'es en phase de déprime, c'est ça ? demanda Gwen, un peu sèchement.

\- Hum… Non. C'est juste que mon cerveau tourne en continue depuis des jours. Même si j'essaie de l'ignorer, c'est là, et il faut que ça sorte. Pas de bol pour toi, t'es la seule apte à m'écouter, ajoutai-je en faisant un sourire moqueur à mon amie.

Gwen leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel et je me relevai, consciente que j'avais encore du travail à faire.

Je ne le disais pas, parce que cela aurait pu faire croire à Gwen que je n'allais pas bien avant, mais parler avec elle me faisait un bien fou. Depuis notre arrivée à la prison, tout s'était enchaîné tellement vite que j'en avais quelque peu délaissé mon amie. Du moins, c'était mon impression. Avant, quand on était seulement toutes les deux, on passait toutes nos soirées à parler. Certes, nos sujets n'étaient pas très joyeux. Mordeurs, armements, provisions qui baissaient à vue d'œil... Que des problèmes auxquels il fallait trouver des solutions. Mais cela nous était indispensable. C'était le bilan de fin de journée. C'était le moment où on pouvait se dire qu'on avait gagné vingt-quatre heures de plus. Maintenant… Il y avait tous les autres, toutes ces choses à faire, les Mordeurs, toujours, et encore les problèmes de provisions. Cela faisait peut-être trop longtemps que nous n'avions pas connu la vie de groupe... ? Peut-être que j'avais plus de mal à m'y faire à nouveau que ce que j'avais cru ? Soupirant, je me remis au travail, encore un peu à contrecœur, mais j'étais quand même calmée. Pour combien de temps, ça, c'était une autre histoire…

Pendant un assez long moment, le silence régna dans la cour, seulement brisé par le frottement lent de mon balai contre le sol. J'avais toujours l'impression d'être tout à fait ridicule, mais ça allait un peu mieux. Ce fut Gwen qui reprit la parole.

\- C'est étrange…

\- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? demandai-je en relevant la tête, m'arrêtant de balayer.

\- Eh bien… Y'a à peine un peu plus d'un mois, on était dehors, en train de se faire courser par une horde de Mordeurs, et là… Tu passes le balai et j'arrange des notes. Je veux dire… c'est radicale comme changement.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que… que cette fois, c'est différent, soufflai-je alors, dévoilant finalement ce que je pensais.

Gwen me fixa intensément, m'incitant à poursuivre.

\- Je veux dire… Dans les autres groupes… A bien y regarder, on n'a jamais réellement appartenu à un groupe. Quand on était dans celui de Tyreese, ok, on gérait le tout avec eux, mais… On restait toujours tous ensemble, dis-je, sans même mentionner le nom de Julian. A Woodburry, on restait presque tout le temps en groupe également. Mais ici… Tout est allé si vite qu'on n'a pas pu faire autrement que d'évoluer chacune de notre côté. On a été obligée de s'intégrer différemment.

\- C'est vrai… Peut-être que ça veut justement dire que ça ne finira pas comme les autres fois ?

Je tournai la tête vers Gwen. Ce qu'elle venait de dire était à la fois une affirmation et une question. Et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. J'avais toujours tenté de faire en sorte que mon amie soit protégée. Gwen, c'était la petite sœur que je n'avais jamais eu. J'avais toujours considéré comme étant de mon devoir de la rassurer. Parfois, je n'hésitais pas à lui mentir dans ce seul but. Néanmoins, là, je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire. Est-ce que cette fois-ci, ce serait différent ? Ou est-ce que ça allait à nouveau finir en catastrophe ? J'espérais tellement que la prison tienne. Mais j'avais du mal à y croire réellement. J'aurais aimé, mais cela m'était tout bonnement impossible, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais une pessimiste dans l'âme. Ou une rationnelle. Je ne savais pas trop comment qualifier le fait que j'envisageais toujours toutes les possibilités, et surtout les pires.

\- Hum… On verra bien.

\- J'aimerais vraiment bien que ce soit le cas. Tu sais Romane… Ils sont vraiment sympas. Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Oscar, Hershel. Et ils sont tous unis non seulement par ce qu'ils ont vécu, mais également par des valeurs.

Encore une fois, je ne sus quoi répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait que je dise au juste ? Moi aussi je les trouvais particulièrement sympas. Enfin, bon… J'avais un peu de mal avec Rick, c'était certain. Et Carl ne semblait pas m'apprécier. Je ne connaissais pas suffisamment Michonne pour la juger. Je n'avais pas tellement parlé avec Glenn et Maggie. Et ne parlons même pas de Daryl et de…

Non ! On stoppe ici ! Hors de question de retomber dans ces pensées-là ! Changement de sujet !

\- Il faut qu'on apprenne à les connaître davantage, finis-je par répondre, refoulant très loin mes pensées sur un certain homme à l'arbalète.

\- Franchement, tu sais quoi ? demanda soudain Gwen. Quand je vois comment ils se comportent les uns envers les autres, j'ai vraiment envie de faire partie de leur famille, moi aussi.

Les mots de Gwen me firent à nouveau arrêter mon travail, que j'avais repris entre temps. Je restai un moment immobile. Une famille… Jusqu'ici, je n'avais vu le groupe de Rick que comme un groupe, justement. Pas comme une famille. Mais maintenant que Gwen le disait… Oui, c'était une famille. Une famille dont les membres venaient de tous les milieux, avaient tous un caractère radicalement différent et étaient tous toujours là les uns pour les autres. On avait connu ça avec Gwen. Au début de l'épidémie. Puis un peu avec Tyreese et Sacha. Mais depuis…

Je poussai un profond soupir.

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi est-ce que je pense tout le temps à des choses déprimantes ? demandai-je soudain à Gwen.

\- Parce que tu es de nature pessimiste ? Parce que ton cerveau est en mode « on » sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? Parce que tu n'es pas formatée pour ? Ou bien tout simplement parce que tu n'as jamais testé ce truc, tu sais, les « pensées positives » ? Hum ?

\- Ça va, j'ai saisi, grommelai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Gwen me lança un sourire moqueur et je levai les yeux au ciel à mon tour. Bah voyons !

Finalement, je me mis plus ou moins sérieusement à effectuer le travail qu'on m'avait confié et, environ deux heures plus tard, la cour retrouvait un aspect plus… propre, il fallait le dire. Dans un coin, tous les déchets que j'avais trouvés étaient rassemblés. Il allait falloir trouver quoi faire de ça… Il allait également falloir trouver de quoi renforcer la clôture extérieure, une source d'eau, aussi, ainsi qu'un système pour pouvoir se laver. Il fallait dire que la petite salle d'eau qui avait rapidement été aménagée était… trop petite, justement. C'était la croix et la bannière pour pouvoir y accéder, avec le nombre de personnes que comptait maintenant la prison. Oui, j'avais réfléchis à énormément de chose en seulement deux heures. J'avais retourné chaque problème dans tous les sens, tentant d'y trouver des solutions. Si je ne pouvais pas aider en me mettant moi-même au travail, je pouvais quand même trouver des solutions, ou du moins, essayer. Dans tous les cas, je n'allais pas rester les bras ballants.

\- Ah ! Vous avez terminé ? demanda soudain Oscar en apparaissant à l'angle du mur qui donnait sur la cour. Eh ben ! J'en avais presque oublié à quoi ressemblait cet endroit sans tous ces trucs !

Je le foudroyai du regard. Je prenais toujours mal le fait qu'on m'ait demandé de faire du ménage. Oscar me lança un petit sourire moqueur et s'avança vers nous. Il nous tendit alors une bouteille d'eau et je ne réalisai qu'à cet instant à quel point ma gorge était sèche. Néanmoins, je donnai d'abord la bouteille à Gwen, qui la prit avec un petit soupir d'aise. Elle en but un peu, puis me la tendit. J'engloutis sans mal la moitié de la bouteille, avant de me tourner vers Oscar.

\- Merci, soufflai-je, reconnaissante.

\- Y'a pas de quoi, répondit l'ancien prisonnier en me faisant un petit sourire.

Sans que je sache trop pourquoi, les yeux de Gwen se fixèrent soudain sur moi et ne me lâchèrent plus pendant de longues secondes. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Son regard se porta sur Oscar.

\- Vous en êtes où avec la brèche ? demandai-je alors.

Gwen leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bah c'est pas évident. Dès qu'on commence un peu à déblayer le tout, y'a des Mordeurs qui se pointent et, soit on doit faire demi-tour, soit on perd du temps à les buter. C'est la galère. On a entassé les gravas dans le couloir de sorte à empêcher les quelques Rôdeurs un peu trop chaud d'aller trop à l'intérieur de la prison, donc bon... On avance, mais lentement.

\- Vous pouvez pas organiser une diversion ? demanda Gwen. Pour les Mordeurs. Ou faire plusieurs groupes ? Un qui s'occupe d'eux et un autre qui s'occupe des gravas ?

\- Faire une diversion pourrait s'avérer risqué, intervins-je en croisant doucement les bras. Et puis, tu voudrais les attirer où ? Y'a que de la forêt par ici. Pour les appâts, se serait trop dangereux. Ça ferait comme pour nous le jour où on est arrivée à la prison.

\- L'idée de faire des groupes est bonne, ajouta Oscar. Seulement, notre objectif pour le moment, c'est de construire un truc qui bloque. On cherche pas à faire dans la qualité. On cherche à faire au plus rapide. On déblaye, on remonte la grille, on renforce, et seulement à ce moment-là on cherchera à faire un boulot net pour le durable.

J'hochai la tête. C'était un plan d'action qui me paraissait plus que correct. C'était vrai. Le but principal, c'était de sécuriser vite. Une fois que ce serait fait, on pourrait prendre le temps de consolider. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais au moins aider pour ça. Hershel m'avait dit qu'il me restait encore environ un mois, peut-être un peu plus, ou peut-être un peu moins, avec beaucoup de chance. Enormément de chance. Enfin, il avait dit ça la dernière fois qu'il avait fait un bilan de ma blessure.

\- Et Glenn et Michonne ? Ils sont partis ? On n'a pas fait attention, dis-je en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au portail.

\- Ouai. Avec Maggie.

J'hochai la tête. Une petite brise balaya alors la cour et fit voleter quelques cheveux autour de mon visage. Je savourai cette sensation de frais puis poussai un profond soupir.

\- Bon. Moi, j'pense qu'on a bien le droit de souffler. Pause syndicale Gwen ! soupirai-je en me laissant à nouveau tomber par terre.

\- J'peux me joindre à vous ? demanda Oscar.

Une sensation bizarre me prit alors à la poitrine et j'haussai les sourcils, étonnée. Je lançai un regard à Gwen. J'aurais pensé qu'Oscar s'en irait. Notre duo n'était que très rarement dissout et le lien qui nous unissait moi et Gwen était parfois tellement perceptible qu'il faisait fuir certaines personnes. Mais là, ça ne semblait pas gêner Oscar. Ni Gwen. Cette dernière hocha la tête, ne remarquant pas mon expression. L'ancien prisonnier afficha alors un sourire et s'installa pile à côté de moi. Son bras frôla le mien, et je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. Contact. Nous étions juste en face de Gwen. Le regard de cette dernière ne cessait de passer d'Oscar à moi et je commençais à en avoir assez. Je lui lançai un regard courroucé auquel elle ne répondit pas. Ensuite, je me laissai complètement choir au sol. Le bitume était tiède, chauffé par le soleil. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai. Bon, quelques minutes de repos, c'était pas mal, quand même. Je savais néanmoins que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Bientôt, j'allais de nouveau être montée sur ressort. Autant profiter d'un peu de calme.

\- J'pense que Carol vous donnera autre chose à faire cet après-midi. Bizarrement, je crois qu'elle commence à en avoir assez de t'entendre râler.

Je ricanai, sachant parfaitement que cette remarque m'était destinée, puis posai mon bras gauche sur mon visage.

\- Comme quoi, ça a bien finit par payer. Je sais être persuasive quand je veux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouh… souffla Gwen, un sourire dans la voix. Romane qui se met à l'humour. Va-t-il pleuvoir ? Grêler peut-être ? On devrait tous se mettre aux abris, la vraie fin du monde va commencer.

\- Mmh, de l'humour noir, j'adore, sifflai-je, un rictus aux lèvres.

Un rire nous secoua, moi, Gwen et Oscar. Je profitai quelques instants de ce son, avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

\- On devrait peut-être aller voir ce qui se trame à l'intérieur, non ? demandai-je soudain. Doit pas y'avoir grand monde qui s'occupe de ceux de Woodburry.

Un silence plana.

\- On devrait, souffla Oscar.

Un nouveau rire s'échappa de mes lèvres et, finalement, au bout de quelques instants supplémentaires, je me redressai. Gwen me regardait. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à me fixer ?

\- Que diriez-vous de continuer notre pause à l'intérieur ? demandai-je alors.

\- Pas de refus, je crois que je commence à cramer, répondit Gwen.

Oscar se releva en premier et, presque immédiatement, me tendit la main. J'hésitai un instant puis je la saisis avec un petit sourire de remerciement aux lèvres. Bon, ok, contact. Encore. Mais là, c'était pratique. Une fois sur pied, je ramassai le balai, le posai dans un coin de la cour puis je me tournai vers les deux autres. J'hochai la tête et nous retournâmes à l'intérieur. Je ne remarquai presque pas qu'Oscar, en parfait gentleman, nous ouvrit la porte et nous laissa passer. Cependant, je remarquai autre chose.

Daryl.

Il était assis à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café dans la main, son arbalète posée sur la table. Il leva légèrement la tête en nous voyant entrer, puis se désintéressa de nous. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que je m'autorisai à nouveau à respirer. Quand je l'avais vu, je m'étais figée, durant une microseconde, avant de me souvenir d'agir le plus naturellement possible. Je ne devais tout simplement pas y penser. Ça allait passer.

\- T'es pas parti avec Glenn et Michonne ? s'étonna Oscar en descendant les quelques marches menant à la pièce principale.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

Pour seule réponse, Daryl leva les yeux vers l'ancien détenu. Ce regard signifiait très clairement « De quoi tu te mêles, toi ? ». Très expressif, vraiment. Contre ma volonté, un léger sourire étira alors mes lèvres, et je laissai échapper un très, très léger rire. Cependant, il fut suffisamment audible pour que l'homme à l'arbalète l'entende et, soudain, le regard de Daryl se posa sur moi. Soutenir son regard fut encore plus difficile qu'avant et je me contentai de détourner les yeux. Immédiatement, des bribes de la conversation que nous avions eu hier soir me revinrent. Il devait sûrement penser que j'avais encore honte de mon comportement. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, en un sens…

\- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! intervint alors Carol en descendant de la tour de garde. Alors ? demanda-t-elle en me lançant un petit sourire moqueur. Enfin satisfaite ?

Je lui lançai un regard faussement incendiaire. Finalement, j'avais finis par encaisser le truc, mais bon, quand même. Fallait faire bonne figure. Carol se contenta de rire et je souris à mon tour, pas sérieuse le moins du monde.

\- Satisfaite ? s'exclama Gwen en haussant les sourcils. Vous voulez rire ? Elle n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre ! Une vraie gamine ! ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant avec précaution à la table, en face de Daryl.

Mes yeux se posèrent instantanément sur ce dernier. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage. A nouveau, ce malaise, cette sorte de gêne s'empara de moi, et je détournai les yeux. Au final, la seule différence d'avec « avant », c'était que je savais précisément à quoi était dû cette gêne. C'était déjà ça.

\- C'est qui que t'appelles gamine, hum ? demandai-je à Gwen en ébouriffant vivement ses cheveux.

\- Hé !

Je ricanai une nouvelle fois. Cette journée commençait bien, pensai-je alors. Immédiatement après, je me souvins que j'avais pensé la même chose hier, et je fus instantanément refroidie. Bon sang, j'avais vraiment le chic pour penser à ce qu'il ne fallait pas. C'était un don à mon stade.

\- Bonjour tout le monde.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la grille menant aux cellules et un sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres.

\- Bonjour Hershel ! Comment allez-vous ? demandai-je.

C'était dingue l'effet qu'avait cet homme sur moi. Sa simple apparition m'avait grandement détendue. Je commençais de plus en plus à associer le vieux visage tranquille d'Hershel à celui d'un de ces vieux sages qu'on voyait parfois dans les films, avant. C'était vraiment ça qu'il représentait en fait. Hershel, c'était la sagesse, la raison et le calme qu'on perdait tous. Il recueillait tout ça. Du moins, c'était l'impression que j'avais.

\- Ça peut aller, répondit le vieux sage en s'asseyant à son tour à la table, à côté de Daryl. Ton épaule n'a pas subi de dégâts cette nuit ?

\- Non. Tout va bien.

Mais tout aurait pu aller encore mieux si j'avais pu faire ce que je voulais sans avoir à subir la gêne de cette satanée blessure !

Soudain, alors que personne ne parlait, un bruit se fit entendre dans la salle des cellules. Les gens de Woodburry commençaient à s'activer. Je fronçai immédiatement les sourcils en me rendant compte que je faisais toujours la différence entre ces gens-là et notre groupe de base. Je n'avais plus à la faire. Désormais, ces gens faisaient partie de notre groupe. C'était une extension, pas un autre groupe. Il fallait que je cesse, ainsi que tous les autres, de faire cette distinction.

\- Il faudrait qu'on se dépêche de colmater cette brèche, souffla Gwen en suivant mon regard. Ils ne vont pas rester entassés là-dedans indéfiniment quand même.

Gwen avait raison. Je ne les avais presque pas vu quitter cette pièce depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils restaient regroupés et ne bougeaient pas. Une pensée me traversa soudain l'esprit. C'était peut-être là une chance de les faire se mélanger un peu à nous, de leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient chez eux ici. Ils n'étaient pas prisonniers, mais c'était l'impression qu'ils me donnaient en restant tous groupés, comme ça. Cette situation n'allait pas pouvoir durer éternellement. Je pris une profonde inspiration et, avant même que je puisse penser à rester à ma place, je traversai la pièce et pénétrai dans l'autre partie de la prison. Immédiatement, la plupart des regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas rougir plus que je ne le faisais déjà et affichai un petit sourire. Bien.

\- Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Bien dormi ? demandai-je, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

La plupart des gens se contentèrent d'hocher la tête, en continuant à me dévisager. Je sentais leur regard peser sur moi, ainsi que ceux des autres depuis la pièce d'à côté. Ok… Ils n'avaient jamais entendu quelqu'un dire « bonjour » ? C'était si étrange ? Bon, il fallait dire qu'on n'avait pas particulièrement été agréable avec eux… Oui, d'un côté, il était compréhensible que ces gens trouvent ça étrange qu'après presque deux semaines de mutismes quasi-total, on vienne leur parler, comme ça, comme si de rien était. Mais il y avait un début à tout.

\- Je voulais juste vous dire que si vous avez envie de sortir dans la cour, vous le pouvez. Il vous faudra juste faire attention à ne pas vous approcher du portail et de la clôture. Je… bredouillai-je devant le silence immobile qui me faisait face. Euh… Depuis que vous êtes arrivés ici, vous n'avez pas, ou peu, quitté cette pièce, néanmoins, la prison vous appartient dorénavant, autant qu'à nous.

\- Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on est obligé de rester parqués ici comme des animaux ? demanda une voix parmi les gens qui me faisaient face.

Je cherchai des yeux celui qui avait parlé, mais je ne parvins pas à le localiser. J'ouvris alors la bouche pour répondre, hésitai un instant, lançai un regard en coin aux autres dans l'autre pièce et secouai légèrement la tête. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à devoir fournir des explications, à vrai dire. A la base, je voulais juste leur ouvrir les portes de la prison, rien de plus.

\- Si vous êtes ici… C'est pour la simple et bonne raison que cette pièce, la pièce principale et la cour sont les seules parties de la prison que nous avons nettoyé.

\- Depuis que vous êtes ici, vous n'avez dégagé que cet espace ? demanda un petit vieux que je ne connaissais pas vraiment, l'air étonné.

Sa question m'irrita et je serrai les dents avant de répondre.

\- Navrée que cela ne vous convienne pas, mais, pour l'instant, c'est comme ça. Nous n'avons pas énormément de moyens, et, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous n'étions pas très nombreux à pouvoir nous occuper des Mordeurs qui se trouvent dans les couloirs.

Je ne savais pas si aborder le sujet de la faille était une bonne idée, aussi préférai-je me taire plutôt que d'aborder des choses trop… importantes. Il revenait à Rick de communiquer cette information. Pas à moi. Enfin… L'idée que Rick soit le seul à posséder toutes les cartes en main me mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise, mais c'était comme ça. Du moins, pour le moment…

\- Donc ça va rester comme ça ? demanda le même vieux, en haussant un sourcil. Parce que, désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais la majeure partie des gens qui se trouvent ici sont incapables de se battre contre des… Mordeurs. C'est également votre cas, à ce que je vois. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que les choses vont changer ?

Je serrai le poing. Ça m'apprendrait à vouloir communiquer avec les gens. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris au juste ? Moi qui avais juste voulu qu'ils se sentent un petit plus à leur place… Maintenant, je sentais leur frustration se retourner contre moi. Je me doutais bien qu'ils devaient avoir pas mal de questions à poser et que les explications sommaires de Rick n'avaient pas dû apaiser leurs craintes. Je poussai un soupir, lançai un regard à Gwen de l'autre côté de la grille et balayai ensuite la pièce où je me trouvais du regard. Très bien. Si c'était des réponses qu'ils voulaient, ils allaient les avoir. Même si je ne savais pas jusqu'où je pouvais aller.

\- Les choses vont changer, car maintenant, nous pouvons faire passer ce problème en priorité. Je sais que vous regrettez Woodburry. Je le sais. Mais maintenant, le retour en arrière n'est pas possible. Avancer, ça l'est encore. Maintenant que le Gouverneur ne nous menace plus, on va pouvoir…

\- Le Gouverneur ne vous menacez pas. Il était bon avec nous.

Le visage pâle de Julian apparut alors comme un flash devant mes yeux et je serrai les dents. Je lançai un regard dur au vieil homme, qui sembla comprendre qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il commençait sérieusement à me les briser, celui-là.

\- Cela fait maintenant un peu plus d'un an que l'épidémie s'est déclarée, dis-je alors en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que Gwen s'approchait de moi. Un peu plus d'un an que le monde est parti en vrille. Et depuis, tout se paie. La bonté. La gentillesse. Le courage. Tout ce qui est donné est forcément repris. Le Gouverneur appliquait cette règle. Vous ne l'avez certainement pas vu à l'œuvre comme moi je l'ai vu, mais c'était voulu.

\- Vous ne racontez que des idioties. Vous voulez nous faire croire que le Gouverneur, qui nous aidait, qui nous a offert un toit, de la nourriture, et une vie paisible, était un homme mauvais ? m'interrompit le vieil homme.

\- Je ne veux rien vous faire croire : c'est la réalité. Le Gouverneur n'était pas l'homme que vous imaginiez. C'était un mégalomane qui aimait avoir sa petite cour devant lui, prête à l'aduler et à lui dire à tout moment que ce qu'il faisait était bien.

J'écarquillai légèrement les yeux en me rendant compte d'à quel point mes paroles sonnaient juste. Je n'avais jamais réfléchis au Gouverneur de cette façon, et réfléchir à haute voix m'avait permis de me rendre compte de ça : le Gouverneur n'était qu'un roi qui voulait un peuple reconnaissant et qui ne supportait pas l'ignorance, et que les gens se détournent de lui.

\- Il a fait des choses dont vous n'avez même pas conscience. Ce n'était pas le sauveur que vous imaginiez. Bien au contraire. C'était juste une image destinée à vous rassurer, à vous endormir. C'était la partie visible de l'iceberg. De l'autre côté, il y avait le véritable visage du monstre.

\- Fabulations ! s'écria le vieil homme.

\- Et quand le Gouverneur a ordonné de nous traquer dans la forêt pour nous tuer, c'était aussi une fabulation ?! demandai-je en haussant le ton à mon tour.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et des dizaines de paires d'yeux écarquillés se fixèrent sur moi. Le vieil homme plissa les yeux.

\- Vous aviez tué un homme, lança-t-il.

Une vague de colère s'abattit sur moi et je fis un pas en avant. Mais la main de Gwen se posa soudainement sur mon épaule et je me rendis compte de sa présence. Je tournai la tête vers elle. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, m'incitant au calme et je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me tourner à nouveau vers le vieil homme, qui semblait ne pas vouloir entendre raison.

\- La seule chose que ma lame n'ait jamais transpercée, c'est le crâne des Mordeurs, sifflai-je en faisant un autre pas en avant. Je n'ai pas de sang sur les mains. Ce n'était pas le cas du Gouverneur. Il a assassiné de sang-froid un grand nombre d'hommes. Sa folie devenait de plus en plus grande chaque jour, et vous avez eu la chance de ne pas en faire les frais. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, et vous le savez, je ne vais pas vous faire de dessin.

\- Je refuse de croire que le Gouverneur ait assassiné ainsi tous nos hommes.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer une remarque particulièrement acide, mais, au même instant, je pris pleinement conscience de tous les regards qui étaient braqués sur moi. Des femmes, des enfants. Des mères, des sœurs, peut-être même des épouses. Quels étaient les liens qui avaient unis ces gens et ceux qui étaient mort ? Une boule se forma soudain dans ma gorge et ma colère retomba d'un seul coup. Je regardai attentivement chacun des visages tournés vers moi. Je n'avais pas le droit de parler de ça. J'étais déjà allé trop loin.

Pinçant les lèvres, je reportai mon regard sur le vieil homme, qui me regardait toujours. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de discours vides de sens. Je fermai un instant les yeux puis me lançai.

\- Ecoutez… Je n'étais pas venue pour vous parler de cela. Mais je comprends. Je comprends que vous ayez besoin de plus d'informations. Vous atterrissez dans un endroit que vous ne connaissez pas et, il faut bien l'avouer, nous n'avons pas été des plus prévenants. Mais il vous faut comprendre que nous n'en sommes qu'au début. Construire quelque chose n'est pas facile. Il y a des problèmes à régler, une organisation à faire. Et pour ça, on aura besoin de tout le monde.

Je me tournai vers le vieil homme.

\- Je sais que le Gouverneur a été bon avec vous, vous a aidé, vous a offert une sécurité qui se fait de plus en plus rare. Mais si vous pensez qu'un homme peut être entièrement bon, alors c'est que vous n'avez rien compris à la vie.

Le senior afficha un air stupéfait et je me détournai de lui pour regarder tous les autres. Je n'aurais jamais dû ouvrir la bouche, mais maintenant que c'était fait… Autant aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, vous n'êtes pas « parqués » ici, ou emprisonnés, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Vous êtes libre de sortir, d'aller où bon vous semble. Néanmoins, la prison n'est pas encore totalement sûre. On y travaille, mais on ne peut pas régler tous les problèmes du jour au lendemain. Vous pensez sincèrement que Woodburry s'est créée en quelques jours ?

Seul le silence me répondit. Je regardai tout le monde et tournai la tête vers les autres, dans la pièce d'à côté. Je remarquai alors que Rick était là. Il me regardait, appuyé contre la table, les bras croisés. J'écarquillai les yeux et lançai un regard à Gwen, qui ne me rassura pas en affichant un air un peu paniqué. Je me raclai la gorge. Bon sang, c'était bien ma veine. Je ne savais même pas si je pouvais faire…

Minute, pensai-je soudain en écarquillant davantage les yeux. « Si je pouvais » ? Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de penser moi ?! Comme si j'avais besoin de l'approbation de Rick pour faire quoi que ce soit ! J'avais demandé la liberté de parole, et je l'avais, qu'il le veuille ou non ! Je n'avais pas à lui demander quoi que ce soit !

Fronçant les sourcils, je relevai la tête, affrontai Rick du regard, puis me tournai à nouveau vers les gens de Woodburry. Non… Je me tournai vers le reste du groupe.

\- S'il vous plait… Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile, mais si personne ne fait d'efforts, ça le sera encore moins. On est tous un peu maladroits, je pense. On ne se fait pas encore confiance. Mais avec le temps, ça viendra. N'est-ce pas ? Il faut juste essayer.

Soudain, dans le groupe qui me faisait face, je vis Mme Hawkins se lever. J'aimais beaucoup cette vieille dame. Et, dans le sourire qu'elle me lança, je sus que c'était réciproque.

\- Il y a une brèche dans un des murs de la prison, déclara soudain la voix dure de Rick.

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis, rapidement, les protestations se firent entendre. Rick passa devant, vint se poster face au groupe révolté et prit la relève. Je ne fis pas de vagues et retournai immédiatement avec les autres, en emmenant Gwen avec moi.

\- Eh bien, souffla Hershel. Je me demandais quand est-ce que ça allait éclater.

\- Ce n'était pas mon but, me défendis-je immédiatement.

\- Je sais. Mais il fallait bien qu'il y ait un déclencheur et il vaut mieux que cela se fasse maintenant que plus tard.

Je me sentis soulagée que les autres comprennent que la situation m'avait juste totalement échappée. Il valait mieux qu'ils s'habituent à ce genre de situation, en fait. Parce que je ne cherchais jamais les ennuis, mais ces derniers me trouvaient toujours. Allez savoir comment…

Je m'installai à côté de Gwen, à la table, et regardai Rick. Peut-être, finalement, comme l'avait dit Hershel, c'était une bonne chose d'avoir coupé court à la montée en puissance de la colère de ces gens. Il fallait les aider à se sentir chez eux, et quoi de mieux pour ça que de les écouter et répondre à leurs questions ? Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres. Peut-être qu'un des problèmes pouvait se régler facilement, en fin de compte.

Un rire me sortit de mes pensées. Je relevai légèrement la tête et croisai le regard que j'avais minutieusement évité depuis le début de la journée. Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je, en essayant d'agir avec tout le naturel dont j'étais capable.

\- Hum… T'es douée, gamine. Il est même pas midi, et t'as déjà fait une révolution.

Voyez ? J'avais un don, j'en étais sûre. Ce n'était plus possible autrement.


End file.
